Cruxis Chronicles
by HeroR
Summary: The pain of lost is a terrible burden. It could take a person a lifetime to overcome and some never do. It can even drive some into insanity and blur the lines of right and wrong. Even the greatest of heroes can fall into darkness. KxA in later chapters.
1. Lost

**Hello everyone. As promise here is my latest Tales of Symphonia story. This is a direct sequel to Kharlan Chronicles.**

**Kharlan Chronicles was meant to be a stand alone to tell the story of Mithos and explain the stain relationship between half-elves and humans. It was also meant to show what would happened if the elves' ****philosophies was taken to its ultimate conclusion.**** The story grew bigger than I have originally planned and there were several plot points and ideas that were mention, but never fully describe because it did not fit within the context of my story. I did not care about leaving all those loose ends unanswered, so I decided a follow up was necessary. Once again, I will try to stay within the bounds of canon, but there will be many of my own theories intertwine within this story.**

**For those who had not read Kharlan Chronicles, I would recommend that you do before you read this story. Although you would be able to follow the main plot if you know the Tales of Symphonia lore, there will be people, subjects, and philosophies that I will invoke from my first story and I will assume you already know them. It is also a very good read, if I do say so myself.**

**This story will have spoilers from Tales of Symphonia, Dawn of the New World, and maybe a little from Tales of Phantasia. I also owned none of these games, but I will lay claim to any OC.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost**

"_People fear and hate what is not normal. They are scared of those_

_that are different. Then the solution is for everyone to become the same. By_

_using the Exspheres to eliminate the different bloods that flow through elves_

_and humans, everyone on this earth will become the same lifeless beings._

_Discrimination will vanish. That is the grand age I strive for_."

-Yggdrasill, Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Mithos sighed in dispair as he stared into the Great Seed. Through the crystal like shell he could see Martel floating peacefully. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded across his stomach. By all eyes, she seemed only to be asleep, but Mithos knew better. What he was seeing was a reflection of her spirit. Martel no longer had a physical body and only existed within the Great Seed. The only thing that was keeping her soul from being completely absorbed into the Great Seed was the barrier that he created around her using the power of the Summon Spirits. The two were now one and it shall remain that way forever unless Mithos thought of a way to free her.

"Martel, I wonder if you can hear me?" Mithos asked, although he knew she would not answer back. It has been like this for six months now. Being able to see Martel, but unable to feel or communicate with her. To make it all worst, he still was no closer to finding a way to save her.

"Mithos are you alright." The voice of his mentor questioned.

Mithos slowly turned around to face Kratos. "As well as can be expected."

Kratos frowned as he looked up into the Great Seed. "Be strong, Mithos. We will find a way to save her."

Mithos sighed as he fought back tears. He did not want Kratos to see him cry. "I will be in my chambers. Please don't bother me tonight." He stated as he walked away.

Kratos continued to stared sadly into the spirit of the fallen girl. "Martel..."

Mithos' footstep echoed across the hallway as he made his way to his room. He glanced up for a moment and saw Yuan looking over something on his computer. He was quite surprised to see him since Yuan had not been on Derris-Kharlan for months. Yuan also seemed to be avoiding him. Then again, he has clearly been upset with him for splitting the worlds.

"What are you doing?" Mithos asked, breaking the silences.

Yuan looked at him with tire eyes. "Just going over the Lucious' research. I meant to go over them for some time now."

"There is some complicated stuff on there." Mithos said as he leaned against the table. "I have been looking over it for weeks on end and I still have not fully grasped everything. Although, I found his whole theory on the connection on spirit symbols and mana to be educational."

Yuan nodded. "He was a brilliance mind. Too bad he wasted it on the Fahrer."

"Speaking on the Fahrer, what happened to them?" Mithos questioned.

"At this moment they are a divided force since they are split between two world." Yuan said in a deadpan voice. "They are also leaderless. They are just a pack of wild wolves now causing damage and disorder in both worlds as they fight for who will lead them."

Mithos shook his head. "What a sad end for them."

"I suppose." Yuan said casually. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Yuan spoke again. "If you don't mind, I would like to finish reading these alone."

Mithos stared at him for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Tell me if you find anything useful on there."

Yuan just nodded and went back to work.

Mithos could feel Yuan's bitterness and he doubt it would get better anytime soon. However, he was certain his mood would pick up once Martel was back. Everything would be better once that beautiful day came.

He finally made it to his chamber and closed the door behind him. The room was very spacious with one large king size bed and windows that tower throughout the room. It gave an excellent view of the city. The floors, like everything else in the temple shined like mirrors. Whoever this room once belonged to, was obviously someone very important. It was kind of odd since elves tended to be very humble about their position of power.

Clearing his mind, there was something he wanted to checked. Talking to Yuan had gotten him curious again about Lucious' research. He had not looked at them for weeks since his mind always went back to saving Martel and his other mission to stopped discrimination.

He went to the private computer he had installed in his room and began to look over the saved program. It was very text heavy and a little boring in some parts. Especially the parts that talked about Farm growth and exspheres export. After scanning the file for about an hour, Mithos found something that interest him.

_After much research into the connection of mana and spirit symbols, it can concluded that the two are interwoven in creating a unique mana signatures that differs for every living subject. Although every living being has a different mana signature there are actually only twelve types of mana in the world. The mana is both influence and effected by a subject's distinct mana signature. Which creates a unique energy wave around a subject. _

_It has also been determine that ones parentage has an effect on the mana signature and can influence the strength of ones mana. The mana of a subject becomes even stronger if the parents have spirit symbols that compliments one another. An offspring from parents with the spirit symbols of Efreet/Aska creates one of the strongest mana signatures in nature, which is necessary for creating a Cruxis Crystal within a host body. Others includes the combination of Celsius/Undine and Sylph/Volt. _

_A possible forth and fifth are the combination of Luna/Shadow and Luna/Aska, however there is an even chance of an offspring having a stronger or weaker mana signature. Although being both light spirits__, Luna and Aska do not create the strongest combination. A possible explanation for this contradiction is that Luna represents the moon and Aska is the sun, which are opposites in nature. The mana of a child would also greatly benefice if the offspring inherits one of the parent's spirit symbol._

Mithos tapped his hand against the keyboard. "I wonder what combination Martel has?" He then went back to reading.

_It has also been discovered that the essence of a subject is affected by the body's mana. This has been determined by researching the mana emitted from exspheres. The mana that is extracted by exspheres matches the body of the host. The exsphere also inherits characteristics from the host's body that could possibly be the host's essence. It is yet to be determined why this correlation happens._

"That is odd. Does it means soul when it says essence." Mithos said to himself as he skipped ahead a little.

_Further research into mana signature reveals that it is possible for a subject to have a mana signature that is a near match to another subject. If a subject is born with the same type of mana, spirit symbol, and parents of the same spirit symbol combination, it is possible to have two or more subjects with vastly similar mana signature. It is estimated this closeness measures around 98.99 percent._

_It can then be concluded that subjects of this nature can transfuse mana between one another without worry of mana poisoning. It also means they can create vastly similar exspheres and it could be plausible to hold the two essences in one exsphere. However, this process could overload an exsphere and shatter it._

Mithos rubbed his chin. "I wonder, could this mean..." He stopped himself as he scanned the other information. He stopped when a particular paragraph jumped out at him.

_The research into Cruxis Crystals and exspheres has revealed that they are more than just crystals. It can now be concluded that Cruxis Crystals and exspheres are actually alive._

Mithos' eyes widen as he read faster.

_Cruxis Crystals and exspheres appeared to be a type of crystallize parasite, however, they are not alive in the way that life is define. They have no need for water, produce no waste, or even reproduce. They need only mana to survive. They can feed off of any type of mana that surrounds them, however, Cruxis Crystals and exspheres grow exceedingly faster when introduce to a host. The host provides the Cruxis Crystals and exspheres with the needed mana supple and takes on characteristic from the host. The relation of Cruxis Crystals and exspheres to a host is parasitoid._

_The deterioration of a host is influence by the emotional state of the individual. Positive emotions have been shown to slow the rate in which Cruxis Crystals and exspheres extract mana. Negative emotions however, increase the rate of extraction. Specially, the emotions of fear and anger have proven to be the most affected type of emotions. It is strongly recommended that these results be shared with the other facilities so proper modification can be made to the exsphere harvesting process._

"How interesting." Mithos muttered as he touched his Cruxis Crystal. "So, it is alive and feeds off a person like a parasite. But, it's not alive like us. Sounds like some kind of lifeless being." The gears in his head started spinning. This was way too much information for him to understand. He turned off the computer and decided to rest for a while before his brain exploded.

* * *

Yuan rubbed his eyes tiredly as he read over several pages of paperwork from the Silver Ghosts. He had been too busy trying to keep Sylvarant and Tethe'alla together to think of a new name for the organization. Mithos had created a big mess by splitting the world. Now, fights were breaking out in both worlds and the rulers were barely keeping everything together. This had to happened as soon as the war ended. Reconstruction would never be finished at this rate.

Hopefully, Mithos would come to his senses soon and reunite the two worlds and plant the Great Seed. Martel was lost to them and no longer existed within their realm. It would be mercifully to allow her to have her eternal rest and be reborn as the new Kharlan Tree.

"Yuan, I'm glad to see you are still here." Mithos voice said as he walked over to him.

Yuan casually closed his folder. Mithos was the last person he wanted to see at this moment. He normally would had stayed at his base, but Derris-Kharlan had a more advance computer system. It was also easier to monitor both worlds from here.

"What do you want, Mithos?" Yuan asked in a bored tone.

Mithos' eye twitch by the slightly rude greeting, but decided not to say anything about it. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you about Lucious' research notes."

That got Yuan attention. "Yeah?"

"I was reading them again the other night and I wanted to know if you read the part about mana signatures and exspheres?" Mithos said.

"I didn't get that far in." Yuan stated. Although Lucious was a great mind, he was boring as hell to read.

"Well, he said that mana signatures are heavily influence by ones spirit symbol. Even the parentage and the combination they make can affect a child." Mithos explained.

Yuan's eyes slightly widen. "Really, combination?"

Mithos nodded. "Yeah, like a child who parents have Undine and Celsius as their spirit symbol would make their mana signatures more powerful than usual."

"That would make sense since Undine and Celsius are closely related." Yuan said.

"And people can have mana signatures close to each other if they share the same spirit symbol and have the same spirit symbol combination with their parents. Of course, they need to have the same type of mana too." Mithos said breathlessly.

"The chances of such a combination are slim at best." Yuan stated.

"Ten million to one according to Lucious." Mithos said with a waved of his hand. "However, I have been thinking. What if we can bring Martel back by given her a body whose mana signature is similar to hers?"

Yuan was both appall and greatly curious about the suggesting. "Are you suggesting we take someone's body and put Martel's soul in it? That is kind of morally bankrupt thing to do, Mithos."

"But, it is possible, right?" Mithos asked.

Yuan stared at Mithos for a second before answering. "It is plausible in theory. However, finding any living individual with nearly the exact same mana signature is extremely low. Even if you search every living person on both worlds, you may never find such an individual in your lifetime."

Mithos' face fell. "Yeah, you're right."

"Mithos, I want you to get rid of such an idea." Yuan said sternly. He was trying to dismissed the idea himself. "Martel would never approve of taking someone else's body to live."

"Well, she didn't approve of dying either!" Mithos snapped. He quickly regained his cool when Yuan sat back. "I'm sorry. It has been a stressful couple of months."

Yuan's eyes fall. "It has been for all of us." He gently twisted the ring on his finger. By the spirits, he missed her.

Mithos pushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "I think I will be leaving to get some fresh air. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yuan asked in a distance voice.

"I think I will go down to the lower worlds for awhile." Mithos answer.

"You're leaving Derris-Kharlan?" Yuan asked in surprise. Mithos had not left the floating rock in six months.

"Yeah, I need a place to think." Mithos said casually.

"Do you want Kratos or me to come with you?" Yuan asked. "It is still very dangerous in both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

Mithos shook his head. "I will be fine. I should be back within a couple of days." He left the room, leaving Yuan to his thoughts.

Yuan was going to insist that one of them go with him, but he knew it was pointless. Mithos, despite his age, was a man now. He was the hero of the eternal war. He made pacts with the spirits including Origin. He defeated Zilveren and took his place as the Beschermer. He was the one who split the world in...

He had to get over that. What's done is done. All they can do now is guide Mithos and pray that he may find his way again. He wished Martel was here. None of this would have happened if she was still alive. Yuan's hands fall to his engagement ring again and this time allowed a few tears to fall.

* * *

Mithos quickly put the Eternal Sword onto his back, as he got ready to descend. His mind was still spinning about everything he told Yuan. Even though he knew such an endeavor was nearly be impossible and may amount nothing, he could not let it go. It was the first real hope he had in months. He couldn't just dismissed it.

A small whine caught his attention and he turned to see Noishe. The Protozoan whined softly before he licked Mithos hand in comfort.

"Hey, Noishe. Sorry for not paying attention to you lately." Mithos said as he petted him.

"Whine, whine?" Noishe asked.

"I am feeling fine." Mithos said somewhat sadly. "As fine as to be expected anyway."

"Whine?" Noishe questioned.

"I am going down to the lower worlds." Mithos said. "I need a change of pace."

Noishe wagged his tail and bark.

"You want to come with me?" Mithos asked.

"Whine." Noishe nodded.

Mithos sighed. "It would be nice to have some company and you don't baby me like Kratos and Yuan."

Noishe seemed to chuckle.

"Well, we better get going." Mithos said as he lifted the Eternal Sword. "Take me to Sylvarant."

The sword glowed for a moment. Soon, both Mithos and Noishe disappeared in a pillar of light.

* * *

**Sorry for it being fairly short, but things will speed up in the coming chapters. I am also sorry about all the scientific notes, but it was necessary in order to move the story.  
**

**Feedback is always welcome and helps me to make a better story. Until next time.**


	2. Faith

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback. **

**The first couple of chapters of any story is always the hardest. Trying to get the flow of the story and the characters is a real pain, so sorry if things are still a little rough. Things, however, should become a little clearer in this chapter as Mithos becomes 'enlightening'.  
**

**Feedback is always welcomed and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Faith**

* * *

Mithos felt the world swirl around him as he landed on solid ground. The first thing he immediately noticed on his arrival was how much weaker the mana was. He had gotten so use to the overwhelming mana of Derris-Kharlan that the lower worlds felt like a dried up shell in comparison.

However, the mana was lower than usual since both worlds were being fed mana leaked from the Great Seed. It was a process that Mithos created using the knowledge from the Eternal Sword. The seed provided enough mana to sustain both worlds, but it also put a great deal of stress on the Great Seed. This fragile system could break at any time and both worlds would perish. Although he didn't particular care if both worlds disappeared, he still needed them in order to save Martel.

"Whine, bark." Noishe said as he muzzled Mithos' arm.

Mithos smiled kindly back. "Sorry, kind of space out there."

"Whine?" Noishe asked.

"Just thinking." Mithos muttered as he began to walk. The countryside was peaceful and there appeared to be no one around.

Mithos had to admit it was good to see blue skies again instead of the unnatural purple hue that existed on Derris-Kharlan. It almost made him long for home, but he didn't have one anymore. He would never returned to Heimdall even if the elves got on their knees and begged him to come back. The thought of Johnov on his hands and knees, however, was a mental picture he had long to see.

"Whine, whine." Noishe suddenly said as he looked over to Mithos' left side.

Mithos looked over to see smoke from a fire that was only a couple feet away. "What are people doing so far out here?" Despite the war being over, neither world were safe from thieves, murderers, and rouge soldiers. At least according to Kratos' report.

"Whine, bark?" Noishe questioned.

Mithos nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we better take a look into it." He then carefully made his way towards the fire and opened his senses. The mana he was sensing was definitely human and it appeared to be only two of them. They did not feel like soldiers since their mana was fairly weak. Noishe took Mithos off-guard when he suddenly dash towards the fire.

"Noishe." Mithos whispered harshly, but he had already made it to the people.

"What is that?" A male voice asked. Although Mithos was still some distance away, he was able to hear every word thanks to his enhance hearing.

"It appears to be a dog." A female voice said.

"I have never seen a dog like this before." The man said skeptically. "Are you sure it is not a monster?"

"I am sure." The woman said. Mithos could hear Noishe whining. "It looks lost. Maybe it lost its owner."

Mithos decided this was his cue to make his appearance. He sensed nothing hostile from the couple and he was certain that he could handle any surprises if they prove untrustworthy. "Sorry, that is my dog, madam." Mithos said in a friendly voice. He purposely softened his face to make himself look more innocent.

"Oh, this is your pet?" The woman said when he saw him. The woman was fairly young with only a few winkles, short blond hair, and light purple eyes. She wore a plain brown dress, which made her look bland.

"You boy, what are you doing way out here?" The man demanded. The man was tall with broad shoulders with dark brown hair that went down to them. He wore a semi elaborate shirt with the pants to match. It was very striking to see the different between the two.

Mithos had to fight the urge to snap at him. "I became an orphan during the war and I travel around the countryside. I should be asking why are you two doing way out here? These lands are dangerous."

The woman's face falls. "I am sorry to hear about your misfortune. There are plenty who lost their families to that unholy war."

Even the man's face softened. "Sorry for my rudeness. I am Peter and this is my wife Elle. We travel the countryside ourselves spreading the good word. What is your name, young man?"

Mithos paused for a moment before answering. "My name is Mithos and this is my pet Noishe, sir."

Peter nodded and shook his small hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mithos."

"Whine?" Noishe asked.

"May I ask sir, what did you mean when you said spreading the good word?" Mithos asked as well.

"The word of the ruler of the spirits." Elle said. "Please, sit and eat with us. You look like you have not eaten in days."

Truth of the matter, he had not really eating in months. The Cruxis Crystal and Martel's death has long since killed the reminder of his appetite. "Yeah, it has been awhile."

He sat down by the fire, which had a pot boiling on top of it. Noishe sat right next to him as Peter stir the pot several times.

"It will be ready soon." Peter said. "In the meantime, we can tell you about our work."

Elle nodded. "We are missionaries of the church and we go town to town spreading the news of the messenger of the spirits."

"Church, but humans have no faith." Mithos said before he bit his tongue the moment those words left his mouth. These humans did not know that he was a half-elf.

Peter, however, appeared not to have noticed. "Sadly, people have lost their faith as the war stole more lives. We of the Church, however, never lost our faith in the true ruler and knew that better times would return one day. Now that the war has finally ended, we know this is the time when the ruler of the spirits will reappear into this world and fully bring everlasting peace."

"Millenniums ago, the ruler of the spirits govern our world and kept order." Elle explained further. "However, as we turned our back on the ruler we lost our connection to the spirits. Which is why that war was allowed to happen. However, what has happened in recent months have shown that the ruler will soon return."

"This ruler of the spirits, do you mean Origin?" Mithos questioned.

Peter shook his head. "Origin is only one of the many servants of the true ruler."

Mithos titled his head in confusing. "I never heard any of this before. What is this ruler name?"

"The name has been forgotten in history, which is why our church has yet to carry a name." Elle said. "However, we will know the ruler once they reveal themselves."

Mithos nodded in understanding. "And you are traveling across the world to tell people this?"

"It is our sacred duty." Elle said. "We must prepare the world for the ruler arrival. It will be the true ruler who will bring order back, not mankind who nearly ruin the world."

"I just find this all very interesting." Mithos admitted as Peter handed him a bowl of some kind of soup. Noishe was also given a small bit of meat, which made the Protozoan happy. "I was always told that the spirits were all uncaring entitles."

"Not true at all." Peter stated. "The spirits tried to stop our foolishness, but we were beyond their reach. Which is why the true ruler decided to go into a state of habitation and wait for the day that we came back to our senses."

"Even if it is for a good cause, is it kind of dangerous to travel the country side by yourselves?" Mithos finally asked. "Even with the war being over, there are still plenty of dangers out here."

"We have the protection of the true ruler." Peter said with some heat. "If it is our fate to die, it is by the true ruler's will. We have devoted our lives to spreading its word and we are willingly to give our if necessary."

Mithos could not helped being move by their devotion.

"We will be traveling to the next town by morning." Elle said. "Why don't you join us and see our message for yourself."

Mithos opened his mouth to decline, but quickly changed his mind. "Yeah, I would like that. I was going in that direction anyway."

Peter nodded in approval. "Then eat and get plenty of rest. We leave at first light."

The night passed slowly for Mithos. Since he did not need as much sleep as his human companies, he spent hours pretending to be asleep. It was boring, but he didn't want to raised their suspicions of him. He also did not completely trust them. They were humans, afterall. He decided it was best to act like any normal kid and be as lazy as possible.

"Wake up, boy." Peter shook his harshly.

Mithos pretended to yawn and wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning, sir."

Peter shook his head. "For a boy who travel the countryside alone, you are a heavy sleeper."

Mithos smiled shyly. "I guess old habits died hard."

Noishe chuckled at the comment, which sounded like a strange growl to Peter and Elle.

"Leave the boy alone." Elle reprimanded. "I think it is wonderful to see a child who is still able to be carefree."

"_If you only knew._" Mithos thought sadly.

"In either case, we will be leaving soon so you better start eating." Peter said as he handed Mithos some type of biscuit. It was slightly hard and really had no flavor, but Mithos didn't care either way. Noishe was handed another piece of meat, which he happily gabbled up.

"The town should only be a couple hours walk from here. We should reach it just in time for everyone to be finish breakfast." Peter informed.

Mithos nodded as he finished the last of his biscuit. "I am ready whenever you are."

The small group began their walk over the open field. The sun was barely up which left the sky a dark blue with a hint of orange over the horizon and the grass was damp with morning dew. It was a very cool day with the fresh scent of spring in the wind.

If Mithos closed his eyes, he could remember the last time he traveled like this. The journey to Kriton still remained ones of his fondest memories. Seeing the open world for the first time with Martel was an experience he would always remember. He even missed traveling with Gem and Eric, who added an extra dimension to the journey.

Mithos' eyes fall at the thought. He never thought he would admit it, but he really did missed Gem. Even though he was a human, Gem always treated him with respect and kindness. He even developed a crush on Martel. Mithos couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"What is so funny?" Elle asked kindly.

Mithos immediately snapped out of the memory as he turned to face Elle. "Just remembering my family." It was true enough.

Elle smiled sadly. "You really miss them."

Mithos sighed. Yeah, I do."

"Fear not, if your family was truly good and righteous people, then they are in the safe within the true ruler." Elle said. "Goodness is always rewarded."

Mithos laughed bitterly. "I have always found the opposite to be true."

"Bark, whine, whine." Noishe said sadly.

"It does seems like evil always win." Elle stated in a far off voice. "I once thought the same thing when I saw my village burn to the ground during the war."

"I am sorry to hear that." Mithos said.

"It was terrible and I was angry for a long time." Elle said. "My anger may have consume me if I didn't find the church and my husband."

"You only recently marry?" Mithos asked.

Elle giggled. "It has only been 3 months, but it seems longer in some ways. It was Peter who found me and brought me to the church. Without him, I surely would have died by now."

"Sound like you were one of the lucky ones." Mithos said. He actually felt a little jealous of her.

"Indeed I was, which is why I want to save people like how Peter saved me." Elle stated. "I know this is my calling in life, which is to serve the true ruler."

"What are the teachings of the true ruler?" Mithos asked.

"You will hear some of it when we reach the town." Elle said. "Hopefully, you will be move as I have been."

After about three hours of walking nonstop, they finally reached the town. It was a small fishing town from what Mithos could see and it looked like only a couple dozen people lived there. The town was fill with life, however, as people began their day and didn't pay much attention to them as the walked through the town.

"So, where do we begin?" Mithos asked as he walked besides Peter.

"We are going to go to the heart of the town so we can reach the most people." Peter stated.

"Not too many people will be listening to you." Mithos said in a deadpan voice as people ran passed him.

"If their hearts are open, the true ruler will reach them." Peter said. "You just need a little faith."

Mithos shrugged as they finally made it to the heart of the small town. Mithos and Noishe took a seat at one of the nearby benches and watched as Peter and Elle got everything set up. Peter was now standing proudly wearing a green robe as he scanned the area before he spoke.

"Friends, please come forward. I have come here to spread the good news of this reborn world." Peter said in a loud booming voice that even got Mithos' attention. The feeling had to be universal since everyone in the immediate area stopped to listen.

"We are here to spread the word that the true ruler of this world shall be returning soon." Peter continued. "The one who rule over the Summon Spirits and brings harmony to all humanity."

"Bull!" A person from the crowd yelled. "The spirits abandon us centuries ago." Several yells went up in agreement.

"I can understand your bitterness, my friend." Peter said in a smoothing tone. "I too at one time thought that the spirits has forsaken us, but the true ruler has shown me the truth. It was we who abandoned them by turning our backs on their teachings. The true ruler has given us everything that is needed to live a righteous and fulfill life, but we gave it all up because of our own arrogance. Was it the spirits who told us to kill our brothers, rape our sisters, and burn our homes to the ground?"

The rowdy crowds silenced in thought.

"It is easy to blame others for our errors, but we can only blame ourselves for the state of the world." Peter continued with fire in his eyes. "However, the end of the war and the light that tore the two sinful kingdoms apart is a sign. The true ruler is returning and we must all prepare for its arrival."

"And how do we prepare?" Another person asked from the crowd. They all seem transfixed by Peter now.

"Care for your fellow man, only kill in the service of life, and rid yourself of all want." Peter said. "These are the only things that are needed to serve the true ruler. By given yourself to it and only it, you shall be welcome into eternal paradise."

"What do you mean, rid ourselves of want?" Another person questioned.

"The source of the war that stole so many of our children's lives was greed." Peter said. His voice took on a dark edge. "That greed stole everything including our future. We allowed ourselves to forget how to be human."

People nodded their heads in agreement. Elle, who had remained in the background, came forward with several books.

"My wife, who has lost everything in the war, has found a new peace from the teachings of the true ruler and I am certain you can find this same peace."

Elle began to move forward and passed out several books. It was plan black with no kind of decoration, but it lure people in and everyone in the crowd rushed to get one.

"Whine, whine." Noishe said, very impress.

"Yeah, he is a great public speaker." Mithos stated. "I am almost starting to believe him."

Suddenly, Elle appeared before him and kindly handed him a book. "Please, take one and read its words of wisdom. I am certain it will help you gain the answers you are looking for."

Mithos kindly took the book and smile. "Thank you."

Mithos watched for hours as Peter worked his magic over the crowd. He seemed able to get even the rowdies of people to came around and eventually agree with is viewpoint. Peter was indeed a great messenger.

It was close to afternoon when Peter finished his sermon and was resting with a light lunch of fish and water.

"You're really something." Mithos said to the older man.

"I can't take credit." Peter said. "It is the true ruler who inspire my words. I am only its vessel."

"You should take some credit." Mithos said. "It takes a true gift of communicate to talk to people without getting killed."

Peter gave a small smile. "In either case, we better be moving soon."

Mithos was surprise by this. "You're leaving already?"

"We must spread the word, so we can't dwindle in one place for too long." Elle said. "We must keep moving and prepare for the true ruler."

"What will you do, Mithos?" Peter asked.

Mithos looked down at his black book and then at Noishe. They both seem to have reached the same conclusion. "If it is not too much, I would like to travel with you for awhile."

Ella smiled. "It would be our honor, Mithos."

"Yeah, I feel like I can learn allot." Mithos said. For some reason, he felt this was the answer he has been looking for.

* * *

**Only good things can come from this.**** Until next time.**


	3. The Answer

Thank you for the feedback and reviews. Things starts to really heat up and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Answer**

* * *

The last couple of weeks for Mithos had been very enjoyable. Although he no longer cared for humans, Peter and Elle has proven themselves to be good company. He still was not sure if they figured out that he was a half-elf. Maybe they knew, but if they did they didn't care.

Peter had no problem preaching the 'good word' to any race, whether they were half-elf, elf, or over a dwarf. They were now in a half-elf slump town not too far from Balacruf. The place was made out of cardboard and old wood, but most of the half-elves seemed to be in good spirits and very opened to Peter's words.

"The true ruler does not discriminate between all the races in the world." Peter's voice yelled over the crowd. "It welcomes all with open arms as long as you have a good heart and a willingness to help those in need. It is the true ruler wish that all of its children live in peace and harmony."

"Such words coming from a human." One half-elf sneered.

"In the true ruler's world, there is no human, elf, or half-elf. There is one family working together for a brighter future. What good has ever been gained by treating one race like trash while uplifting another? It has only brought more pain and misery to all involve and has continued the cycle of hatred."

The crowd muttered in agreement.

"I know that some here will doubt my words." Peter continued. "It is easy for me as a human to talk about the end of discrimination when I never experience the cold iron of racism. I won't lie to you and say that I have experience the same pain as a half-elf. What I can say is that I feel nothing but shame for what we have done to your race and all races. As a citizen of humanity, it is something that we all as people should be ashamed of."

Peter took several slips of water before continuing. "It is you half-elves who can teach us human much since you have a deeper connections to the spirits and thus is closer to the true ruler. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive the sins of mankind, we shall come closer to creating the ideal word in which the true ruler wishes for us."

Elle came forward with several black books and began to passed them out to the eager crowd. Mithos himself had been studying the tome for several weeks now and even he was impressed by its teaching. Many of the book's ideas, prays, and even sermons were similar to the teachings he received when he was in Heimdall. There were several key differences, however, such as the belief that the true ruler created the world and the people instead of the natural creation process that elves believed. The spirits were also downgraded to servants or vessels of the true ruler instead of the powerful godlike entitles that they truly were. There was also allot of discrimination in the elves' teaches. Like humans being brutal, savage, and unfaithful creatures who would one day destroyed themselves. Half-elves were treated like one of the great plagues of the world.

There were also several vague references and ideas that were not fully explained, which left him confuse in several places. When he asked Elle about them, she told him that the true ruler has yet to reveal everything and it was not mankind's place to fill the holes.

"Changing anything corrupts the message and eventually leads to people rewriting the words and history to fit their ends." Elle said. "For us to stay faithful to the true ruler's words, we must keep the words pure."

Mithos had to give them credits for their devotion. It was in everyone's nature to be bias and put their ideas into a higher being's word.

"Whine, whine." Noishe said as he nudges Mithos' shoulder.

"No, I don't really believe all this true ruler stuff, but I think the overall principle is sound." Mithos said.

"Do you really believe your dog can understand you?" Elle asked kindly.

Mithos jumped in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't think..."

Elle giggled. "It is okay. All species are children of the true ruler."

Mithos blushed. "I didn't mean to insult your beliefs."

Elle waved her hand. "Not everyone will believe right away. You are still young and in time you will begin to see the truth for yourself."

Mithos gave a force smiled. "_I already seen the truth for myself, lady._"

"Whine." Noishe said.

Elle affectionately patted Noishe. "Although you maybe an animal, I feel you know more than all of us."

Peter came down while taking several sips of his water. "We had a good crowd today. The half-elves are much more spiritually enlightening than we humans."

"They didn't allow the war or discrimination to destroy their faith." Elle said. "In that way, it makes them stronger than us."

"So, are we moving to the next town today?" Mithos asked. He actually had been enjoying seeing the countryside of the new world. He had to make a note to visit Tethe'alla.

"No, we decided to take a rest tomorrow." Peter said. "We have been going from town to town for almost a month now and I need to rest." He laughed.

Mithos smiled. "Yeah, I do miss sleeping in an actually bed." He really didn't, but he thought that was what they expected him to say.

"It would be nice to have someone else cook for a change too." Elle said as she packed everything up. Mithos just realized that Elle had been cooking for all of them the entire time.

"I have already booked a room here." Peter stated. "They were even kind enough to allow us to stay for free. Although, I will make sure to make a large donation for this town."

"Can you even call this a town?" Mithos said dryly as he looked around the poor village.

"It may not be much to look at, but this is still their home. We should honor it at such." Peter said firmly.

Mithos was starting to wondered if Peter was staying here as more of a statement than him actually resting.

"So, where are we staying?" Elle asked.

"It is a small house in the middle of town." Peter said. "It maybe a little crowded for the three of us, but it is the biggest place they have here."

Mithos shrugged. "Any place is fine by me."

The group began to make their way towards the inn. It didn't take them long before they were standing in front of a house that could be no bigger than a large tool shack. However, it was in good condition compare to the rest of the town.

"This place is not too bad." Elle said as she opened the door. It had a musty smell, but it was neat overall. There were two beds and a sleeping bag on the floor.

"I'll take the sleeping bag." Peter said without hesitation.

"No, I'll take it." Mithos said. "Besides, your old bones need a bed more than me." He added with a smirk.

Peter looked annoyed by the statement, but Elle gave a short giggle. "I think Mithos is right about that. You're not as young as you used to be."

Peter finally gave in and laughed. "Yeah, I guess that might be best. Well, put your stuff up, because we're going back out soon to eat."

"I'll be outside." Mithos said. He had nothing to unpack anyway. When he walked out, Noishe was immediately there to greet him. "Lets go explore."

"Whine." Noishe agreed as they began to walk around town. It was even worst than Mithos first thought as he saw the horrible conditions the half-elves were living in. The water was not even fresh and they had to use their magic to make it even somewhat drinkable.

"This is a disgrace." Mithos muttered. "Especially when there is a major city nearby which can care for these people. When I return to Derris-Kharlan something must be done about this."

"Whine?" Noishe asked.

"I don't know, but I have the power of the summon spirits." Mithos stated. "I am not the same weak boy who left this planet."

"Your resolve had not changed since that day. Then again, I should had suspected just as much from you." A deep voice said behind him.

Mithos jumped as turned to face the source of the voice. In front of him stood Kratos, wearing the purple armor that he has taken a liking to lately.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Mithos asked in surprise.

"You told Yuan you would be back in a couple days and it has nearly been 4 weeks." Kratos said. "You made no effect to communicate with us, so I decided to check on you."

Mithos snorted. "I can take care of myself."

"You should not be so cocky." Kratos lectured. "Although you have grown in strength, there are still many dangers."

"What are you, my sister?" Mithos said somewhat coldly.

Kratos flinch when he heard that, but he quickly composed himself. "What have you been doing anyway?"

"Just been mingling with the folks of the lower world." Mithos stated.

"The lower world." Kratos stated in a tone that said he disapproved of the word.

Mithos caught the disapproval. "And what do you prefer I call this place?"

"This is hardly the place to discuss that." Kratos conceded. "I have no problem with you visiting Sylvarant, but please stay in contact with us."

"Yeah, sure." Mithos muttered.

"Mithos, there you are." Elle said as she found the young boy. She looked up and noticed Kratos. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"This is an old friend of the family, Kratos." Mithos introduced.

Kratos bowed politely towards Elle. "It is nice to meet you."

Elle returned the bow. "I am Elle and it is a pleasure to meet any friend of Mithos."

"So, I take it that Mithos have been with you the entire time." Kratos stated.

Elle nodded. "He has been with us for almost a month. We met by chance in the field."

"Thank you for taken care of him." Kratos said. "I know he can be a hand full."

"He has been no trouble at all." Elle smiled. "In fact, he has been helping us spread the word."

"The word?" Kratos questioned.

"We are about to have dinner." Elle said. "Why don't you join us and we can explain more about our great mission." Kratos hesitated.

"It is okay, Kratos." Mithos encouraged. "I found the whole thing educational."

"Very well, I would be honor." Kratos gave in.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Peter and Kratos 'discussing' several subjects regarding religion. For every point Peter made about the philosophy of the true ruler, Kratos would always argued back with his own philosophy of fate. It was a very interesting evening to say the least.

"The basics that one supreme being controls the world is unlikely." Kratos stated neutrally. "If such a being truly exist and cares, the world would never have descended into the chaos of the war."

"The true ruler tried to talk sense into us, but we failed to listen." Peter argued back. "The true ruler cannot talk to those who would not listen."

"If this true ruler is all powerful, then it should have the power to make us listen or not have been so foolish to give us free will." Kratos countered.

"You know, it is getting late." Mithos interrupted. The back and forward between the two stubborn humans was getting old.

"I must agree." Elle said. She obviously felt the same way. "We will leaving in the morning, so we must all get our rest."

Peter looked like he was not ready to back down, but he eventually conceded. "You are right. However, I hope to talk to Kratos further."

"I see no need." Kratos said bluntly. "We obviously will never see eye to eye on this subject."

"That is because you won't opened your heart." Peter said coldly.

"Peter, please." Elle whispered.

Peter got up. "Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow." He then turned towards Mithos. "Will you be coming with us, Mithos?"

"Well, I decided to leave with Kratos tomorrow." Mithos said. Kratos looked surprise to hear this.

"I am sorry to hear that." Elle said sadly. "We really enjoyed you being with us."

"Whine?" Noishe asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

Elle responded by affectedly patting him. "It was a joy traveling with you too."

Peter looked very upset as he stared at Kratos. "This was not your idea?"

"I knew nothing of this." Kratos said neutrally.

"Yeah, it is time I leave." Mithos said before Peter could say anything else. "It was nice meeting you two."

Elle gently took Mithos' hand and shook it. "I pray that the true ruler allows us to meet again."

Mithos smiled. "I am certain he will." There was a tone in his voice that put Kratos on edge.

"I am sure as well." Peter said as he shot another dirty look towards Kratos. "I hope you will not be lead astray." With those words, Peter and Elle left the small cafe they have been eating in.

"You always have to start something, Kratos." Mithos said somewhat harshly.

Kratos shrugged. "I just didn't agree with his ideals and he didn't agree with mines."

Mithos sighed in defeat. "Whatever."

"Why did you decide to leave suddenly?" Kratos questioned. "You had no plans to do so before."

"There is something on my mind that I wanted to address." Mithos said. "And I can only address it on Derris-Kharlan."

"What are you thinking of?" Kratos asked suspiciously.

"It is all theory and I don't wish to discuss now." Mithos said, affectedly ended the conversation. "In either case, we should be going."

Kratos nodded and they all walked out of the cafe. The streets were empty so they were able to transport back to the comet without anyone noticing.

For the next couple of weeks, Mithos was locked in his room. Kratos attempted several times to get Mithos to leave his room, but every attempt has proven to be a failure. Even Yuan was starting to get concern, but didn't try too hard to coax him out. It was obvious to Kratos that Yuan still have some very hard feelings towards Mithos.

It was an entire month before Mithos reemerge again. There was something different about his mana. Kratos was still too inexperience to figure out what it was.

"Get Yuan, we are having a meeting right now." Mithos ordered.

Kratos was taking slightly off-guard by the demand, but he quickly put it aside. "What is it that is so important?"

"You will find out at the meeting." Mithos said coldly as he ran off.

Kratos sighed as he went to look for his old friend. Thankfully, Yuan was still on Derris-Kharlan and was looking over several sheets of paper.

"Yuan, Mithos wants to meet with us." Kratos said.

Yuan looked up and stared at him with a bored expression. "So the little imp finally emerges for some air. Well, tell him that I am busy."

"It sounds urgent and I doubt he will take no for an answer." Kratos said.

"Like I care." Yuan snapped.

Kratos' narrowed his eyes. "There is no need for that."

Yuan sighed as he put down his pen. "Sorry, I have allot on my mind."

"That is understandable." Kratos said. "But, I feel we should hear what he has to say."

"Fine." Yuan sighed as he stood up.

Kratos lead the way to one of the bigger rooms in the temple, where Mithos awaited them. Noishe was also in the room was lying peacefully by Mithos' feet.

Mithos turned and smiled at them. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"What is that you wanted to tell us?" Yuan asked in a deadpan voice.

"I have been doing allot of research lately." Mithos said. "Yuan, remember what we discuss the other month?"

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"About Lucious' research." Mithos stated. "About how mana signatures are heavily influence by a person's spirit symbol and how the parentage can effect a child."

Yuan's eyes widen. "Yes, I remember that."

Kratos looked lost. "What is this about?"

"In Lucious' note, he goes into great detail about mana signatures. In short, if one have the same spirit symbol as their parents and have the same type of mana, it is possible to have two people with nearly identical mana signatures." Yuan explained. "It is really complicated stuff."

Mithos nodded. "Yes, I was asking Yuan not long ago if it was possible to find a person with a similar mana signature to Martel. In theory, if we find a body like this, we should be able to bring Martel back to life."

"And we have already concluded that the likelihood is too low." Yuan countered.

Mithos smiled. "True, but what happens if we breed a body to have the same mana signature."

Kratos paled slightly. "Breed, are you serious?"

"Mithos, how are you going to breed a body like that?" Yuan asked in a neutral voice, although, sweat was beginning to pour down his face.

Mithos began to pace across the room. "The way I see it, we can breed Martel a new body by controlling the marriage of certain humans."

"Why humans?" Kratos questioned.

"Humans breed faster than half-elves." Mithos said casually. "Even though Martel will be stuck in a human body, it would be a vast upgrade from where she is now."

"Such a plan would never work." Yuan said coldly. "Do you know how many humans you would have to breed to get such a mana signature?"

"Hundreds." Mithos answered neutrally. "However, any sacrifice is worth having Martel back."

"And how do you expect we breed these humans?" Yuan asked mockingly. "Kidnap them off the streets and force them to procreate?"

"Don't be such a brute, Yuan." Mithos laughed. "There would be no need to kidnap since the humans will breed for us willingly."

Both Yuan and Kratos looked at each other confusing.

"This will also solve our mana problem with the Great Seed." Mithos continued.

"What do you have in mind, Mithos?" Kratos asked in a control voice.

"We are going to create a religion where a chosen shall come to us in order to restore mana to their world." Mithos explained. "When that chosen succeed in their journey that world shall receive mana from the Great Seed, while the other world goes into decline. When the chosen from the declining world succeed, the mana shall flow into that world. This will continue until a new body can be found for Martel."

The entire room was silent as Kratos, Yuan, and even Noishe took in what Mithos said.

"Are you serious?" Yuan finally asked.

"I am very serious." Mithos said coldly. "This plan is perfect."

"Mithos how do expect to create a religion?" Kratos asked slowly. "I highly doubt people will just accept any religion you decide to create."

"Well, create was maybe not the right word for my plan." Mithos said casually. "I should say we are going to manipulate a religion."

"Which one?" Kratos questioned.

Mithos slammed a black book on a nearby table. "This one."

Yuan walked over to the table and picked up the slightly worn book. He turned several pages and scan over the words. "I never heard of this religion."

"It is fairly new and it is spreading fast." Mithos said. "The best part is it has several empty spaces for us to fill."

"Mithos, this is the same religion that man Peter was preaching." Kratos said in awe.

"Peter?" Yuan questioned.

"It is perfect." Mithos said, ignoring Yuan question. "All we have to do is send the right message and those humans will spread any truth we give them."

"Even with our life span, it may take centuries before a proper body can be found." Yuan stated. Hoping this fact would bring Mithos back to his senses.

Mithos gave a wolfish smile. "I have already found a way around that." This got everyone's attention. "The secret lies in our Cruxis Crystals. The crystal actually has the ability to slow or speed up the growth of a person. With the proper training, we can control our aging to the point that we can no longer grow old."

Kratos' eyes widen in shock. "That would affectedly make us immortal."

"Precisely." Mithos said.

"Mithos, this is all crazy talk." Yuan said as recomposing himself and slammed the book back onto the table. "Martel would never approve of this."

"How would you know, Yuan!" Mithos yelled in anger. "She was my sister."

"But she was also my fiancée!" Yuan shot back.

"Both of you calm down." Kratos ordered. Both Mithos and Yuan backed off as they took several deep breaths. "Mithos, I must agree with Yuan. Martel would never want another life taken for her."

"However, it is not really taking a life if that person was born to die anyway." Mithos argued back. "Besides, the person would die happily knowing they were doing it for good of their world."

"But, it is an illusion." Yuan said.

"What does it matter as long as they think it is true?" Mithos said. "Once Martel is brought back, we can then plant the new tree and reunite the worlds."

"Mithos, are you saying that you would reunite the worlds if this plan works?" Kratos asked. The question took Yuan off guard.

Mithos nodded. "Of course. With Martel back with us, we can end the system and bring the world back together. Also, we can bestow Martel as the name giver of the new tree."

"You would really do that?" Kratos asked in awe.

"She is the only one who has the right to control the new tree." Mithos said. "We are all too tainted to do the job."

Kratos was silent for a long minute. "Can you leave Yuan and me to discuss this?"

"Very well, but don't take too long." Mithos said as he walked out. Noishe followed shortly behind him.

"You can't possibly be thinking going along with this?" Yuan hissed.

"His plan seems sound." Kratos said slowly.

"That is hardly the point!" Yuan all but yelled. "We are talking about breeding people like cattle for the slaughter."

"If it will help bring Mithos back to himself, it would be worth it." Kratos said. "Mithos is the only one who can reunite the worlds and he won't do so until Martel is brought back."

Yuan shook his head. "Mithos has to learn to grow up and accept that Martel is dead. We can't allow him to live in this fantasy he is trying to create."

Kratos' eyes harden. "I know, but neither of us can change his mind. You know how he is."

"Martel would never approve." Yuan stated.

"Martel is not here, we are." Kratos said in a rough voice. "The worlds cannot last with the little mana provided by the Great Seed. If the Great Seed loses too much mana, it will be lost and so will our future."

Yuan sighed and began to walk to a nearby window. He stared at the purple sky. "You know, we both will be damn for doing this."

"We are already damn, Yuan." Kratos said.

Yuan's shoulder slumped in defeat. "Fine, I will go along with this for now."

Kratos nodded. "Lets tell Mithos of our decision." He turned to leave the room with Yuan slowly following him.

* * *

**And, it begins.**


	4. Unweaving

**It is coming along slowly, but I like how things are going so far. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unweaving**

* * *

Kratos stretched his sore muscles as he reread his paper. Writing a proper message for this new religion Mithos wanted was a pain. It did not help that he had to remain within the lore of 'the true' ruler so the followers would take to the message without question. He was not sure why Mithos chose him for this task. Yuan was more of a wordsmith than him. Then again, Yuan was not being very cooperative lately and would have most likely filled the manuscript with smartass remarks.

"How is the manuscript coming?" Mithos childish voice asked as he walked into the library. Kratos turned to acknowledge the boy. Mithos' mood had greatly improved over the past couple of months. He reminded Kratos of the way he used to be before Martel's death.

"Everything is fine." Kratos said as he turned the pages to the beginning. "This is what I have so far."

Mithos picked up the sheets of paper. "Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

Mithos put down the paper and gave Kratos a funny look. "Once upon a time?"

"I said I was no wordsmith." Kratos said with a hint of annoyance. "Also, why do you want angels and something about a tower?"

"Because, the ones we need to deliver this message have to appear special to the humans." Mithos said. "Angels are fairy folks that are revere by all races." He then released his wings. "With our Cruxis Crystals and the legend already surrounding them, it will be easy to convince any doubter."

"And what of this tower?" Kratos questioned further.

"According to those who believe in this true ruler, it would make its presence known in this world by making a tower that reached towards the heavens appear."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to pull that off?"

Mithos casually waved a hand in front of him. "Yuan is working on that little detail now. Your job right now is to work on the edict."

"This is a huge risk you are undertaking, Mithos." Kratos said. "Especially since you are using the Beschermer's trial as the basic of the Chosen's quest. Any elf and even some half-elves would know this is a fraud."

"It is far easier to test the worthiness of the Chosen by making a similar trial to that of the Beschermer. We were also lucky that the shrines were evenly divided among Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Mithos stated. "Of course, we will have to rearrange things since our Chosen will be base on marriage and not of the Sorcerer's Ring. We also have to make our trial more accessible."

"Angels, tower, rearranging ancient temples, it will take far more then Yuan, me, and you to pull something this ambitious off." Kratos said.

"I am aware of that, so don't worry." Mithos said as he began to leave.

Kratos' heart dropped as he went back to his writing. He had a feeling this was the beginning of something terrible. He could only pray Mithos snapped back to normal soon.

* * *

"It is impossible." Yuan said in annoyance. "It would take thousand of years to make this tower of yours." He held up a blueprint that he spent weeks working on. "Having a tower so tall that it reaches here is just too much."

Mithos sighed as he tried to keep his temper. "Just tell me how many people we need to complete this tower within twenty years?"

"Aren't you listening?" Yuan almost screamed. "Twenty years is unrealistic."

"Just tell me!" Mithos yelled.

Yuan could feel Mithos' mana flowing into him. It was stronger than ever. Even more so than when he faced the Dark King. When did he become so strong? "It would take at least two-thousand people working nonstop."

Mithos nodded. "More than I expected."

"See, this is just too unrealistic, Mithos." Yuan said. His voice and face soften. "Please, reconsider this path. Martel..."

"I think my plan will honor Martel's wishes more than yours." Mithos cut off. "I can get the people."

Yuan's eyes widen. "Mithos, two-thousand is about the size of a large army unit. Not to mention you will have to constantly replace these people."

"This is just a minor setback." Mithos casually dismissed.

Yuan felt his temper rising again. "How the hell do you expect to get over two-thousand people!"

Mithos gave Yuan a dark glare that sent chills up Yuan's spin. He hardly looked like the boy that he remembered. "I said I would handle it. Your job is to get all the materials for the tower ready."

Yuan sighed in defeat. "As you wish."

Mithos nodded. "I will be gone for the next couple of days. By the time I return I expect everything to be ready." He said as he transported away, a skill that he had learned from the Cruxis Crystal.

Yuan was starting to become unconformable on how much Mithos was beginning to depend on it. Yuan had also noticed that Mithos seemed to have stopped growing. No doubt because he was learning to control his own growth through the crystal.

He was having second thoughts about this entire crazy scheme, but there was little he could do to stop it now. As painful as it was to admit, Mithos had surpassed him in strength. If he wanted to challenge him, it would take both Kratos and him to subdue the boy and Kratos was obviously not ready to do that yet. So, until one of them came back to their sanity, he was force to go along for the time being. Apart of Yuan told him that he better prepared the Silver Ghost for the future.

* * *

Yuan was starting to get a headache as he returned to Derris-Kharlan. Trying to find the materials for Mithos' stupid tower was becoming a pain in the ass. It certainly did not helped that Kratos and him were the only ones working on this project and there was no way he was going to involve the Silver Ghosts with Mithos' plan. Although, it was tempting since it took him months to locate and transport everything that was needed to the meteoroid. Thank the spirits he finally learned the transport technique.

He kept walking until he came across the library, where Kratos had been living for the last eight months writing the bible. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he walked into the room. Kratos was sitting behind a stack of paper and pens as he wrote carefully on several sheets of papers. Yuan could see crude writings and drawings of what looked like angels, but he was not sure. Drawing was not one of Kratos talents.

"How is it coming?" Yuan asked casually.

Kratos looked up and rubbed his eyes. "It is coming slowly. There is so much that needs to be cover and I have to send the reversals to Mithos."

Yuan sat down in the chair next to Kratos. "Well, read me what you have."

Kratos picked up a nearby piece of paper. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Yuan snorted when Kratos finished reading. "Sounds like some kind an ego trip."

Kratos put down the paper. "He did end the eternal war."

"With the help of Zilveren." Yuan pointed out.

"You already know that Mithos would never allow Zilveren's name to be mention." Kratos said neutrally.

"I know." Yuan said with a sigh. He really could not blame Mithos for that, but it seemed wrong to completely write Zilveren out of history, even if he was a betrayer. Then again, what exactly were they doing now? Was this not the ultimate betrayal of trust to the summon spirits?

"What else do you have?" Yuan said, wanting to changed the subject.

Kratos brought the paper up again. "Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

This made Yuan's head turn. "Who the hell are the Desians?" The word itself was strange since desian meant chaos in elven. Did he mean chaos itself started the war?

"I am not sure, but Mithos insisted I use that word." Kratos said.

"No one remembers how the war started." Yuan said with more heat than he meant to. "Why is Mithos revising history?"

"I assume to give the people someone to blame for centuries of misery." Kratos said. "However, you will have to asked him."

Yuan sighed again as he turned to leave. "Forget it. It is not worth it and I am tire." He huffed as he walked to his room. Even with his enchanted stamina from the Cruxis Crystal, he felt very worn out. Even the war did not drain him this badly.

When he entered his room, however, he was annoyed to see that his computer was beeping, showing that someone had tried to contract him. Only one person had a direct line to him.

Fighting the urge to cast a lighting spell at the computer, he took a seat and pressed in the necessary code. Once the code was entered the screen flashed a couple of times before the fuzzy image of Eric could be seen.

"Lord Yuan, I see you finally gotten my message." Eric said. He sounded slightly annoyed. Most likely he was mad for being kept waiting. "I have news to report."

Yuan sighed. "Eric, you know how I feel about being called Lord."

Yuan could tell Eric was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes _Yuan_, I have some bad news to report down here."

Yuan's became stone face. "What is it?"

"We have been getting recent reports from both worlds that the Fahrer is regaining power." Eric stated

"Well, that is just perfect." Yuan said in annoyance. The Fahrer were really becoming like cockroaches. "How can they be regaining their power?"

"We are not sure, but they appear to have a new leader." Eric said.

Yuan rubbed his head. That headache was becoming worst. "What trouble are they causing now?"

"Disappearances." Eric stated neutrally.

Yuan blinked. "What?

"We have reports of a large number of disappearances over the last eight months." Eric explained. "All our sources have connected the Fahrer to the crime."

"The slave trade is still being practiced on both sides. Even though, it has been on the decrease the last time I checked." Yuan said. Could nothing be simple? "Do you know who their buyers are?"

Eric got an uncomfortable look on his face. "That is the odd thing, we have no idea. We have check all the records and neither governments of Sylvarant or Tethe'alla have been buying any new slaves."

"Then it is a private buyer." Yuan concluded.

"We thought so too, but the number is far too high." Eric said. "Unless someone is planning to build their own government, what private citizen would need over two-thousand people?"

Yuan's eyes widen in shock. "How many people!"

"Our estimates have concluded that over two-thousands people have disappeared without a trace." Eric stated again, although he gave Yuan a suspicious look.

It couldn't be. "Two-thousands and you have been unable to trace these people at all?"

Eric nodded. "We are at a dead end. I know you are busy with Mithos, but this is more than we can handle at the moment. It is bad enough that it is beginning to undermine our Reconstruction efforts."

Yuan closed his eyes and counted to ten when Mithos' name was mentioned. "I will handle the situation. Just try to keep the populist calm. The last thing we need is wide panic on either side."

"Understood." Eric said as he faded away. Yuan turned off the computer and knew it time to confront a certain blond head boy.

He wasted no time getting up and did a fast stride to the Mithos' room. Going by the mana, he knew that was where Mithos was at the moment. He did not even bother knocking as he kicked the door opening, badly startling Mithos and Noishe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Mithos demanded.

Yuan's face was completely blank. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"What are you talking about?" Mithos asked, calming down.

Yuan closed his eyes. "Mithos, did you assume command of the Fahrer?"

Mithos' face-harden. "Not too sure how you found out."

Yuan eyes snapped open. "Before I even bother asking the why, how were you even able to? The Fahrer hate your guts."

Mithos gave small smile. "They didn't know it was me."

"How could they not know?" Yuan questioned in annoyance. "Not too many kids can fight against the Fahrer."

Mithos' smile grew wider. "Allow me to show you." He began to concentrate his mana into his crystal as he built up his strength. Yuan watched in wonderment as a bright white light surrounded Mithos.

Mithos let out a scream of pain as his body began to grow before Yuan's eyes. His wings became longer along with his hair and even his clothes grew to fit his transforming body. Within minutes, the Mithos that stood before Yuan was no longer a boy. Instead, a grown man stood in his place. His hair was down to his waist and his once flat human like ears were now fully pointed like an elf. His face was no longer round with baby fat, but long and smooth like a grown man.

"What...what the hell?" Yuan muttered in shock.

"Surprise?" Mithos teased. His voice was deeper and had a darker edge to it. "No one would obey a mere child, so I have to look the part to those who would follow me."

It took Yuan a moment to realized what had happen. "You used the Cruxis Crystal to control your growth."

"I have yet to perfect it, but I am slowly getting there." Mithos said. "The Cruxis Crystals are truly amazing things. Not only can it stop the natural aging process, it can allow the user to completely control their growth. I can be as young or as old as I want by focusing my mana.

Yuan narrowed his eyes. "Which is how you were able to fool the Fahrer. But the question is why?"

"The Fahrer have influence on both sides, which is why I will need them." Mithos said as he comb back his hair back.

"Need them to collect people." Yuan stated coldly.

Mithos own face became cold. "Your information network is impressive. I thought you would be in the dark longer when I sent you for supplies."

Yuan shook his head. "Mithos, you didn't." Even though he knew all this already, it was still hard to actually hear it.

Mithos' face seemed to soften slightly. "Don't give me that look, Yuan. This is all for the greater good. The Fahrer is a necessary evil since they are good at collecting the people we need to build our tower. Not to mention, we are in need of some angels in orders to fool the humans."

"Angels?" Yuan said disbelief. "You're actually going to give some of the Fahrer Cruxis Crystals?"

"Only those who have proven the most loyal to me and our true cause." Mithos said.

"True cause, you sound like Zilveren." Yuan said.

Mithos' eyes seemed to flash. "I am nothing like Zilveren! He wanted to destroy an entire race. What we are doing will eventually bring Martel back and fulfill her dream of a world without discrimination."

Yuan blinked in confusion. "What does Martel's revival have to do with ending discrimination?"

"I was waiting to tell you all this, but I see no reason to hide it any longer." Mithos said. His eyes seemed to glaze over and Yuan knew he was contacting Kratos. Within seconds Kratos appeared before him in a beam of light. Apparently, Kratos had also learned how to transport. A lot had changed in the last eight months.

"What is it, Mithos?" Kratos asked. He obviously had seen Mithos in his adult form before since he was not surprise by the transformation. Yuan also could not believe Kratos was addressing Mithos like he was his superior instead of an equal.

"It is time I tell you all about my grand plan." Mithos said.

"Whine, whine." Noishe said.

"Indeed Noishe, our ultimate goal is to not only bring Martel back to life, but also to end the discrimination that has been allowed to tear the world apart." Mithos said.

Yuan shook his head. "I don't see how the Fahrer plays into this."

"The Fahrer?" Kratos repeated in confusing.

"I have been studying Lucious' notes about exspheres carefully over these last months." Mithos said. "After doing some experiments of my own, I can conclude on what Lucious could only had theorize on."

Yuan was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. "You've experimented?"

Mithos suddenly summon two exspheres to his hand. They both glowed with a dim red light. "Behold, the end results of my own research."

The two exspheres floated down towards them. Yuan could feel the mana from both of them and knew right away how they were created.

"These are made from human lives." He stared at Mithos with disgust. How could this be the same boy he had traveled with? The Mithos that he knew would had never done this atrocity.

Kratos shook his head in disbelief. "Mithos, why did you do this?"

"Their lives were necessary for sake of peace in the worlds." Mithos said. "These exspheres have more of the essence of the humans that were their hosts. In other words, it took more of their souls." This revelation left the room silent.

"Mithos, are you telling me that exspheres take people souls as well as their mana?" Kratos asked slowly. Even his voice was shaken.

"Precisely." Mithos confirmed as he summoned the two exspheres back to him. "If we can put an entire person's soul into an exspheres, they shall become the exsphere itself and be reborn as a lifeless being."

"You can't be serious!" Yuan yelled.

"I am very serious." Mithos said coldly. "Think about it, why does discrimination exist? It exists because we are born different. If everyone in the world was born the same, they would be no discrimination."

"And you think you could change all of that by changing everyone into exspheres?" Yuan asked in disbelief. "Your surely cannot believe what you're saying."

Mithos began to pace as he hovered above the ground. "I have thought long and hard about this path. I have even talked to Martel. I know this is the road she would had taken. A world at peace once she has returns."

Yuan wanted to scream that Martel would never wanted such a thing. However, something complied him to keep his mouth shut.

"It is as you once told me, Kratos." Mithos said. "Some times, the end justifies the means."

Kratos' eyebrow twitched. "Yes, I did say that. However, Mithos, you must be willing to take responsible for your actions as well. What you are doing could have long reaching consequences."

"I am willing to give anything to have Martel back." Mithos said determination. "Even if I have to give up everything."

Kratos sighed. He knew there was no talking Mithos out of this. "Then, I will everything in my power to help you."

Yuan almost fell to the floor in shock. "Are you shitting me? Kratos, Mithos has allied himself with the Fahrer and using them kidnap people to build his tower."

Kratos' eyes widen. "Is this true, Mithos?"

"It could not be help." Mithos sighed. "We need people to build the tower and the Fahrer were the best people for the job. Don't worry, they won't recognize me in my adult form."

"That is hardly the point!" Yuan all but yelled.

"Stop worrying so much, Yuan." Mithos assured. "You of all people should understand that peace does not come without its price. You as a soldier should know better than anyone."

Yuan lowered his head. He knew he was defeated on this.

"Also, when in the present of the Fahrer, you will not address me as Mithos." He said in a sturdy voice. "You shall address me as Yggdrasill. The leader of Cruxis."


	5. Damnation

**Things takes an even darker tone and friendships are tested as Cruxis is being fully form. Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Damnation**

* * *

Mithos looked on as the construction on the Tower of Salvation slowly progressed. Things were not moving as fast as he wanted since it took longer than he expected to removed the dead shell of the Kharlan Tree. Although Mithos was saddened to destroy the corpse of the former World Tree, he knew it had to be done. The Holy Grounds of Kharlan still had the stronger concentration of mana in either world, which was necessary to run the interdimensional equipment.

When he split the world, the Holy Ground of Kharlan became the intermediary point between the two worlds. Here, the junction point of the worlds merged and became one. So, the Holy Ground of Kharlan was the same despite which world you were on. This made it the idea place to build a tower that reached into the heavens and could seen from either world.

"How long have we been delay, Titus?" Mithos asked the half-elf that was standing next to him. Titus was a man with short green hair and pale blue eyes. He wore the standard Fahrer uniform, but it was decorated in the arms of a general. From what Mithos had learned, he ran one of the Farms on the far eastern boarder of Sylvarant.

It still amazed Mithos how quickly the Fahrer submitted to his rule when he appeared before them. However, he should not have been too surprise. Without the Dark King to lead them, the Fahrer were close to helpless children. Only the generals of the Farms had managed to keep any type of control and they were close to destroying one another as each attempted to take control of the fallen organization. The spirits sent him as far as the Fahrer was concern.

"We have been delay at least six months, Lord Yggdrasill." Titus said.

Mithos sighed in annoyance. "It is not nearly as bad as I expected, but I don't want anymore hold backs. Everything must be in place."

"Do not worry, Lord Yggdrasill." Titus said. "I will have us back on schedule within the next couple of months."

Mithos nodded as he looked over the human workers. There were thousands of humans working on the near completed base of the tower. They wore dirty gray uniforms and were chain to each other to keep them from escaping. Their mourns of pain and suffering were blocked from the outside world since Mithos had used the Eternal Sword to warp time and space in the area. They all existed outside the dimension of either world; therefore both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were blind to them.

Mithos quickly noticed that they were all wearing exspheres on their bodies. However, he did not see any type of key crest on their bodies.

"Tell me, why do these humans have exspheres?" Mithos questioned.

"They are part of an experiment that I began to run at my own farm." Titus explained. "One of our generals awhile ago suggested changing the method in the way he harvest exspheres from humans. Instead of sticking them in tubes and keeping them in a comatose state, he suggested we work them instead."

This theory sounded familiar. "Is it because exspheres respond more to emotions?"

Titus nodded. "Specially negative emotions. If humans are worked to near death everyday, the exspheres grow faster and stronger. From my own Farm, exspheres production increased by thirty-three percent and their general strength increased by twenty-nine."

"That is a sufficient change." Mithos noted.

"It is still too early to make a final conclusion." Titus said. "However, if this all works, we can make exspheres faster and stronger than ever before."

"I would like to personally see this new batch of exspheres when they are ready." Mithos ordered.

"Of course, Lord Yggdrasill." Titus said.

"I will be heading back to Derris-Kharlan." Mithos said. "I will expect far more progress the next time I return."

Titus bowed. "Understood."

Mithos disappeared in a flash of light and reappeare in his newly constructed throne room. Although his friends saw this as some type of ego trip, to Mithos it was all to show power to the Fahrer, which would keep them in line. Many other changing were being made to upgrade the old Temple of Welgaia. The entire temple was currently being outfitted with new computers and a weapon system.

The biggest change, however, was the fact that temple was no longer empty. The Fahrer now filled the halls as they went about their task. He had no need to worry of betrayal since Kratos was personally overseeing the day to day functions. He made sure to keep Yuan away from the temple by sending him to overlook the modification of the Centurion's Shrines. Although Yuan was not too happy with him and was against everything he has plan, Mithos knew that Yuan would be more concern about the Fahrer causing damage to the sacred shrines to bother him too much.

Mithos floated out of the throne room and began his own daily oversight of the city. The buildings were being slowly rebuilt in some parts with metal instead of the old brittle stone of the old elven world. By the time they were done, Welgaia would be a city grander than any on both worlds.

He kept going until he reached one of the many labs that were built within the city. This lab was special since this was where his interdimensional generator and other projects were being constructed. The lab was as busy as always as dozens of scientists ran all around. In the middle of the room was the Eternal Sword, which was hovering in place. In front of the sword was a scientist with long flaming red hair that laid in a messy mess.

Mithos floated over until he was standing next to the scientist. "Report, Crisx."

Crisx turned around to face the leader of Cruxis. His eyes were a pale green that contrasted his hair, but matched his ashen skin. He had a grunted appearance and looked several years older than he really was. "Yggdrasill, I have already told you that such things takes time."

Mithos did not care how Crisx always refused to call him lord. He should punished the strong willed half-elf, but he still needed him. Worst, Crisx knew it, which was why he continued to push his luck. "It has nearly been a year already. You should had completed the generator by now."

Crisx snorted. "Breaking down the secrets of a weapon forged by Origin himself and translating it into magitechnology is no small feat. Something of this nature could easily take an elf's lifetime."

"We do not have that long." Mithos said in annoyance. Which was true despite his near immortal life. By the calculation from the Derris-Kharlan's computer, the Great Seed could only maintain the mana for both worlds for another forty years. After that, the seed would become so unstable that it could die or they would have to sacrifice one of the worlds. If he wanted Martel back, he would need both worlds intact.

"Well, we are going as fast as logically possible." Crisx said casually. "If we do not do everything right, we could easily warp in space and dimension to the point we would create a vortex from the fabric of time that would suck everything from both worlds. We don't want that, do we?"

Mithos almost wanted to growl because he knew he was right. Instead, he simply narrowed his eyes at Crisx. "You better get it right. This is far too important for you to screw up."

Crisx's eye twitch in annoyance. "Was there anything else you want me to report?" Although it was a simple question, Crisx delivered it in a way that bordered on mocking.

Mithos was tempted to take the Eternal Sword and gut the bothersome smartass. "Actually yes. How is the Cruxis Crystals production?"

Crisx said nothing, as he turned away and walked towards the back of the room. Mithos knew this was Crisx's rude way of telling him to follow him. Mithos floated not too far behind him. Once they got to the back of the room, Mithos could see for himself the machines that were built specially to create exspheres. He could feel the mana radiating from them as they consumed all the mana from around the area. It was fortunate that Derris-Kharlan was essentially a rock of mana, so they had no fear of mana depilation.

"The process is slow, but we have made great improvements thanks to the vast supple of mana that exist here. We no longer have to ration the mana intake and we can give the machines as much mana as it can withstand." Crisx said. "We are able to produce one Cruxis Crystal from every eighty exspheres instead of every one-hundred. We were also able to cut down the processing time from one month to three weeks."

Mithos sighed. "That is still a long time."

"Cruxis Crystals are rare for a reason." Crisx stated neutrally. "One could easily sell on the black-market for over two-hundred million gald."

"And such trades needs to be stop." Mithos said. "For people to believe in angels, we don't need anyone on either world awaking their Cruxis Crystal."

"Completely stopping the trade of Cruxis Crystals is impossible." Crisx rolled his eyes at Mithos' naivety. "However, it is extremely hard to fully awaking a Cruxis Crystal without help. It is hardly something you need to concern yourself about."

Mithos hated Crisx's conceited tone, but decided it was best to let it slide for now. "The Fahrer can control the flow of black-market Cruxis Crystals. I also want the Fahrer to start stealing any Cruxis Crystals they come across."

Crisx shrugged. "Your call."

"In either case, where is Kratos?" Mithos asked.

Crisx suddenly got a dark look in his eyes, but it quickly faded as fast as it came. "The last time I check, Kratos was in the Great Seed Chamber."

It was no secret that Crisx despised all humans, like most of the Fahrer. Their hatred was something that he could not blame since he despised humans himself. Kratos, however, was the one major exception and he did not particular care how the Fahrer viewed him.

"Fine, I will leave you to your work. However, I expect the generator to be completed by the time I return." Mithos warned.

"Yes, Yggdrasill." Crisx said, his voice not bothering to hide his dislike for Mithos.

Mithos left quickly before he could decide to strangle the scientist. Since the room that protected the Great Seed had a special barrier surrounding it, it was impossible for Mithos to transport into the chamber. So, he was force to make the long track back to the temple and into the Great Seed Chamber.

True to Crisx's word, Mithos found Kratos standing in front of the Great Seed. He stopped short, however, when he heard Kratos talking.

"Things have gotten out of hand." Kratos said softly. A normal person would never have been able to hear him. Thanks to enhance hearing, however, Mithos was able to hear every word.

"Mithos is going down a dangerous path and I don't know how to stop him." Kratos continued. "I have been guiding him to the best of my abilities, but it does not seem to be enough. Not even Yuan will speak to me unless it is about business. I know you asked me to watch over Mithos if anything was to happen to you, but I don't know if I can. I truly wish you were here, Martel. You would know what to do."

Mithos could hear the breaking in Kratos' voice. The small crack in emotions even made Mithos begin to tear up. They all missed Martel. She was the heart of their group and they were all empty without her. They needed her, the world needed her. She was the only one who had the right to be the guardian of the new tree. No one else was worthy of the position, not even him.

He dried his own tears as he floated towards Kratos. He could tell by the stiffen of Kratos' shoulders that he had heard him.

"How much did you hear?" Kratos asked. Although, his tone suggested that he already knew the answer.

"Enough." Mithos said as he stood next to his former master. He stared into the depths of the Great Seed and could see Martel's soul. For over two years she had been like this. Frozen in time between their world and the afterlife.

He often wondered if Martel was asleep or was she conscious and could hear everything. If she was somehow conscious, was she please with everything he had done? He knew Martel despised the Fahrer, especially after seeing the terror of the Farms. However, she must be able to see that this was the only way to bring her back and to make her dream come true. He was certain she would understand once she returns.

"I know things are hard now, but you will have to trust me." Mithos finally spoke. "Peace has it price. Martel is proof of that."

Kratos stared blankly in front of him. "I know that peace is never achieved without the blood of innocence. The history of mankind has shown us that all great civilizations or era were built on the backs of the dead. These things I know, but I just can't accept what we are doing."

"When we bring harmony and paradise to all races, the lives that have been given here will just go down as another causality of history. They are all destine to die, so why not use their deaths for a greater good for all." Mithos said.

"But, those people did not asked to die in such a miserable way." Kratos said in a cold voice. "Away from their family, friends, and denied a chance at a happy life."

Mithos turned harshly towards his master. "And what of Martel! Wasn't she denied a chance at a happy life as well! After she risked her life and health to save the ungrateful world!"

Kratos was left speechless.

Mithos took several breaths as he calmed down. "Kratos, I need you by my side, now more than ever. We cannot be divided on this or else everything we have done would had been for nothing."

"We are already divided." Kratos said sadly. "Yuan is beginning to distance himself from us. It is only the loyalty towards the bond we share that is keeping him."

"Yuan just doesn't understand." Mithos said. "I am Martel's brother. I know her heart better than anyone. I know she would want to fulfill her wish, but I know how to achieved it. Once she returns, Yuan will see for himself that the path I have chosen was the right one."

"Will our friendship survive it, however?" Kratos questioned bitterly.

Mithos shook his head. "The bond we share is stronger than no other. It can only break if we allow it. Yuan will see it too someday and return to us."

"..." Kratos stared at Mithos. It was still odd seeing him as an adult since he should be only thirteen. He supposed Mithos' body looked the way Mithos' felt. In Mithos' eyes, he was an adult and was assuming the responsibilities of one. Kratos knew, however, that Mithos was still mentally a child. A child that grew up too fast.

A part of him was beginning to wonder if they made the right decision to bring such a young boy into the harshness of war. Even if he was their one hope, how much damage did they do to him for the benefice of the world?

"I will be heading into my chambers to rest." Mithos said after very long silences. "Please continue to oversee the Fahrer." He then he flew out of the room.

Kratos continued to stare at Mithos until he was completely out of sight. It was too late to change what had been done. However, he made a promise to Martel to look after Mithos and he would do so until his dying breath. He pleaded his sword to Mithos and he would see him through to the end.

Mithos reached his room with little to no fanfare. It seemed the Fahrer were smart enough to know when to leave him alone. He always felt drained after a visit with Martel. Seeing her in her half-dead state only reaffirm his resolve to save her, at any cost.

Feeling drained by the day's events, Mithos made his way to his bed. Although Mithos no longer grew tire thanks to his mastery of the Cruxis Crystal, he still went through a resting process. It was more of a way to pass time and to relax than a necessary function to live. It could get very boring staying up for several days. Especially since all his friends were busy and Martel...

He put that thought out of his mind as he laid on the bed and allowed himself to relax. He then allowed himself to be lure into sleep.

"_Mithos, two paths lie before you. Will you save the world or your sister, Martel?_"The voice of the Dark King questioned through his subconsciousness."_I can tell you now that one of those paths will lead you to damnation beyond redemption._"

"_No, my path is the right one._" Mithos said though his consciousness. "_I can save both Martel and the world._"

"_Then are you prepared to lose everything?_" The Dark King's voice continued to question. "_Chose carefully, for this decision shall control the outcome of your entire life and when the end comes, your shadow shall stand before you._"

"_I won't lose anything!_" Mithos countered back. "_I have taken a third path!_"

"_Then, I will see._" The Dark King mocked. "_I will see for myself if the brutal nature of you half-elves will destroy this world._" A cold laugh echoed through Mithos' consciousness.

Mithos shot awake as sweat dripped from his body. He reflexively grabbed his Cruxis Crystal and found it cold, showing that it had not been active. He was not sure if it was really the Dark King's spirit that was talking to him or just a dream brought on to him by the Dark King's final words. In either case, it left him unnerved.

Deciding that he no longer wished to rest, he slowly sat up and flew out of the room. He went to the one place where he knew he would find comfort and that was in the Great Seed Chamber. Although Martel could not be by him physically, her spirit still brought him peace.

Luckily, no one was in the Seed Chamber and Mithos was left alone to be with his sister. He said nothing for almost an hour as he stared into the seed.

"He's wrong, Martel." Mithos whispered. "I can save you and bring peace to the worlds. He only said those things to scare me."

However, the Dark King's words still hunted him. Especially when he kept saying that one of his choices would lead him to damnation. Could the choices he made really curse him? No, such a thing could not be true. But, if saving Martel did curse him, would he care? Mithos was surprise to find what the answer was. If Martel was given a chance to live again, he would gladly face the pits of hell. She was far more important that he would ever be.

Mithos floated up to the seed and touched its smooth surface. He could feel Martel's mana so strongly that if he closed his eyes, he could have sworn that she was still alive.

"Martel, I wish for nothing more in the world for you to just live." Mithos whispered as stared into her sleeping face. "If I have to risk damnation I would willing do it without question." He then paused. "If it also means given up everything, including Kratos and Yuan, so be it. No matter what, I will not rest until I have brought you back."

The room was completely silent as Mithos finished his vow. He knew there was no turning back now.

* * *

**Mithos has now fully embraced his dark side. The boy we once knew is truly no more.**


	6. Church of Martel

**Thank you for all the feedback reviews. I am really am touch that everyone has been enjoying my stories. Especially if you are coming from my first story. Keep up the hits and more reviews are always welcome.**

**Please enjoy as things really starts to heat up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Church of Martel**

* * *

The halls of the throne room was decorated with many bright colors banners as the room quickly filled. Within the great halls, nearly two hundred half-elves filled the room and they waited for the ceremony to begin. At the front of the room stood the ten generals of the Fahrer, each wearing their unique uniform.

The room was completely quiet since no one dared to talk as they stood before the leader of Cruxis, Lord Yggdrasill. By his side stood the Seraphims, Yuan and Kratos. Lord Yuan was wearing a gold and black armor vest high lighted with red underclothing and a cape that matched his outfit. Lord Kratos in turn was wearing a gold and white armor with several belts like decorations on it. There was a fourth who was known only to them as Lady Martel. None of them had ever seen her, but they did not dare questioned Yggdrasill of her whereabouts.

Mithos scanned the room slowly once everyone was in their place. He sat on his throne with his legs cross and had a bored expression on his face. A part of him was nervous, however, since this was the first time he had ever address the upper branch of the Fahrer all at once. He glanced at his mentor for guidance, who felt his hesitation. Kratos returned his glance with a slight nod.

Mithos allowed a slight smile to cross his face before he stood up to address his followers. "The day has finally come for a new age of half-elves. Centuries ago, the former leader of the Fahrer promised to give you a half-elf nation. His dream was far too small. What I have planned is not just a half-elf nation, but an entire world. One free of the discrimination of humans and elves." He paused for effect. "Over twenty years ago, we build the stepping stone that is needed to began the process of having our own world. For all to see, I present to you the Tower of Salvation!"

The lights in the room suddenly dimmed and a hologram of a huge white tower appeared before the eyes of the crowd. There was not a person who did not grasped in awe as the picture zoomed in to allow them to see the scale of it. Even though it was fairly skinny, the tower reached into the sky without any hint of it fallen over or even leaning.

"This tower reaches into the heavens and is directly connected to Derris-Kharlan. This is the symbol of Cruxis' power that will make the world kneel before us." Mithos continued. He had a smirk on his face by the reaction in the crowd. "The next step is to push the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to point that they will beg for our salvation. The worlds are still unstable from the Great War and both governments are weak. However, this is not enough."

Mithos paused again. "I want chaos. I want you to go down to the lower worlds and do your worst."

The room began lively with both surprise and excitement.

"Murder, kidnap, steal, do everything it takes to make those worlds a living hell." Mithos encouraged. "Make them fall to their knees before the spirits and begged for their mercy. Hold nothing back."

The crowd burst into cheers at the thought of the terror that was going to unleashed upon the world. Yuan did not look happy, but held his peace.

"From this day forward, you will no longer be known as the Fahrer." Mithos said, his voice raising. "You shall be known as the Desians, chaos personified."

The cheers became louder as they cheered Yggdrasill's name.

Mithos turned his eyes towards the generals of the former Fahrer. "Come forward, Titus."

Titus stepped for and kneeled before Yggdrasill.

"You have proven yourself loyal and dedicated to our cause and to me." Mithos said. "For those things, I shall give you your reward." He turned to face Yuan and nodded towards him. He walked to Mithos and handed him a bright red crystal.

"This crystal is a the heart of our power and our namesake." Mithos said. "You have earned the right to have it."

The crystal floated down towards Titus, who carefully touched it. Once his hand made contact with it, the crystal embedded itself into his chest with a flash of light. Within seconds, two huge white wings came out of his back, ripping his uniform. Unlike the multicolor wings of Mithos and the Seraphim, his were a solid white. They were also longer and appeared to be made of actually feathers and not mana.

Despite the differences, Titus was still please. "I am honored, Lord Yggdrasill. I shall wear these wings with honor."

Mithos turned back to the masses. He was please to see the jealous look that was on Crisx's face. "This same power could be yours if you have proven worthy enough. Do your job, remain loyal to me, and you too shall become an Angel of Cruxis."

The room once again descending into chaos as the crowd cheered and shouted Yggdrasill's name. Kratos kept a stone face throughout the entire event, although his heart broke at seeing what Mithos was becoming. Despite his anger, Yuan felt the same.

* * *

Mithos allowed himself to relax once the room was finally cleared. The Desians were now on their way to the lower world and everything was in place to bring his plan into motion.

"How did I do?" Mithos said as the turned towards Kratos.

"Your speech had the desire effect." Kratos stated neutrally.

"I can't believe you unleashed those ravage dogs onto the worlds." Yuan said in disgust.

"We have to ensure that the humans embrace us without question." Mithos said. "Nothing motivates a person more then offering them water when their house is on fire."

"_He has been listening to Kratos for too long._" Yuan thought in annoyance.

"It is all for the greater good." Mithos assured. "Once they embrace our salvation, the bloodshed shall end."

"And what of the world that will be in decline?" Yuan asked.

Mithos gave a cocky smile. "It should give them extra encouragement."

"There is something that boarders on sadist about you." Yuan said.

"I have to ask, why did Titus' Cruxis Crystal give him a different transformation than us?" Kratos questioned, changing the subject before the two ended up arguing again.

"I gave Titus a slightly modified version of a Cruxis Crystal." Mithos explained. "It is weaker than the ones we hold so any Desian that would dare turn against us cannot use our own powers against us."

"Clever." Yuan said, as much as he hated to admit it.

"So, that is why his wings are different." Kratos said.

"Actually, no." Mithos stated. "The solidified wings was a function I had built into the Cruxis Crystals so the user would look more like the common depictions of an angel. It will also lower down the possibility that anyone would suspect that our angels are actually using crystals."

Kratos nodded. "You have really thought this through."

Mithos laugh as he stood up. "There is something I need to check on." He then disappears from sight.

Yuan shook his head. "How far is that boy willing to go?"

Kratos sighed. "At this point, it is hard to tell."

"How long do you plan to humor him?" Yuan questioned. "Thousands of lives have already been lost and more will join the dead."

"You were a solider, Yuan." Kratos said coldly. "You and I both know that peace is never achieve without violence."

"Maybe so, but people should not be slaughter like cattle to achieve a goal." Yuan said bitterly. "Especially when it is to bring the dead back to life. No matter what Mithos said his noble goal is, that is his true purpose."

"I believe in Mithos." Kratos said sternly. "Malachite gave her life believing in him and Origin formed that pact believing he could achieve peace. Maybe, this is the only way to reach it."

Yuan lowered his head. "I can't believe that. I don't think Martel would as well." He then transported away.

Kratos closed his eyes as he too transported out of the room.

* * *

"How many did they kill!" Yuan all but yelled. He was currently talking to Eric through his computer.

Eric glazed at his commander. Besides his eyes, everything else about Eric had change. His hair was longer and had streaks of gray almost completely covering his once black hair. His face was also full of winkles, which made him looked even older then what he was. Yuan knew humans did not live as long as half-elves, however, Eric did not aged gratefully even by human's standards.

"Afraid nearly the entire village." Eric said. "The Fahrer are destroying everything in sight."

Yuan sighed. "They call themselves the Desians now."

"Fahrer, Desians, who cares." Eric stated with disgust. "They are still bastards no matter what their name becomes."

Yuan could not agree more. "How has the Silver Ghosts been handling everything?"

"We are completely overwhelmed." Eric said. "Our numbers are just too short to fight the chaos in both worlds. The Sylvaranti and Tethe'allan's governments has started to step in, but even they can't counter the hit and run tactics of the Fahrer."

"Damn." Yuan cursed.

"How about you get down here and help us?" Eric suggested. "Bring Mithos and Kratos with you. I know that boy has become a dick over the last couple of years, but even he would never allow the Fahrer to go this far."

"_The old Mithos wouldn't. He would of fought against the Fahrer, not joined them._" Yuan thought as he closed his eyes. Even now, he still could not muster the courage to tell Eric that Mithos was the one who now controlled the Fahrer...no, the Desians.

"Yuan?" Eric questioned. His voice softens a little.

"I will do something, Eric, you have my word." Yuan said as he stood up. He then cut communication and transported to the throne room. There was no doubt in his mind that was where Mithos was.

His instinct proved correct when he saw Mithos relaxing on his throne. "Mithos, we need to talk."

Mithos immediately sat up. "Yuan, I didn't summon you."

"You have gone too far with the Desians." Yuan said with anger. "Hundreds of people are dying and both worlds are in chaos. The worlds are still recovering from the war and are just now finding their feet again. You must stop this."

Mithos stared at Yuan angrily. "Who are you to tell me what to do! Have you forgotten that I am the leader of Cruxis!"

"You maybe the leader of Cruxis to the Desians, but you are still that bratty kid I remember. Even if you are in your thirties now." Yuan countered back.

"You have allot of nerve!" Mithos began, but he quickly calmed down. "Yuan, I can understand your anger, but those people are hardly dying in vain. In fact, I think the time has come to give the world our salvation." He then snapped his fingers and within moments Titus appeared in the room.

"You call me, Lord Yggdrasill?" Titus asked.

"Titus, it is finally the right time to deliver our message from the Goddess Martel." Mithos said with a smile. "I assume Kratos has already told you of your mission."

Titus nodded. "Of course, Lord Yggdrasill."

"Then go forward!" Mithos ordered. Titus quickly disappeared.

"So, you're really going through with this." Yuan said in disappointment. Somehow, apart of him had hoped that Mithos would come to his senses.

"Although I doubt the first batch will be close enough to Martel's mana, we can still begin the process necessary to control their breeding. I have already found several families that meet our needs. With enough time, one of them must give birth to the right body." Mithos said casually.

Yuan shook his head, but said nothing. He knew it was pointless.

* * *

Peter groaned slightly as he knelt before the old glass window in pray. The church was small and cramp, but it was to be expected for a religion that was still new to the world. It was a great improvement from the days that his wife and him traveled the countryside preaching the word. In that time, they had gathered a small following and were able to build their own church within Terrako ten years ago.

Being that he was now too old to travel, he was now the priest of the church and sent out new disciples to spread the word. As much as Peter never liked to admit it, he was an old man now. His once broad shoulders had sunk with age, his lust dark brown hair had long turned gray and even balded in some places. It was, however, the price of living a long healthy life. It was must better to grow old gracefully and gained the wisdom that came with it then to die young and stupid.

Once Peter finished his pray for the afternoon, he stood up and began to get the church ready for its weekly service that was the next day. Before he could take two-steps, however, a bright light came down from the altar and blinded him. He slowly collected himself as his eyes abject to the light.

He grasped in awe on what he saw. Hovering above him was an angel. He had short green hair and blue eyes with long white wings. He was wearing a decorated robe with gold trims. He also wore what looked to be a priest hat with a symbol he did not recognize.

"Do not fear, human." The angel said in a deep voice that seemed to echoed off the walls. "My name is Titus and I have come with a message from the true ruler, the Goddess Martel."

Peter felt his heart beat faster. This must be the sign he has waited his entire life to see. "Messenger of the true ruler, I am deeply honored that you have chosen to appear before me against all the other living mortals of this world." He bowed humbly before the angel.

"Evil forces have been allowed to descend upon your world because our goddess have been allow to fall asleep." Titus continued. "Without her watchful guidance, the Desians have been allow to return to this world."

"You mean those half-elves that have been destroying the kingdom?" Peter questioned in fear.

Titus nodded. "It was the Desians that started the Kharlan War by tricking the nations of men. Because of them, the Kharlan Tree that has maintained the world was allowed to wither and this world came close to dying along side of it. It was only by the sacrifice of the hero, Mithos, that this world was spared."

"Mithos." Peter whispered. "I think...I think I remember reading about him. He was the one given credited for ending the war from what I recalled."

"The same." Titus confirmed.

Peter snapped out of his stupor. "If the Desians have return because the true...I mean the Goddess Martel has fallen asleep, why didn't the angels wake her?"

"The goddess was weaken by the humans' lack of faith." Titus stated. "Only by the humans showing faith in her again can she be reawaken."

"How can we do that?" Peter asked.

"By presenting Martel with a vessel." Titus said. "By merging with a vessel of men, she can be fully awaken and banish the Desians once again."

"What kind of vessel?" Peter continued to question.

"One that is chosen by the symbol of the Goddess Martel." Titus opened his hands and a crystal appeared before him. The crystal floated down towards Peter. "The Cruxis Crystal holds the power of the angels. When the right person comes forward the crystal will react to them and they shall become the Chosen of Regeneration."

Peter reached out and grabbed the crystal. Even he could feel the power flowing through it. "I will not rest until I find this Chosen. But, I don't know who would believe me. Mankind still lack faith even in its darkest hour."

"Have no fear." Titus stated. "We of Cruxis bless this event and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

Peter could feel the ground rumbling. He looked out a nearby window and grasped in shock. Before his eyes stood a giant ivory tower that reached into the heavens. Peter could feel tears coming down his eyes. "It is just as the book of the true ruler said."

"When the Chosen is found, present them here before me." Titus said as he disappeared in a flash of light and feathers.

It took Peter almost twenty minutes before he regained himself. It was just like the book said. Everything that he had preached has come to pass. He had to tell the world.

Peter clutched the crystal in his hands and was about to run out. He stopped short, however, when he saw a strange book that was not there before. He walked slowly up to it and saw it was decorated in gold and white gems. He opened it and saw it written in a language that he had never seen before. Could this be the language of the angels?

He picked it up and along with the Cruxis Crystal he ran towards the palace to tell the Emperor what he had learned.

* * *

Mithos laughed happily when Titus told him of his success. It had worked, it had actually worked. Kratos stood as stone face as ever as Titus gave his report.

"And the tower appeared on time?" Mithos asked.

Titus nodded and gave a short smirk. "Like clockwork, Lord Yggdrasill. That human believed everything I said."

A part of Mithos felt bad in tricking Peter like this, especially since he believed so strongly in his faith. However, he knew it was all necessary for his plan. "Excellent, that means the interdimensional machine is working perfectly."

"I will be heading to Tethe'alla next." Titus said.

"Good, do not fail me." Mithos said. Titus gave a short bow before he once again disappeared. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Are you sure those Cruxis Crystals you are given to these Chosens are safe?" Kratos questioned.

"They are nothing more than clones of Martel's crystal." Mithos said. "When they are close enough to someone of Martel's mana signature, it will merge with them."

Kratos said nothing for a moment. "You are risking quite a bit. Neither Chosen may survive the journey."

"If they die, they were not worthy of being my sister's body." Mithos said coldly. "Speaking of which, how many exspheres did we make from building the Tower of Salvation?"

Kratos got an uncomfortable look on his face. "We have collected over three thousands exspheres. The remaining survivors were taking to the Farms to finish the process. Once they have been taking into account, we will have nearly four thousand exspheres."

Mithos nodded. "Good work, they will all go a long way to creating my age of lifeless beings. It would seem that Lucious' theory about exspheres growing stronger with negative emotions is true."

"Which is why you want the Desians to threaten the Chosen without killing them?" Kratos asked.

"Exspheres are byproducts of a Cruxis Crystal. If this theory hold true for exspheres, it should do the same for a Cruxis Crystal." Mithos explained.

Kratos nodded. "Sounds like it should work in theory."

"How much does Yuan knows about all of this?" Mithos suddenly asked.

"He does not know about the Farms still being operational." Kratos said slowly. "He also has limited information about the production of exspheres."

"I want him kept in the dark." Mithos said coldly. "I do not want Yuan to do anything foolish that will put my plans in danger."

Kratos paled as he nodded. "I will do my best."

* * *

Peter walked before the altar where the angel appeared and waited patiently. It was hard to believe that six months had passed since that day. Things had gotten much worst since that time. The Desians had all but declared all out war against the Empire and the Sylvarant government was barely able to hold them back. Almost all the frontier towns were lost and the disappearances were even worst than before.

He was not worried, however. The Goddess Martel would saved them. Just as the holy book has promised. It had taken him some time, but he had found a half-elf who was able to translate the book of the angels. Within laid the words that would save their world.

"When is this angel supposed to appear?" Emperor Rahaho asked. He face had grown wiser with age and his hair had streaks of silver in parts. His beard and mustache were also longer.

"Be patient." Peter assured. "The messenger of the Goddess Martel promise to return."

Another couple of minutes passed before a bright flash of light blinded everyone for a moment. Just like before, Titus floated above them.

"Greetings again, mortal. Your presences here must mean you have succeeded in finding the Chosen of Regeneration." Titus said.

Peter nodded. "Indeed, Lord Titus." From the back of the group, a young lady with long black hair and blue eyes walked towards the angel. She wore a long black dress with a pink flower in her hair. She looked no more than sixteen, but her eyes had the aura of someone much older. On her neck laid the Cruxis Crystal. She looked blankly at the angel.

"Lord Titus, my name is Spiritua." The girl said.

"Spiritua, since you were chosen by the Cruxis Crystal, that means your family are descendants of the mana lineage and therefore directly connected to the Goddess Martel herself." Titus said. "From this day forward, you shall be known as the Chosen of Regeneration. Now you must unlock the seals that guards the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs into the heavens."

Spiritua bowed humbly. "I accept this task before me."

"We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this decay world shall be regenerated by the power of the goddess." Titus stated.

"You mean she will become like you, great one?" Rahaho asked.

"Indeed." Titus said. "Only we angels can stand to be in the presences of the goddess. Her body would be torn apart if she attempts to merge with Martel in her current state."

Spiritua nodded. "I understand."

"First head towards the Seal of Fire in the burning land of sand. Offer your prayers in that distant land." Titus stated as he left in the same way that he came.

"So, it is true." Rahaho said in awe.

Peter walked over to Spiritua. "I know it is a lot to ask, but can you make this journey?"

"I do what I must to save my home." Spiritua said, her voice completely void of emotion. "If I must sacrifice my life and heart to achieve that, then so be it."

"The kingdom of Sylvarant will forever be in your debt." Rahaho said. "You have my word that we will do everything to protect your home from the Desians for all generations."

"Since it holds the mana lineage, we must do everything in our power to preserve it." Peter said.

"I shall head towards the temple of fire at first light." Spiritua said.

"I will have my best men escort you." Rahaho said. "We can't afford to lose you before you become an angel."

Spiritua looked towards the stain glass window. "I understand."

* * *

**Cruxis is fully born and the grip of their control begins. Thus also begins the first Journey of Regeneration. I have hope you enjoyed my version of Spirtua so far. Don't worry, she will get more development**** soon.  
**


	7. Regrets

**Thank you for again for all the feedback and reviews this far. **

**I am please that I am covering apart of Tales of Symphonia history that is rarely talked about. I actually cannot think of another story that specially covered the exact rise of Cruxis, but I could be wrong. I just personally feel that this is an important development and I personally always wondered about how it came to be. Taking over the world and having the people bow to you as a god is not an easy feat, afterall.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and more reviews, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Regrets**

* * *

It had been a long time since Yuan appeared before the Silver Ghosts in person. Keeping the Desians under control, however, was becoming too much for the small group, although their numbers has grown over the years. All their efforts over the last twenty years was falling apart because of Mithos' scheme. He could not allow all that hard work to be lost. He could not control Mithos, but he could still control himself.

Yuan transported before the desert base and was quickly acknowledge by the guards. "Lord Yuan!" They exclaimed as they bow.

"Do not bow to me." Yuan said more coldly than he meant to. He quickly got his emotions under control. "Sorry, I did not mean to snap."

"It's alright, sir." The guard said. "We are all a little tense with recent events."

"That is still no excuse on my part." Yuan said as he rubbed his forehead. "However, I must speak with Eric."

"Understood." The other guard said as he opened the gate for Yuan. He quickly walked in and made his way to the main office. The base was fairly small, but it was built with the latest technology that he was able to steal from Derris-Kharlan and even the old Fahrer's farms. Mithos was completely unaware of its existence and Yuan held every intention of keeping it that way.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the main office. He did not bother to knock as he walked in. Eric was sitting in the room wearing similar armor to Yuan. Except his was not nearly as decorated. It would seem Eric was trying to grow a beard since several stubs were all over his chin.

"So, you're finally here." Eric said nonchalantly.

"Sorry, I have been busy trying to keep Mithos in line." Yuan said. He still was not sure why he was covering Mithos' sins.

Eric eyed him. "Mithos had to be over thirty years old now. He is old enough to take care of himself. You can't guide him anymore."

"He's maybe older, but he still have the mentality of a child." Yuan said. It was strange that Mithos seemed to have regressed in many ways since Martel died. It appeared all that growth he went through on their journey had completely twisted him or even left him.

Eric shrugged. "Whatever, I am glad you're here in either case. Although, you could had brought Kratos with you. This world is about to rip itself apart. Things, however, has calmed down since that suppose angel arrived."

"Angel, huh." Yuan said slowly. Looked like Mithos' plan was working.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, a girl was chosen from some hamlet town to the far north of here. I think the name of this girl is Spiritua."

"Spiritua?" Yuan repeated. "Do you know where she is now?"

Eric sighed. "Rumors have it that she is in Triet."

"Then, I will head there." Yuan said. Something complied him to see the woman, although another part of him did not want to, knowing what fate lies before her. "I need to borrow a Rheiard."

"Couldn't you just transport there?" Eric questioned.

"I don't want to give myself away." Yuan said.

Eric gave a slight shrugged. "They're in the back."

Yuan did not waste another moment as he walked to the storage room. Within laid a rows of Rheiards of several different colors. He could not help but to think of his old journey with Mithos. He half expected to see Mithos, Kratos, and Martel by his side as he flew out of the base. He knew, however, that those days were long gone.

His relationship with Kratos was the thing he was the most bitter about at the moment. He had known Kratos since they were both teenagers. They had been through hell and back when he was a slave, when that mob nearly killed him, when he was schedule to be executed at the Colosseum, when they spent years running from Crimson, and eventually meeting Zilveren. It was hard for him to believe that after all of that, it would be this that would end a friendship that survived both a war and racism.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he hovered above Triet. It was still badly damage from Efreet's attack and nearly half the city up to the temple looked abandon. Sadly, it has not changed much since Yuan was last here years ago when he was remodeling the temple.

Yuan parked the Rheiard some distance from Triet's gate and began the short walk. The gate was as heavily guarded as ever as several soldiers stopped him.

"Who goes there!" One of the guards questioned.

Yuan raised his hands. "I have come in peace."

"You're an half-elf piece of shit!" Another guard exclaimed. Yuan was not sure how he knew since most people who seen him assumed he was a human because of his relative flat ears.

"We don't accept half-elves here!" The other guard said. "You could be a Desian spy."

So, every half-elf was a Desians now. He should of figure something like this would happen. "I am no Desians." Yuan said, although it was not completely true since the Desians technically worked for him.

"Get out of here!" The guard shouted. "Or else we're run you through!"

Yuan knew there was little point with arguing with the guards. Triet always had a strict relationship with half-elves and the Desians only made things worst. He could only imagine how Balacruf was affected.

The thought of Balacruf made him think of Crystal. He hoped she was alright. Given what had happened to her even before the Desians took over. She was lucky that she was not killed. Now Yuan was sure that the humans won't be as forgiven if even one of their laws were broken, no matter how minor.

Putting the disturbing thought out of his head, Yuan went to the far side of the sandstone wall and made sure no one was around. He opened his wings and gracefully flew over the wall. He landed in a safe location and quickly hid his wings again. He then casually walked out from behind a stone building and blended with the crowd.

Yuan was not sure how he was going to find the Chosen, but he soon found he didn't have to look as hard as he thought. He could feel the presences of a Cruxis Crystal nearby and followed his senses towards it. He soon came to a crowd that surrounded a small section of town.

"Is that the Chosen?" Yuan could hear someone asked.

"Has to be, she matches the description." Another person said.

"She is so beautiful. Where's she from?" Someone asked.

"From a village called Iselia, I think." A voice answered.

Iselia, that really was a backwater town. Yuan went there once with Kratos during their time on the run. It was so far at the end of the continent that you could literally fall into the sea from there. It did, however, had a strong concentration of mana that made the air thick and charged with energy. It was actually unnerving to the point that Yuan could not stay there for long. The town itself was barely touch by the war and was consider the last great hiding place in Sylvarant. Now that he thought about it, the Linkite Tree was fairly close to that area.

"Give the girl some room to breath." A familiar voice cut through the crowd.

Yuan looked up to see Krilla. He was largely unchanged from the last time Yuan saw him. The crowd thin a little, but most stood in place.

"Shut up, half-elf!" Someone yelled. "Why don't you go join your half-elf friends in the Desians!"

"The Desians are no friends of anyone." Krilla said firmly. "Especially half-elves."

"Liar, all half-elves are in league with them!" Another man yelled. "Your kind should be all executed!" A crowd cheered in agreement.

Yuan began to reach for his weapon. He was willing to blow his identity if Krilla got into trouble.

"Leave him alone!" A strong feminine voice said. This quickly caused the crowd to calm down.

"But Chosen, he's a half-elf." Someone said.

"I know perfectly well what he is, I have eyes too." A woman stepped forward and peered harshly into the crowd. "I was sent to save the world for everyone. Not just humans."

The crowd muttered at the Chosen's word.

"Now please, leave me." The woman said as she turned around.

"You heard the Chosen, move!" An armed soldier said as he pushed the crowd back. The crowd slowly dissipated, finally allowing Yuan to walk towards the Chosen.

"I said leave!" The solider said when he saw him.

"Is that you, Yuan!" Krilla exclaimed when he saw him. "Well, it is you. It has been a long time."

"You know him?" The solider asked.

Krilla nodded. "A childhood friend. I can vouch for him."

The solider hesitated for a second before he backed off. "You may pass."

Yuan nodded gratefully towards the young solider as he went to shake Krilla's hand. "How have you been, old friend?"

"Same as always." Krilla said, but his smile fall. "The area surrounding the temple is still badly damage. I actually doubt they will ever repair it given what is happening in the world."

Yuan lowered his head. "I am sorry to hear that."

"But, not let get morbid." Krilla said, getting his mood back up. "This is a happy day. Especially since we've gotten a messenger from the spirits."

"I thought it was an angel." Yuan said in confusing.

"Any half-elf knows that those angels works for the spirits." Krilla stated with confidences. "They have finally answered our prays."

Yuan glanced at the young lady from before. She was currently sitting in a chair eating. "So, that is the Chosen."

Krilla nodded. "Indeed, she arrived her about two days ago. She has been building her strength to prepare for the trials of the spirits."

I see." Yuan said slowly. "May I speak with her?"

Krilla hesitated for a moment. "Well, I can't see why not. But, it all depends on her."

Yuan walked over to the young lady and bowed humbling before her. "Greeting, Chosen."

Spiritua looked up at him and scanned him over carefully. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuan." He said kindly. "I just came here to meet with you in person."

"Well, you have seen me." Spiritua said as she went back to her food.

"_What could make a girl like her so cold?_" Yuan asked himself.

"Forgive me, Chosen." Krilla said. "Yuan meant no harm."

"I...I wish to speak with you." Yuan said slowly. He glanced at everyone in the small stall. "Alone."

"How dare you request such a thing!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Spiritua looked up at Yuan for a long moment before speaking. "Very well." He turned towards the soldiers. "Please leave us."

"Chosen!" All the solider exclaimed.

"It is alright." Spiritua assure. ""I can take care of myself."

The soldiers hesitated for a minute longer before they filed out, given the two some privacy.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Spiritua asked.

Yuan sighed as he took a seat across from her. "Why are you doing this? You do know what would happen to you by the end of this journey."

"That I will become an empty shell that the Goddess Martel will possess." Spiritua said in a deadpan voice. "Yes, I am aware."

Yuan was surprise by how emotional distract she was. "For someone so young, you have little will to live."

"I want to stop the Desians." Spiritua said as her eyes became downcast. "They built some kind of factory near my town not too long ago. Our village has been pillage and many of my friends were taking to that factory."

Yuan's eyes widen. "Do they call them Farms?"

Spiritua shook her head. "They call them Ranches. Human Ranches."

Yuan felt like he was going to be sick, but managed to keep a stone face. Mithos was actually expanding the Farm idea. How could he do such a thing? "So, you are willing to give your life for your hometown."

"Even if the Desians return someday, the Emperor himself has ensured me that my home will always be protected. That is more than enough for me." Spiritua said. "So, have you come here to test me?"

Yuan was stun by the question. "What do you mean?"

Spiritua allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "I know you are not who you say you are. Your mana is very similar to Titus."

"You can sense mana?" Yuan questioned in surprise. "Did the Cruxis Crystal give you such power?"

"No." Spiritua said slowly. "I have elven blood. My great granddad was a half-elf."

Of course, a Cruxis Crystal could only be fully awakened by a person who could use magic. "Even with elven blood, it is still very rare for one like you to sense mana."

"I grew up with a half-elf friend." Spiritua said, although her voice had a tinge of sadness and regret. "He taught me how to use magic to a limited extent and how to sense mana. I kept such things a secret since those with elven blood are frown upon."

Yuan came to a sudden realization. "Your half-elf friend, something bad happened to him." Spiritua closed her eyes. "Was he killed by the Desians?"

Spiritua was closed to tears. "No, he joined them."

Yuan felt the air knocked out of them. "He...he joined the Desians."

"He hid the fact that he was a half-elf from the villagers. When they found out the truth, they chased him out of town at the end of a sword." Spiritua said slowly. "When our village was attacked, I saw him among the Desians helping to kidnap my villagers. I am certain my family was spared from the Desians' wrath because of him."

Yuan shook his head. "I am sorry. What was the name of your friend?"

Spiritua said nothing for a moment. "His name is Remiel Lokus."

Yuan nodded. "I see."

Spiritua finished her meal and stood up. "I must be leaving now. I must prepare to break the first seal. You don't have to worry about me. I will complete my quest no matter what." With that, she went to join the soldiers.

Yuan could not believe how committed Spiritua was. She truly reminded him of Martel and soon she would become part of her. The thought of Spiritua becoming an empty vessel disturb Yuan down to his core. That woman deserved a full life and it was going to be cut short over the selfish desires of a few. How could Martel ever be happy for taking another's life in this way?

He stood up and cleared his thoughts, knowing it was pointless to go through this back and forward again. He walked out of the stall and was greeted by Krilla.

"Are you okay?" Krilla asked worriedly. "You look pale."

"I am fine." Yuan said. "That Spiritua is a very strong young woman."

Krilla nodded. "The Goddess Martel chose wisely with her. I have no doubt that she will save this world."

"I have to go." Yuan said, getting upset again.

"You're not going to stay longer?" Krilla asked. "But, we have so much catching up to do and I might not see you again for another twenty years."

"I have something I must do." Yuan said as he walked away.

Krilla sighed. "Fine, just drop by sooner."

Yuan gave a short wave as he made his way back to the far wall. He flew over the stonewall again and walked the rest of the way back towards his Rheiard. He took off and flew over the desert. Soon, the hot sand gave way to lust green grass as he made his way to the Ranch Spiritua spoke of.

After only flying for thirty minutes, Yuan could see a factory like building in the distance. It looked like the standard Fahrer's Farm, except Yuan could see people within the gates. As he flew closer, he could see people being force to work by pushing blocks and other mindless work. A Desian guard oversaw the workers and discipline them when they took even a short break.

Yuan did not bother to hide his Rheiard as he landed directly at the front gate of the Ranch. He was immediately intercepted by several Desians.

"Who are you?" A Desians guard demanded.

"Stand down." Yuan ordered. He released his wings to show them who he was.

The Desians jumped back in shock. "He has wings! He must be one of the Seraphim!"

"Forgive us, sir." One of the Desians said as he bowed before him. "We did not know who you were."

Yuan put his wings up. "At ease. I am here to see a Desian that I was told works here."

"Of course, sir." The Desian said as they stepped aside. The steel gate slowly opened and Yuan walked in.

The scene of misery was even worst than he thought. All the people were wearing dirty brown gowns and looked completely worn out with many scares across their backs. They also smelled of rotted flesh caked with blood and urine. The thing that caught his attention, however, was that all the people were wearing exspheres with no key crests.

"Why are those people wearing exspheres?" Yuan asked.

"They are part of the new exsphere harvesting process we've adopted only a couple years ago." The Desians guard said. "Instead of having the exsphere merely feed off the human bodies, we can make the exspheres grow faster and stronger by making them work like this."

Grow off of negative feelings of a person, just like what Lucious' research notes stated. He really should have destroyed them along with his Farm. They have caused nothing but trouble.

Yuan walked into the building and was greeted by a man in a decorated uniform. "Greetings, sir. I am Grand Cardinal Xus and I am the one who is in charge of this Ranch. Given your appearance and mana, you must be Lord Yuan."

Yuan nodded. So, Mithos decided to rename the generals. For what Mithos was doing, cardinal was a fitting title.

"How can we serve you, My Lord?" Xus questioned humbly.

"I am looking for a half-elf by the name of Remiel Lokus." Yuan said. "I've heard he has joined your ranks recently."

Xus paused in thought. "I might have a person of that name. Please come into my office and I will find this person for you."

"Very well." Yuan said as he was guided through the Ranch.

On his walked, he passed several rooms full of cages with people huddled together like animals. Yuan could feel their mana weaking by the second as the exspheres drained the life out of them. He could also the echoes of screams and crying throughout the building. Yuan had to fight the urge to cover his ears to block the terrible noise.

It disgusted him that Mithos had allowed this. Especially with how strongly Martel felt about the Farms. It was bad enough to see people in those cylinders with their frozen expressions of pain. To actually see, hear, and even smell their misery was far worst than any of the Farms. The fact that the Desians could work in such an environment spoke volumes to just how monstrous they had become, even by the Fahrer's standards. However, he somehow managed to hide his all feelings from the Desians.

Soon, they reached the office and waited for the Desians to find Remiel.

"The process has not been perfected yet." Xus said. "However, our exspheres production has greatly increased since we started to cultivate in this way. I should have over two-hundreds exspheres ready for shipping by the time the Chosen finish her quest."

"I will be sure to tell Lord Yggdrasill of your progress." Yuan said neutrally. That was not all he was going to tell him, but kept that statement to himself.

Within another thirty minutes, the door opened and a young man walked in. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a slightly modified Fahrer uniform without the helmet. He looked like he was only eighteen or maybe nineteen years old.

"You called me, Lord Xus?" The young man asked.

Xus nodded. "You have been called here by Lord Yuan himself. You should feel deeply honor."

The young man looked at Yuan and gave a slight bow. "I am honored, sir."

Yuan turned back to look at Xus. "I want to talk to him in private."

Xus slowly stood up. "Then I will leave you two. Call the guards when you are ready to leave." He then stepped out the door and left.

Yuan stared at the blond half-elf. "So, you are Remiel. Former friend of the Chosen, Spiritua."

Remiel jumped back in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

"She told me." Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

Remiel quickly collected himself. "Yes, I was a friend of the Chosen. However, I've cut all ties with her years ago."

"Not by choice from what she told me." Yuan said. "Spiritua said you were chased out of your home when they found out you were a half-elf."

Remiel's face hardened in anger. "I did nothing to them. All I wanted was to have a home and to live in peace. But they wouldn't let me. They burnt my house to the ground and ran me out like I was some kind of monster. I lived in the forest for two years as an outcast."

"And when the Desians came here, you saw your chance for revenge." Yuan concluded.

"They found me actually." Remiel said. "They gave me food, shelter, and treated me as an equal. They were like me; half-elves that were thrown out by society. With them, I saw my chance of having a family and revenge."

Yuan closed his eyes. "I don't blame you for hating them, but the Desians is no place for people like you. Leave now while you still have a chance. Start a new life and live in peace."

Remiel was shock by the suggesting. "I will never forgive those humans as long as I live. Besides, why should I turn my back on the people who took care of me?"

"Don't you understand?" Yuan asked firmly. "Your friend, Spiritua, is about to die because of the cruelty brought on by the Desians."

Remiel flinched by he quickly composed himself. "Spiritua, I truly feel for her. She had to hide her blood in fear that her own home would reject her, like they did me. But, she willingly chose to go on this quest that will eventually end her life."

"Maybe so, but you should honor her sacrifice." Yuan said. "She was heart broken when she saw you helping to destroy her town."

"It was nothing personally against her." Remiel defended. "I even kept them from harming her and her entire family. Only the bad ones were brought here."

"Bad or good, they were still your neighbors." Yuan stated coldly.

"They were my neighbors even as they threaten to kill me." Remiel said with an equal amount of coldness. "No, I think I will stay with the Desians. If there is nothing else, I must return to my duties." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yuan suddenly yelled. He then paused for a second. "If you won't leave the Desians, then at least come with me to Derris-Kharlan."

Remiel's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "To Derris-Kharlan! Are you serious?"

Yuan nodded. "Yes, if you want to."

Remiel's mouth opened and closed several times. "I...I would be honored."

"Then tell Xus of your decision." Yuan said. "You'll leave immediately."

"Yes sir!" Remiel yelled as he practically ran out of the room.

Yuan sat in his chair, lost in thought. He was not sure why he had offered to take Remiel to Derris-Kharlan. But, a part of him told him that he owed it to Spiritua to look after him. He was Spiritua's friend and maybe he could guide him back to the right path eventually. Then again, he thought the same of Mithos.

Yuan sighed in defeat as he leaned against the steel desk.

* * *

**Yeah, everyone's favorite so-to-be angel makes an appearance. I hope you liked this little twist and the little bit we've learned about Spiritua's background.**

**For reference, ****Spiritua was able to sense what Yuan truly was because he has not fully mastered his Cruxis Crystal yet. So, he hasn't learned how to hide his power like the way Kratos can in the future. Krilla couldn't tell the difference because he simply thought Yuan has gotten stronger and he hasn't met an angel himself to make the comparison.  
**

**Now that I cleared that up, until next time.**


	8. Spiritua

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and all the feedback. More is always welcomed since we writers live off of reviews.**

**Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Spiritua**

* * *

Yuan transported back to Derris-Kharlan with his new charge in toll. Remiel grasped in awe as he looked around the temple.

"So, this is the legendary Temple of Welgaia." Remiel said, barely above a whisper.

It reminded Yuan of the first time he came here, but he had been here so long that even the former home of the elves seemed ordinary to him now. "You will remind here for now on."

Remiel looked towards the older half-elf. "Will I become like you, an angel?"

"That is up to Lord Yggdrasill to decide that." Yuan answered. He hoped that Mithos would not. Becoming an angel of Cruxis would be the end of the young man.

Yuan walked casually through the temple until he reached the city. It was still fairly empty with only a few Desians there to greet them. Remiel followed shortly behind him and couldn't keep his eyes from wondering. He nearly ran into several people before they finally reached a building and went inside one of the many small apartments. The apartment was fairly small with one bedroom and a living area. There was also only one window in the entire place.

"This is where you will be staying." Yuan said. "You may wonder around the city, but you are not allowed to be in the temple."

Remiel nodded. "I understand, sir."

"I will come here everyday around noon." Yuan said. "There is actually a clock inside so you will know what time that would be." He knew from personally experience that is was impossible to look at the sky for the time. It always looked like night here. Time also had a strange way to complete stall on the comet.

Remiel nodded again. "I will be ready, sir."

"Stay out of trouble." Yuan said as he stepped out. He wanted to begin his reeducation right way, but knew Remiel would be too interested in exploring Derris-Kharlan to concentrate.

"I see you have been busy." A voice said from behind Yuan. He turned around to see Kratos. "So, you decided to pick up a student of your own."

"I've only brought him here to get rid of the lessons that the Desians have been teaching him." Yuan said. "He had been badly hurt by the humans, but hopefully I can sway him off the path he is taking."

"I think that is being hypercritical considering what we are doing." Kratos said neutrally.

"Don't you think I know that!" Yuan snapped. He quickly calmed himself. "However, we are suppose to be eventually guiding Mithos back to the right track. Unless you have a change of heart too."

"..." Kratos stared at Yuan with a blank face.

"In either case, we owe Spiritua this debt." Yuan said. "She is about to give up her very being for our selfish ends. The least we can do is save her friend."

"I see." Kratos said.

"It's the only thing I can do for her." Yuan said. It was also a lie. He knew he could save Spiritua if he stood up to Mithos.

"Speaking of the Chosen, she had broken the Seal of Fire and has gained her wings." Kratos informed.

Yuan sighed. "So, it has truly begun."

A look of sadness passed by Kratos' face. "That young girl will go through a lot of pain."

Yuan gave Kratos a confuse look. "What do you mean? The process of becoming an angel is not painful."

"You didn't notice." Kratos stated.

"Noticed what?" Yuan asked in frustrating.

"When you saw Spiritua's Cruxis Crystal, did you notice something missing from it?" Kratos questioned.

Now that he mentioned it, there was something odd about her crystal. The answer came to him so quickly that Yuan almost fell over. "She had no key crest."

Kratos nodded. "For every seal she breaks, Mithos will use his power to accelerate the growth of the crystal. She will gain her powers from the Cruxis Crystal faster than us, but without a key crest..."

"Her soul will be slowly consumed by it." Yuan finished, remembering what he had read years ago. Without a key crest to protect her, Spiritua would completely succumb to Cruxis Intoxication. "How could Mithos do something so cruel?"

"In order for Martel to possess her body, Spiritua must be a completely empty shell." Kratos stated. "That is the primary reason why Mithos gave the Chosen a crystal."

Yuan knew that, but to actually hear it. "Damn you, Mithos."

"We are all damn in this, Yuan." Kratos said neutrally as he walked away.

Yuan stood where he was for a couple minutes. "Maybe so, but I don't plan to willingly go to hell."

* * *

The next couple of months went slowly as Yuan visited Remiel every afternoon, just as he had promise. Yuan spent most of that time teaching Remiel about the real Martel. About how she dreamed of a world where half-elves, human, and elves could finally live in peace. He also spoke of his own life story and how he came to meet Kratos.

"It's hard to believe you were once a slave, Lord Yuan." Remiel said as Yuan finished his story.

"It is not my fondest memory, but I never want to forget." Yuan said. They were currently sitting on top of one of the buildings near the temple. "I learned some hard lessons. Humility being one of them."

"You shouldn't have to be humble!" Remiel argued back. "You're a half-elf. You're superior to any human."

"We half-elves are no more superior than anyone else." Yuan said. All of their discussions always seemed to returns to this subject. "We have abilities that humans do not, but we also have our faults. Namely, we need to learn to control our gifts and take responsibility for them."

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean when you keep using the word responsibility?" Remiel asked. "We used our powers no differently than an elf."

"That is where you're wrong." Yuan said calmly. "Remember, it was we half-elves that created magitechnology that eventually killed the Kharlan Tree. If we had the discipline of the elves, we would have realized our error."

As much as he hated what Zilveren has done and attempted to do, he was actually justify in many ways. Until half-elves as a whole learned to control themselves, they were a real danger to themselves and the worlds. Humans were currently limited to only really killing each other, compare to the mass destruction half-elves has proven to be able to cause.

"But the humans were the primary users magitechnology." Remiel argued. "They used it to fuel their war."

"Humans are ignorance to the nature of magic." Yuan stated, once again repeating Zilveren's words. "They really did not know any better. To them, the Kharlan Tree was an eternal source of energy that could never be drained. They also did not understand that mana is completely vital for the worlds to survive. Although it is no excuse, they were not completely at fault."

"I guess." Remiel sighed. "The humans have hurt you so badly, but you're willing to not only forgive them, but actually defend them."

"I had a good teacher." Yuan said in a far off voice. The feeling of lost for Martel seemed to actually increase over the years. He still longed to hold her again. Though Zilveren was his brother, he could, nor would forgive him for taking Martel from him. Even if he was not the one who did the actually deed.

Remiel caught Yuan's change of mood and wisely decided not to interrupt. The fact that the humans had caused him such pain anger him even more. He could only imagine the pain Lord Yggdrasill must be in, if the stories Yuan told was true.

The morbid mood was broken, however, when Kratos transported in front of them. "Sorry to interrupt, but you wanted to be told when Spiritua arrived at the Tower of Salvation."

Yuan snapped out of his stupor and quickly stood up. "She's here?"

"She is currently on her way now according to our spies." Kratos stated.

Yuan nodded. "Thank you, Kratos." He then turned to Remiel. "Grab my shoulder."

"Why?" Remiel asked as he also stood up.

"It is time you see the real Cruxis." Yuan said. Remiel hesitantly grabbed Yuan's shoulder and they both disappear in a flash of light.

Within seconds, they stood in an empty hall full of pillars. This was actually the first time that Yuan had seen the inside of the Tower of Salvation and it was indeed a sight. There appeared to be no light source, but the entire area was well lit with an eerie greenish light. A huge altar stood in the middle of the room and Yuan could feel the mana pulsing in through the tower. It was a mixture of the mana from Derris-Kharlan and the Holy Grounds of Kharlan.

"What is that?" Remiel asked fearfully as he pointed at something.

Yuan looked towards where Remiel's was pointing and felt all the blood leave his face. Floating around the empty void of the tower were caskets. There were literally thousands of them. Yuan quickly realized who they were.

"Those are the bodies of those who died building this tower." Yuan stated in his most controlled voice.

Remiel paled. "But, there are thousands of them."

"Precisely." Yuan said. "Over two-thousand humans lost their lives here. To build a tower that would reached into the heavens." He was not sure if Mithos put the people here to honor them or to scare anyone would entered the tower. He hoped it was the former.

"I...I never knew." Remiel said slowly.

At that moment, the warp to the room activated and Spiritua appeared, along with several soldiers.

"Spiritua." Remiel whispered.

Yuan also noticed that Krilla was among them. "He was chosen to help her." Maybe it was because Krilla was his friend and Spiritua learned his secret.

"Spiritua, it is time." Krilla said somberly as he looked towards the girl.

She was paler than what Yuan remember and her eyes looked so sad, but determine. Yuan could tell by her mana that she was truly an angel now and a powerful one too. He could also feel that her soul was nearly completely locked away within the Cruxis Crystal. She was only one step away from complete Cruxis Intoxication.

Spiritua slowly walked up to the altar and began to pray. The lights in the room grew brighter as Titus appeared above the altar. Yuan felt sick to his stomach that such a sadistic murder was playing guiding angel.

"The time has finally come, Chosen of Regeneration." Titus said. Yuan could tell by his body language how eager he was. "Release the final seal. Then, you shall complete the final sacrifice of your human existence, your heart and memory. In doing so of your own free will, you shall become a true angel."

The soldiers muttered in distress and Krilla had a distress look in his face. He knew this was coming. Yuan had to fight the urge to jump in.

"Wait, she's going to lose her memory!" Remiel asked in horror. Yuan quickly covered his mouth. Thankfully, no one appeared to have heard him.

"Yes, it is part of the process of the Chosen becoming an angel." Yuan said as he released Remiel. "Everything was to prepare her for becoming an empty shell so Martel could possess her." He made Martel sound like an evil spirit when those words left his mouth.

"No." Remiel whispered in disbelief as he stared down at Spiritua. "Why would she do such a thing? Give up her entire existence for some humans."

Yuan looked down at the determine woman. "Because, that is what she wanted to do." It was just as Mithos predicted. A person would die happily knowing they were doing it for the good of their world, even if it was false.

Spiritua stood up and her wings opened for all to see. They were like butterfly's wings and were a mix of purple and red. They reminded Yuan so much of Martel's.

"Come forward, Chosen of Regeneration and embrace your destiny." Titus encouraged. Spiritua floated up, but before she reached Titus she turned her head to look at Yuan and Remiel.

"She can see us!" Yuan realized in horror.

Remiel was in tears as he looked at his childhood friend.

"_Don't cry for me, Remiel._" Yuan heard Spiritua's voice in his mind. How was that possible? She had to be a mute by now. "_I do this for the world and the future of all races. All I ask of you is to live a happy and fulfill life. Free of the anger and hatred that has filled your heart._" She then looked Yuan straight in the eye. "_Please_ _take care of him, angel._"

"Spiritua." Remiel whispered mournfully as tears ran down his face.

Spiritua reached Titus and her once blue eyes turned a bright red. They were also void of any emotions. Yuan knew that Spiritua's soul was now locked within the abyss of the Cruxis Crystal.

"It is done." Krilla's voice broke the silences.

"Soldiers of Sylvarant, thank you for returning a child of the angels." Titus said, although his voice had an air of indifference. "Return to your homes and know that this world shall be regenerated and the Desians once again sealed away."

Krilla bowed. "Thank you, Lord Titus. I pray Spiritua's body will be a proper vessel for the Goddess Martel."

Titus did not wait another moment before he disappeared with Spiritua's body. Yuan felt like cutting his throat for allowing such a tragedy to happen. Slowly, Krilla and the others made their way out. They may have saved the world in their eyes, but the lost of even that one life weighed heavily on them. The fact Yuan helped cause that pain made things even worst.

"Lets go." Yuan finally said as he turned towards Remiel. His eyes were still moist and did not resist as Yuan put his hand on his shoulder and transported them back to Derris-Kharlan.

* * *

Mithos was practically jumping in excitement as Spiritua's body was hooked up to a machine that was directly connected to the Great Seed. The first vessel for Martel was finally here after so many years of planning.

"Everything is ready, Yggdrasill." Crisx said in his usual smug tone, although Mithos was in too good of a mood to be brought down.

"Good." Mithos said as he rubbed his hands. "It's all ready."

"Lord Yggdrasill, shouldn't we cut the flow of mana to Tethe'alla to ensure that the Great Seed is not harm." Kratos suggested. He did feel terrible for his old world, but nothing could be done now. "It is already unstable from supporting both worlds."

Mithos nodded. "Of course, Kratos. I have already planned for that." He then turned towards Crisx. "Reverse the mana flow."

Crisx obey the order and the mana channels to the world of Tethe'alla were closed. He then increased the mana flow into Sylvarant, causing the machine to hum loudly.

"It is done." Crisx said casually. "Tethe'alla is in decline and the Tower of Salivation is now hidden from their view."

"That is good work." Mithos praised. "Tell the Desians of Sylvarant to relocate to Tethe'alla immediately."

Crisx nodded. "Whatever, Yggdrasill." He said in bored tone as he left.

"It is time to bring Martel back to life." Mithos said excitedly. "Where's Yuan?"

Kratos cleared his throat. "He refused to come."

"He refused to come to my sister's rebirth!" Mithos exclaimed angrily.

"That is correct." Kratos said calmly.

Mithos looked like he was going to exploded, but he quickly calmed down. "I will deal with him later. For now, lets just bring Martel back."

Kratos pressed a couple of buttons on the machine Spiritua was encased in and it began to glow brightly. Martel's spirit within the Great Seed began to fade as her soul flowed into Spiritua's body.

"It's working!" Mithos yelled happily. Suddenly the Great Seed flash and the machine began to go out of control.

Kratos quickly read the results on the panel. "The body is rejecting Martel. I will have to abort or else Martel's soul will be lost." He shut down the machine and Martel's spirit reappeared within the Great Seed. Kratos did some scans and made sure everything was stable.

"Damn, we were so close!" Mithos yelled as he slammed his fists into the glass container that held Spiritua. He knew the first host was most likely to fail, but he still had hoped to be wrong. Especially since Spiritua was a closer match than he had originally thought. "This human shell is worthless to us."

"Do you want me to destroy it?" Kratos asked. He did feel sorry for the young girl, but she was nothing but an empty shell now. She was all but dead and beyond his help. Death would be a mercy.

Mithos stared at Spiritua for a couple minutes before answering. "No, I have a better idea for her." Kratos did not like the tone of his voice. It was the voice Mithos always used when he had a particular devious idea. "When Crisx returns, tell him to take this shell back to his lab. There is something I want him to do."

"Mithos, please don't do anything foolish." Kratos requested in a calm voice.

"Do not worry." Mithos assured with a dark chuckle. "There is just a theory I want to test. One I think will put the fear of the spirits in the Tethe'allan's hearts."

Kratos felt ice in his stomach when he heard those words, but in the end he nodded in agreement. "As you wish, Mithos."

* * *

**Poor Spiritua, she so willingly gave her life for a lie and so will so many others like her in the future. Also, for once, Tethe'alla get the short end of the stick.**

**As for the coffin scene in the tower, I never believed that they were all the bodies of the fallen Chosens of the past. Mostly because I doubt that many Chosens went on the Journey of Regeneration. Remiel claimed that Colette was only the seventh Chosen. Unless he is trying to say Colette was going to be the seventh successful Chosen, Colette would realistically be number five-hundred or something.**

**There is also the question of the generation gap. If the Journey of Regeneration happened every generation or every other generation, it wouldn't be so much legend, but fact and people should know more about what to expect. That didn't seemed to be the case since most people in Tales of Symphonia seemed to regard the Chosen as almost a myth or a legend. So, they had to be a big time gap to allow people to forget or even add details to the story. Mithos would also had to give time for the Chosen's line to breed and make a better host.**

**That's my theory anyway.**

**Things will be reaching ahead soon, but that's another chapter. Until next time.**


	9. Breakdown

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. More is always welcomed an it only takes a few seconds to do.**

**I would like to take this time to thank Big Boss for letting me used this idea from his story, _Outer Heaver_. My version is a little different, but it was the one scene that inspired this entire chapter. I hope I did honor to it.**

**Anyway, onward to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breakdown**

* * *

Kratos left Crisx's lab after delivering the empty shell of the former Chosen. It was a task he took very seriously since that woman gave her life for her world. It was tragic that it all had to end this way.

In either case, his duty with Mithos was completed for now and he could finally get back to his own business. Kratos went into his room that was within the temple and packed his bags as he prepared to leave. He also took off his decorative armor of Cruxis and put on his plain purple armor.

"Whine, whine!" Noishe said excitedly.

"Yes, Noishe." Kratos said at he picked up his bag. "We're going to visit mother."

"Whine, bark." Noishe stated.

"Yes, it has been over six months." Kratos said, before his eyes became dark. "Before the Tower of Salvation appeared."

Noishe also became gloomy. "Whine, whine, bark."

"Yes, Tethe'alla will be going through very hard times for now." Kratos said. "Their Chosen had failed to reach the tower in time and was not blessed by Mithos."

It did not help that Mithos did not favor the Tethe'alla's Chosen. Spiritua was a closer match to Martel, so he used the Desians to execute that Chosen. Mithos' reasoning was that no Chosen could return alive, otherwise it would undermine Cruxis' power.

"Bark, whine?" Noishe asked.

"The Tower of Salvation will not return to Tethe'alla for another three-hundred and fifty years." Kratos stated. Mithos wanted to make sure that the Chosen' bloodline had enough time to breed so the best match could be made for Martel. In that time period, the Desians would be given free reign to bring terror on the populist.

Noishe shook his head. "Whine, whine."

"This is what Mithos wants." Kratos said slowly. It was a bitter truth, but if this path brought peace in the end, then the pain would be more than worth it.

Not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer, he touched Noishe's back and they both transported to the Tethe'alla. They were some ways from Meltokio and Kratos could already see and feel the different in his home world. The mana was much thinner and the grass was already starting to turn a little yellow. Even the air was not as clean.

"The mana to this world has only been shut off for not even a day and it is already affected the land." Kratos stated. "Only now do I realize how important mana truly is to sustain life."

"Whine, bark." Noishe said sadly. "Whine, whine, bark?"

"Mithos said that the mana from the summon spirits as well as some leaked mana from Sylvarant will maintain Tethe'alla for at least six-hundred years." Kratos said as began his walked to the capital. "Nonetheless, the next Chosen of this world cannot fail, otherwise Tethe'alla would be too far gone to save."

Within thirty minutes, they were standing at the gates of Meltokio. Several guards quickly blocked their path.

"Identification, please." The guard said politely.

Kratos reached into his bag and removed a sheet of paper. The guard took the sheet and read it carefully. "He is a guest of Lady Aurion. Let him in!" The gates opened before them.

Even with Crimson's death, his mother was still highly regarded within the courts of the royal family. It was also helped that no one recognized him anymore. To them, Kratos Aurion would be nearly fifty years old and he was still in his late twenties thanks to the Cruxis Crystal. It was odd to think that he now lived outside the rings of time. He was actually beginning to understand how half-elves felt when they see their human friends grow old and eventually die around them.

As he walked through the gates, he got a better look of his old home. The city had not changed much since the last time he was there, except there were more guards on post. He could not blame them since the Desians were here in force and it would only get worst for them.

After a long trek across the city, he was at his childhood home and knocked firmly on the wooden door. A couple minutes later, an old face opened the door.

"Master Kratos, good to see you again." Brook said as he opened the door wider. He looked no different in the last twenty years, but Kratos could tell by the paleness of his eyes that he was starting to go blind. He also had a slight limp now, showing his advance age even for a half-elf.

"Good to see you too, Brook." Kratos greeted with a smile. "Where is mother?"

"Whine." Noishe also greeted.

"She's in the dining room, sir." Brook said.

"Then, I will show myself in." Kratos said as he made his way to the dining room. When he entered the room, he saw the long face of his mother. Her hair was nearly completely gray, but there were still some streaks of brown in them. Her face lost any sign of youth as winkles covered her features, but it made her look even wiser and intimidating.

"Hello, mom." Kratos greeted humbly.

Lady Aurion looked up from her place at the table. "So, my son finally returns for a visit." She said as turned her chair to see him more clearly.

Kratos refused to look down since his mother was now completely bound to a wheelchair. Ten years ago, her legs completely gave out and she lost her ability to walk, even short distances. Being the proud woman that she was, that still hardly slowed her down.

"You haven't changed at all." Lady Aurion stated.

Kratos knew she meant both physically as well mentally. "How have you been? Have you been taking your medicine?"

Lady Aurion waved him off. "I am fine. I am more worry about you." Noishe walked over to her and laid his head on her lap. Unconsciously, she began to stroke his soft fur. "How has that boy been treating you?"

"It has been fine." Kratos said. He really disliked talking about Mithos to her.

"Your father would had never allowed him to go this far." Lady Aurion started. "He would had beaten some sense into him or at least put him out of his misery."

"I was asked to look after him by his sister." Kratos said sternly. "No matter what, I will fulfill that vow. He is also the one destine to unite the worlds in peace."

Lady Aurion began to stroke Noishe's fur faster, earning a hum of pleasure from him. "Your heart is in the right place, even though your head is not. That has always been your weakness. But, there will come a time when you must realize that you can't change people. Just as your father could not change you and it was not from a lack of trying."

Before Kratos could answer back, the house began to shake violently.

"An earthquake?" Lady Aurion questioned. She did not seemed unnerved at all.

Noishe moved his head from her lap and began to bark loudly.

"No, this surge of mana is no earthquake." Kratos said in horror. He wasted no more time and ran out the door. He looked into the sky and what he saw shocked him. There is plain sight was Spiritua in her full angel form.

"Spiritua, impossible." Kratos whispered. Spiritua was dead, her soul locked within the Cruxis Crystal. There was no way she could be here. At that moment, Mithos' words returned to him. He didn't. He couldn't be that twisted!

Spiritua completed some kind of a chat and rays of light ran down on the city. Screams of horror and death filled the air. Buildings toppled like they were made out of glassed and crashed into the crowded streets.

"Mithos, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kratos asked as he released his wings. "Have human life became that cheap to you?" He took off into the air and he unsheathed his sword.

Spiritua saw him coming and released several rings of light at Kratos, leaving a trail of glowing purple feathers behind. Kratos easily deflected the rings with his blade and moved in to behead the girl.

She dodged the attacked and once again released several more beams of light at Kratos. He was hit dead on, but he was able to minimize the damage by using his shield.

Spiritua still was not done as a cross of pure light hit Kratos nearly knocking him out of the sky. He quickly regained his balance and stared at the archangel.

"Spiritua." Kratos whispered. Her blank red eyes glazed at him. She was truly dead, just a puppet control by her crystal. Kratos then realized how to stop her. Kratos began his own spell as Spiritua charged in for the kill, her body glowing with mana.

"Forgive me, Spiritua." Kratos said as he finished his spell. His sword lit up as he thrust his blade into Spiritua's Cruxis Crystal. A bolt of lightning then struck her and shattered her crystal.

Spiritua froze in midair as her wings disappeared. Her eyes went from red to a dead brown as her body went limp and she began to fall to earth. Kratos caught her, however, before she could hit the ground. He looked down at Meltokio and saw several areas of the city that were completely destroyed. He could only guess at the death toll.

He then looked down at the lifeless body in his arms and Kratos could feel his arms shake. "Mithos." Knowing Noishe would be safe with his mother, he transported back to Derris-Kharlan.

He was now standing in one of the many rooms in the temple. He wasted no time walking through the darken hallways until he came to Yuan's quarters. He didn't knock as he pushed the door open and saw Yuan was relaxing on his bed reading a book.

Yuan looked up towards Kratos and his eyes widen in surprise. He jumped up from his bed and ran to see the lifeless girl in Kratos' arm. "What, Spiritua!" He looked up to Kratos for an explanation.

"It was Mithos." Kratos said in a cold voice. "He used Spiritua's body to attack Meltokio. I had to shatter her crystal to stop her."

Yuan began to shake in anger. "How many..."

"Allot." Kratos answered shortly.

"Mithos has gone too far." Yuan said as he slammed his hand into a nearby wall. "This cold blood murder was not necessary. Even worst, he dared to use Spiritua's body to do his dirty work. After she gave up her entire existence to be Martel's vessel. After...she died for a lie!"

"He hinted on something like this. But, I never consider he would do such a thing." Kratos said bitterly.

Yuan eyes harden. "Mithos must be stop. This has all gone too far."

Kratos felt his heart beat faster. "What are you saying?"

"The only way to break Mithos' power is to get rid of his bond with Origin. By now, Mithos must have broken the vow he made with Origin, making his pact void." Yuan explained. "If I make a pace with Origin, I can use the Eternal Sword to end this twisted system. It maybe the only thing we can do to save what is left of Mithos' sanity."

"..." Kratos started blankly at Yuan.

Yuan gave him a confuse look. "What's wrong? Surely you must see that this is the right path. If this is allowed to continue, millions of more people will die."

"We can't make a vow with Origin." Kratos said in a tight tone.

"Origin maybe strong, but we can defeat him together if it comes to that." Yuan insisted.

"We can't because Origin is seal." Kratos said slowly.

Yuan back away in surprise. "Sealed? How could such a thing happen?"

"Not long after Mithos split the worlds, he asked me to go to Heimdall and create a seal around Origin using my own mana." Kratos explained. "It is now impossible for anyone to summon Origin except Mithos."

Yuan stared blankly at Kratos for over minutes before he found his voice. "How...how...how...HOW COULD YOU!"

"I thought and still think it was for the best." Kratos said. "Mithos earned that vow with Origin and he is the Beschermer."

"You stupid human!" Yuan yelled in pure anger. "You didn't have the right!"

Kratos flinched in shock. Yuan had not called him 'human' in decades. "Yuan..."

"Fine, then that leaves only one option." Yuan said as he took out his Shallow.

"Yuan, what are you going to do!" Kratos asked in horror.

"I'm going to challenge Mithos." Yuan said bluntly. "If I can't undermine him with Origin, I will just have to fight him directly."

Kratos jumped in front of Yuan. "Think about what you are about to do."

"I thought hard enough. I thought about for over twenty-five years as I watched Mithos tear the worlds apart for his own selfish feelings." Yuan said as he pushed Kratos aside. "If you are anything of the man you once were, you would help me."

Kratos lowered his head and said nothing.

Taking his silences as his answer, he left his room and made his way towards Mithos' throne room. It didn't take him long to reach it as he kicked the door opened. Mithos was in the room and jumped up in surprise when he saw Yuan.

"Yuan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mithos demanded.

"Mithos, why did you have Spiritua attack Meltokio?" Yuan asked instead.

Mithos composed himself. "Is that what's bothering you? I had that empty vessel attack Meltokio to show the people of Tethe'alla the price of failure in regenerating the world. Now, they will take the quest of regeneration must more seriously to avoid such destruction again."

"You bastard, this is not some chess game. These are actually living, breathing people!" Yuan yelled. "Martel would have never wanted this! Have you forgotten everything you have seen or learned on our journey?"

Mithos' eyes narrowed. "You keep saying that, but you did nothing before when you had such objections."

Yuan flinched at those words.

"You didn't try to stop the construction of the Tower of Salvation, the Desians from wrecking havoc on both worlds, or even the Chosen from giving up her life even though you were in the room when it happen." Mithos continued coldly. "If you want to talk about my sins, yours are far worst since you not only did anything, but helped create the situation. You're nothing but a hypocrite."

Yuan tighten his grip on his Shallow as he took in Mithos' words. "You're right, I did help you. Despite my harsh words to you, I wanted Martel back as well. I wanted that time that was stolen from us back and a part of me was willing to go against her wishes to have that." He then looked into Mithos' face and released his wings. "However, that all ends today. I will stop you with everything I have!"

Mithos stared coldly down at Yuan. "You dare to challenge me." The Eternal Sword appeared in his hands. "So be it."

He then seemed to disappear before Yuan's eyes. Yuan quickly raised his Shallow as Mithos' blade slammed into it. Yuan could feel the power of the blade and it nearly knocked him back.

Yuan hovered away and began a spell. "Gravity Wall!" He yelled as the black vortex bond Mithos. He broke the wall easily by cutting his sword into the spell, destroying it.

"I expected better from you, Yuan." Mithos mocked as he lifted the Eternal Sword into the air and waves of mana flew into Yuan, making him unstable on his feet. Mithos began a spell of his own. "Cyclone!" He yelled

A huge tornado lifted Yuan into the air and viciously sliced him several times across his entire body. He was able to deflect some of the damage with his Shallow, but he was left bleeding badly when the attack was finished.

"You finally learned how to use advance spells." Yuan said as he began another spell. "But, I still have some tricks up my sleeve too, Thunder Arrow!"

Three electrically charged spheres appeared and began to connect into a lightning triangle around Mithos. A several massive bolts of lightning then rained down upon Mithos. He cried in pain as the lightening burnt parts of his skin, but he was able to put a barrier around himself to protect him from further damage.

"I allowed myself to forget how strong you were. It won't happen again." Mithos said as he charged in for the attack and the two half-elves became locked in a battle against steel as they both dodged and parried each other's attacks. More spells were cast from both sides and the throne room was quickly being blasted to pieces. Yuan's armor was all but torn off, but Mithos was not looking much better.

Runes formed under Yuan's feet at mana swirl around him. "Thunder Explosion!" He screamed as he jumped into the air and spinned his Shallow. He then thrust it into the ground and caused lightening to erupt all over the room.

Mithos quickly used the Eternal Sword to deflect some of the lightening, but he was nicked in several places.

"Death Eater." Mithos said almost casually as rays of light fall on Yuan. He was taking by surprise by how Mithos was able to cast such a powerful spell without any warning or chant. Yuan, however, was able to block some of it by spinning his Shallow in the air, filling it with mana, and pushing back the rays of mana.

He was almost gutted, however, when Mithos charged in unexpectedly. Yuan was barely able to parry the attack and the two were once again locked in a weapons' fight.

Despite their seeming equal footing, Yuan knew he had lost the moment he crossed blades with Mithos. He did not know when it happened, but Mithos had greatly surpassed him in power. Even without the Eternal Sword, Mithos was going to eventually overwhelm him. It was only his experience as a soldier that was giving him a fighting chance.

Even if he was destined to lose here, he had no regrets. He would gladly die at this moment then live another day going against Martel's final wish. His only real regret was that he was unable to save Mithos. Even after everything that had happened, he still saw Mithos as his friend, no his younger brother. Maybe if he had acted sooner, things could have been different.

Mithos pushed him back and his sword glowed brighter. "You have no idea how much your betrayal have hurt me, Yuan." His voice with latched with both anger and hurt. "After all we have seen and been though, you actually raised your weapon against me."

"I could say the same of you, Mithos." Yuan stated coldly as he began his final spell. He did not get that chance, however, when the ground suddenly rose on him and several giant pillars of stone pieced right throughi his body.

That spell did not come from Mithos. Yuan looked to his side and saw Kratos standing at the edge of the room with his sword out and his eyes closed.

"_So, you've finally chosen your side_." Yuan thought as the darkness claimed him. He body fell limply to the floor and lay there unresponsive. A puddle of blood began to formed underneath him on the cold tile floor and all was silent for a moment.

Mithos was equally surprise by this turn of events as Kratos walked up to him. "Kratos?"

"Are you alright, Mithos?" Kratos asked.

Mithos summoned away the Eternal Sword, but he never turned his eyes away from Yuan. "Only some minor damage."

Kratos turned to look at Yuan's still body. His breathing was shallow, but Kratos could tell that none of his injuries were fatal. He could still possibly bleed to death, however.

"Why did you help me?" Mithos asked, breaking the long silence.

"It was fate that helped you." Kratos corrected. "I cast that spell with my eye close so I didn't know who or what it would hit. The fact is the heavens sided with you, not Yuan."

"I see." Mithos said neutrally. He then raised his hand and allowed mana to build into it. The beam was aimed right at Yuan's heart.

"So, you're going to kill him?" Kratos asked in a dead voice. It would not surprise Kratos if he did. The price for treason on any side has always death. However, he could not honestly say what Yuan did was wrong. In fact, he felt Mithos and him were the real betrayers.

Mithos held the mana ball for a moment longer before he closed his hand. His face softened and he looked close to tears. At the moment, he looked like the Mithos Kratos once knew. Maybe there was still hope for him.

"Even though he has betray me, he is still my brother and sister's lover." Mithos stated in a calm tone before he turned towards Kratos. "Take him to the medical wing and make sure he is taking care of."

Kratos nodded and picked up his friend limp body. Nothing more was said as he transported away.

* * *

**Well, how many people saw this coming? The Aftermath, next chapter.**


	10. Wrath

**Thank you for all the feedback and reviews. I do my best to make a good story that honors the Tales' lore. Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wrath**

* * *

Kratos sat by Yuan's bedside for what felt like an eternity. Three days had past since that day Yuan challenged Mithos for the leadership of Cruxis. Three days since he raised his sword against his best friend. When the moment came to choose between Yuan and Mithos, he had chosen Mithos. Yes, his eyes were closed when he cast that spell, but he had hoped to hit Yuan. Despite everything that had happen, he still believed in Mithos.

"Whine?" Noishe asked as he nuzzled up to his master's leg.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kratos answered in an emotionless voice as he stared into Yuan's pale face. "How did it all come to this? After we have worked so hard to save the world, how could our bond be broken in this way?"

"Whine, whine, bark." Noishe stated.

Kratos lowered his eyes. "Yes, the group had never been the same after Martel's death. She was our heart and now that she's gone, we lost our light."

"Bark, whine." Noishe said.

Kratos sighed. "You're too positive."

Yuan began to moan as he shifted in his bed. Kratos' attention immediately went back to Yuan as he slowly regained consciousness. After about five minutes, Yuan's eyes slowly opened. He looked around for a minute before he attempted to sit up.

"Don't move." Kratos advised. "You're still badly injured."

Yuan relaxed back into the bed. "I am surprise that I'm still alive."

"Mithos chose to spare your life." Kratos said.

Yuan gave a humorless laugh. "I suppose I should be grateful." He then glared at Kratos. "I'm certain you were disappointed."

Kratos flinched at his words. "You know that is not true."

"Is it?" Yuan questioned. "That spell you used against me could had easily killed me if it struck me in the right place. Especially since you cast it with your eyes closed."

"I let fate decide that battle." Kratos said.

"Bullshit!" Yuan yelled. "I would had more respect for you if you had just listened to your own conscious and decided then. If you want to side with Mithos, fine, but don't go dragging fate or the stars into it."

"Yuan..." Kratos started.

"Just go away, Kratos." Yuan cut off harshly. "You made your support perfectly clear."

Kratos was about to say something, but stopped short. He knew there was no getting through to Yuan now. Their bond of trust had been broken and Kratos doubted that it would ever return. He stood up and left the half-elf alone. Noishe looked torn between staying with Yuan or going with Kratos.

"Might as well go with him." Yuan said. "I prefer to be alone right now." Truthfully, he had been alone for along time now. For he had lost everything: his fiancée, his best friend, and his brother.

Noishe whimpered slightly as he too left, leaving Yuan to his thoughts.

* * *

It took Yuan the better part of a week before he was able to leave the medical wing. He suffered no long-term damage except for a severally bruised pride. It was very careless and stupid of him to challenge Mithos the way he did, but seeing Spiritua's twisted shell used to committee such atrocities was the breaking point for him. However, it was a decision that went against everything he was taught. In war, you never underestimate your opponent or strike before you knew what you were jumping into. By confronting Mithos head on, he had lost any element of surprise he once had.

Although, it was obvious Mithos never trusted him from the start. The fact that he had Kratos form a seal around Origin without telling him was proof enough of that fact. Now, however, Mithos knew as a solid fact that he didn't and would never support him. It was still surprising that Mithos didn't kill him on the spot for his short lived rebelling. It could be that Mithos honestly did not see him a threat since he was able to easily dispatch him.

"There you are, Yuan." The smug voice of Crisx's said. He was casually leaning against a nearby wall.

"I am not in the mood for you." Yuan stated firmly. Why did Mithos put up with this scam? He was a lowlife even by the Desians' standards. Then again, this was the same person who made Titus a 'guarding angel'.

"I have to admit, I never thought you were grow the balls to challenge Yggdrasill." Crisx laughed.

"Yggdrasill may have some reserves about killing you, but I don't." Yuan said firmly.

Crisx laughed harder. "I suspected as much." Yuan turned away to leave. "If you're going to visit that young half-elf, don't bother."

Yuan froze in mid-step as he turned back to look at Crisx. "What do you mean by that?"

Crisx gave an innocent smile. "Yggdrasill took him away the day you betrayed him."

Yuan's heart stopped in his chest. He didn't bother to question Crisx further as he ran to the temple, completely forgetting he could transport. Even still weaken from his battle, he quickly made it into the temple and fanatically searched for Remiel's mana. He quickly found it and ran towards its location. He was near the back of the temple when he pinpointed Remiel and busted through the door.

Mithos was there in the room as well and had an unusual smile on his face. "Really Yuan, you need to stop opening doors like that."

Yuan stared coldly at Mithos. "What have you done to Remiel? If you hurt him..."

"Lord Yuan." The bright voice of Remiel said. His face was filled with excitement. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but Lord Yggdrasill has chosen to personally train me."

"Train you?" Yuan asked slowly.

"That's no all." Remiel said. Yuan stood as still as stone as Remiel unfolded his two white wings from his back. Yuan was so worry about the young half-elf that he completely missed the changed in his mana.

"You...you're an angel now." Yuan whispered. It was his worst fear.

Remiel nodded. "Lord Yggdrasill personally chose me. He said I had promise."

Mithos smirked. "Indeed you do. By the time I'm finished with you, you will be the prefect angel." He said that last part while looking directly at Yuan.

Yuan managed to hide his emotions as he stared at Mithos. "Lord Yggdrasill, may I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Mithos looked at him for a moment before answering. "I see no harm." He then turned back to face Remiel. "Continue your training, I will be back in a moment."

Remiel bowed humbly. "Yes, Lord Yggdrasill."

Mithos then flow out of the room with Yuan. Once they were in the hallway, Yuan didn't hold back.

"How could you!" Yuan yelled in anger. "If you want to punish me, punish me. Don't twist that innocent boy into your image in revenge towards me."

"You are one to talk." Mithos spat back. "You were the one who brought him here to teach him _your_ philosophies. So you're not innocent in this either."

"I did it as a favor." Yuan stated coldly.

"Ah yes, to that fail vessel if I am correct." Mithos was amused by the shock look on Yuan's face. "I heard the Chosen's last words as clearly as you did. I watched the entire process through the eyes of the Eternal Sword."

Yuan wanted to kick himself. By the shrine, he did notice a strange object nearby, but he was so distractive by what was happening that he failed to see it as the Eternal Sword. How arrogance of Mithos to leave such a sacred object of Origin in plain sight, knowing that no one but him could use it.

"How did you...how did we even hear her voice?" Yuan asked. "She was near full Cruxis Intoxication and she should had been completely mute."

"She was mute, but only to a normal person's ears." Mithos stated. "However, those who have been transformed by the Cruxis Crystal can hear the silent voice of one of their own. In lame men terms, an angel can always hear the voice of their own."

This new information boggled Yuan's mind, but he quickly pushed it aside for the moment. "If you saw everything, you should know that Spiritua would never had wanted Remiel to be an angel. She wanted him to find peace in his life."

"And there is no greater honor than helping to bring in a new era of peace by ending discrimination. Which is our ultimate goal." Mithos said smugly.

"No, your ultimate goal is to raise the dead." Yuan came closed to yelling.

"The revival of Martel is he revival of the world." Mithos argued. "Only she has the right to control the new Kharlan Tree. Even you must know that."

"..." Yuan was left speechless.

Mithos' eyes then narrowed. "I am very disappointed in you, Yuan."There was a hint of anger in his voice. "We are on the brink of achieving our ultimate dream and you dared to come into my throne room to challenge me. The only reason I didn't kill for your treasonous actions is because it would break Martel's to know that you died."

Yuan knew that was true, but something in Mithos' voice told him that was not the complete truth. Mithos seemed actually heartbroken and it did make Yuan feel a tinge of regret for what he had done.

"I think it is more than a fitting punishment for you to lose your pupil." Mithos said as he turned to leave. "Have no fear, I will take good care of him. Just as the Chosen wished." He chuckled darkly as he left.

Yuan stood where he was for almost thirty minutes before he moved. Mithos knew how much it would hurt him to have to break his promise. By the time Mithos finished with Remiel, he would be no different than the Desians he tried to save him from. He was truly a fool to bring him here. He could have left him with the Silver Ghosts, but they would have raised some very uncomfortable questions.

In truth, however, he was acting no better than Zilveren. Like him, he hid secrets from his own organization and manipulating it to serve his will. Wasn't he doing the same by making them fight blind? He knew he couldn't do it any longer.

"I won't lose to you, Mithos. Even without Kratos, I am not completely alone yet." Yuan muttered with resolved as he disappeared.

To make sure Mithos did not track him, he transported to the Tower of Salvation and flew the rest of the way to the desert, not really caring if anyone saw him. He flew for almost an hour before he finally landed at the door of his base.

"Yuan!" The guards exclaimed.

"Let me in." Yuan said shortly. They immediately did what they were told and opened the gate. Yuan then made a straight line to the main office, where Eric sat at a desk with a mountain of paperwork.

"Oh, you've return." Eric said with slight annoyance. "You know, you still haven't return that Rheiard you borrowed."

Yuan stared at Eric for a moment. "There is something I must tell you about Mithos."

Eric put down his paperwork. "That he is the one leading the Desians."

Yuan's eyes widen in surprise. "You knew."

"Don't underestimate our information network." Eric stated darkly. "Unlike Zilveren, Mithos picked a lousy alias. We knew for awhile that someone called Yggdrasill was leading the Desians. I maybe old, but I do remember that Mithos' last name is Yggdrasill and that is not exactly a common name."

"Why didn't you reveal this to me sooner?" Yuan asked.

"I was waiting for you to man up and admit it." Eric answered. "However, if you did continued to mislead us, I would have told everyone here about what you've done and killed you myself."

Yuan knew Eric's words were no bluff. He doubted, however, if Eric had the strength to actually kill him given his age. But, he was touch that Eric had given him a chance to come clean and not acted on the information he had.

"How much do you know about the angels?" Yuan questioned.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I suspect they are somehow connected to the Desians since they all disappeared from this world and are now running amok across Tethe'alla. Also, the Chosen of Regeneration was blessed with a Cruxis Crystal, which is far from any holy object."

Yuan nodded his head. "You're close to the truth, but that is far from everything."

He spent the next two hours telling Eric about the formation of Cruxis and Mithos' goal to bring Martel back to life. He left off the part about Mithos' Age of Lifeless Beings, mostly because he saw little point to bring it up. Eric said nothing throughout the entire story and just had a blank look on his face. Once Yuan finished his tale, a long uncomfortable silence passed.

"So, that is what has been going on." Eric said slowly. Even he was overwhelmed by everything.

"Kratos still thinks he can save Mithos, so he is of no use to us." Yuan stated coldly. "The only ones who can stand up against Mithos now are us."

"Given that he practically controls both worlds now, what can we do to harm him?" Eric asked neutrally.

Yuan paused for a moment. "The Chosen's quest. We can stop the Regeneration of the world by killing the Chosen before they can complete it. By doing so, we can stop Mithos from trying to merge their bodies with Martel's."

"Kind of extreme." Eric noted.

"It is the only way." Yuan said harshly. "Spiritua has shown me the determination that any future Chosen will have. Death will be the only way to stop them and to protect their families from Cruxis' wrath."

Eric leaned back in his chair in thought. "That is a nice temporary solution, but it's hardly solves the primary problem."

Yuan nodded. "The only thing that can stop Mithos is the Eternal Sword. But now that Origin is seal, we cannot break the pact he made with him."

"And Kratos is the seal." Eric continued.

Yuan closed in his eyes. "Which means, we have to kill Kratos to get to Origin." Even though Kratos had betrayed him, he was still his friend. To think that things had come to this. "However, Mithos will be watching me like a hawk for now on and Kratos will hardly allow himself to be killed." Yuan continued

Kratos and him were still about even in strength. If he fought Kratos now, their battle would draw Mithos' attention as well as all of Cruxis. Yuan had no doubt that Mithos would kill him for sure no matter what feelings he had left for him.

"So, we're stuck." Eric concluded.

"We have plenty of time to think of something." Yuan said as he touched his Cruxis Crystal. "Time is all I have now."

"Whatever happens, the Silver Ghosts will be behind you." Eric said.

"Speaking of which, I finally thought of a new name for this organization." Yuan suddenly said. "I may had taken over twenty years, but I think it is fitting for what we're going to do."

Eric titled his head. "What will you call it?"

"The Renegades." Yuan said. For some reason, he thought even Zilveren would approve.

"Renegades." Eric repeated. "I like it, very rebellious."

Yuan nodded. "For now on, our sworn duty is to protect both worlds from the Desians and Cruxis. Kratos and Mithos are dead to us and they shall be regarding as our enemies from this day forward."

"You have finally taken your rightful place." Eric said. "Now, we really can start kicking some ass."

"There is only one last thing to do." Yuan said. "It's time I broke all ties with my former life." He then transported away.

Yuan then reappear in Balacruf, right next to Crystal's house. Before he could completely devoted his time to fighting against Cruxis, he had to resolved things between Crystal and him. He knocked calmly at the door and waited for her to answer. He didn't have to wait long as the door slowly opened.

"Who is it?" A young woman asked.

"It's me, Yuan." He said softly.

The door flew opened to reveal Crystal. She was wearing a long purple dress. "Yuan, I'm so glad to see you." She ran up and hugged him. "I was so afraid for you the day the Rift happened."

"_So, that is what they called that day._" Yuan thought. "I am glad you're safe too."

Crystal pulled away as she looked around. "You came by yourself? Where are Kratos, Mithos, and Martel?"

Yuan had to fight the tears that built up in his eyes when he heard their names. "Kratos and Mithos didn't come with me this time. Martel...she was killed during the war."

"By the spirits." Crystal grasped. Her hand flew to her month. "I'm so sorry."

"It happened years ago." Yuan said, although it still hurt like hell. He looked around he noticed something odd. "Where is your mother?"

It was Crystal's turn to fight back tears. "She passed away about three years."

Yuan was shock by this. "How did she die?"

"The Desians came and try to raid the town a couple of years ago." Crystal said as she wiped back some tears. "We were able to push them back, but several people were killed in the attack. My mom was one of them."

Yuan's body shook in anger. "I'm sorry. Those Desians have no heart, even for a kinsmen."

"Thanks the spirits that the Chosen of Regeneration came." Crystal said. "Her sacrifice will always be remembered."

"Yeah, always remember." Yuan whispered.

"Yuan?" Crystal asked softly after seeing his changed in mood.

"Crystal, have you found someone yet?" Yuan suddenly asked.

Crystal turned away. "No, not yet."

"I want you to find that person." Yuan continued. "Whatever feelings you may have left for me, please let them go. I want you to be happy."

Crystal gave a small smile. "I knew I didn't have your heart when I saw you with Martel. But, I was happy for you. Your happiness is all that matters to me."

"I feel the same way about you." Yuan said slowly. "I won't be returning here. I came to say goodbye."

"Why are you leaving?" Crystal asked as he pulled away in shock.

"There is something I must do." Yuan said. "I don't know how long it will take, but it will be a very long time."

"Does it have something to do with Lord Zilveren?" Crystal asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Yuan said. Zilveren was the one who pushed Mithos down his current path, so he was in a sense part of the problem.

Crystal nodded. She looked near tears again. "I understand."

Yuan pulled away. "Please live a happy life, Crystal."

Crystal smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Yuan. I pray you find your own happiness again."

Yuan turned away to leave. He made sure he was out of Crystal's sight before stopping. "There is no turning back now."

He took one last look at his old home and disappeared. He vowed never to return until the day the worlds were free of Cruxis.

* * *

**We now officially reached the end of Act I. The battle lines has been drawn and all parties have chosen a side. Allot of things has happened, but there is far more to come. **

**I know I didn't paint Kratos in a very appealing light in the last chapter, but it is all part of his development. In many ways, I feel Yuan is kind of an unsung hero. He fought to stop Mithos long after Kratos had given up. He also ran a organization right under Mithos' nose for who knows how many years. I thought this was the best way to give Yuan his props.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and until next time.**


	11. Descent

**Finally back after a nice week break. We now officially start Act II of this story. For all Kranna fans out there, this is the section you have been waiting for. I guess you could see this as my take on how things worked out between the two, but I won't say too much more than that. Have to give you something to look forward to.**

**Anyway, onward with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Descent**

* * *

Kratos shook his head as he scanned over the mana readings of Sylvarant. It was anything but good news when he saw that Sylvarant was at the brink of total mana depletion.

"We are going to have to increase the mana flow within Sylvarant." Kratos stated. "Otherwise, it will not make it to the Day of Prophecy."

Mithos sighed in annoyance. "What a pain. I do not wish to give Sylvarant more mana. Otherwise, it might make the Great Seed even more unstable."

"It cannot be help." Kratos said calmly. "If we don't increase the flow, Sylvarant will die and they would be no need for a Chosen system."

"I am more than aware of that, Kratos." Mithos said, his temper raising. "It would had never come to this if those Renegades did not kill the last two Chosen. The last one showed such promise too."

Kratos nodded. "The Renegades have been becoming increasingly troubling for centuries. They also managed to kill that Tethe'alla Chosen and she had an armed escort."

"I am more than certain that this is an inside job." Mithos stated. "Most likely caused by one of the Desians Grand Cardinals trying to steal a Cruxis Crystal."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Kratos said.

"We will have to take special measure during the next Chosen's journey." Mithos said as he began to pace. "Nothing must go wrong this time. Sylvarant's lost would be a big inconvenience and I do not wish to destroy the integer of Cruxis by given that dying world mana. We have worked too long to gain control of both worlds to throw it away."

"Understood, Lord Yggdrasill." Kratos said.

Mithos stared at his former companion, but said nothing. Kratos had not used his first name in nearly a thousand years. He never cared about Kratos only calling him by his title even in private. However, he saw no point in bring it up.

"Increase the mana flow to the bare minimal." Mithos finally ordered. "After that, you're free for the day." He then disappeared.

Kratos quickly followed his orders. Once he was done, he got up to leave the control room. These types of meetings were becoming common with Mithos. He would rant to him about the mana supply problem in Sylvarant and he would leave. It seemed Mithos really just saw him as an underling more than a friend. Which is why he had taking to only calling Mithos by his title. He saw no point in pretending that things were like the old days.

Kratos looked around the cold city with uncaring eyes as other angels flew by him. Unlike the days when Cruxis first began, the city of Welgaia was now filled with Desians that Mithos had promoted to angels. Except for a few, however, most were nearly lifeless dolls whose only purpose was to protect the city and serve Mithos' will. He might had felt sorry for them if not nearly all of them were Desians who proved themselves to be murderers and devils.

"Lord Kratos, I have been looking for you." A voice called out in the relatively quiet city. He looked up to see Remiel flying towards him. He was now wearing a long robe covered by pieces of armor.

"What is it, Remiel?" Kratos asked bored tone.

"I wanted to ask where you put the Book of Edict." Remiel said. "I need it for my studies."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Studies?"

"Didn't Lord Yggdrasill tell you?" Remiel asked as he laughed. "I have been chosen as the new Angel of Judgment."

"You?" Kratos said in surprise.

Remiel nodded. "Indeed. Looks like it was a lucky break for me that Titus got himself killed by those filthy Renegades. That weakling deserved to die, especially since he allowed the Chosen to be murder when she was praying right in front of him." He began to laugh.

Kratos could not help but to look at Remiel with pity. The once bright-eyed youth has been completely twisted by Mithos' teachings. His dislike for humans had turned into outright hatred and he looked down upon everyone, even his former kinsman. Remiel only tolerated him because he did not see him as a human, but a fellow angel.

He was certain that Mithos made Remiel the new Angel of Judgment purely to hurt Yuan even further for his failed rebelling. Everything Remiel became was an act of vengeance against Yuan. If it was one thing Kratos learned very well, Mithos could hold a grudge until the end of time.

"That book is in my private studies." Kratos finally answered. "I will allow you to go there to get what you need." He quickly wrote up a note with his symbol and gave it to the younger angel.

"Thank you, Lord Kratos." Remiel said as he flew away.

Kratos shook his head in disgust. Remiel was the constant reminder to all that when Mithos' wrath is invoke, everyone suffers.

The whole thing had left Kratos exhausted. He had been trying to guide Mithos back from his madness for centuries. Yet, it seemed Mithos had only gotten worst. Instead of an equal, he now treated him like another one of his lackeys.

Kratos had more than once found himself at the end of one of Mithos' temper tantrums. He used to be able to fight back, but Mithos' power had grown to the point that he could fling Kratos like a rag doll with a thought. His mastery of the Cruxis Crystal had made him nearly untouchable. With the Eternal Sword also adding to his power, Mithos was close to being a god.

"As gloomy as ever, huh Kratos." Yuan mocked.

Kratos had mindlessly wondered into Yuan's lab. He was not sure why since Yuan and him have not been on good terms for over three millenniums. "The mana situation in Sylvarant is reaching a critical point. It is something to be concern about."

"If Mithos just reverse the mana flow without sacrificing a Chosen, the problem would be solved." Yuan said neutrally.

"You know he would never do that." Kratos stated.

"Then Sylvarant will die." Yuan said nonchalantly.

Kratos glazed at Yuan. "You seem to have no feelings towards your former home."

Yuan snorted. "I broke ties with Sylvarant a long time ago. Do you still have any connection to your old home world?"

"I stopped caring the day my mother died." Kratos answered coldly.

There was nothing for him to return to in Tethe'alla. Not even his old childhood house belong to his family anymore. The tomb that his family was buried within lied in a forgotten part of the Tethe'alla's cemetery along with all those killed during the Kharlan War.

"Sylvarant can die as far as I care." Yuan said shortly. "Maybe its death would finally end this corrupt system."

Kratos quickly decided that this was a dead topic. "What are you doing?"

"Research on Cruxis Crystals, by Mithos' orders." Yuan said.

"What kind of research?" Kratos questioned further.

"Something along the lines of the Angelus Project." Yuan stated.

Kratos nodded. "I have heard of it. However, I thought Kvar was working on that project."

"He is, but it is my job to study his research and to make sure everything is going well." Yuan said. "It has proven much harder than any of us imagine to create a Cruxis Crystal from a human host. It's mostly because it is extremely hard to find humans with the right mana signature."

"Is it really that rare?" Kratos asked.

Yuan sighed. "The spirit symbol combination added with the correct mana signature makes finding the right person extremely difficult." He then glanced at Kratos. "Then again, I don't really expect a human to fully understand the nature of mana."

Kratos' eyebrow twitched.

Yuan noticed the facial ticked. "Even if you can use magic like us, there is simply somethings that you humans can never understand without being born with the knowledge."

Kratos knew that was true, but it was still harsh to hear it. Even after living for nearly four-thousand years, there were things that he still could not wrap his mind around.

"There is some good news on that front." Yuan said as he leaned back into his chair. "Kvar claimed to have found the perfect host for the Angelus Project."

"He would gained Mithos' favor if he succeeds in creating a Cruxis Crystal from a human host." Kratos said. He was surprise by how detach he had become towards human life. Even during the war he still saw his enemies as people, not cattle.

Yuan nodded. "Especially if the theory about such a crystal being vastly superior to a normal Cruxis Crystal is true."

Kratos sighed. Like Mithos need anymore power.

"I'm busy now, so you can go away." Yuan dismissed as he went back to work.

Kratos nodded his head as he left. This was what his relationship with Yuan had been reduced to. It hurt him greatly, but it was to be expected. Everything had been ruin by their foolishness.

He reached his room without any fanfare and all but collapsed on his bed. Noishe came to greet him by licking his hand.

"Whine, whine?" Noishe asked.

"Yes Noishe, it has been a hard day." Kratos said.

Everyday had been a hard day lately. Ever since the Chosen Journey has been subversive by the Renegades, Mithos has been concentrating more time on ending discrimination. Despite all of Kratos' concerns, Mithos was moving full stream with his plan for an Age of Lifeless Beings. This in turn had caused the productions of exspheres to be greatly increased. Which meant, even more lives were being lost.

"I don't know what to do, Noishe." Kratos said. "Mithos seemed beyond my reach now."

Noishe whimpered softly. "Bark, whine."

Kratos sighed. "We have been here on Derris-Kharlan for too long. We have long forgotten the lower worlds."

It was then Kratos came to a realization. They have forgotten the lower worlds and have in term forgotten what it was like to be people. In his case, he stopped being a human. He had been an Angel of Cruxis for so long that Kratos could no longer remember how he was in his former life.

The last time he had really gone to either world was almost four-thousand years ago and it was to attend his mother's funeral. Since he had no one to visit anymore, he had lost the desire to leave the comet and only left to do his yearly expectations of the Desians' Ranch. If he wanted to regain his lost humanity and hopefully get through to Mithos, he had to return to the lower worlds and become one of them.

Kratos slowly stood up. "Noishe, it is time I leave this place."

"Whine?" Noishe asked.

"I have been of Cruxis for too long." Kratos said. "It is time I see the real world again."

"Whine, bark?" Noishe questioned.

Kratos froze for a second. Returning to Tethe'alla after so long would be hard. Everything he knew was gone. Even though he had told Yuan he lost his emotional connection to his home world, he was not quite ready to see it yet.

"No, the world I am going to is Sylvarant." Kratos answered. Besides, it would do him good to see the suffering of the declining world.

"Bark, bark." Noishe said.

"I prefer if you didn't come with me." Kratos said, although he knew the stubborn Protozoan would not listen. He was proven correct when Noishe barked excessively.

Kratos sighed in defeat. "Very well."

He went over to his closet and pulled out his old armor. He did consider wearing his old Tethe'alla armor, but he no longer felt worthy to wear the symbol of the old kingdom. Instead, he reached for his casual purple armor and suited up. Once he was done he casually dumped his Cruxis armor on the bed. He then pulled out the Flamberge. He had kept it with him for the entire time he had been with Cruxis and did not feel it was right to bring it with him. So, he chose to take an old steel sword that he kept in his room when he visited the lower worlds. It was still a good blade and should suit his needs.

"Lets go, old friend." Kratos said.

"Whine?" Noishe asked.

"Mithos does not need to know." Kratos answered coldly. He knew Mithos would not approved of him leaving at this time, but he honestly didn't care at the moment. He grabbed Noishe by his back and they both disappeared from the room.

Using the Tower of Salvation as the medium, he appeared within the holy halls. At the base of the altar lied the Eternal Sword. Since he felt no mana radiating from it, he knew Mithos was not currently watching.

It still unnerved Kratos to see all the floating coffins suspending in space. Most were the dead of those built the tower, but others were the bodies of the fail Chosens. Every failed vessel that was rejected by Martel was dumped here and would remain here until the end of time.

Kratos still remembered when he brought Spiritua's remains here after he had fashion a coffin for her. It was the least he could do for the unfortunate girl. Since then, he had brought every Chosen here to have some symbolic of a proper burial. Thankfully, Mithos never again used a Chosen the way he used Spiritua. Yuan's treason seemed to have left an impression on Mithos.

He knew he had to leave quickly in case Mithos decided to look in. Kratos made his way to the warp and used his Cruxis Crystal to unlock the gate to the tower. Once he got outside, the tower seemed to disappear from sight, causing Noishe to jump in surprise.

"It is just the Cruxis core system which controls the appearance of the tower." Kratos assured. "Since this is the declining world, the Tower of Salvation will not appear here until the Day of Prophecy."

Noishe nodded, but still looked unnerved.

Deciding that he was in no hurry, they walked though the forest instead of flying over it. The weather was cool since Spring was only starting to begin. There were some powerful monsters in the area since Ratatosk no longer had any influence upon them, but the monsters generally stood in place since they could feel Kratos' power. Even the most furious beasts of Sylvarant were weaken by the lack of mana in the world and would stand no chance against an Angel of Cruxis.

The presences of monsters did make Kratos wonder what happened to Ratatosk. After the worlds were split, he had all but disappeared along with his centurions. They did not even appear to object to their shrines being defaced from what Yuan told him. It was all probably for the best, however. Ratatosk would have Mithos' head if given the chance and Kratos was not sure it that was bad thing.

They soon made it out of the forest with little trouble and were now traveling the countryside. This was really the first time he had seen the changes in the worlds since they were separated and Kratos was amazed on what he saw. It was indeed like a completely different world, nothing like the one he traveled across with his friends. To think Mithos had the power to do this with the aid of the Eternal Sword.

"Whine, whine, bark." Noishe said.

"Yes, the mana is extremely low. It is barely enough to sustain the world." Kratos stated.

A scream caught Kratos off guard. He quickly used his senses to pin point the source of the trouble. Noishe was one step ahead of him and ran towards the cries of distress. Kratos followed shortly behind him and came upon a caravan being overrun by monsters. A young man was trying to fight them off with a sword that was too big for his body, which caused him to swing the weapon clumsily. A young woman was also there and was hiding within the protection of the caravan. She was screaming in terror as the monsters surrounded them.

Kratos quickly shot a lighting spell at the creatures to gain their attention. It worked all too well as the beasts turned to challenged him. Kratos raised his mana to scare them off like the monsters in the forest. The beasts, however, were not scared away.

"Whine, whine, bark, bark." Noishe stated.

Kratos nodded in agreement. The monsters were half starved and desperate for any type of food. Any beast like this losses all sense of fear and were at their most dangerous.

One of the monsters jumped him and Kratos swiftly beheaded it with one swing. This hardly slowed down the other beasts as they ran in as well. Within seconds, however, all the monsters lied dead at Kratos' feet. Shaking his head, Kratos removed a cloth from his armor and wrapped the blood from his sword.

"Thank you, sir." The young man said gratefully. He had short brown hair with purple highlights and gray eyes. "We're forever in your debt."

"It was unwise of you to travel so close to the Holy Grounds of Kharlan without the blessing of the Goddess Martel. This area is full of vicious monsters." Kratos said as he sheathed his sword. "It is dangerous for anyone to be traveling in these lands since all the monsters will be prowling for food."

"Forgive us, sir, but we didn't noticed that we were so close to the holy grounds." The young woman said. Her hair was long and wavy with red highlights. She was a little shorter than the man and had dark purple eyes. She stepped down from the caravan and bowed. "I am Trisa and this is fiancée Nova, we're zoologists."

"Zoologists?" Kratos repeated in confusing.

"Indeed, we travel across the world studying different animals." Nova said.

"It would appear you've gotten too close to your studies this time." Kratos said in a deadpan voice. He honestly thought the way they conductive their profession was stupid during such dangerous times.

Nova laughed nervously. "Yeah, we were looking at some rare wild wolves and we dropped our guard."

Trisa walked over to Noishe and began to look him over. "I have never seen a creature like him before. What is he?"

Kratos hesitated for a second. "He is Protozoan."

"Protozoan, what is that?" Nova asked, completely bewilder. "I never heard of that species before."

Kratos was not too surprise since only elves really knew about them. "It is a type of dog, extremely rare."

"Astonishing." Nova said in awe. "You don't mind if I make a sketch of him? I want to add him to my documents."

"Well..." Kratos hesitated.

"Whine, whine." Noishe said excitedly.

Kratos sighed; Noishe could be such a prima donna. "It is fine with me."

"Excellent, thank you so much!" Nova practically jumped for joy.

"Allow me to cook dinner for you stranger." Trisa said. "It is the least we can do for you for saving our lives."

"It would be my honor." Kratos said, although he had not eating in years.

* * *

The day passed by quickly as Nova continued his sketch of Noishe by candlelight. He was so busy by his work that he barely touched his food, which had long grown cold.

"He is very dedicated to his craft." Kratos noted as he watched Nova draw.

"He takes his studies seriously." Trisa said by the campfire. "He loves all animals and want to make the best document of them as possible."

"Even so, it is dangerous for just two people without an escort to travel around." Kratos said. "This entire area is full of powerful monsters."

Trisa frowned. "We carry around a special repellence that keeps most monsters at bay. It has worked in every place we have travel except here."

"That is because the monsters here are stronger since they feed off the mana that radiates from the Holy Ground of Kharlan. Such a repellence will have little effect on them, especially since there is a food shortage." Kratos stated.

Trisa nodded. "I understand. We will leave this area by first light."

"Even if you leave now, it would take weeks before you completely clear this area." Kratos said.

Trisa paused in thought before she got an idea. "Why don't you travel with us then? At least until we reach safety."

This caught Kratos off-guard. "I'm not sure that is a good idea." He could inadvertently put them all in dangerous if Mithos discovered his absent.

"You were strong enough to slay those beasts without even gaining a scratch." Trisa insisted. "I am certain you can guide us to safety with your sword."

"..." Kratos stared blankly at the young woman.

"If money is the problem, we can pay you. Although it may not look like it, Nova and I carry quite of bit of money."

Kratos knew that the young couple might not live if he allowed them to travel back by themselves, but the threat of Cruxis' angels swarming them was not too appealing either. However, it was best to go with them since he would not be able to forgive himself if they were killed trying to leave.

"I will assist you." Kratos caved.

Trisa bowed again. "That is the second time we owe you stranger. But, we have yet to be given your name."

He saw no harm in telling her. His name has been long forgotten by history. "My name is Kratos Aurion."

* * *

**Kratos' long and strange journey begins. Hope you enjoy and until next time.**


	12. Mercenary

**Well, it has been a good week. Thank you for all the feedback and reviews. More is always welcome, of course, and I am happy that you are enjoying the second act so far.**

**Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mercenary**

* * *

Kratos was having a sever case of deja vu as he walked along side the caravan. If he closed his eyes, it brought him back to the days when Yuan and him did mercenary jobs to stay ahead of the Tethe'alla's army. It brought back some hard, but relatively happy memories of times long past. Who would have thought he would come to miss those days so much.

"Are you unwell, Mr. Aurion?" Trisa asked. She was currently driving the caravan down the rocky road. Nova was running around with a notepad taking notes of any wild animal they ran across. Although, most of his attention seemed to be focus on Noishe. He loved the attention at first, but even Noishe was starting to keep creep out by Nova's obsession over him.

"I am fine and you don't have to call me Mr. Aurion. Kratos would do just fine." Kratos said.

"Sorry Mr...I mean Kratos." Trisa said.

"It is quite alright." Kratos stated.

Trisa paused for a moment. "You seem to be a soldier of some type, but I never seen armor like yours before."

"It is an old style." Kratos stated. "And I _was_ a soldier a long time ago."

"It couldn't have been that long ago. You look not day pass twenty-eight." Trisa observed.

She was not too far off Kratos noted.

"Also, what army did you belong to?" Trisa asked. "The only real militia force in the world is Palmacosta."

"Yes, I served there when I was younger." Kratos said.

It was careless of him to forget that Sylvarant no longer had a central government. After the last Chosen's quest failed, Mithos punished the world of Sylvarant severely by having the Desians declare all out war against the Sylvarant Dynasty. They fought courageously for over fifty years, but eventually the Desians' forces overran them. It saddened Kratos that an empire that stood strong for millenniums was destroyed by a boy's temper tantrum.

"That is a amazing." Nova jumped in, breaking Kratos' thoughts. "I lived in Palmacosta a few years back and I have never seen any of the soldiers use a sword like you."

"I've come from a long line of swordsmen, so I was train at an early age." Kratos said.

"Why did you leave?" Trisa questioned. "Palmacosta need some good men. Especially since the Desians are becoming more aggressive lately."

That was not surprising since the Desians always become more aggressive in the years before the Chosen was born. It was all so the people would feel more desperate for salvation.

"I am not really a person who like to follow orders." Kratos answered. "I prefer my freedom."

"I know exactly how you feel." Nova said. "I went to the school in Palmacosta to study how to be a zoologist and it was the worst four years of my life. There were all these rules and standards you have to submit to and they did not even want you to go into the field."

"That is strange since you are in the pursuit of studying animals." Kratos said.

Nova snorted. "Their reasoning was that it was too dangerous for students to go into the field. Well, being zoologist is not about being safe, it is about learning about animals and nature. Of course there is going to be risks involve."

"Which is why you are traveling the countryside." Kratos concluded.

"Damn straight." Nova said. "If I wanted to play it safe, I could just stay in the library and study animals."

"I met Nova about two years ago on his travels." Trisa spoke up. "I always wanted to travel the world and Nova won my heart. We've been traveling together ever since."

"I admire your passion, but that is no excuse for you to be careless with your lives." Kratos said.

"Whine, whine." Noishe agreed.

Trisa nodded. "We will be more careful in the future."

"That Protozoan seems highly intelligent." Nova said in awe. He began to write frantically in his notepad again. "If I didn't know better, I would say he could perfectly understand human speech."

"He likes to mimic noise." Kratos said casually. "He can't actually understand what we're saying."

Noishe's head shot up in surprise. "Bark, whine, bark!"

Kratos chose to ignore him.

"Still, it is an incredible creature." Nova continued, not noticing the bantering. "How did you ever come across such a creature?"

"He was given to me as a pet a long time ago." Kratos said. "I didn't learn what he was until years later."

Nova wrote all this down in great interest. "I don't approve of given away exotic animals as pets, but I can't be too upset in this case. I might had never had met such an animal otherwise."

"Your family must of had some influence to be able to get such a rare animal." Trisa noted.

"The traders just thought he was an odd looking dog." Kratos stated. "Although, my parents were well off enough."

"It must have been Martel's will that we met you, Kratos." Nova said. "Not only did she deliver us a protector, but also gave me this chance to document a rare species."

Kratos' face fall at the mention of Martel. She did in a sense bring this meeting together, but not in the way Nova was thinking.

For the next two weeks, the small grouped traveled over the land in relative peace. A few monsters did attempted to attack the small caravan, but Kratos was able to easily dispatch them. He also found that Nova's repellence actually did work on weaker monsters. As they got closer to their destination, the waves of monsters grew fewer. By the end, Kratos found himself with nothing to do. Which didn't disappoint him too much.

It was late afternoon when they reached the outer edge of the city of Asgard.

Kratos' heart broke to see the ruins of the once great city. Balacruf has gone through many changes over the millenniums, even before the fall of Sylvarant Dynasty. It broke away from the main government and became its own empire that lasted for centuries. That was before they attempted to rage war against the Sylvarant Dynasty and was all but destroyed by it. Only remnants of its former glory remind, much like everything else in Sylvarant.

"Thank you for guiding us here." Nova said humbling. "We should be able to travel the rest of the way from here."

Trisa stepped up and handed Kratos a large leather bag. "As promise, here is your payment."

"That is not necessary." Kratos said.

"Nonsense, we have a deal." Trisa said. "It is not much, but please take it."

Kratos had mixed feelings about taking payment, but knew he would only draw more suspicion to himself if he refused further. Besides, he would need a source of income if he wished to live like a human.

"I humbly accept your kindness." Kratos said as he took the sack.

"There is something else I want you to have." Nova said. He walked over to Kratos and handed him a sheet of paper.

Kratos unfolded it and was surprise by what was on it. It was a sketch of Noishe who appeared to be sleeping by the campfire.

"This was one of the many sketches I did of your dog." Nova explained. "I thought it was only right I give one to you."

Kratos gave a rare smile. "I will keep always." He carefully refolded it again and tucked it away into his armor.

"Whine." Noishe said as he licked Nova's hand.

He bent down and ruffed Noishe's fur. "It was also an honor to meet you."

Without another word, the couple was once again on their way. Kratos was not too worry about them since their repellence should keep away any monsters from this area and they knew how to stay away from the Desians.

"Bark, whine?" Noishe asked.

"Not sure." Kratos answered. It was too late to travel any further for the day. He was certain he could handle any problem even during the night, but it was always best not to take such chances.

"We might as well take shelter within the city tonight." He concluded. Even though he no longer had the need to sleep, it was still nice to rest once and awhile.

The city was fairly full when they entered and a strong gust of wing blew over the mountains. Since Asgard was a major tourist city, there were plenty of hotels to choose from. Having no need for anything fancy, he booked a room in the old half-elf quarters of the city.

The day had ended, but Kratos found himself unable to sleep as he looked out the window and into the streets. It was strange to see the slums where all the half-elves used to reside now filled with all the races of limited income and the old system of discrimination long forgotten.

Old memories died hard, however. In Kratos' mind he could still see the old Sylvarant soldiers patrolling the streets. If he felt this way about a place that was never his home, he could only imagine how Yuan must feel like. That is probably why he has never returned to this place.

He was so lost in thought that the sound of a siren going off caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"The Desians are here!" A voice yelled throughout the city. "Quickly, take up your arms!"

"Whine, whine, whine?" Noishe asked, now fully awake.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Fighting against the Desians would be awkward." They did, after all, work for him.

"Bark, bark, whine." Noishe stated.

What Noishe said was true. Could he really allow people to die before his eyes if he could somehow stopped it? Finally deciding to at least see what was going on, he jumped out the window and ran towards the scene. He made sure to stay out of sight as the Desians marched into the city. Noishe followed him the entire way and sat by his side.

"Inferior beings, listen well." The highest-ranking Desians said. Kratos could tell by their dark blue and black armor that they worked for Kvar. "Approximately two days ago, a prisoner escaped from the Ranch. The name of this subject is host body A012. It is a female who is approximately five foot seven in height and weighs one-hundred and ten pounds with short brown hair. If any of you tell us the location of this host body, you shall be handsomely rewarded."

"No one has passed through here by that profile." The mayor said. He was an elderly man with a long beard and a wooden walking stick. "Besides, we know not to help anyone from the Ranch."

"I am sorry to hear that." The commander said, although it was easy to hear in his voice that it was not sincere. "Then we have no choice but to ransack this city."

"You can't do that!" Someone shouted. "We told you we know nothing!"

The commander laughed. "Foolish human, do you really think we would trust your word? In this big city, you could have easily hidden the host body. It is best for us to search for ourselves."

A man held up his sword towards the Desians. "You're not going anywhere near our city. You already have your quota for the season."

"You dare challenge us, inferior being?" The Desian commander questioned. "Keep it up and we'll burn this city to ashes and take you all to the Ranch to rot."

The citizens backed down when they heard the threat.

"Just as I thought." The commander mocked as he turned towards his men. "Search the entire city! Leave no stone unturned!"

The Desian unit ran into the city and proceeded to destroy everything in sight. Since it was not enough for them to simply search the city, several stores and homes were looted in the process.

Kratos stood by and watched the chaos from the rooftop. "Strange, the Desians rarely look for escape host bodies."

"Whine?" Noishe asked.

"When someone escapes from the Ranch, the Desians usually just strike the nearby towns and take more prisoners. They don't usually actively search for the escapee. Whoever this host body is, she is someone of great importance." Kratos explained.

"Whine, bark?" Noishe questioned further.

"It would be unwise for me to interfere." Kratos said. "Any retaliation to the Desians would only make things worst."

After nearly two hours of searching, all the Desians return to the city's entrance. "We found no signs of host body A012."

"So, she wasn't here after all." The commander growled.

"We told you the truth." The mayor said. "Now, please leave our city in peace."

One of the Desians hit the mayor over the head with the hilt of his sword, sending him crashing to the ground. "No one talks to the commander that way."

"This inferior being is hardly worth the trouble." The commander sneered as he looked down at the old man. "However, I can hardly return to Kvar empty handed. Man, take all these humans to the Ranch!"

"What, you can't!" A man shouted as several Desians grabbed him.

"Any quota is render moot when anyone escapes the Ranch." The commander said. "Make sure you leave some here. They need to repopulate, after all." This earned a string of laughs from the Desians.

Kratos gripped his sword in anger, but didn't move.

Noishe, however, did not have such qualms as he jumped from his hiding place and into the crowd of people. The Desians backed away in surprise as Noishe growled fiercely at them.

"What the hell is that!" A Desian exclaimed.

"It is some kind of beast." Another Desian said as he pointed his bow at Noishe. "Should I kill it?"

"No, stun it." The commander ordered. "Kvar likes to experiment with strange creatures."

"I cannot allow that." Kratos said as he stepped out of the shadows. His face was blanked, but he was not happy with Noishe blowing their cover and forcing his hand.

"Who are you?" A Desian demanded.

"Just another inferior human." One of them laughed.

"That creature is my pet." Kratos said, ignoring the comments. "I will not allow you to take him."

The commander laughed. "Like you have a say, human. I'll take whatever I please, so that pet of yours now belongs to us. And since you dare to challenge us, you can also come with us to the Ranch. Seize him!"

Several Desians charged Kratos, but before they could reached him Kratos unsheathed his sword and slashed several of them before they knew what happened. Undeterred, several of the Desians magicians cast spells at Kratos, but he was able to deflect most of them with his shield.

Not wanting them to know he could perform magic, he ran up to magicians and quickly dispatched one of them by gutting him across his chest. The second magician fall when Kratos stab him through the throat and the final one met his end when Kratos removed his head from his body.

The demonstration of strength shocked the commander. "What the hell!"

Kratos turned to face the Desian commander. "You got careless. Underestimating your opponent is the biggest mistake one can make."

The commander growled at the insult as several red ruin appeared under his feet. "Like I'll lose to a filthy human! Eruption!" Several waves of magma pulsed out of the ground and engulfed Kratos.

Kratos was taking off-guard since he didn't expect the half-elf to know such a powerful spell. Luckily, he was able to perform Guardian and minimize the damage.

"Who's underestimated who now, human!" The commander shouted as he rushed Kratos and attemted to impaled him with his sword when Kratos landed. Kratos blocked with his shield and deflected the thrust, leaving the commander wide opened. With one slash of his sword, the commander's arm was cut off. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and Kratos put him out of his misery by stabbing him through the heart. The remaining Desians were left speechless by the turn of events.

"He...he killed the commander." A Desian solder stuttered.

"Retreat!" The next Desian in power ordered as they fell back. Kratos was not about to allow them that chance. Since they have all seen him, he could not allow any of them to leave the city alive.

He charged up his mana for a spell that was all too fitting for the current situation. "Air Thrust!" Sharp blades of wind surrounded the Desians and cut them into pieces. Soon, not one of them were left standing as the spell faded. With his task completed, Kratos casually cleaned off his sword with a rag while the townspeople stared flabbergasted at him.

"He wiped out an entire Desian unit by himself!" One of them exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Another asked.

"How can he use magic? Is he a half-elf too?" Someone else muttered.

Kratos turned towards the people, scaring them into silences. "I suggest you take the bodies and quickly bury them. If the Desians found out what happened here, they will completely destroy your city."

The townspeople did not waste another moment as they gathered the remaines of the Desians. The road was also cleaned of blood to hide any evidences of the battle.

"We owe you our lives, stranger." The mayor said gratefully.

"Do not thank me." Kratos said as he looked at Noishe, who was panting innocently. "If Noishe had not jumped in, I would not have interfered."

"Nonetheless, you saved us." The mayor said. "The Desians have been acting even more unbearable ever since this season began. With this escape prisoner now about, I am certain things will only get worst."

"Most likely." Kratos stated neutrally.

"So I wanted to asked you, stranger, would you be kind enough to become the protector of this city?" The mayor asked.

Kratos was taking back by the request. "Protector?"

"It is only until the escape prisoner is caught." The mayor said quickly. "The Desians will only return here until she is caught and who knows what other awful things they will do." The mayor began to look around the ransack city. "Our city depends on tourism to survive. If they are scared off by the Desians, our city will die. So you see, we desperately need your help."

Kratos sighed. "I am not sure."

"You will be paid." The mayor said quickly. "Plus, room and board will be completely free along with the food."

Kratos closed his eyes in thought. He did not feel too comfortable about staying in a city so close to a Ranch. However, he had no particular place to be. He was also curious about who A012 was. Kratos was certain if he stayed around long enough, he would run into her eventually. She would be a fool, after all, to try to escape from the area since Desians would be covering the place.

"I accept your offer." Kratos said. "However, this will all be temporary."

"We are in your debt, mercenary." The mayor said."

"Mercenary?" Kratos questioned.

"Well, aren't you a traveling mercenary?" The mayor asked. "They are the only ones these days who travel around the countryside. You are also too skill to be just another traveler who carries a sword for protection."

The mayor brought up a good point. He never considered taking up an occupation, especially a mercenary. He did not have a particular high opinion about those who would sell their skills for money, but he could not find a better an excuse for traveling and not being a soldier in one of the towns.

"Yes, I am indeed a mercenary." Kratos finally answered.

The mayor nodded. "I thought as much, there is no need to be ashamed. In these times, there is no better way to make a living. By the way, where are you currently staying?

"At the inn next to the slums." Kratos answered.

"That won't do." The mayor said while shaking his head. "Since you will be our protector, you will be staying at the finest inn we have."

"I am honor." Kratos said neutrally. He honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Then it is settled." The mayor said. "I will talk to the inn keeper about setting up your room." He then walked away to make the arrangements.

When they were finally alone, Noishe rubbed his head against Kratos' side.

"You had to interfere, Noishe." Kratos stated.

"Whine, bark." Noishe said.

"It may had been the right thing to do, but we could of hurt this city further by fighting the Desians."

Noishe looked him in the face. "Bark, bark, whine, whine."

Kratos sighed. "I know this is not like the war, but we should be more careful in the future. We have already hurt this world enough."

"Whine." Noishe said as he shook his head.

"We better turn in for the night." Kratos said. "We have some long days ahead." He then walked in the in the direction the mayor went, which lead to the biggest hotel in the city.

* * *

**The plot thickens. More to come next time.**


	13. Anna

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews so far on this story. More is always welcome and the feedback helps me make a better story.**

**Onward with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Anna**

* * *

He hated being the messenger were Yuan's thoughts as he flew towards the temple. Yuan was tempted to summon the Grand Cardinal's butt to Derris-Kharlan and let him explain to Mithos how he allowed his experiment to escape.

He had hoped Kvar would keep to himself a little longer so the Renegades would be able to locate the Angelus Project. They may never again have this opportunity to rob Mithos of such a prize and it could actually help them in their battle against Cruxis.

Yuan soon reached the throne room and let himself in. He honestly wondered what Mithos does in there all day, but he thought it was best not to think about it too hard. Not too surprisingly, Mithos was sitting on his throne, reading some kind of book.

"Lord Yggdrasill, I have news to report." Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

Mithos slowly put down his book and glared at Yuan. "What is it?"

Yuan knew by that tone of voice that Mithos was in one of his moods. Just his luck. "Grand Cardinal Kvar has reported that several prisoners escaped from his Ranch. He was able to recapture all of them except one."

Mithos' eyes narrowed and Yuan could feel his mana rising. "Tell me, why is this information being reported to me? It is Pronyma's duty to oversee the Desians in the lower worlds."

"The prisoner that has escaped is none other than the Angelus Project." Yuan stated bluntly.

Mithos' wings flared up in anger when he heard the news. "What!"

Yuan felt Mithos' mana whirl around the room. It still amazed him how powerful Mithos has gotten. "I just got the communication from him."

Mithos slowly calmed down as he took several deep breathed. "When did this happened?"

"According to Kvar, over a month ago." Yuan answered.

"And I am only hearing about this now?" Mithos asked in a low whisper.

"Kvar thought he could handle the problem." Yuan stated. "However, all of his search teams around the city limits of Asgard have been disappearing. They believe that the Angelus Project is hiding within that area."

"Disappearing?" Mithos muttered with more interest than anger.

"Without a trace." Yuan confirmed.

Mithos tapped his hands in thought. "There is no way those humans could mount such an effective offense against the Desians. Have Kratos also been inform of this?"

Yuan was very surprise to hear that question. "Lord Yggdrasill, Kratos left over a month ago."

"What do you mean he left!" Mithos yelled.

"I mean he is gone." Yuan said calmly. "He left his armor and the Flamberge discarded in his room. Noishe is also gone as well."

There was another long pause. "Yuan, how long have you known this?"

"A couple weeks, but I thought you sent him on one of his duties in the lower worlds." Yuan answered. Which was true. It was not uncommon for Kratos to go on missions on Mithos' request without Yuan's knowledge. Especially since Kratos was more trustworthy than him. If Mithos did not know where he was, then Kratos was acting on his own. Which was very troubling.

"I see." Mithos said neutrally, which worried Yuan even further. Mithos never let things go that easily. "Since this is still Pronyma's domain, I will have her direct the search for the host body. I would rather not have Cruxis involve unless absolutely necessary."

Yuan nodded. "I understand, Lord Yggdrasill."

"If there is nothing else, you are dismissed." Mithos stated. Yuan did not have to be told twice as he quickly left.

Mithos sent his thoughts out and within a couple of minutes, a tall woman appeared in the room. She wore a skimpy outfit with black boots and had a strange golden machine floating over her shoulders. She had short green hair with matching eyes.

"You called, Lord Yggdrasill?" The woman asked.

"It would appear Kvar screwed up and allowed the Angelus Project to escape from him." Mithos stated.

The woman scoffed. "I knew Kvar was a fool."

"Maybe so, but it does not seem to be completely his fault." Mithos said. "The Angelus Project disappeared a month ago. Now, I have learned Kratos has also disappear over the same time period, along with Kvar's search teams. I do not believe any of these events are unrelated."

"You think Lord Kratos is hiding the Angelus Project?" The woman asked in surprise. "Lord Kratos is one of the Seraphim and one of your most loyal servants. Surely, he would never betray you."

Mithos would have said the same thing centuries ago. However, things have greatly changed. It all began on that day when Yuan took up arms against him. Since then, the seeds of distrust has been planted. He knew his former companions could all turn against him. Although Yuan now acted like a loyal follower of Cruxis, Mithos knew he was never to be trusted.

Kratos has done nothing that Mithos knew of that warrant distrust. He was Origin's seal and therefore was the person Mithos trusted the most in the world. However, there was still a possibility that Kratos could had turned against him and wanted to used the Angelus Project for himself. Having Kratos rebel against him would be a major problem since he could not kill him. It would only be made worst if he joined forces with Yuan.

"Even so, we can't be too careful." Mithos said after he ran through his thoughts. "I want you to personally handle this and get back the Angelus Project. Used all the powers I have given you."

The woman bowed. "As you wish, Lord Yggdrasill." The woman said as she vanished.

* * *

"Thank you for you services, merchant." The mayor said as he handed Kratos a large bag of money. "Since you have been around, our fatality with the Desians have been reduced to zero."

"It is still odd." Kratos said as he took the money. "The Desians are more aggressive than usual, even if it is over an escape prisoner."

The mayor sighed as he rocked back into his chair. "That has me worried as well. The Desians usually does not go to extreme measures to get back prisoners. Especially when a long period of time has passed."

"Obviously, there was something special about this escapee." Kratos stated.

"I do know that the Desian that runs the Ranch likes to experiment." The mayor said slowly. "He has taking many in the name of a project that he is working on."

The only project that Kratos was aware of was the Angelus Project. Kvar had been personally working on it for decades. He did not know too much about it, however. As Yuan pointed out, he had limited knowledge to the working of mana.

"As it stand things will only get worst." Kratos said. "The Desians' search has only been increasing and I can't keep killing their search parties. Eventually, they will send in must more ruthless people." If it was the Angelus Project they were looking for, he was certain Cruxis would get involve and his motives would come into question.

"It can't be help." The mayor said. "We can increase your pay."

Kratos sighed. People always think things can be solved with money. "I will continue my duties for now. You should, however, prepare for the worst." He then turn to leave, he had another job to fulfill.

Noishe was outside to greet him. "Whine, whine?"

"Everything is not well." Kratos sighed. "That attacks are becoming more frequent. The entire city could be in more trouble than I originally thought."

"Whine, bark?" Noishe questioned further.

"In the worst case imaginable we may have to deal with Cruxis. Lets hope that does not happen." Kratos said, although a part of him told him that confronting Cruxis was inevitable.

"Whine, whine, bark?" Noishe asked.

"We will escort those people today." Kratos confirm.

For the last month not only had he been in charge of protecting the people of Asgard, but also escorting them safely to Hakonesia Peak. Many people no longer felt safe within Asgard and had chosen to migrate to Palmacosta. Not only did the city have an actually military, but the Desian who ran the Ranch was more lenience than Kvar. Most of the people, however, were tourists who didn't feel safe traveling back home alone.

Since Hakonesia Peak was a three-day journey from Asgard, it didn't take him long to return to the town. It also helped that he had no need to sleep or eat.

The group was small, which suited Kratos just fine. Large groups were always disorganize and clumsy. They also tended not to listen very well, which could get a person kill.

"Thank you for taking us to Hakonesia Peak merchant." One of the young ladies said.

"I am just doing my job." Kratos dismissed.

"We are still in your debt." A man said. "Without you, this city would have been completely destroyed by the Desians."

Kratos decided not to comment. He was one of the main causes of the Desians and all the terror they had caused. It was his inability to stop Mithos and bring him back to his sanity that these people were suffering. If he was stronger, maybe he could have kept things from coming to this.

"We should be heading out." Kratos finally said. "It would be unwise for me to leave the city unguarded for too long."

The rest of the people agreed as they began their journey. The day was cloudy and muggy, showing all signs of rain. It was not an ideal day for traveling, which was why Kratos chose this time to leave the city. The Desians would not be making any attacks in bad weather. Hurling prisoners in mug and water was not practical for anyone.

Despite the humidity, the people still found time to talk and laugh. One of the women began singing folk songs, which eventually got everyone singing. Noishe even attempted to hum along, which earned many curious glazes.

The high spirits managed to continue for the entire time of the trip. It rain couple of times, but they were mostly sprinkles. The kids enjoyed it since they like to splash in the puddles. They even tried to get him wet a couple of times. He made sure, however, they paid dearly for it by getting them complete soak.

By high afternoon of the third day, they reached Hakonesia Peak with no difficult. The road was smoother and the humidity was much better since they were on the lower end of the mountain. There was not much to see since only a small house stood in the area. The house, however, was surrounded by junk and made the place look like a flea market.

"I see you brought another set of outcast." A croaky voice laughed.

Kratos knew that voice all too well, more than he wanted to as well.

A man with a hunch in his back and glasses approached him. He was nearly bald, making him look older than what he was. "You're not even going to say hello?"

Noishe growled at him in response.

"I was not talking to you, mutt." The man sneered.

"What do you want, Koton?" Kratos asked impatiently.

"I want nothing." Koton chuckled. "Except you have been bringing more people over the mountain. At this rate, I should be changing people."

Kratos almost rolled his eyes. Knowing the greedy little worm, it was not beyond him to do such a thing. "It can't be helped. Things have gotten dangerous around Asgard. It is only natural for people to go where they feel it's safe."

"Whatever." Koton scorned. "I could careless why they are traveling over here. I just wanted to ask you about going into business with me. Since you keep bring people over here, we can become partners. You change them for the escort and I will charge them for the passes to go over the mountain. Then we split the loot evenly between us."

So, he was going to charge people for their misery. "I have desire to run such a business." Kratos said sternly.

"Don't act so high and mighty. How much are you being paid now for escorting these people here, _merchant_?" Koton emphasized the last point.

"I am not doing this job for the payment." Kratos said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, then why do you take the money?" Koton insisted.

"They offer to pay me and I accepted. Nothing more." Kratos said,

Koton laughed. "Who are you trying to fool? You think you're a saint or something?"

Kratos' eyes soften. "I am anything but a saint."

He truthfully didn't know why was even here. At first it was for the purpose to reconnect with his lost humanity, but he was not sure anymore. All this visit was doing was reconfirming all the pain that he helped create. This all happened because he could not stand up to Mithos. Even now, he couldn't say Mithos was completely wrong. If after everything leads to a peaceful world, wouldn't all this suffering be for the best?

Koton saw the change on Kratos' face and decided not to push it. "Well, whatever. I just wanted to let you in on a good deal. I won't ask you again." He then stomped off.

"Bark, whine, bark." Noishe stated as Koton left.

"We should head back." Kratos said, ignoring Noishe's rude remark, although he completely agreed.

By the time they got back over the mountain it was nearly completely black as thunder deafen the sky. It would appear Kratos miscalculated. He was expecting a light shower, not a thunderstorm. He could already feel the cold drops of water on his face. He didn't mind getting wet since his crystal made him less sensitive to the cold, but he knew Noise would not be happy. He despised getting wet.

"Whine." Noishe muttered.

"If we hurry, we might be able to the House of Salvation before the rain becomes too heavily." Kratos said.

Since they were no longer restricted by other people, they made fast strives towards the shelter. Despite their efforts, however, it started down pouring rain before they reached the halfway point.

Knowing that things would only get worst, Kratos looked for another place to take shelter. There were not too many places in the area, but they did eventually found a grove. It was not much, but it was the best they had.

Lightning could be clearly seen over the clouds as it rain even harder. At this rate, he would late returning to Asgard. It was far too dangerous to fly and he could not transport. By now, Mithos should be aware of his absent and would be searching for his mana. Any usage of his crystal at this moment would make Cruxis aware of him.

Noishe mourned as he shook the water off of his fur, although it did little good since they were still outside.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it to rain this hard." Kratos said as he petted Noishe. "Just bear with it for tonight."

"Whine." Noishe said in understanding. He then suddenly jumped up in alert, his ears were up in the air.

Kratos' hearing may have been greatly enhance, but his senses were still no matched for Noishe's dog like senses. He watched with interest as Noishe sniffed around the trees. He then began to bark loudly at one of them.

Kratos quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the brushes. "Come out!"

The brushes moved a little and he could see the outlines of someone's face. "Go away! I'm armed!"

From the sound of the voice Kratos knew it was a female. It also had the undeniable edge of fear. "I will bring no harm to you." He assured.

"Like I would believe that!" The voice spat back.

Kratos sighed as he sheathed his sword. "You have my word that I will not hurt you."

The person moved a little more and finally came out of the brushes. Kratos now had full sight of the woman. She was shorter than him by what looked like four inches and had a youthful face. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes that made her look quite attractive. She, however, was filthy with dirt, mug, and grim covering her face and clothes.

Kratos noticed with bit of dread that her clothing was only a simple brown rag that was put together to look like a dress. What she was wearing was a standard prison uniform for the Ranch.

"You must be the escape prisoner from the Ranch." Kratos stated calmly.

The woman reeled back in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Only people from the Ranch wears that outfit." Kratos said.

The woman blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess anyone would noticed."

"You have been surviving out here all this time?" Kratos questioned in awe. He thought that anyone that escaped from the Ranch would have reached town by now or died.

The woman nodded. "I have been trying to return home, but the Desians are everywhere. I try to travel by night to escape their notice."

"It would be unwise to go back towards your hometown." Kratos said. "That would be the first place they would look."

Her face suddenly hardened. "I don't care. I'm not about to let a bunch of Desians rob me of my home. Besides, both of my parents are still there."

Kratos looked blankly at her. "I can understood those feelings, but you will only put them in more danger by returning. Your best course of action is to leave the area."

"It doesn't make a different!" She suddenly yelled causing Noishe to jumped back. "They'll hunt me down until the end of time because of this thing!" She brought up her hand and revealed a shiny stone on it.

Kratos knew what it was, but it looked different. Exspheres had a reddish shine to them, but this one was more of a dark purple. It also had a dimmer shine to it. "Desians are very protective of their exspheres, but this one has a different aura."

The woman pulled her hand back and rubbed it. "I don't know a thing about it. But, I did hear that mines is suppose to be special."

"_It couldn't be._" Kratos thought in distress. Could she really be the Angelus Project? What were the chances of him running into it here? He couldn't be too sure, however. Who knew what other projects Kvar was running without Cruxis' knowledge. Kvar was a descended of the one who created the original Angelus Project and that man attempted to make his own Cruxis Crystal to challenge the Dark King.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Her question broke Kratos' thoughts. "No one travels these days, especially on a miserable day like this."

Kratos had forgotten that it was still raining and the trees provided only a small degree of protection. "I was escorting a group from Asgard to Hakonesia Peak."

"Are you a bodyguard or something?" She asked.

"No, I am a merchant." Kratos answered.

The woman's eyes suddenly lit up. "Then you can help me. You can help me return home."

Kratos was not expecting that. "I am sorry, I can't"

"If money is an issue, I can pay you when I get home." The woman said. Her voice was closed to begging.

If only things were that simple. Since he was of Cruxis, it was his duty to return her to the Ranch. To do otherwise would opposed Mithos' wishes. But, he could hardly return anyone to hell, unless his time with Cruxis has truly turned him into a monster.

Noishe patted his leg with his paw. Kratos knew by the look on his old friend's face that there was only one moral decision to make.

"I will return you to your home." Kratos answered before he could think any further.

"Thank you so much." The woman said in relief.

Kratos sighed loudly. He knew that this was going to be a long trip. "Before we go any further, what is your name?" He could hardly refer to her as an object if they were going to be traveling together.

"Sorry, I completely forgot." The woman said, mortified. "I haven't been called by my name in so long that I've forgotten to give it. My name is Anna, Anna Ivy."

* * *

**Everyone favorite girl finally makes her appearance. It was brief, but there is far more to come. Things will be heating up in the very near future. **

**As for the reason why Anna missed Luin and ended up by Asgard, she got completely lost. Until next time.**


	14. Hunted

**Happy Black Friday. Although, I know it isn't going to be too happy for everyone wallets today.**

**In either case, here is the next chapter to the story. Thank you for all the feedback and reviews so far. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hunted**

* * *

The night was long and miserable, but the morning brought an end to the thunderstorm. They were all left wet and muddy, however.

"We should head toward Asgard before the weather turns again." Kratos said. "It is unwise to travel too long in our current condition."

"Whine." Noishe mourned. He was not please at all about being soaking wet.

"That's fine, Asgard is not too far from my home." Anna said as she looked over her torn dress. "And maybe I can actually get some real clothes."

"Where do you live?" Kratos asked. He never bothered to ask her last night.

"I am from Luin." Anna answered. "It is a town right next to the mountains that leads towards Hima."

Kratos nodded. He did not know where either of those places were, so he would have to purchase a map of the area.

The trip was quiet for the most part, except for Noishe occasionally trying to ask Anna questions.

"I have been meaning to ask, what kind of dog is your pet?" Anna asked.

"A very rare breed." Kratos answered bluntly.

"Well, I see you're the talkative type." Anna teased.

"There is not much to talk about with me." Kratos said before he eyed Anna. "You on the other hand are a different matter. How were you able to escape the Ranch?"

Anna frowned before she spoke. "It was an accident, actually. I was in my cell when an explosion shook the place. I don't know what happened, but several prisoners were able to escape and they unlocked my cell along with some others. We all tried to stay together, but I got separated from the group during the escape." She lowered her eyes. "I hope they all made it out okay."

"The Ranch was attacked?" Kratos asked in surprise.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I was just very lucky."

There was only one group that Kratos was aware of that had the guile to attack a Desians' Ranch. However, raids on the Ranches were rare, even for them. Most of the time it was just to steal exspheres, but given what Kvar was doing he suspected that this attack was more than a normal run.

"It appeared fate was with you that day." Kratos said. "Escaping from a Ranch is nearly impossible and often ends in death."

"Maybe it was fate, but I do believe it was the Goddess Martel looking after me." Anna said. "The Desians days are nearly number since the Chosen will be born soon. It was that hope that has kept me alive."

Kratos had to turn his eyes away from her. If only she really knew. "You are still not out of danger. That exsphere is dangerous without a key crest."

"Key crest?" Anna asked.

"It is a crest that is put over an exsphere to help control it." Kratos said. "Without one, that exsphere can make you very sick."

"Where can I get one?" Anna asked.

"Normally Dwarves make them." Kratos said. Getting one would be anything but easy since all the really skilled Dwarves that could make one either worked for Cruxis or were underground.

Anna sighed. "Lets deal with one crisis at a time. Too much is happening too fast."

The next couple of days passed slowly. Anna always tried to ask something about him, but he had managed to successfully avoid her questions. He knew Anna didn't trust him and she shouldn't. He was, for all practical purposes, her enemy.

He wondered what would become of this woman even if he did managed to get her home. Her exsphere, as it was now, was dangerous and she could turn into a monster at any moment. Not to mention the mark she would put on anyone that helped her. Kvar was very vengeful of anyone that escaped his Ranch. He actually had the highest record of return prisoners because of that fact.

They finally reached Asgard without any complications. Kratos did not want anyone to see Anna since she was still in her Ranch's dress, so he led her towards his hotel and snuck her through the open window.

"Why couldn't we take the door like normal people?" Anna asked, not liking being treated like a teenager sneaking back into their parent's home after hours.

"Asgard has been attacked several times by the Desians over the escaped Ranch's prisoners." Kratos explained. "Bring one here would not go over well."

"I didn't know." Anna said sadly. "Those Desians just delight in making everyone suffer."

"In either case, stay here." Kratos said. "I will go and get some fresh clothes for you." He then left through the window again and made his way to the market. Since it was still fairly early in the morning, the market place was not too full with people. However, it was still fairly crowded because of the tourists.

It took Kratos awhile to weave through the people before he found the dressmaker's store. Strangely, the dress store also sold battle armor for women. He supposed given the danger of the current world it made sense for people to want to protect themselves.

The woman who ran the store looked at Kratos with interest. "May I help you, sir?"

"I would like to buy a dress." Kratos said bluntly.

The woman giggled. "I figured that much out. What kind of dress do you want?"

Kratos looked around at the vast selection and shook his head. "Any would due."

"Okay, what measurements is the lady?" The woman asked.

Kratos was surprise by the question. "Pardon?"

"Unless you're buying the dress for yourself, I need the measurements of the lady you are buying it for." The woman said with an amused smile on her face.

Kratos quickly recomposed himself. "She is just an average size lady."

The woman sighed. "Don't know, huh. Well, I see what I can do." She then went into her collection and began to shift through several dresses. After a few minutes, she took out a short blue dress. It was very plain, but did have some frills around the neck.

"This dress should fit your lady friend as long as she is not too big at the top." The woman said.

Kratos nodded. "How much will it cost?"

"One-hundred and fifty gald." She said bluntly.

Kratos was not sure if he was being taking since he had no clue how much a dress usually cost. However, one-hundred and fifty sounded expensive for such a plain dress. Nonetheless, he handed the woman the money without any objections.

He then quickly made his way back toward the hotel, trying to stay out of sight. It would be awkward if anyone saw him holding a dress. Thankfully, Anna appeared to have behaved herself as he jumped through the open window.

"That didn't take you long." Anna said. She was looking over Kratos' book collection and Noishe was napping peacefully on the floor.

Kratos casually tossed the dress on the bed. "That is for you to wear."

Anna looked at the dress and then at Kratos. "Are you serious?"

"It is better than what you are wearing now." Kratos said in a deadpan voice.

Anna glanced down at her stain clothes. "Maybe so, but that dress looked equally baggy."

"I didn't know your size." Kratos admitted.

Anna gave a mischievous smile. "You could of came back and ask."

"We have little time for that." Kratos said firmly. "We must leave before the people here sees you."

Anna sighed in defeat. "You are right, forgive me." She took the dress and made her way to the bathroom. Kratos could hear the hum of the shower being run. Knowing that it would be some time before she was decent, he sat in chair and began to scan through his books.

He glanced at the one that Anna was reading and saw it was the one about the Church of Martel. He thought it would be wise to educate himself on how the world viewed Cruxis. He actually smiled when he saw the verses that he wrote millenniums ago. Including him using 'once upon a time'.

It would appear Anna was looking at the section that talked about forgiveness. It was something Mithos' was forced to keep since it was part of the teachings of the original religion that they hijacked. It was a section that he truly wished Mithos had read himself. Since it may of helped him find peace in his own life. He began to read the verse himself as he looked over the page.

_Feelings of hatred, anger, and sadness are common. Especially when the hand of your fellow man has hurt another. However, one should not strike out in vengeance since it will add only more misery. For the seeds of hate rots the soul and turns you into the monster that has caused you pain. Therefore, you only continue the endless cycle of blood._

_Learn to forgive those who had done you wrong and pray to the Goddess Martel for her to heal their souls as well as yours. You should not, however, forget that person's crimes or think they should avoid justice because you have forgiven them. Forgiveness does not erase the sin, but ease the pain so you may be able to move on and used your experience to uplift your fellow men. Have hope and remember that those who go against the teachings of Martel and used their powers to harm others shall be deny peace and happiness in death and their crimes shall forever hunt them._

Kratos closed the book after he read the last paragraph. He was not sure how true that last part was, but he did agree that forgiveness did not equally redemption. Even if the world forgave Cruxis for deceiving them, they would all burn for the transgressions they had committed.

"You seem deep in thought." Anna's voice broke him out of his musing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Kratos said as he shook off the last of his morbid thoughts.

Anna looked at the book he was reading. "I thought of those writings everyday when I was at that Ranch. It was the only thing that kept me sane and not wanting to murder every Desian there with my bare hands."

"I can't blame you." Kratos said.

Anna began to shake. "Even now, I can remember every detail of my imprisonment and the pure look of delight on those monster's faces. Especially the ones who ran that Ranch. It is even worse when I think about the many others who are left there to suffer."

"The world is filled with many injustices." Kratos said slowly. Her entire rant felt like it was aimed at him. In a way, it was.

Anna sighed tiredly. "I just want to go home. I don't want to think about what has happened anymore."

Before Kratos could answer, he sensed a strong mana in the area. Even Noishe jumped up and began to bark. "It appears the Desians have returned."

Anna's head shot up. "How do you know that?"

Kratos did not answer as he jumped out the window. He ran towards the front of the hotel and saw several half-elves in red and black Desians' uniforms. Kratos knew only Forcystus' soldiers wore that color combination. However, why would Forcystus' men be way out here?

The question answered itself when he saw a half-elf bigger than the others wearing silver and white armor with hair that splinted in the middle.

"Botta, so the Renegades are here." Kratos whispered. What made the Renegades so dangerous was the fact that they could pass for Desians with the uniforms they steal. It was a known fact that they had spies in every Ranch. Kratos was certain that is how they learned of the Angelus Project.

"There is no doubt, the host body is here, Lord Botta." One of the Renegades said as he held some type of device. "The mana left by her exsphere is very strong here."

"I am surprise she did not reach town sooner." Botta stated. "I thought for sure we would be finding her corpse since such a long has passed since she escaped."

Several residences surrounded the small Renegade group. "Leave our town alone! We already said we don't know where your prisoner escaped to."

Botta cleared his throat. "We know the host body is here. There is little point to lying now."

"Besides, you expect us to believe you after so many Desian search parties have disappeared here." Another Renegade said.

"Their disappearance had nothing to do with us." A villager said. "Please, just leave us in peace."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Botta said as he stepped forward. "We won't leave until we find the host body. If you cooperate with us, you have my word that no one will be harm."

"A Desians' word is worth shit." A villager spat.

Kratos shook his head. It would seem that the villagers have gotten braver since they assume that he would protect them. Showing himself to the Renegades would open a new batch of problems. However, he was paid to protect this city, for better and for worst. He could hardly back down now.

He stepped out of the shadows and confronted the group of half-elves. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to search the city."

One of the Renegades looked him over. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am just a mercenary hired to protect this city." Kratos answered.

"A mercenary, these humans are becoming desperate." A Renegade stated.

Botta looked him over carefully. "Mercenary, we have no business with you. We are looking for a host body that has escaped. We know it is here, so please step aside."

"The minute you entered this city, you became my business." Kratos said as he put his hand on his sword's hilt.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" One of the Renegades mocked.

"Be careful." Botta warned. "He is no normal human."

"He is in our way in either case." A Renegade said as he stepped forward. "We wanted to avoid spilling blood, but this human needs to learn his place." He shot a blade of wind at Kratos, who easily deflected with is sword. He then charged in and gutted the Renegade with one swift motion from his sword. The other Renegades, beside Botta, gasped in shock as their comrade fell lifelessly to the ground.

"What the hell!" Several Renegades yelled.

"I knew it." Botta said slowly as he took out his own blade. It was a blood red sword that was shaped like a stylize wing. "You reek with the smell of Aionis and only one human in the world had that stench."

Kratos ready his blade. "So, you know."

"It has been you killing all the Desians and hiding the Angelus Project." Botta continued. "I don't know what you are planning, but we will be taking that host body."

Botta then released a several blades of wind, but all of them missed Kratos. He realized too late, however, that it was never aimed at him as it went straight towards the hotel he was staying in. The hotel was torn to shreds as the blades of wind hit it dead on.

"Noishe, Anna!" Kratos yelled in horror. Thankfully, he saw Noishe jumped from the falling rubble with Anna clinging to his back. He landed gracefully on the ground and growled at Botta.

Botta smirked victoriously. "Host body A012, we've finally found you."

Several villagers muttered in shock. "The merchant has been hiding her the entire time!"

"He has been using us!" Another one yelled in outraged.

Kratos ignored them as he stared at Botta. "I will not allow you to take her."

"I have no intention allowing you to take her back to Yggdrasill." Botta shot back. He charged in and clashed his sword against Kratos. "I will handle him, capture the host body!"

The Renegades followed their leader's orders as they ran towards Noishe and Anna. Noishe had no plans in going peacefully as he ran in the opposite direction of the Renegades. He headed straight for the Balacruf Dais, nearly knocking over several people on his way there.

"Do you really think that overgrown dog can save that woman?" Botta questioned.

"I have every reason to think he will." Kratos said as he pushed Botta off of him. He then began to chat a spell. His sword was charged with lightning, as he thrust into Botta's abnormal. Botta quickly deflected it and charged his own mana for a spell.

"Ground Dasher!" Botta yelled as a huge triangular chasm opened up under Kratos. He jumped out of range as several waves of stalagmites rose from the ground and nearly impaled him. He blocked some of the smaller flying rocks with his shield.

"Clever." Kratos muttered. He should have expected as much from a group that was able to beat Titus, who was by no means a wimp. He, however, had no intention in losing.

Kratos got into position as Botta attempted so cast another spell. "Demon Spear!" He screamed as shot a shock wave of mana at Botta. He was caught off-guard and only had time to dodge enough of the mana to keep from being cut in half. Kratos then ran in and spiraled into the air, taking Botta with him.

Botta screamed in pain as he landed on the ground with a loud thug. Kratos landed gracefully and turned back to face the bigger half-elf. He was surprise to see that he was still alive.

Botta spitted out blood as he got to his knees. "I should have known I was no match for you."

Kratos moved in for the kill. "I bear no ill will towards you. However, I cannot allow you to live."

Botta chuckled. "I figure as much." Before Kratos could make the finishing blow, however, a lightning volt struck him in the back stunned him. He was knocked to his knees as several Renegades ran towards their leader.

"Lord Botta, are you alright?" One of the Renegades asked.

"I'm fine, where is the host body?" Botta questioned.

The Renegade shook his head. "She got away with that creature. We simply could not keep up after it jumped off the dais."

Kratos chuckled lightly as he stood up slowly. "Well done, Noishe."

"Damn, retreat." Botta said the Renegades helped him up. They then quickly ran out town.

Kratos was thankful that they left in such a rush. That lightning spell had paralyzed him from the wrist down and left him opened for attack. If they had ganged up on him, they could have killed him. Kratos carefully stood up and sheathed his sword. He was on guard again, however, since he could feel the angry glares of the villagers.

"You bastard, you have deceiving us!" One of them yelled. "You've been hiding that escapee from the Ranch this entire time!"

"Not true." Kratos said as he turned to face them. "I only met her a couple days ago when I was returning to the city."

"LIAR!" Another person yelled. "You plan to keep her here and milk all the money off our city! How could you do such a thing!"

"Get out of here or we will turn you in to the Desians ourselves!" A woman yelled.

"Go away!" Someone screamed in agreement.

Kratos knew there was no point in talking to them. He could not blame them for their anger, however. He knew this would happen if they ever found Anna.

"Very well, I will leave." Kratos said. He decided to go straight out of town and meet up with Noishe instead of trying to shift through the wreckage of the hotel for his books. They were too heavy for traveling anyway. He also did not want to risk the villager running to the nearest Desians' search party and turning them in.

He was able to get fairly far from the city, even with the limp he now had in his walk. It would be days before his body fully recovered, even with his angelic healing. He went into a batch of trees and leaned against the trunk. He knew Noishe would find him so there was no point in searching for them.

His predictions were proven to be correct when Noishe ran into the island of trees he was hiding in nearly an hour later. Anna jumped off his back and ran towards Kratos.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked in horror.

"I am fine." Kratos said.

"Bullshit." Anna said. "You stood up against a half-elf. Even to a strong human, they can use magic."

"They only got me because I allowed myself to get careless." Kratos countered. "In either case, the wound is not fatal."

Anna shook her head. "This is my fault. I should have never gone into the city."

"What's done is done." Kratos said neutrally. "In the meantime, I should get you home."

"I was thinking about that. After what I saw, maybe it's best I don't return to Luin." Anna said.

"Now that they have seen us, they will be expecting us to run out of the area." Kratos stated. "The best place to hide now is under their nose." Although the Renegades and the Desians were mortal enemies, they would have the same search area since the Renegades got the majority of their information from the Desians. In either case, they were now trapped between the two groups.

"We will travel only at night." Kratos said. "It would be far safer that way."

Anna nodded. "I agree. I'll cook some dinner for our journey. Since it is still daylight, the light from the fire should not get too many people's attention."

Kratos turned towards Noishe. "Help her hunt. I will be fine here."

"Bark." Noishe said as Anna and him left the safety of the trees.

Kratos allowed himself to relax as he cleared his mind. He knew their troubles had just begun.

* * *

**The plot thickens again. Until next time.**


	15. Bonding

**Thank you for all the feedback and reviews on my story. I am glad everyone is enjoying my version of events and hope you continue to read.**

**Anyway, onward with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bonding**

* * *

Yuan looked over the computer scene with concern as he read the results. He had been studying Kvar's Angelus Project for the better part of a week. He knew that a Cruxis Crystal created from a human could produce a much more powerful crystal, but if Kvar's labs were any indication the different in power was much greater than anyone could had predictive. The most conservative estimates had the crystal nearly three times more powerful than a normal Cruxis Crystal.

In the right hands it could completely shift the balance of power against Cruxis. If Mithos got it, he doubted anything would be able to stop him. Which is why it was crucial that the Renegades retrieved the Angelus Project before Cruxis. Things would not have turned out so badly if the host body didn't managed to escape before the Renegades could reached it. It was almost like the spirits themselves was helping it.

A loud pitch beep snapped Yuan out of his thoughts. He could tell by the message that it was from the Renegades. He quickly switched it to a private line so Cruxis could not trace it. To them, it would look like he was talking to one of the Grand Cardinals.

"This is Yuan." He answered.

"Lord Yuan, I am sorry to be calling you like this." Botta's voice came over the line. It sounded weak and hurt.

"Botta, what has happened?" Yuan questioned.

"We found the Angelus Project in the city of Asgard about a day ago." Botta stated.

"_How ironic._" Yuan thought. "Did you manage to capture it?"

"Afraid not." Botta said in shame. "We were intercepted by Kratos."

"Kratos!" Yuan said in shock. "Why was he there?"

"We are not sure." Botta stated. "However, we barely escaped alive."

Yuan rubbed his chin in confusing. "You ran into Kratos, but I heard nothing about it here. Whatever he is doing, it is not Cruxis' will." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Do you know where they are heading now?"

"Unknown. We have been checking every ship and group leaving the Asgard area, but we found no signs of them." Botta said.

"Knowing Kratos, he will be staying close to the Asgard region to throw any search parties off." Yuan said. "Search every town and city in the area and keep an eye on the Desians. We can't afford to allow them to find the Angelus Project."

"Yes, Lord Yuan." Botta said as he signed off.

Yuan leaned back in his chair with a worried expression. What could Kratos be up to? Was he planning a rebelling against Mithos and wanted the Angelus Project to helped him? This could also be a trick by Mithos to lure out the Renegades and any other decent in his ranks. Knowing how much a manipulated bastard Mithos had become, he would not put it passed him.

He had to be careful on how he approached this. If he acted too recklessly, everything he had been working for these passed thousand years would be in vain. Whatever Kratos was doing, it was safer to label him as an enemy rather than a friend. He sided with Mithos once before and could just as easily do it again. It was a nice thought to think he had his friend back, but that was all that was needed for him to fail. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that he could only depend on himself since all his former 'friends' had betrayed him.

Yuan stood up and went to give his daily report to Mithos. He had to keep up appearances, after all.

* * *

Anna mourned in exhausting as she rubbed her sore feet. She was not used to so much walking. Even at the Ranch, the hard labor was almost exclusively to her upper body. She refused to complain, however. This mercenary was doing her a favor by taking her home. All he really had was her word that she would pay him once they reached Luin. She also still felt bad for killing his livelihood in Asgard.

"You're lagging." Kratos observed. "Do you need to rest?"

"I am fine." Anna said stubbornly.

"You would be no good if you are tired." Kratos stated. "Noishe can give you a ride."

"I said I was fine." Anna said with more heat than she meant to. She wanted to take his offer, but her pride would not allow it.

She was always taught to depend on no one but herself. It was a lesson that everyone learned when faced with the oppression of the Desians. If you got in trouble with them, you were on your own. What happened in Asgard was true all over the world. Ironically, the Ranch and here hometown of Luin were the only real exception to this rule. Everyone was willing to help each other, which was how she was able to escape in the first place.

"You are moving too slow." Kratos said with a hint of impatient in his voice. "We only have a couple more hours before daybreak."

Anna glared at Kratos. "I said I was..."

"You should not allow your pride to get in the way of your safety." Kratos interrupted. "If you had allowed your pride to control you at the Ranch, I doubt you would be alive now."

"You know that's not true." Anna said as she looked down at her hand. It was now wrapped in a black cloth to hide the exsphere. The thing still burned badly at times. Especially when she was upset.

"Your exsphere may had been desirable enough to keep you alive, but there are things that are far worst than death." Kratos said.

Anna shivered when she heard those words. She knew for a fact that was true. The Ranch itself was like the very definition of hell.

"Besides, your exsphere is steadily draining your strength." Kratos stated. "To keep it from sucking you dry, you should not do too much physical activity."

Anna gave a small chuckle. "Are you encouraging me to be lazy?"

"To keep that exsphere under control until we can get you a key crest, I would encourage you not to strain yourself." Kratos reprised.

Anna sighed in defeat as she hopped on Noishe's back. It did feel good not to walk anymore. "When will we reach Luin?"

"At the rate we're going, we should reach it by tomorrow night. That if we don't run into trouble." Kratos answered

"Speaking of which, those Desians seemed to have known you." Anna said. "You appeared to be more than a simple merchant."

"Since I work for anyone who pays me I often work for those who despise the Desians. Because of that, I got a reputation in some circles." Kratos said.

It sounded plausible, but something about his story seemed off. "How can you still be alive if you actively kill Desians? They burn down entire towns and kill off family if one human dares to stand up to them."

"I rarely leave survives." Kratos answered bluntly.

That was true. From what little she had seen of his fight, he was very brutal. "So, what made you become a mercenary?"

"It was one of the easiest ways to make money." Kratos said.

"Is that all you care about, making money?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Kratos shrugged. "I am not one who fights for the greater good. I simply work for anyone who can pay me. Nothing more."

Anna wanted to question him further on that, but decided to drop it. Whatever secrets Kratos had he obviously had no plans to share it with her. She supposed it was for the best. Most likely the two would separate once they reached Luin.

She didn't know when it happened, but she was slowly lured to sleep by the rocking of the dog like creature. It didn't help that his fur was like a fluffy pillow. Anna didn't wake up until she felt Noishe come to a sudden stop. She snapped awake and looked around in alarm. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

"We are stopping for the day." Kratos said.

"How long was I asleep?" Anna asked in surprised.

"Only for about an hour." Kratos answered.

"Sorry, I usually don't fall asleep like that?" Anna said.

"The exsphere is draining your strength." Kratos said. "It is only natural for you to get tired easily."

Anna rubbed her eyes. "Still, I used to working long nights. My family runs the weapon shop in Luin."

"A weapon shop?" Kratos asked in surprised.

Anna nodded and gave a small prideful smile. "Yeah, we make some of the best swords in all of Sylvarant. I'm actually was a blacksmith back home."

Kratos looked her over. "You don't strikes me as a person who would be a blacksmith."

Anna's smile fall and her eyes narrowed. "Why, because I'm a woman?"

"That is part of it." Kratos admitted. "But, your body does not have the features of a blacksmith. You have a very delicate muscle tone and your skin is not very tan."

Anna blushed at the assessment. "Well, I guess that is just the way my body is. Besides, I haven't been a blacksmith for almost two years now."

Kratos' eyes widen in surprise. "You were at the Ranch for over two years?"

"Is that usual?" Anna asked in shock.

Kratos quickly recomposed himself. "Most people live for only three to six months at the Ranch. By then they usually die of exhausting. Yet, you were kept alive for three times that length."

Anna looked down at her hand. "Well, they did feed me a little better than the others. They also allowed me to rest when I got too exhausted, but I thought that was common."

"It is very uncommon." Kratos said. "Although, I shouldn't be too surprise. Especially if that exsphere is indeed special."

"I almost wish I could tear this thing off." Anna said in disgust. "It has caused nothing but pain and suffering."

"An exsphere can be a benefice if it is use properly. Which is why it is desire by Desians and even humans." Kratos said.

"I don't care, I have only seen people suffer over these stones!" Anna yelled as she suddenly felt a sharp pain shot through her hand. It was almost like it was trying to prove her point.

"I can't disagree with that." Kratos said. She saw his eyes fall. She could see the shadows of a very dark past.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up terrible memories." Anna said softly. She reached to comfort him, but he quickly pulled away.

"It is in the past, nothing more." Kratos said coldly. "You should rest up. We leave once the sun goes down." He began to walk away and lean against one of the trees in the area.

Noishe walked to a bed of grass and gently put her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your master." Anna said.

"Whine." Noishe stated as he licked her face.

Anna looked into Noishe's brown eyes. "Your master, he was a solider, wasn't he?"

Noishe nodded his head. "Whine, bark, whine."

"I don't why, but I feel like you really understand me." Anna said as she laid her head down. "I can't figure him out. He seems so cold and distance, but warm and open at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"Whine, whine, bark." Noishe said.

Anna laughed humorlessly to herself. "I must be really tired. I'm actually beginning to believe you can understand me." She finally allowed herself to drift into a peaceful slumber.

She felt much better as she reopened her eyes. She was still little drowsy, but it was not nearly as bad as it was before. She could small fish being roasted over an open fire. She stood up slowly and walked towards the open fire and saw Kratos cooking what appeared to be fish soup.

"You finally woke up. I was about to wake you." Kratos said without looking up.

"There is still some time before sunset." Anna said as she looked into the opened sky. She was actually surprised she slept for so long. It was spring and the days were longer. That exsphere much be draining her strength more than she thought.

"You need to eat to maintain your health." Kratos said. "Since you slept for most of the day, I prepared a fairly big dinner."

Anna noticed that there was an entire plate full of meat to go with the soup. "Is this a little much? I don't eat that much."

"Your health is terrible from being at the Ranch and camping out for over a month." Kratos said. "If something happens, I need you strong enough to defend yourself."

It made sense, but she was not about admit that to Kratos. She sat down and took the soup that was offer to her. "Are you going to eat?"

"I have already eating." Kratos said quickly. A little too quickly for Anna's taste.

She decided not to push him on it as she sipped the soup she quickly pulled back.

"Too hot?" Kratos asked.

"No, it is missing something." Anna said as she stirred the soup around. She finally noticed what was missing. "Where are tomatoes?"

Kratos' eye twitched slightly. "I don't care for tomatoes."

"Well, that's fine for you, but soup without tomatoes does not taste the same."

Kratos sighed in what sounded like disgust. "What is it with Sylvaranti and tomatoes?"

"Sylvaranti?" Anna asked.

"It is nothing." Kratos dismissed. "I will try to remember the tomatoes next time."

Anna decided not to question it any further as she continued to sip her soup. Despite the lack of tomatoes, it was still very good. She had expected Kratos not be a very good cook. Since he was a mercenary and only used to cooking only for himself.

However, it was becoming more clearly that there was far more depth to him. She was almost certain that he was indeed a former soldier. He had all the classic signs; including what she suspected was Post-Trauma Stress Syndrome. The problem, however, was what he was a soldier of. Besides the Desians, there had been no wars. The last major battle with the Desians was centuries ago when Sylvarant actually had a central government. Then again, she had seen a few soldiers with very similar hang-ups. You couldn't avoid them when running a weapon shop.

"Your soup is becoming cold." Kratos said, breaking her thoughts.

She hadn't noticed that she was just holding her soup up like a fool. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"You should save such thoughts for the road." Kratos said.

"I know our time is short." Anna said as she finished the last of the soup.

Kratos immediately handed her the plate full of meat before she even put her bowl down. Anna ate it slowly and before long, the entire plate was empty. She really didn't realized how hungry she was. It was almost like there was a hole in her stomach.

"I guess you were right about me needing so much food." Anna joked as she patted her full stomach. She had forgotten how good it felt.

Kratos nodded as he put out the fire. "We're leaving soon. Grab anything you need."

"I have nothing except the clothes on my back." Anna said in a light tone.

"Sorry, I forgot." Kratos said. "I am too used to keeping certain company."

"Like traveling with a troop?" Anna asked casually. She had hoped to catch him off-guard.

Kratos instead raised an eyebrow. "Why would think that? I am just used to having rich clients."

She thought she had him, but Kratos once again found an excuse. Anna knew by his tone that it was not the complete truth, but she could hardly call him a liar with no evidences to say otherwise. She may just have to accept that she would never know Kratos.

It was another hour before the last of the sunset came and they were once again on the move. To help them to move faster, Anna was forced to ride Noishe again. Even at her best, she could never hope to keep up with Kratos long strides. It was like the man never got tired.

"Sorry for making you carry me again." Anna apologized to Noishe.

"Whine, whine, whine." Noishe said.

Anna patted him firmly. "I am not sure what you said, but I'm glad you understand."

"Noishe has taking quite a liking to you." Kratos said. "He usually does not bond this fast with anyone."

Anna gave a small smile. "I am usually pretty good with animals. Besides, I actually feel like I'm talking to an actual person instead of a dog."

"Whine, bark." Noishe said.

"You would be surprise about how much he can understand." Kratos stated.

The night once again passed slowly. Even with the energy boost from the food Kratos gave her, she still found herself nodding off every now and then. It didn't help that Kratos refuse to talk the entire time. Apparently, he found the road more interesting than her. Noishe seemed to 'talk' to her, but she didn't understand a word he said. It was a dog, for goodness sake.

"Is that Luin?" Kratos voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up to see building surrounded by sparkles of water.

Anna gave a bright smile at the sight. "Yes, that's it." She was finally home. She could see her family and friends again.

She slid off of Noishe, wanted to walk into town instead of being carried. She still felt fairly weak, but the extra boost of energy from being so close to her home made up for it. It took about an hour to make the final leg of the journey and they could see the sun rising. She had to admit, Kratos had nearly perfect timing.

Luin was just as she remembered it. The buildings were all a simple wood structure designs, but it gave the city a very homely feel. Most of the buildings were two-stories, which were fairly rare in this region. What gave Luin its charm, however, was its lakebed. The water was crystal clear and you could see the fish swimming in it.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kratos?" Anna said as she inhaled a lung full of air. It was the sweet air of freedom. "You can see for yourself why this is called the City of Hope."

Kratos glanced at her. "Why is it called the City of Hope?"

Anna was completely taken off-guard by the question. "Where have you been? You really don't know?"

"I don't usually pay attention to such things." Kratos answered. Anna, however, noticed the edge of embarrassment in his voice. She was tempted to tease him about it, but chose not to ruin the mood.

"It's called the City of Hope because of all the cities in Sylvarant, it has been destroyed the most times by the Desians."

Kratos raised an eyebrow at the statement. "And, that's a good thing?"

Anna's cheeks puffed up slightly by his dismissive tone. "If you haven't noticed, despite everything the Desians have done, Luin is still here. Every time they destroy it, we rebuild again, stronger than ever."

"That would explain it." Kratos said.

"Explains what?" Anna asked.

"Why all the buildings are made of wood instead of stone or brick." Kratos stated. "There is no need to use stronger building material if the town is continuously destroy regardless."

Anna wanted to counter that statement, but found that she couldn't. He did have a point. "The point being is that the Desians can do their worst, but we will continue to rebuild until the day the Chosen comes and rid us of them."

"Why do the Desians feel the need to destroy your city constantly?" Kratos asked.

"Because we refused to bow down to their whims." Anna said. "We may not have a military like Palmacosta, but we refused to allow the Desians to push us around."

"There is a thin line between bravery and being reckless." Kratos said. "Wanting to preserve your honor is fine, but it should not take priority over your life or the lives of others."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Anna almost yelled.

"I mean what is more important? You keeping your dignity by standing up to the Desians at the cost of you life and others, or submitting to the Desians, but preserving the lives of your love ones. You can do whatever you want in life as long as you are willing to accept the consequences, both good and bad." Kratos stated.

Anna once again found herself unable to counter him. Damn, he was good. "Let me good home. I can have my parents pay you for your services."

She walked towards one of the tallest buildings near the entrance with the sign that was recognized worldwide as the weapon shop. She didn't bother to knock as she pushed the door opened.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Anna yelled. The man at the counter shot up in surprise when he saw her.

"Anna, is that you dear!" The man exclaimed as he left his wears and ran over towards Anna.

Uncle Mac, thank the Goddess you're alright!" Anna exclaimed as he uncle embraced her in a tight hug.

"Anna, I thought we were forever lost to us." Mac whispered, tears running down his eyes. "How did you possibly escape from the Ranch."

Anna slowly pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's a long story, but I'm just glad to be home and free of that hellhole."

Mac nodded. "It is good to have you back."

Anna began to look around the store and saw it hasn't changed at all since the day she was taking. However, she did noticed that something wasn't right. Uncle Mac rarely, if ever, ran the store. That was a job that fall to either her father or mother.

"Uncle Mac, where's father?" Anna asked in concern. "Is he out making weapons?"

Mac's eyes fall. "Anna, please tell me how you were able to come here without you bring notice to the Desians?"

"Oh, I got help from this mercenary." Anna said as she pointed at Kratos. He was currently leaning against the wall and gave a small nodded. "A long story short, I was able to escaped from the Ranch by divine intervention and he found me in the woods."

Mac smiled at Kratos. "You have my thanks for returning my niece home."

Anna's face hardened. "Uncle, what happen to my parents?"

Mac's smile faded as he turned his head away from Anna. "I'm sorry Anna, they were killed over a month ago."

Anna felt like she was kicked in the stomach as all the air left her lungs. It took her over a minute to recomposed herself. "Killed?"

Mac nodded. "The Desians came here not long after you escaped. They tortured your parents for over two hours to get your location. When they learn nothing from them, they were executed in front of the town. I only managed to survive because I was out on business that day."

Anna fell to her knees. "No...no they can't be dead...I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Mac fell down to hug her. "I am sorry. If I had been here, they would had to murder me too before they would had laid a hand on my baby brother."

Anna sobs wrecked through her body. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Damn those Desians!"

Mac's face darkened. "My sentiments exactly." He then looked up at Kratos. "Merchant, you have my eternal gratitude for bring Anna back to me. She is the only family I have left."

Kratos nodded. "It was nothing."

"I don't know your fee, but I willing pay double your normal charge for bring Anna back safely." Mac stated.

"That won't be necessary." Kratos said, he sounded a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly, you saved someone's life who is wanted by the Desians." Mac said. "Even for a mercenary, it would had been a death sentence if the Desians had of caught you."

"If you feel that way, I will take the payment." Kratos said slowly.

"It will take me a day to get the money together, so please stay here for the night." Mac said as he continued to comfort Anna. "There is a guest room upstairs for you to used."

Kratos nodded. "Very well." He walked to the nearby stairway with Noishe walking right behind him. Anna sobs could still be heard throughout the house.

* * *

**Kind of a slow chapter this week, but it will all eventually lead to something. I wanted to flush out Anna's character more and get inside her head little.**

**Until next time.**


	16. Betrayer

**Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. Glad to see so many are enjoying the story. I would also like to give a special thanks to oursolemnhour49 for grammar checking this chapter. Hopefully, this will cut down on the errors I tend to make.**

**Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Betrayer**

* * *

Kratos sat on the bed as he gently stroked Noishe's fur. His mind was in a whirl as he reflected on the day's events. What had happened to Anna's parents was no surprise. He had expected as much when he agreed to take her back home. The Desians, especially Kvar, were ruthless when it came to how they dealt with humans. To them, killing a town full of people was like blowing up an anthill.

To actually see and experience the suffering of this world, however, was completely different than just sitting on Derris-Khalan and reading about it. To see Anna's face when she learned of the fate of her parents broke his heart. It reminded him so much of the Kharlan War when his dad had had to make out the reports about the soldiers that had fallen in battle. Except this was no battle. Anna's parents were murdered in cold blood without the chance to fight back. They were even tortured, so the cold embraced of death was most likely a mercy for them. He didn't wan to think about it.

"So this is the true face of Cruxis in the lower world," Kratos muttered to Noishe. He had allowed himself to become willfully blind to the evils of the Desians and Cruxis. He had kept telling himself that it was all for the greater good. That the lives of millions were worth sacrificing if it meant long-term peace and happiness. However, what about the people suffering now for the sake of this perfect world? Had Anna's parents truly had to die in order to bring about this new world? And what of the thousands of people like them?

Noishe moved from his position and began to walk towards the door. Within seconds, Anna walked through the door with a tray.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you would like some lunch." Anna said. She attempted to appear happy, but was failed miserably.

She did, however, look physically better without the loose fitting dress. She was now wearing a nice yellow dress that was low cut. It was not as feminine as the last dress, but it still had its charm.

"There is little point in you trying to hide your feelings," Kratos said. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Anna looked away from him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It is the Desians who should be sorry." The tray she was holding was beginning to shake. Kratos went over and grabbed the tray before it could fall over.

"What will you do now?" Kratos asked. "Will you stay here with your uncle?"

Anna nodded. "There is a secret storage room uncle will hide me in when the Desians return. Besides, I have no other place to go."

Kratos nodded. "I understand. I will try to return here so I can put a key crest on your exsphere."

"You're too kind, mercenary," Anna said with a small smile.

"Don't take what I am doing as kindness. As I have said before, that exsphere is dangerous without a key crest and you could end up being more dangerous than the Desians," Kratos said.

Anna recoiled in shock. "What do you mean, more dangerous than the Desians?"

Kratos sighed. "There is no point hiding it now. If the exsphere is ever removed without a key crest, you will turn into a monster."

Anna gasped. "A monster!"

"An exsphere removed causes the mana in its host to go out of control. This effect causes people to turn into monsters," Kratos explained.

"But I should be fine as long as I don't remove it, right?" Anna asked as she rubbed her hand.

"If you keep the exsphere on without a key crest, you will die." Kratos said bluntly.

Anna's mouth fell open. "So if I remove this exsphere, I'll turn into a monster and if I don't, I'll die. Well, that is comforting to know."

"You should be safe here if your uncle is willing to protect you." Kratos said. "I will go out in search of a dwarf that can make you a proper key crest and return here."

"I don't know why, but I trust you." Anna said. "You brought me this far, so I have no reason to doubt your word."

"I should leave now instead of waiting until night," Kratos said in a far-off voice.

"Shouldn't you rest first? You've been traveling since morning," Anna said.

It was getting harder and harder to pretend that he needed to eat and sleep. For millennia he had not needed to do either. He actually found it odd putting anything in his mouth and pretending to sleep. Although the latter was easier to do since he could put himself in a type of sleep for one reason or another.

"I can eat on the road," Kratos said.

Anna shook his head. "I won't allow it. You help me, so the least I can do is feed you. Besides, Uncle Mac said your money won't be ready until tomorrow."

Kratos had forgotten all about the money. He had only offered to take it because it would be suspicious for a mercenary to reject money. It would also raise suspicion if he just left without any kind of payment. He was, unfortunately, stuck.

"Yes, I allowed myself to forget," Kratos said. "I must be more tired than I thought."

Anna nodded. "Well, finish your lunch before it gets cold. I need to get to work."

"You're already working?" Kratos asked.

Anna turned away from him and began to walk away. "I need to keep busy," was all she said as she left.

"Bark, bark, whine," Noishe said sadly.

"Yes, and she is only one of the faces among thousands," Kratos said as he slowly ate his sandwich. It was a little dry, but Kratos didn't really care. The food wouldn't taste good to him regardless.

Perhaps coming here was a big mistake. All it had done was put him in even greater conflict. Before he knew it, he had allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

"_You keep claiming that you want to save the world, but you are so weak that you need the convictions of another to do it,_" Crimson's voice said in his head. "_You kept running until you found someone that you believe in_ _instead of finding your own path. Now, your sword belongs to another instead of yourself. Stop depending on the strength and ideals of others and stand up for yourself!_"

Kratos shot up as he woke from his dream. He hadn't thought of his father in centuries, mostly because he had avoided sleeping in order to avoid him. He knew his father would not be pleased with his life choices. Then again, Crimson had rarely ever been pleased with any of Kratos' decisions. However, allowing Mithos to reshape the world and twist it for his own means would have his father doing flips in his grave. If his father was to confront him now, he could not say anything to justify his cause.

Deciding that he needed some fresh air, he jumped through the open window, not wanting to alert Anna or her uncle. The streets were partly empty with only a few people walking and doing business. It was to be expected since Luin was very close to the ranch and there was no tourist attraction within the area.

Now that Kratos thought about it, however, the Tower of Mana was nearby. But, only the people from the Church would be interested in that site. He wondered if the library within the former shrine was still accessible.

Deciding that would not be a long journey, Kratos walked outside the city and made sure no one saw him. He then opened his wings and stretched them. It felt good releasing his wings, and he knew that the small expanse of mana would not alert Cruxis.

He then took flight and flew over the open field, enjoying the wind in his face, until he was over the Tower of Mana. A military base had surrounded the tower the last time he was here. Now nothing remained of it. It was like nothing had ever been there except the tower.

Landing outside the entrance of the former shrine, he attempted to open the doors, only to find them locked. From the looks of it, someone had fairly recently placed a lock on the doors. Deciding that he was not in the mood to play around, he broke the lock with his sword and walked in.

The main room was exactly as he remembered it, as he looked over the scores of books lining the shelves. He scanned over each self until he got to the section that dealt with the history of the Desians. He selected several of the books and made himself comfortable on the floor.

He began to read how the world really viewed the Desians, and it was much worse than he had expected. Several books chronicled the Desians as the equivalents of the devil, whose sole duty was to turn the world into hell. There were painful details of incidents of rape in front of entire families, burning of villages and civilizations, and many other crimes against humanity.

"How could Mithos have allowed such a thing!" Kratos yelled, his voice echoing across the empty chamber. "I knew Mithos wanted to inspire fear among the people so they would cling to Cruxis, but this is just inhuman."

He swiftly stood up, knocking over the remaining books. "I don't care what Mithos thinks anymore. This is not the way to save the world."

He stalked out the tower and flew back towards Luin. It was already late afternoon, but he no longer cared. After he found a dwarf to make Anna's key crest, he would find a way to end this insanity. He had made a promise to Martel to look after Mithos, but he was certain Martel would not put Mithos before the world, especially with so many people suffering.

Kratos broke from his musing when he saw a bright light in the distance. It was not the sun and there was smoke.

"Damn!" Kratos cursed as he flew closer to the city. Unsurprisingly, the buildings were in flames. This was no doubt a Desian attack. He landed a little outside the city and put his wings away. There was no need to blow his cover now.

He ran to the town as fast as he could, his sword already drawn. When he reached the entrance there was a mob of Desians surrounding it, keeping anyone from escaping or entering.

"Stay down, Desians!" Kratos demanded, his eyes reflecting the fire around him. "If you refuse, then I will slay every last one of you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are, inferior being?" a Desian asked snidely.

"There is no need for introductions to the dead," Kratos growled.

"Why you..." the Desian hissed.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to Lord Kratos?" a woman said as she floated in front of the crowd. "It has been awhile."

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Pronyma."

"Lord Kratos, I would never have believed that you would turn against Lord Yggdrasill," Pronyma said, shaking her head. "What are you planning by protecting the Angelus Project?"

"I don't owe an explanation to you," Kratos said.

"Maybe not, but you certainly owe one to Lord Yggdrasill," Pronyma said casually. "Please, return to Cruxis or we will be forced to make you."

"I have no plans to return to Cruxis," Kratos growled. "Now leave before I kill all of you."

Pronyma chuckled darkly. "You have allowed the humans to turn you into such a vicious brute, Lord Kratos. We will deal with you once we have secured the Angelus Project." She then turned towards the front of the town, where several Desians were holding Anna. Noishe was next to her, growling at the Desians.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled.

"So you have gotten on a first name basis with it," Pronyma teased. "How cute."

Another Desian walked towards Anna. He was wearing dark blue armor with long yellow shoulder pads and black pants. His hair was a white blond that was slicked back and his eyes were so narrow that it was impossible to see their color.

"Host body A012, how nice to see you again," the man chuckled.

Anna glared at the Desian. "The same can't be said for you, Kvar!"

"She's feisty; no wonder she was chosen for the Angelus Project," Pronyma laughed coldly.

Kvar looked towards the weapons shop. "Come forward and collect your reward, human."

Mac came out of his hiding place and bowed humbly before Kvar.

"Mac," Kratos hissed.

"Uncle, how could you do this!" Anna screamed.

Mac turned viciously towards his niece. "Shut up, you stupid girl! Do you know or even understand the misery you've brought to this town! Do you know how many people have been killed because of you!"

"Uncle..." Anna whispered, losing her previous anger.

"My brother...my sister-in-law...my friends...and my son were all murdered because of you!" Mac screamed in tears. "If you had just died at the Ranch, you would have been the only one to be sacrificed."

Anna put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"Do not apologize, Anna," Kratos stated coldly. "As if giving you to the Desians will bring back the dead. You stupid human."

Mac flinched at those words.

Noishe barked loudly at the man in agreement.

Kvar laughed cruelly. "I could hardly care for your motives, human. Nonetheless, here is your reward money." He threw a bag of money at Mac's feet. "After all, the living and the dead all have their price."

"You cold-hearted bastard," Anna growled.

"Take the Angelus Project away. We're through with this backwater town," Kvar ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the Desians yelled.

"You think I will just let you go?" Kratos said.

"Stay put, Lord Kratos." Pronyma said. "You know the consequences of revealing your power here."

"I hardly need to use my full power," Kratos said as he charged in.

"Behave yourself, Lord Kratos," Pronyma said, releasing a wave of dark energy. He blocked most of it with his shield, but was still pushed back.

"As if someone like you can beat me, Grave!" Kratos yelled as several rock spikes rose from the ground. Pronyma moved out the way, but several Desians were caught in the cross fire and were sent flying through the air.

Kvar smirked. "Pretty good, for a worthless human."

Anna was completely speechless. "_He can use magic? Is he a half-elf? But Kvar called him a human,_" she thought.

Kratos took advantage of the chaos to charge forward and kill the Desians surrounding Anna. He then quickly cut her ropes. "Run, I'll hold them!"

Noishe whimpered.

"Don't worry about me; just take Anna and run," Kratos ordered again.

"Foolish human," Kvar sneered as lightning came out of his hands. Several blue orbs began to surround him.

He then launched his attack against Kratos, who barely had time to dodge. The angel was still clipped on his arm, however.

Kratos growled in pain, "Damn."

Kvar chuckled, "Is that all one of the Seraphim can do?"

Kratos turned towards Anna. "I told you to run!"

"What about you? You can't possibly beat all of them!" Anna said in worry.

Noishe barked furiously, showing he had no intention of running.

"She's right, Lord Kratos," Pronyma said. "Now be nice and surrender peacefully. I am certain Lord Yggdrasill would forgive you for killing a few Desians."

Kratos' eyes hardened. There was only one way to escape from this situation. "Tell _Lord_ Yggdrasill that I will never return to Cruxis!" With those words he released his wings, surprising everyone.

"Fool, is he going to blow his cover?" Kvar asked.

Kratos then grabbed Anna's shoulder. Noishe responded by moving closer to Kratos. He then looked towards Mac. "I hope it was worth it." Then he disappeared from sight, along with Anna and Noishe.

"Dammit, he got away," Kvar swore.

"I honestly didn't think he would use his angelic powers here," Pronyma said casually. She looked around. "Luckily, the smoke obscured the view of the majority of the people here. We may have to kill the others who did see him."

"Who cares, my Angelus Project escaped again," Kvar sneered. "If only that inferior being had not interfered."

Pronyma sighed. "We can at least confirm that Lord Kratos has indeed defected from Cruxis. It is of little consequence. Since he used his angelic power, we can track where he transported. It was a careless move on his part."

Kvar snorted as he turned towards Mac. "Since A012 got away, I supposed her filthy relative will have to do."

"But…" Mac did not have time to finish, as several Desians grabbed him.

"I will report back to Lord Yggdrasill about what has happened here," Pronyma said. "Do whatever you please with this city." She then disappeared.

* * *

**Hope you like the plot so far. Kind of short this week, but it did move the story. It was actually tough to make Kratos' turn from Cruxis to feel natural. Especially with all the build up he did to stay true to Mithos and his ideals. Not too much of Anna in this chapter, but she will play more of a role in the next.**

**Until next time.**


	17. Reveal

Sorry for being a little late, but I think it was well worth it. Thanks again to ursolemnhour49 for grammar checking this chapter. I think it really brings up the quality of the entire story.

Anyway, onward to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reveal**

* * *

Everything swirled around Anna as lights surrounded her. She felt sick before it suddenly stopped and she was on solid ground again. That hardly stopped her from losing her lunch. Everything she had eaten for the entire day came back with a vengeance. Her stomach hurt as she attempted to stand up.

"It takes some time to get used to it. Since we crossed further into time and space the effects will be worst." Kratos said. Even Noishe looked a little green.

"Time, space, what the hell just happened?" Anna demanded, once she found her footing.

Kratos sighed. "I transported. It was the only way to escape the Desians without more loss of life."

"Transported?" Anna looked up and grasped on what she saw. On Kratos' back were two blue wings that seemed to be made of some type of energy. "What…..what are you?"

"We have much to discuss." Kratos said slowly.

* * *

Mithos could barely contain his rage as Pronyma gave her report. It was everything that he had feared. Kratos had really turned on him. From the look on Yuan's face, however, he seemed to have nothing to do with it. Unless Yuan had become a hell of an actor while he wasn't looking.

"So, Kratos escaped along with the Angelus Project." Mithos said once Pronyma finished.

"I am afraid so, Lord Yggdrasill," Pronyma said humbly. "However, we have been able to confirm that he transported himself to the world of Tethe'alla."

"Tethe'alla. So he crossed the dimensional barrier without the aid of the Tower of Salvation," Mithos noted. "That means he will be severely weakened for several days. This could be our chance to catch them."

Pronyma nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. I will send a squad to catch them. I will have Kratos and the Angelus Project back in less than a week."

"No," Mithos said, surprising Pronyma.

"Lord Yggdrasill?" Pronyma questioned in shock.

"The Desians have no place in the prosperous world," Mithos said. "We can't afford to undermine Cruxis."

"So what do you intend to do, Lord Yggdrasill?" Yuan asked with interest.

"Yuan, I want you to go after them," Mithos said.

This surprised Yuan. "Me?"

"If you manage to capture both, I will forgive you for that time before," Mithos said.

Yuan said nothing before he bowed. "I will do as you wish." He then walked out of the throne room.

"Lord Yggdrasill, it is not my place to question you or one of the Seraphim, but Lord Yuan could have alternative motives for wanting to find Lord Kratos and the Angelus Project," Pronyma said.

"I am aware of that," Mithos said casually. "However, if Yuan is up to something this is the best way to smoke him out. I doubt he is working with Kratos, but one can never be too sure."

Pronyma nodded. "I understand, Lord Yggdrasill."

Mithos then gave a vicious smile. "Besides, this gives us the chance to drown other rats in our ranks. Despite what has happened, I know Kratos. If he does truly wish to act against me, I know what steps he must take."

Yuan stood just outside the throne room and heard every word Mithos said. No doubt Mithos also knew of his presence.

"_So that's your plan,_" Yuan thought. "_I can't act without cutting off my own nose. Well played, Mithos. But, I have some tricks up my sleeves too._"

* * *

Anna stood stupefied as Kratos told her about the true nature of Cruxis. She didn't know what to think when she heard that her entire religion was a lie and that the Goddess she had prayed to every night was really once a mortal like her who was viciously killed. She also could not wrap her mind around the fact that the Desians and Cruxis were one and the same and that Kratos himself was an 'angel'.

"It's a lie," Anna finally said when Kratos finished his tale. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want," Kratos stated neutrally. "However, I have told you nothing but the truth. Cruxis' true objective is to revive Martel. The condition of the world is secondary to them."

Anna shook her head. "How can I believe you? You lied about everything about yourself, _mercenary_."

Kratos sighed. "Take a look at where you are. Does this look like Sylvarant?"

Anna said nothing as she looked around. The grass was much greener than anything she had ever seen in her life. The air was also fresher and it generally seemed to have more life. She could simply be a different part of the world, but she knew in her heart that that was not the case.

"Are we really on a different planet?" she whispered.

Kratos nodded. "This is the world of Tethe'alla, a world that lies parallel to Sylvarant. When I transported, I broke through the thin dimensional barrier that separates the two worlds."

"Why are these worlds so close to each other?" Anna asked. Her mind felt like it was going to explode with all this information.

"That is because these worlds were once one." Kratos stated. "They were separated, millennia ago."

Anna gasped in shock. "Impossible, no one could split the world. Only a god could do that."

"You are not too far off," Kratos said. "While the Goddess Martel was a lie, these worlds are governed by a type of god. His name is Yggdrasill and he is the leader of Cruxis and the Desians."

"Yggdrasill. I heard those people and you speak his name," Anna said. "So that's who he is."

Kratos nodded. "He rules all the angels and has kept watch over both worlds since the creation of Cruxis."

"And what about you, Kratos?" Anna asked almost bitterly. She had to know truly whose side he was on. "Does he rule over you?"

Kratos was impassive as ever, but she did notice that his body seemed slightly tense, although it could have been all in her mind. "The moment I directly stood up to the Desians, I turned my back on Cruxis. I can never return to Derris-Kharlan."

There was a long silence as Anna stared into her hands. "So, where do we go from here?" She was on another world that she had no clue even existed until now. It really didn't matter either, since she too was banished from her own home, and her family was all but gone.

"Although Cruxis has influence in both worlds, you will be safer here." Kratos said. "Yggdrasill despised sending Desians to the prosperous world and he cannot openly send the angels after you. He will, however, be very clever about requiring you."

"So, I'm to stay in this world," Anna said bitterly. She had suspected that would be the case, but it hurt nonetheless.

"I am sorry, but I cannot return you to Sylvarant until we get that exsphere off," Kratos stated. "Our task will be more difficult now since Cruxis will be keeping a closer eye on every dwarf."

Anna sighed. "Things just keep getting better and better."

Noishe whimpered and nuzzled her side. Anna was not in the mood to be comforted, however.

It felt like her entire world had been shattered. Everything she had held dear and believed in was destroyed in the space of an hour. She was beginning to wish that she had died at the Ranch. It seemed better to die in ignorant bliss then to leave with the harsh truth.

"We should camp here from the night," Kratos said as he slowly stood up. He, however, was unstable on his feet.

Anna immediately stood up and helped stabilize Kratos. "Are you alright?"

Kratos quickly got himself together. "I used almost all of my mana to transport through the dimensional barrier. It will be at least three weeks before I regain my full strength."

"It takes that much for your kind to go from one world to the next?" Anna asked.

"No, but we usually used a medium for the transport. Traveling without one is dangerous and our bodies could have been torn apart while crossing between the worlds," Kratos explained.

"Well, that's comforting," Anna muttered in a deadpan voice.

"It also weakens the fragile balance that keeps the worlds together," Kratos continued. "The fact that we could even move through dimensions without aid from the spirits is a testament to how weak the links between the two worlds have become."

"You took a big risk saving me," Anna noted. "Was it all so they wouldn't get my exsphere?"

"That is part of it," Kratos admitted. "Another part is because I would have to nearly go all out to fight off both Kvar and Pronyma."

Anna paused for a second. "Would that really be a bad thing? If it is all a lie, what difference would it have made to reveal yourself?"

"The people of both worlds have depended on Cruxis for over four thousand years," Kratos said. "Imagine the confusion it would cause to find out it was all a front. Imagine people feeling the confusion you are currently experiencing."

Anna knew he was right. She could actually imagine some people committing mass suicide if they learned even half the things that she had discovered today. Even now she was in a form of denial and didn't want to believe what Kratos had told her.

"Never mind all of that, you're too weak to go out hunting," Anna said, getting back to the task at hand.

"This world is not like Sylvarant where the monsters are weak and half-starved. Here, the monsters are much stronger and healthier. I doubt you would be able to handle them," Kratos stated.

Anna narrowed her eyes in determination. "Like you're in much better shape." She could tell by the slight change in Kratos' demeanor that she had won. "Also, I'm sure Noishe will protect me."

Noishe's head snapped up in surprise. "Whine?"

"Yes, you," Anna said, before she realized she was talking to a dog.

Kratos sighed, "Very well. Keep watch over her, Noishe."

"Whine, bark." Noishe said.

"Your presences should scare off the weaker monsters. Bark if you run into something stronger," Kratos said.

"Whine," Noishe moaned.

"Let's get moving before it gets too dark," Anna said as she led Noishe into a nearby wooded area.

Kratos allowed himself to rest on a fallen log and look into the darkening sky. After so long, he has done it. He had broken free from the reign of Cruxis and was his own man again. The question remained, however, where to go now? He wanted to bring Mithos back, but knew it would not be possible as long as he had the protection of Origin.

He could break Origin's seal, but it would do little good without anyone to wield the Eternal Sword. No human or elf could touch the sword, which limited the choices to only a half-elf. He still was not keen on letting Yuan wield such power.

If Kratos wanted to be brutally honest, he only really trusted himself to wield the Eternal Sword. It was not out of pride, but more out of obligation. He had been Mithos' right hand since the beginning of Cruxis. He had helped shaped the system that has led to the deaths and suffering of millions, all in the name of the greater good.

Yuan may have been a part in it, but he was willing to fight and give his life to stop Mithos. What Yuan lacked was guidance, job security, and that was something he had had since the beginning. If Mithos chose to stop him, he could not directly kill him. Something Yuan didn't have, except for his connection with Martel.

This did present a major problem, however. Since he was a human it was impossible for him to even touch the Eternal Sword. Until he solved that major problem, he was stuck.

For the time being, it was best to tackle one problem at a time. The most immediate crisis was what to do with Anna. Cruxis would undoubtedly increase their efforts since he was involved. Mithos' paranoid nature would never allow him to walk free with the Angelus Project. It was crucial he found a dwarf free of Cruxis' influence.

"Kratos, wake up," Anna voice said, as she shook him. He jumped awake and looked around in alarm. When did he fall asleep?

"When did you get back?" Kratos asked. His voice was thick with sleep. He hasn't felt this tired since the war. It would appear that even the Cruxis Crystal could not protect him from the negative effects of dimensional travel.

"Only a few minutes ago," Anna said. She was holding a few rabbits in her hand. "I got dinner."

Kratos nodded as he forced himself to stand up. "I will start the fire."

Anna looked like she was about to say something.

"You need to skin and clean the meat," Kratos quickly said, putting down any complaints.

"Fine, just don't overdo it," Anna said. "You look like crap right now."

Kratos glared at her for that remark as she left him alone.

Anna went towards a nearby rock and took out her blacksmithing knife. She was lucky that she was able to keep it on her before the Desians got her. She had no plans of being taken back to the Ranch alive. If Kratos had not come, she would not have hesitated to use the knife on herself.

She glanced at Kratos from the side of her eye. He was limping badly. He was even shaking as he got the firewood together. She knew he would be useless in the shape he was currently in. Strangely enough it was rather nice seeing him like this, especially since she learned he wasn't a human. He didn't seem so unstoppable.

No, he was an angel. The very being that she was taught to revere as knight to the Goddess Martel. They watched over the world while Martel slept and protected people from the evil Desians. Yet reality painted a very different picture. This man helped the Desians. No, he led the Desians with his boss Yggdrasill. He helped kill her family and so many others.

The knife in her hand slipped a bit and cut her finger. Anna pulled away and looked at the injury. It was not anything major, but it still stung nonetheless. She put the knife down and stared unheeded at Kratos. She didn't know how to feel about him. Sure, he saved her life, but how many people had died because of him? He may not had done the actual deed, but he was part of the system.

"Are you unwell?" Kratos asked once he saw Anna staring at him.

Anna immediately broke out of her trance. "No, sorry."

"It is only natural for you to have a lot on your mind," Kratos said. "Most people are unable to function once their world collapses."

"Why?" Anna asked before she knew she had asked the question.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why did you turn against Cruxis?" Anna asked. No point in hiding it now. "You served Cruxis for four thousand years. Why do you fight against them now?"

Kratos paused before he turned his eyes away from her. "There are many reasons. Some personal, but it is mostly because I cannot stand to see the worlds suffer anymore. I heard and even saw those who were murdered at the Ranch. But, I never saw or experienced the wide effects of their cruelty."

"So, you just decide to help us to ease your own conscience?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"I have my own reasons," Kratos stated coldly. "You can never hope to understand."

Anna stood up in anger. "That you helped in wide spread murder! No, I can never understand that! My entire family was killed because of you and your damn system!"

"If my company disturbs you, you should leave," Kratos said in a neutral voice.

Anna backed up when she heard that. "What?"

"You should not stay with someone you obviously despise," Kratos continued. "Your anger is completely justified and there is nothing I can say in my defense. Yes, I helped Yggdrasill create these worlds and I did little to stop it. Even if I could end it all today, nothing can bring back all the people who have died. But, that won't stop me from trying."

Anna began to shake. "Who...who do you think you are? I can't just leave since you brought me to this world. Where can I even go?"

Silences fall over the camp. Only Noishe's whimpers broke through.

"I can take you to the capital," Kratos finally said. "It is the safest place in Tethe'alla."

Anna stood still for a moment before she went back to skinning the rabbit. Nothing more was said throughout the entire night.

* * *

**This was fairly hard to write. Trying to capture Anna's feelings of confusing and betrayal was tough. Especially since she has to be able to forgive Kratos. At the same time, however, she would never just accept Kratos' change of heart. Then again, I think that what I like about Anna so far. It is about time some calls Kratos out on his crap.**


	18. Meltokio

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone.**

**I wasn't sure I was going to post this week, but I decided that I wanted to get this chapter out before the holidays. This will most likely be my last chapter for the year so I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for proofreading my work and for all the feedback on my chapters.**

**Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Meltokio**

* * *

Anna woke slowly and began to stretch her sore muscles. Normally, she would be ready to take on the world when she woke up. However she still felt groggy from the events of the previous day. It didn't help that her endurance was not what it had been. Not since she had had this accursed exsphere embedded onto her body.

"It is past time to get up," the gruff voice of Kratos said.

Anna sighed as she set up. She turned a lazy eye towards Kratos, who was overseeing the fire again. Noishe sat right next to him and barked happily at her.

"You should head towards the river and wash," Kratos said, never turning to face her. "Breakfast will be ready when you return."

"You went hunting in your condition?" Anna asked.

"No, I used the remains of the meat from last night to make a stew and there were some bird eggs nearby," Kratos stated.

Anna stared at him for a moment longer before she finally left for the river. It was not too far away and it allowed her to calm her thoughts.

She washed up quickly, deciding against completely submerging herself and used an old rag to clean herself. Anna wished she could change her clothes, but it was impossible since she had no other outfit. She would just have to bear it until they reached the Tethe'alla capital. Meltokio, Kratos had called it.

Anna wondered what it was like. Was it as grand a city as Palmacosta? Given that this was the 'prosperous' world, the city should be greater than any city in Sylvarant. She had never realized how important mana truly was until she came here. The different between this world and Sylvarant was like night and day.

Once her hair was washed, she made her way back towards the camp. Anna could smell the food in the air and she felt her stomach growl in reaction. She was much hungrier than she had thought. Kratos was sitting some distance from the fire and appeared to be asleep. Noishe's barking, however, caused Kratos to glance up.

"You should eat something," Anna suggested. "Maybe that would help you get your strength back."

Kratos turned his head and stared into the fire. "I only need rest. I have outgrown the need for food a long time ago."

"Sound like a stubborn mule to me," Anna said as she walked over to Kratos. The food was already laid out, and Kratos had stacked her plate with everything.

"You need to eat more than me," Kratos said. "You have to keep your energy up, or you will be lost to your exsphere."

Anna subconsciously touched the stone on her hand. "How long? How long do I have before I lose myself to this crystal?"

Kratos closed his eyes in thought. "I am not sure. It varies from person to person. However, keeping your energy up will buy you some time."

Anna sat down and began to pick her food. She was hungry, but her stomach didn't immediately take to the food. After it had settled down, she ate until the entire plate was empty. Kratos used that time to clear camp and was ready to move again the moment she finished.

In order to move more quickly, Kratos insisted she ride Noishe. Given that she was still in shock at her current situation, she didn't argue.

It also gave her a chance to really look at the countryside. Everything seemed more alive in Tethe'alla. She saw animals walking freely in the open field, as well as some monsters. It made Anna wonder if Sylvarant was ever this beautiful when it was in Cruxis' favor. It made her even more upset by what Cruxis had done to her world. To think she had been blind for her entire life.

Suddenly, a thought entered her head. "Kratos, you said that the Journey of Regeneration is really a plot by Cruxis to obtain a body for Martel, right?"

"Correct," Kratos said bluntly.

"So, that means that there is a Chosen of Regeneration on this side too?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, there is."

"What's the Chosen like? Or has the Chosen not been born yet?" Anna asked further.

"I only met the Chosen here once, when he was born," Kratos said. "So I don't really know what he has grown into. Even so, he should be no more than four years old."

Anna bit her lip in thought. "Is it possible to meet the Chosen?"

Kratos glanced at Anna before answering, "Unlike in Sylvarant the Tethe'alla's Chosen is not as approachable. He is protected by the church's guards constantly."

"Church guards!" Anna exclaimed in shock.

"Since Tethe'alla has remained prosperous for so long, the Church has been allowed to grow very strong," Kratos said. "The Church is the most powerful organization next to the Chosen and the royal family."

"They even have a royal family here," Anna said as she shook her head. "Sylvarant cannot even compare to such glory."

"A long time ago, Sylvarant was powerful too, and equaled Tethe'alla," Kratos said in a far-off voice.

"So it was Cruxis," Anna whispered.

"Every time a world fails at the Journey of Regeneration, that world is punished severely by Cruxis," Kratos explained. "This cruelty has destroyed entire nations in order to keep people under Cruxis' control."

"All this to revive a dead woman," Anna lamented. "Why….why does Cruxis want to revive her so much?"

Kratos turned his eyes away from her. "Yggdrasill has his reasons."

"Is that your way of saying that you don't know?" Anna asked accusingly.

Kratos said nothing, and the rest of the journey continued in silence.

It took a half of day to reach the gates of Meltokio, and Anna was left wide-mouthed. She had never seen anything so grand. Not even the best cities in Sylvarant compared to its splendor.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Do not act too awestruck since we want to blend in," Kratos said. "It is also best that you walk now, since it would be unwise to bring Noishe within the city."

"Why?" Anna asked.

Kratos looked towards the Protozoan. "There are traders here who would love to sell a rare creature like Noishe."

"Whine, whine," Noishe said, getting the hint.

"You say I am going to stay here?" Anna asked.

Kratos nodded. "With the money I made in Asgard, you can stay long-term in one of the inns."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "The currency is the same in both worlds?"

"Both worlds used gald as the primary currency," Kratos said. "Cruxis made sure that the money system didn't change so it could more easily travel between both worlds without fear of raising suspicion."

"I don't know whether to call you clever or devious," Anna said in a deadpan voice. At this point, she shouldn't be surprise.

Kratos walked towards the city gates and Anna followed shortly behind him. The inside of the city matched the gates. Everything was big and elegance. The streets were made of stone instead of the dirt roads that she had seen throughout her life. Several people walked past them with little acknowledgment. Which was strange to her, since the people of Sylvarant were not so cold. Even in Palmacosta, the people at least nodded when you passed them.

Soon they were standing before a modest-looking inn near the back of the city. It was slightly run-down, but it was still better than even the best inn in Luin. They entered to be greeted by an over-weight man who looked as though he should be running a bar.

"How may I help you?" he asked in a thick voice.

"I would like to set up a long-term residence for this woman," Kratos said, indicating Anna.

The innkeeper eyed them suspiciously. "How long is long-term?"

"I cannot say for sure," Kratos answered. "However, money is not an object."

The innkeeper frowned. "Well, that would be 160 gald a night, not including food."

Kratos walked over to the desk and dropped a brown sack in front of the innkeeper. "That is 5000 gald," he said. "That should be more than enough to cover a month. I will pay you the difference if I do not return by then."

The innkeeper's eyes widened, and he gave a big smile. "Well sir, I will make sure the lady feels right at home. There is a vacant room just down the hall."

Kratos nodded as he led Anna to her room. It was fairly small with a single bed and window, but it was on the whole pleasant.

"I want you to remain here until I return," Kratos said.

Anna said nothing.

Kratos then put another sack on the bed. "This should be enough money for food and some clothes."

"Are you really going to leave me here with Cruxis after me?" Anna asked slowly.

"Didn't you say last night that you didn't trust me?" Kratos stated.

Anna turned her head. "I hate what you and Cruxis have done. But, whether I like it or not, you're all I have now."

Kratos stood stone-faced for a second. "Regardless, it would be dangerous for you to accompany me, Anna."

"Is any less dangerous to be here in an inn by myself?" Anna questioned.

"I have some business to obtain to," Kratos said as he turned away. "I will return later to check on you before I depart." With that, he quickly left.

He continued his long strides until he was out of the inn. His body was still hurting from the transport. He should rest for a day before leaving, but he had little time. Staying with Anna would only draw danger to her.

Kratos realized with a slight muse that this was one of the first times he had addressed Anna by her name instead of being an object outside her presence. He was really growing too fond of that woman.

In either case, he needed to resupply since he had left many of his belongings in Luin. He began to walk the street again, but this time he was flooded with memories. Although Meltokio had changed a great deal over the centuries, in many ways it had changed little. In his mind's eye he could still see the city that he had grown up in.

For the first time in millennia, he actually wanted to see his old childhood home. He knew it was impractical and he had better things to do, but he found himself walking in the opposite direction of the shops. Within twenty minutes, he was standing within the nobles' area. This area had changed little.

He looked around until he saw what had once been his home. Now, ironically, it was the home of the Chosen. He supposed it was very fitting, given the situation.

"So the old memories of your past did lead you here," a voice said from behind Kratos.

Kratos did not bother to turn towards the voice. "It is dangerous for you to be here, Yuan. Tethe'alla is not a safe place for half-elves." He then turned around to look at his old friend. Yuan had himself covered in a blue hood and cape.

"Given what you have done, you are the one who isn't safe," Yuan countered.

"Have you come to turn me in to Cruxis?" Kratos asked. In his condition, he couldn't fight Yuan. He was also sure that Yuan was aware of that as well.

"I haven't decided yet," Yuan mocked. "So tell me, what caused you to turn on Yggdrasill?"

Kratos looked away from Yuan. "Many things, but primarily I cannot stand to see people suffer anymore because of Cruxis."

"You let them suffer for four thousand years," Yuan stated coldly. "What is another hundred in the grand scheme of things?"

Kratos glared at Yuan. "Mock me if you want, but I will not be returning to Cruxis. Not alive anyway."

Yuan snorted. "Don't tempt me, Kratos."

"Killing me will not release Origin," Kratos said bluntly. "And if you do such a thing, your life is also forfeited."

"I know that fool," Yuan sneered.

"What are your intentions?" Kratos asked coldly.

"I have been given orders by Yggdrasill to turn you in, along with the Angelus Project," Yuan stated.

"And?" Kratos questioned.

"I am willing to make a deal with you, Kratos," Yuan said slowly. "Give me the Angelus Project and I will pretend that I never saw you."

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "I doubt you would give the Angelus Project to Yggdrasill."

"What I do with it is my business," Yuan shot back.

"Anna," Kratos said.

This took Yuan off-guard. "What?"

"Her name is Anna," Kratos said.

Yuan smirked. "I see, so you have gotten friendly with the Angelus Project. That is unlike you, Kratos."

"I will not surrender her," Kratos continued. "She has been through enough. Besides, without a key crest, she would turn into a monster if the exsphere is removed."

Yuan's eyes narrowed as he sized Kratos up. "If you are protecting her out of guilt, I suggest you push it from your mind. With the Angelus Project, we would be one step closer from freeing these worlds from Cruxis. What is her death compared to saving millions?"

"That was the logic I used to justify Mithos' actions," Kratos said. "That excuse is not enough for me anymore. Besides, I would never let you have the Angelus Project."

Yuan recoiled. "So, this is all about you."

"I will stop Cruxis my own way," Kratos said.

Yuan began to chuckle darkly. "Your way. And which way is that? The only way to break Mithos' power is to make a pact with Origin and wield the Eternal Sword. Since you are no half-elf, you can't wield it."

"I am aware of that," Kratos said. "However, I will find a way."

Yuan growled slightly. "You...you stupid human."

Kratos physically flinched when he heard those words. Yuan hadn't called him 'human' since the day they had become friends. It would seem the bond they once shared was truly dead now. That realization made him feel physically ill.

"What will you do now?" Kratos' asked, masking his hurt.

"I won't turn you over to Yggdrasill, since I don't want him to have the Angelus Project," Yuan said slowly. "But you have no friend in me, Kratos. When your guard is down, I will take what I want." With that, he turned away.

Kratos' eyes followed him until he was out of sight. In some ways he felt better since he knew where he stood with Yuan. However, it meant that he now had an extra enemy to look out for.

In either case, Anna was no longer safe here. He was certain that Yuan would live up to his promise; and unlike Yggdrasill, Yuan would use any means to obtain Anna. Even if that meant blowing Cruxis' cover. Although he hated the thought of dragging her in any further into this, he had little choice now.

He quickly walked back towards the inn to see Anna. However, he got a surprise when he saw she was not there. A stab of panic filled his heart. Did Yuan already have her? Despite his rapid thoughts, he calmly walked out of the room and towards the main desk.

"What happen to the young lady that was here?" Kratos asked, controlling the edge in his voice.

"Oh, she left a little while ago," the innkeeper said in a bored tone. "Something about going to the weapons shop."

Kratos sighed in relief. He was pleased to know she was safe, but he was still very annoyed, given the current situation. They had to leave the city, quickly.

"Thank you," he said as he walked out. There were many weapon shops in the city, but he did not have to look far. Just around the corner of the inn was a small weapon shop. He looked through the window and saw Anna looking scanning through the wares. As he walked in he could hear the excitement in her voice.

"The steel in this blade is excellent," Anna said in awe. "The metal is light, but strong. Where did you find such good steel?"

"That blade is only average," The shopkeeper stated in an amused tone. "The metal is quite cheap."

Anna' eyes widened. "This is only average?"

"Of course, there are many other swords that are much better," the shopkeeper said. "Are you trying to buy a sword for your husband?"

Anna blushed furiously. "Of course not, I'm not even married. I am looking for something for myself."

The shopkeeper chuckled. "That's quite a joke."

"What is?" Anna demanded.

"It's just the fact that I've rarely heard of a female swordsman," the shopkeeper said. "You certainly don't look the part."

Anna looked down at her slightly dirty dress before she regained her composure. "Well, I am not a swordsman, but I am a blacksmith. So I know a thing or two about swords."

"You're a blacksmith?" the shopkeeper asked in disbelief. "Ha, that's even funnier. You can't even tell what an average steel sword looks like."

Before Anna could counter, Kratos walked up to her. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna jumped up in surprise as she faced him. "Kratos, don't scare me like that."

"Forgive me," Kratos said.

"Oh, a friend of yours?" the shopkeeper asked.

"You could say that," Anna replied. She still was not too pleased with the older man.

"Why are you trying to buy yourself a sword?" Kratos questioned.

"I need something to protect myself, plus I was curious about the weapons here," Anna stated.

He really couldn't blame her for that. As a blacksmith, she would want to know what the weapons were like in this world.

"A woman doesn't need a sword with someone like that around," the shopkeeper teased.

"Stay out of this!" Anna snapped.

"You should be more respectful," Kratos said to the man.

The shopkeeper snorted. "So, do you want to buy something?"

"Show me the best sword you have here," Anna insisted.

"It won't do you any good if you don't know how to use one," the shopkeeper stated.

"Can you show us your collection of daggers instead?" Kratos asked before Anna could snap again.

"Of course," the shopkeeper said as he went to the back of the store.

"I don't want a dagger," Anna whispered harshly to Kratos.

"A sword is too big for you, even a small one. You also lack the skills and the strength to properly use one," Kratos stated neutrally. "With a dagger you can easily hide it and surprise your attackers. It would suit you better in battle than your blacksmithing knife. Especially since the steel in Tethe'alla surpasses that of Sylvarant."

Anna relented, although she was not too pleased with him being right.

"Here is my collection," the shopkeeper said proudly when he returned. He had a long box filled with many daggers of various sizes. "These are some of my best, crafted by some of the best blacksmiths in Meltokio."

Kratos glanced over the inventory. Before he could decide, Anna had already reached over and picked up a dagger. "This is excellent craftsmanship. It is light, but the steel is steady."

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "You can tell all of that with barely looking?"

Anna glared at the man. "As I told you before, I am a blacksmith. I made not be too familiar with the steel here, but I know my craftsmanship."

"It would appear her mind is made up," Kratos said. "We will be taking this dagger."

"You're just going to take her word for it?" the shopkeeper asked in surprise.

"I have no reason to doubt her, plus I trust her judgment," Kratos said.

The shopkeeper shook his head. "Whatever. That will be 10,000 gald."

Anna flinched when she heard the number. "That much for a dagger?"

"It is one of my best," the shopkeeper defended. "If it is too much, I have other blades I could sell you for a cheaper price."

Kratos sat a bag of money down. "That should cover it."

The shopkeeper happily took the sack. "Well, you two have a fine day."

Kratos and Anna walked out as Anna put her new blade away. "You have a lot of money. You casually paid over 15,000 gald today alone," she commented

"I was well paid as a mercenary," Kratos said. "Since I have no need to eat or sleep, that saved me unnecessary expense."

"Well, I feel a little safer with this," Anna said as she patted her weapon. "Even if it is only in my mind."

"We have to leave," Kratos suddenly said. "Something unforeseen has happened, and you are no longer safe here."

"What happened?" Anna asked. "Did Cruxis find us already?"

"You could say that," Kratos answered.

Anna decided not to question any further. "So, where do we go now?"

It was a good question; he hadn't thought that far ahead. All Kratos knew was that he had to escape from the city limits. "I am not sure, but we can figure out the rest once we are on the road."

Anna chuckled. "Too bad. I was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed again. Every time I seem to settle down now, I have to move."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Kratos said.

"Don't be sorry. That was just me whining," Anna said. "I have my life and I'm happy to have that. Everything else will eventually fall into place."

For her sake and his, Kratos hoped she was right.

* * *

Yuan watched them closely from a distance. He could strike now, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Besides, who knew what spies Mithos had watching him. He took a big risk just talking to Kratos.

It was strange that Kratos has finally turned against Cruxis, but was unwilling to help him. It was annoying that Kratos wanted to play hero now, but at least the Angelus Project was safe from Mithos for the moment. Even in Kratos' weaken state; he knew how to hide from the ever-watching eye of Cruxis.

In the meanwhile, he had to prepare for his next move. He transported away in a flash of light.

* * *

**Well, Kratos and Anna began to bond closer as the grip of Cruxis closed in on them. We also got some Kratos and Yuan interaction.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and see you all in 2011.**


	19. Renegades

**Well, I'm back after a much needed break. Been enjoying all my Christmas games and haven't felt like posting in awhile. Nonetheless, thank you for all the feedback and support. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**A special thanks to oursolemnhour49 for once again Beta reading this chapter. Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Renegades**

* * *

It had been months since he had been back at his base, Yuan thought as he landed gracefully on the desert floor. He kind of wished he could transport directly inside, but the shield around the base would not allow that to happen. It was for the best, since the Renegades would have some warning if Cruxis ever discovered them.

Yuan walked casually to the gate, and he was allowed in without any thought. The base had change little in the past four-thousand years. Some of the computers had been upgraded along with the wiring, but little had been replaced. It was a testament to how well the former Silver Ghosts built the base.

What had changed the most, of course, were the people. He had seen many of his fellow confidants leave these halls, never to return. Despite most of the Renegades being half-elves, their average life expectancy was only two-hundred years. The fight against Cruxis had claimed many lives. Although it did sadden him to lose so many good men, he knew it was unavoidable. The moment the Renegades made its first move against Cruxis, they had declared war against the god of the worlds.

Yuan finally reached the main room of the base where his second-in-command, Botta, waited for him. He was still heavily bandaged up, but Yuan could still see the fire in his eyes. Of all the commanders he had went through over the centuries, Botta was one of the best. It was hard for him to find a replacement after Eric had died. He went through many, most of whom allowed themselves to be killed by Cruxis. What made Botta so effective was the fact that he was passionate about the Renegades' goal, but not to the point that he allowed pride or hate to blind him.

"Yuan, you shouldn't be here now," Botta said with concern. "With recent events, the eyes of Cruxis will be everywhere."

"Everyone's focus is currently in Tethe'alla," Yuan stated. "The only concern Cruxis has in Sylvarant for the time being is the Journey of Regeneration."

Botta's head lowered. "Although this may not be the time, I wanted to ask you about that."

Yuan stared at his commander. "What is it?"

"You said that the Chosen's journey is not only to find a vessel for Martel, but to also to restore mana to Sylvarant," Botta stated. "If that is the case, if we succeed once again in stopping the Journey of Regeneration, what will become of Sylvarant? I doubt it can last another three-hundred and fifty years."

Yuan turned away from Botta. "Yggdrasill would either be forced to save Sylvarant or let it die. In either case, Cruxis would be severely weakened if the Chosen fails again."

Botta shook his head in dismay. "Would Cruxis really let an entire world die?"

"I honestly don't know," Yuan whispered. He quickly cleared his head of such thoughts. "We'll cross that bridge once we get there. In the meantime, we should focus our attention on the Angelus Project."

"I have spies in Tethe'alla now looking for Kratos," Botta stated.

"I already found them in Meltokio a short time ago," Yuan said. "They shouldn't be too far from the city limits. However, you should only watch them for now since acting too soon could blow my cover."

Botta nodded. "Understood. But how will we retrieve the Angelus Project from Kratos?"

"Kratos is weakened from crossing between worlds," Yuan said. "Even a decent unit should be able to handle him. However, don't drop your guard. Kratos will be more cleverly, and will use his knowledge of his old world to his advantage. So, he is still very dangerous."

"We will be able to handle it," Botta assured him. "However, have you learned why Kratos is protecting the Angelus Project?"

Yuan chuckled humorlessly. "It would seem that Kratos had formed a bond with that woman. Also he wants to play hero now."

"If he is against Cruxis, wouldn't he be an ally?" Botta asked.

"No, the only way Kratos can truly help us is by dying," Yuan said coldly. Even Botta was surprise by the callousness of Yuan's words.

"Then I will get my best men to intercept them," Botta said, although his voice was a little shaken.

"One more thing," Yuan said. "Make sure you disable Kratos once you have retrieved the Angelus Project. Mark the area so I can find it."

Botta' eyes widened. "Are you going to take him to free Origin?"

Yuan shook his head. "The time is not right for that. Even if I had the Eternal Sword, I could not challenge Mithos with my current strength."

"So, why do you want Kratos?" Botta asked.

Yuan's eyes harden. "I'm going to turn him in to Yggdrasill."

Botta stepped back in surprise. "What!"

"Yggdrasill won't kill him," Yuan said calmly. "He's far too important."

"Nonetheless, to turn Kratos in like this..." Botta started.

"I have to stay in Yggdrasill's favor a little longer," Yuan said. "I will tell him that the Renegades got to the Angelus Project before me and I can use Kratos as a shield."

Botta stared at his boss in disgust, but decided not to say anything on the subject. "I will get everything set up." He then turned to leave Yuan to his thoughts.

Yuan leaned heavily against the desk in the room. He went into one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out an old picture. It was the one they took on Martel's birthday. Even now, it felt like it just happened yesterday. How things had changed since then. Changed to the point that he would so willingly sell out his former friend.

"What am I to do, Martel?" Yuan whispered. "I want to believe in Kratos, but he had shown himself as a person I cannot trust. If I ally myself with him, it could lead to the ruin of everything I have worked for. Is he right, can Mithos be saved?" Like all the times before, he was answered with silence.

* * *

Kratos all but collapsed as they reached an island of trees. They had put some nice distance between themselves and Meltokio, but he knew it was not enough. Yuan could still easily track them, and he was next to powerless to stop him.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked in concern. "You're shaking."

"I over extended myself," Kratos said.

Noishe whimpered in worry.

Anna frowned. "What are we to do? Everywhere we go is watched by Cruxis."

True, and Meltokio was their last safe hold. With Yuan now on their backs, things had gone from bad to worse.

Kratos closed his eyes in thought. What could their next move be? He couldn't drag Anna across Tethe'alla forever. Eventually, their luck was bound to run out. He was also too weak to protect her. He needed a place to rest so he could regain his strength.

As his mind wondered, a realization hit him. There was a place that neither Yuan nor Cruxis would dare to enter. It wouldn't exactly be a welcoming place for them either, but it was the only choice they had at the moment.

"Heimdall," Kratos whispered, half asleep.

Anna's head shot up in surprise. "What?"

"We can hide in Heimdall, the village of the elves." Kratos said with a more.

"There are elves here!" Anna asked in surprise. She had never met an elf in her life.

Kratos nodded. "It is a sacred place that not even Cruxis would dare to go."

"Why is that?" Anna questioned.

"It is complicated, but the elves do not look kindly on Cruxis' actions," Kratos said.

"But you are of Cruxis too, even if you did turn against them," Anna said. "If they hate Cruxis, they wouldn't let you in either."

"I am a special case. They have to allow me into the village," Kratos said as he looked towards Anna. "In either case, that is our only real choice now."

"Whine, bark, whine," Noishe said.

Kratos nodded. "It is indeed a long journey from here and it is too much of a risk for me to fly with my mana being so low."

Anna sighed, "So, that is the only option."

Kratos nodded. "We will rest here for the night and move at first light."

"Shouldn't we only move at night like what we did last time?" Anna asked.

Kratos shook his head. "Too dangerous. The fiercest monsters hunt at night and I lack the strength to challenge them. Since Cruxis does not want to kill either of us, they will be more merciful than a pack of beasts."

"I have been wondering about that," Anna said. "Why doesn't Cruxis want to kill you? You've betrayed their leader and are helping me to escape. Is it because you're an angel?"

"It is the same reason why I'm allowed to enter the elves' village," Kratos said.

"Which you won't tell me," Anna stated neutrally.

"It isn't the time," Kratos said coldly.

"Whatever," Anna huffed as she stood up. "I will go and gather some food. You can rest up here." She turned to leave and Noishe followed shortly behind her.

Kratos was going to protest, but decided against it. Anna, as a mere mortal, needed to eat to keep up her strength. Especially with the exsphere draining her life. He hoped Anna would be wise enough not to make a fire. Given what was going on, that would get someone's attention. Before long, Kratos drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, wake up," A gruff voice ordered Kratos.

Kratos grumbled as he attempted to force his eyes open.

"I said wake up!" A hard slap hit him across the face.

That got Kratos' attention as he shot up awake. He found himself surrounded by several Desians. He also quickly realized that he was tied to a tree and he was disarmed.

"Looks like he's finally awake," One mocked. "Never thought I would catch an angel sleeping."

Kratos wanted to curse himself for being so careless. He had allowed his guard to drop at the worst possible time. He quickly scanned the area and realized that neither Anna nor Noishe had returned. He gave a slight sigh of relief. At least she was safe.

"Okay, where is the host body?" one of the Desians asked.

"_Mithos would never allow the Desians to come here. At least, not the regular foot soldiers._" Kratos thought. "_They also have on red and black armor. They must be the Renegades._"

"Did you hear us? Where is the Angelus Project?" another Renegade demanded.

"I know nothing of it," Kratos said neutrally.

He received a vicious kick to his ribs for his trouble. "Don't lie to us, you Cruxis scam!"

Kratos regained his breath before answering again, "She's not here."

"I should expect no less from an angel of Cruxis," A Renegade said. "However, you will tell us where the Angelus Project is. Or we will pay dearly."

Kratos gave a cold laugh. "You are far too late for that, Renegade."

"Stay away from him!" A voice yelled from behind the Renegades. They quickly turned around and saw Anna facing them. Her eyes were hardened and she held a dagger in front of her. Noishe was also there and growled viciously.

"You foolish woman, run!" Kratos ordered. "Don't be concerned about me!"

"So, this must be the Angelus Project." a Renegade laughed. "It doesn't look like much."

"My name is Anna, you Desian scum bag," Anna growled. "I'm not some object to be owned."

This caused the Renegades to laugh harder. "How cute. In either case, you are coming with us."

"I won't be taken," Anna said as her exsphere began to glow. "I'm tired of running." A purple light then surrounded her body.

"What the hell!" a Renegade exclaimed. Anna then charged in faster than anyone could see and cut into one of the Renegades.

The half-elf screamed in pain as he backed away. "The bitch cut me!"

"You'll pay for that!" a Renegade yelled as he took out his whip and swung at Anna. She was barely able to dodge, and ran in again.

Noishe used this time to run towards his master and tear through the ropes that bound him.

"Thank, Noishe," Kratos said gratefully.

One of the Renegades, however, noticed him. "That angel is escaping. Don't let him retrieve his sword."

Before Kratos could reach his blade, which was on the far side of him, it was hit dead on by bolt of lightning. To Kratos' surprise, the blade broke in half by the impact.

"Too slow," The Renegade mocked. He then moved in to subdue Kratos, but was taken off-guard when Kratos stood up and slammed his fist into his face, knocking him out.

Kratos saw Anna was having a hard time holding off the other Renegades. She was, however, holding her own and had managed to dodge all their attacks. Thankfully, they used no spells against her since they couldn't hurt her too badly. She even managed to run one of them through. However she was quickly tiring. The glow around her body was quickly fading.

"Damn, even when it is incomplete that exsphere is a force to be reckoned with," a Renegade said in awe. "And she lacks a key crest to focus it."

"We can't let her push herself too far," a Renegade said. "She must be kept alive long enough to make a Cruxis Crystal."

"I won't let you take me alive. I would rather rot in hell than return to that Ranch," Anna said as she began to fall to her knees. Tears ran down her eyes as she attempted to force herself back up, but she was too tired to stand.

The Renegades walked closed towards her. "Be nice. Your death will be a benefice to all."

"The lady said no," Kratos said as he charged up a spell. "Grave!" Several spikes erupted from the ground and nearly impaled several of the Renegades.

"So, it's true. This human can use magic," one of the half-elves said.

Noishe ran in and bit the leg of one of the Renegades, causing him to flinch. Anna used that moment to stab the half-elf in the heart, bringing him down.

"Come on, we can't let a half-dead angel, a human, and a dog make fools of us," one of the Renegades said.

Kratos was breathing hard as his vision started to blur again. He had to end things quickly or they would all be captured. He also saw Anna begin to weaken again as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet. Knowing that he would give himself away to Cruxis again, he realized that he had little choice.

Kratos closed his eyes in a chant as his wings opened from behind him. The Renegades' eyes widen when they heard his chant.

"_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners!_Judgment!" Kratos screamed as several beams of light fall from the sky. The Renegades screamed in pain and fright as they dodged the spell. With nothing left to give, Kratos fell unceremoniously onto the ground and was once again drag into darkness.

He was not sure how long he was out. All he was aware of was some bits of light and the pat of something hitting the ground. When he finally regained consciousness, he was lying under the sun, which blinded him for a couple of seconds. After a couple of seconds he fully opened his eyes and took in where he was. He was not under the island of trees anymore. Instead, they were in an open field with only a large rock to act as protection. Kratos looked over to his side to see Noishe sleeping peacefully under the sun.

"So, you finally woke up," Anna said. She sat under the shade of the rock and gave a small smile at him.

"Where..." Kratos started.

"I have no idea," Anna said. "After you lost consciousness Noishe dragged you and me out of the battle. He didn't stop running until daybreak." She than began to giggle slightly. "He even ran across this giant bridge full of soldiers without stopping. Thankfully, they were unable to keep up with us."

Kratos turned towards Noishe in surprise. "He carried the both of us across the Tethe'alla Bridge?" He didn't know Noishe was capable of such a thing. That bridge was heavily guarded by the Tethe'alla's royal guards. It did solve the problem about how they were going to cross it, but now the royal guard would be on the lookout for Noishe.

"Yeah, the poor thing was exhausted. He collapsed right there and haven't moved," Anna said. "I gathered some water and meat for him once he wakes up."

"I see," Kratos said slowly. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"Only some scratches. I have been through worse," Anna said. "I should be asking you. You didn't stop shaking until nearly an hour ago."

Kratos lowered his eyes. "I used a spell that I shouldn't have. Although it was the only way to escape, I gave away our location to Cruxis."

"Which is probably why Noishe didn't stop," Anna said sadly.

"Noishe is smart, he would have run us in the direction of Heimdall," Kratos said. "Hopefully, we are far enough so neither Cruxis or the Renegades can find us."

"Renegades?" Anna questioned.

"The half-elves that attacked us last night were not Desians. They are part of a different group known as the Renegades," Kratos explained. "They are an organization that is against Cruxis."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean there is such a thing as good half-elves?"

Kratos gave her a cold look. "Did you believe that all half-elves were Desians?"

Anna lowered her head. "It...it's just that I never meant a good half-elf in my life. All the half-elves I have ever known were either Desians, or people who sympathize with them. I know it is naive, but I honestly began to believe that half-elves were inherently evil."

Kratos' face softened when he heard her explanation. He could not blame her. Any world that the Desians inhabited bred negative feelings towards half-elves. He briefly wondered if Mithos knew or cared that what he was doing was causing more harm towards all half-elves by giving people justifiable reasons to hate them.

"But, if the Renegades are against Cruxis, shouldn't they be our allies?" Anna asked, getting back on subject.

"No, they want the Angelus Project as well for their own purposes," Kratos said. "Which is why they are hunting us along with Cruxis."

Anna looked at her hand that hid her exsphere. "Why...why does everyone want this thing? How special can it be?"

Kratos knew there was little point in hiding it any longer. "Your exsphere is special because it will one day become a very powerful Cruxis Crystal."

"Cruxis Crystal? You mean the sacred gem that the Chosen wears when they are anointed on the Day of Prophecy!" Anna asked in shock.

"The same," Kratos stated.

Anna looked at her hand in wonder. "So, my exsphere is the same as the Chosen's crystal?"

"In essence, but it is a little more complicated than that," Kratos explained. "In a nutshell, Cruxis Crystals are crystals that have evolved from exspheres. Until now, Cruxis Crystals could only be created through a process of trial and error, which is why they are so rare. With the process you are currently undergoing, Cruxis is trying to create a crystal through a human host."

Anna began to shiver slightly. "So, this is all about me making a Cruxis Crystal."

Kratos decided it was best to tell her everything. She had to understand her full importance to Cruxis. "Your crystal would be far more power than any other Cruxis Crystal in either worlds, even compared to those of the Chosens or the ones worn by us. That is why Cruxis would do anything to recapture you. That is also the reason why the Renegades desire you."

"So I am basically hunted by everyone," Anna said in a whisper. Kratos could think of nothing to say. "How about you, Kratos? Why don't you just take this crystal from me like the others? Are you just waiting for it to drain my life?"

"I would never do such a thing," Kratos said adamantly. "I want to find you a key crest so you can live. Never once did I think about helping you just to get your exsphere."

"Why?" Anna questioned. "If it would aid you against Cruxis, what is one more life in the grand scheme of things?"

Kratos' eye narrowed. "Don't talk about yourself like that. Your life as it is has meaning. You are far more than just an object. Which is why I will not let Cruxis or the Renegades have you."

Anna looked moved to tears as she stared at Kratos.

Kratos was taken aback by the reaction. "What is it?"

Anna began to wipe her eyes. "Since the day I was taken to the Ranch, I was always treated as an object. I was no longer a person I was host body A012. Even my uncle saw me as an object to be sold at the end. You...you're the first one in over two years to treat me like a person. I...I guess I'm just overwhelmed."

"..." There really nothing Kratos could say at that moment. It was a tragedy that she had to go through this, but at least she was not alone now.

He didn't know when it happened, but he had developed a protective nature for this young woman. He couldn't bear any harm to befall her. At that moment Kratos made a silent vow. A vow to always stand by her side. Even if it meant standing against the iron wrath of Cruxis.

* * *

**Some character development and Kratos finally has a short term goal set. Yuan still has a hand to play, however, along with Cruxis watching their every move.**

**More to come next chapter.**


	20. Sybak

**I don't have much to say except thank your for all the hit and reviews so far. As always, a special thanks to oursolemnhour49 for beta reading this chapter and putting up with all my grammar mistakes.**

**Onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sybak**

* * *

Pronyma floated around the trees with a stern look on her face. Kratos had undoubtedly been here. The grass was burnt and the earth rose from the ground into several sharp spikes. It was at this moment that Yuan appeared before her.

"Pronyma, what are you doing here?" Yuan questioned. "Lord Yggdrasill gave me the task of retrieving the Angelus Project and Kratos."

"Forgive me, Lord Yuan," Pronyma said. "However when we felt the rush of the Cruxis Crystal, we had to come down and investigate."

Yuan understood why, since Cruxis' integrity was at stake if any normal person saw Kratos. Damn Kratos for making things so difficult. "Did you find them?"

"Afraid not," Pronyma said. "They were gone when we got here. However, we did manage to find some rats." She then turned around and allowed Yuan to see several Renegades tied up. "Most of them were dead when we arrived, but these three managed to survive."

The Renegades stared at their leader with dead eyes before turning away. Yuan managed to keep his face blank.

"What have you found out from them?" Yuan asked in a cold voice.

"It would appear that these Renegades managed to weaken Lord Kratos further," Pronyma said. She pointed towards a tree where a broken sword lay. "That is definitely his sword and it was broken by magic."

Yuan nodded. "I see, and the air is thick with energy that only an exsphere could harness. It would appear that the host body is starting to learn how to use its power. We will have to be more cautious in the future."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Pronyma said.

Yuan then turned back towards the Renegades. "Have they revealed any extra information?"

Pronyma smiled sadistically. "Not yet." She then floated towards the group. The Desians that were the Renegades stepped back to allowed Pronyma through. "Tell me everything you know, and I promise you a painless death. Where is the Angelus Project?"

"We would never help an agent of Cruxis!" one of the Renegades spat.

Pronyma chuckled darkly, causing the hair to rise on Yuan's neck. "We are all kinsmen here. There is no need to be rude."

"Cruxis is kinsmen to no one," another Renegade said. "Especially not to the half-elves."

Pronyma's face hardened. "It would seem we have to do things the hard way." She looked towards her unit. "Prepare to take them to Derris-Kharlan. By the time I'm finished with them, they will be begging to tell us everything."

The Desians nodded and surrounded the Renegades.

"Would you like to join us, Lord Yuan?" Pronyma asked. "I'm certain their information will be useful on your search."

Yuan felt sick to his stomach. He knew the kind of 'methods' Pronyma was planning to employ. It was disgusting, especially since they were his men and he could nothing to save them. Even though everyone who joined the Renegades knew the risks, it still did not make this any easier.

"I will stay here and look for Kratos and the Angelus Project," Yuan stated. "Given their current condition, they couldn't have gotten far. However, report any information that you manage to retrieve from them."

"As you wish, Lord Yuan," Pronyma said as she floated towards her men. They all disappeared in a flash of light.

Yuan already knew that his men would not talk. They would all rather die than assist Cruxis in any way. It was a fate that had befallen countless Renegades over the centuries. The only thing he could hope for was for them have a quick death.

His main concern now was finding Kratos before Cruxis. Kratos should be weaker than ever, especially since he was now unarmed. There wasn't a place in Tethe'alla he could hide without his spies being able to eventually track him. Suddenly, however, a realization hit him. There was one safe haven in Tethe'alla, Heimdall. It was a place that not even Mithos would dare to go. Kratos would undoubtedly head there to regain his strength.

The main question now was how he would act on this information. He couldn't head them off too much, since he didn't know from which direction they would be approaching Heimdall and he couldn't get too close to the actually village without provoking the wrath of the elves.

Yuan growled in annoyance as he opened his wings. Kratos never made anything easy.

* * *

Kratos could not afford to rest too long, so they were on the move again after only a couple hours of rest. Thanks to his angelic abilities, he was able to recover fairly quickly and got Noishe to move again after he used his healing magic on him. Although it was not a replacement for a good night's rest, it would have to do for now.

No amount of magic could restore Anna's strength, so she was force to ride Noishe once again. They were all slower than usual, but at least they were getting some good distance behind them.

"How long before we reach the elves' village?" Anna asked.

"At best, over a week, because it is on the other continent," Kratos stated.

"How are we supposed to reach the other side?" Anna asked.

"We can buy a ship in Sybak that we can use to reach it," Kratos stated. "It should only take us two days to reach there since Noishe was able to cross the bridge, but we will have to push ourselves."

"Whine, whine, whine," Noishe moaned.

"I know, but the quicker we reach Heimdall the safer we all will be," Kratos stated.

"Noishe has done enough for us." Anna said sternly. "It's not fair to ask him to push himself further."

"This is not about being fair, it is about survival," Kratos said. "Since I used my angelic powers, Cruxis will be on us. However, once we've reached the forest near Sybak, we would limit their search range."

"I have a feeling you have done stuff like this before," Anna half joked.

She would never know how close to the truth she was. This was very much like his first journey to Heimdall. It was hard to believe that back then he only had to worry about humans, not the eyes of the rulers of two worlds.

"Now that I think about it, weren't you around during the Kharlan War?" Anna suddenly asked. "It did happen over four-thousand years ago."

This caused Kratos to physically flinch, but he said nothing.

Anna frowned when she saw the reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's nothing," Kratos interrupted. "Yes, I was a soldier during the Kharlan War."

Anna's eyes widened. "I knew it. From the moment I met you, you never struck me as some common foot solider. I'm always wanted to know what the war was like since it is such a part of the history of the world. Was there really a tree that once provided all the mana in the world?"

"I don't care to remember the war," Kratos said flatly. "Many good people lost their lives in what amounted to a senseless slaughter. However, there was indeed a tree that once provided mana to the world."

"What happened to it? Or is it just as the documents of the Church of Martel say? That the hero, Mithos, gave up his life?" Anna questioned further.

Kratos stared blankly into the grass. "It...it was something to that effect."

He really didn't know what to say. Even now, he could not admit to Anna that Yggdrasill and Mithos the Hero were the same person. He didn't even what to admit to himself that his dear friend and apprentice has turned into a monster and he did nothing to stop him. Hopefully, he could one day bring Mithos back to himself. If not...

Kratos stopped himself as he felt a familiar mana in the air. He looked up to see a human-like being in the sky.

"What is that?" Anna asked, noticing the strange figure too.

Kratos paled in realization. "It's Yuan."

"Yuan?" Anna repeated in confusion.

"He is one of Yggdrasill's angels," Kratos stated briefly. He then led Anna and Noishe to hide behind a brush while he tracked Yuan's movements.

Anna hugged Noishe's fur in fright. "Did he follow us here?"

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "No, but he's searching the area for us."

"Bark, whine?" Noishe asked.

"We should stay here until he passes," Kratos said. "After that we cannot stop until we reach the forest."

"Bark, bark!" Noishe exclaimed.

"We have no choice. The same thing from yesterday would happen if we rest in the field," Kratos said.

"You can do it, Noishe," Anna encouraged.

Noishe's eyes hardened in determination. "Bark, bark, whine."

They waited for Yuan to pass for another twenty minutes before they began to move again. Kratos kept his awareness up to prevent from being blind-sided again. Although Noishe was walking with a slight limp, he managed to keep up with his master. To help ease Noishe's burden Anna began to walk on her own. However, she still used Noishe for support when she started to get tired. They also had to stop every few minutes whenever Kratos felt Yuan's presence. Overall, it was a slow journey.

The day slowly faded into night, but they still couldn't rest. Kratos kept his strength up by eating his remaining gels, but even he was running on emptiness. He knew by the look on Noishe's face and Anna's half-dead walk that they needed to rest.

"We will camp here for a couple of hours," Kratos said.

Anna didn't protest as she nearly fell to the ground. "So...so tired."

Kratos shook his head. "Your emotional state, along with your physical activities, is being fed by into your exsphere."

Anna rubbed her hand. "I can feel it. It has been burning all day."

"Then, it is best not to walk anymore," Kratos said.

"But..." Anna started.

"I know you don't wish to burden Noishe, but everything would be in vain if your exsphere is allowed to become complete," Kratos stated.

Anna knew he was right as she rested her head.

"Just go to sleep, I will keep watch." Kratos assured.

Within seconds, both Anna and Noishe were dead asleep. Kratos meanwhile kept his senses open for any sign of Yuan. He had lost track of him by late afternoon, but that didn't mean he was gone. It was getting too dangerous to travel on foot to Heimdall. If he used his angelic power to transport them to the village, he would alert Cruxis. Although Cruxis wouldn't attack Heimdall, it was still a terrible idea to give away his location. At the same time, he doubted that Anna and he could complete the journey in their current condition. It was overall a bad situation.

Kratos allowed his group to rest for about four hours before it was time to move again. Instead of waking Anna, he decided it was best for Noishe to carry her. Noishe was not too happy with the arrangement, but he understood it was for the best.

Soon, they were off again. Since they didn't have to slow down for Anna, they were able to make much better time, despite their exhaustion. Kratos' gamble seemed to have paid off, since they could see the forest in the distance. He had to thank his crystal for giving him such ungodly endurance.

"Bark, whine, whine," Noishe moaned.

"I promise you can rest once we reach the forest," Kratos said.

He turned to look at Anna, who hadn't stirred since they began walking. It appeared her exsphere had drained her more than he feared. At this rate, it might be too late to save Anna.

That dark thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He wouldn't let her die. He had vowed to protect her and he had no intention of breaking another promise.

Within a couple hours, they reached the forest. Kratos knew that from here Sybak was at least another day's journey. At least, however, they now had the cover of the trees to hide from Cruxis and the Renegades.

Once they were far enough within the trees, they finally stopped for a rest by a nearby riverbed. Although Kratos no longer had a physical need to drink, the cold water felt refreshing against his dry throat. Noishe shared his sentiment as he greedily drunk mouths full of water.

Kratos then gathered some nearby roots and herbs to cook. Anna would need something to eat, but he was not strong enough yet to hunt for meat, not to mention he currently had no real weapon.

He gathered the remaining supplies and sat down to make a simple stew. He was a little concerned that Anna still hasn't woke up, but he decided it was for the best. Anna had not really slept in nearly a day and she was a mere mortal. Not a freak like him.

It was another two hours before Anna finally stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kratos?" Anna asked. Her voice was still thick with sleep.

Kratos looked up. "Glad to see you are awake."

Anna looked around in confusion. "How long have I been out?"

"A little more than a day," Kratos answered neutrally.

Anna's mouth nearly dropped when she heard that. "A...a day? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your strength," Kratos said as he walked over to her. He gently placed his hand against her forehead and frowned at what he had found. "You have a fever."

"I do feel a little cold, but I thought it was because of the weather," Anna said. She even had a thin layer of sweat on her face.

Kratos shook his head. "It's just as I feared. Your exsphere is starting to make you sick." Her features reminded Kratos of how Martel looked when she had fallen ill from her own crystal. Constantly sleeping in the open field was not helping.

"I made you some soup, that should help," Kratos said as he gently took her over to the fire. She smiled gratefully as she slowly drank the soup. Kratos also made sure she drank plenty of water.

"When do we move again?" Anna asked.

"Within another hour," Kratos said. "Given your condition you will have to ride Noishe again."

Anna laughed humorlessly. "I am going to owe Noishe a big treat after all of this is over with."

"You would help him more by getting well," Kratos said.

"Kratos..." Anna started slowly. "Thank you for everything. I know you didn't have to help me and I was so mean to you the other day."

"You had every right to be angry," Kratos said. "Besides, you shouldn't thank me until we have reached safety. We still have a long ways to go."

Anna nodded. "Yes, I know," she said as she finished off the soup.

After Ann was done with her meal, they once again packed up. Kratos chose to stay within the forest as long as possible to avoid being seen. He knew that this would slow them down, but it was ideal to side with caution. It was not until noon that they were forced out of the protection of the trees and into the open field. Both Kratos and Noishe sped up in an effect to reach town as soon as possible.

Anna had once again fallen asleep on Noishe's back, which made Kratos happy. The more she rested, the better her chances were that she would get better. Not to mention keep her exsphere in check.

The rest of the day was uneventful as they approached the entrance to Sybak. It actually felt strange to Kratos to call it by its new name, despite it being been known as Sybak for nearly two centuries. In his mind it was still Kriton, the city where the Silver Ghosts met to stop the Kharlan War. He briefly wondered what had happened to the old group. He had lost contact with them after the worlds were separated. He supposed Yuan might know, but he had never bothered to ask him. He supposed it made no real difference.

"Wake up Anna," Kratos said as he gently shook her.

Anna rose slowly as she wiped the drool from her chin. "We're here?"

Kratos nodded. "You will have to walk the rest of the way. Since Noishe crossed the Tethe'alla Bridge without permission, I fear there maybe soldiers looking for him."

"Bark, whine, whine?" Noishe asked.

"I doubt they got a good look at either me or Anna, so we should be safe," Kratos said. "Nonetheless, I will meet you at the usual meeting place. I trust you remember where it is."

"Bark," Noishe nodded before he ran off.

"The usual place?" Anna asked.

"He knows what I mean," Kratos said. "For now, we need to get you a place to rest."

They wasted no more time as they entered the city. The place had not changed much from what Kratos remembered, except the university took up most of the city now. It was more of a large school now than an actual city.

"What is this place?" Anna asked.

"This is Sybak, the city with Tethe'alla's best university," Kratos said. "People across the world come here to study."

"Amazing," Anna whispered.

The location had changed, but Kratos eventually found the inn. The price was not too high, at least compared to Meltokio. The room was smaller than he liked, but there was not much he could do about it.

Anna happily lay on the bed and sighed. "It feels good to have a real bed. I haven't had the chance to sleep in one in a long time."

"We might be able to stay here for a day or two. I don't wish to stay longer here," Kratos said. If Yuan was able to track him to Meltokio, he might be able to figure out that they would come here next. As far as he knew, Yuan could already be here, although he didn't feel his mana. That didn't mean much, since Yuan was just as capable as him when it came to hiding.

Anna noticed the worry on his face. "Do you think they managed to track us here?"

"It is a possibility," Kratos said.

"So do we just hide here?" Anna questioned further.

"We will have to get a boat, but for now we both need to rest," Kratos said. "If the worst does happen, at the very least Yuan cannot directly attack me here."

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"Tethe'alla has a harsh policy against half-elves," Kratos said. In many ways Tethe'alla had become an even worst place for half-elves to live. Although slavery was no longer practiced in the open, it still very much existed in the shadows.

Anna frowned. "Do you mean like what the Desians do to humans?"

Kratos nodded. "Something similar."

Anna had a blank look on her face. For once, Kratos could not tell what she was thinking. Instead of saying anything, she turned away from him on the bed. Within a couple of minutes, he knew she was asleep by her steady breathing.

Deciding it was best to rest too, Kratos allowed himself to fade away as he sat in an empty chair by the window of the room.

* * *

**Not an eventful chapter, but I think it flows fairly well.**

**Until next time.**


	21. Research

**Sorry for being so late on this chapter. Classes started again and I am force to used a animation program that I hate with a unfamiliar computer. I also became the owner of a 12 weeks old beagle. She is so sweet, but she is a handful since we are trying to house train her.**

**Anyway, thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for proof reading this chapter and thanks for the reviews over the past weeks. Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Research**

* * *

Nearly two days had passed since Kratos and Anna arrived in Sybak. In that time, however, Kratos rarely left the inn. He only left Anna's side to provide food and to buy her some clothes. Even then, Kratos did not step out without hiding his features behind a cloak and heavily suppressing his mana. Thankfully, hiding his mana was fairly easy given that he was still weak.

He was able to secure a boat of a type on the first day they arrived. Having to cross the sea in a small cargo ship was not the most ideal way to travel, but there was little choice. It was too dangerous to take public transportation. Especially with both himself and Anna being less than in the best of shape.

He was steadily recovering, while Anna was still very sick. Her fever had spiked the day they arrived, and Kratos had spent the better part of twelve hours trying to get it under control. Although her fever was lessening, it still had not broken. Kratos doubted that it would as long as the exsphere was draining her life.

"You look worried," Anna's voice broke through his thoughts.

Kratos sighed. "I was just thinking."

"I have seen that look too many times not to know what it is," Anna said. She looked at her hand, which was no longer covered by a cloth. The exsphere was now a bright purple with a hint of blue. The skin around the exsphere was red and inflamed, which deformed her entire hand.

"It has gotten much worse," Anna lamented. "I don't have much time left."

"We will get you the help you need. You just have to conserve your strength until then." Kratos said firmly.

Anna put her hand down. "In either case, I'm bored."

Kratos was taken off-guard by the change of tone.

"I have been in this bed for days and there is nothing to do," Anna said. "Isn't there something I can do while we wait for a transport?"

Kratos closed his eyes in thought. There was not much in Sybak except the university, and it was too dangerous to go there. He then remembered that Sybak was still world-renowned for its library.

"There is a library in the city," Kratos said. "I can go out and get you some books to read."

Anna's eyes lit up at the thought. "Oh thank you. I thought I would die of boredom."

"Do you have any preferences?" Kratos asked.

"Any book about blacksmithing would be nice." Anna said. "Although, a book about weapon making would be the best idea."

Kratos raised an eyebrow at her last sentence, but said nothing. He grabbed a hat that he used to cover his face. He also decided it was best not to wear his armor. It drew too much attention, although it now left him even more open. His only real means of protection was Anna's dagger. It was not much, but it was better than nothing.

The library was fairly empty, since it was still school hours. That gave him plenty of time to search at his leisure. He was able to find some nice book choices for Anna, but he then got distracted as he looked into the older section of the library. He saw several old books that dated back several centuries.

He casually picked up some of them, and was surprised to see that some dated right back to the Kharlan War. One even went into detail about Mithos and how one of his 'companions' had gotten Crystallus Inofficium.

Kratos wondered briefly how the author knew so much, but once he flipped the book to the cover he got his answer. He recognized the author's name as a member of the old Silver Ghosts. His interest peaked, Kratos scanned through the book for a while longer, and read about how Mithos made a pact with all the summon spirits to end the Kharlan War, how Mithos was there at the signing of the treating on the Holy Land of Kharlan, and how it all came too late since the tree withered.

Despite all the details, there were several key things missing. There was no mention of Zilveren, Malachite, or the Silver Ghosts as a whole. Mithos' companions were never named, and even stranger, there were references towards the Goddess Martel and the other legends that Mithos had added. How could a member of the Silver Ghosts get such key details wrong or completely omitted?

Kratos looked at the back to check the date and saw it was published over seventy years after the events of their quest. Which meant that it was possible that this person was influenced when Cruxis rose to power; the organization might have affected their memory. He had seen the effects of false memories before, but this was the first time he had ever seen it in writing.

In either case, the truth might never have been known. Given how twisted history had become, he shouldn't have been surprised that even people who were there would become confused and lost. Kratos put the book down and continued his scan.

He came upon books that talked about the summon spirits themselves. It was still an interesting read, although he saw nothing that he didn't already know. That all changed, however, when he came across a chapter in a book that talked about item pacts.

Kratos' eyes widened as he read each word carefully. The chapter went into detail about how item pacts did not work in the same as physical pacts with the spirits. Although item pacts were unbreakable once made, they could be negated with the right enchantment. They also could be changed or altered if the item was merged with another weapon.

He became annoyed, however, when the chapter did not say what enchantments could negate an item pact. All it said was that these enchantments were in charms or jewelry. It was frustrating to finally have a clue to how to break Mithos' hold on the Eternal Sword when he could not use it. He needed more information.

"The elves," Kratos whispered in realization. The elves knew more about the spirits than anyone in either world. They would know what charm could be forged to allow anyone to wield the Eternal Sword. It would appear that fate was finally on their side. He just hoped this lead turned out to be true.

He picked up the book; along with the ones he got for Anna, and had them checked out. Thankfully, the librarian did not look too closely to see how old his card was.

Before he returned to the inn, he thought it was time to finally go to the weapon shop. He had been avoiding it since he was sure that would be the first place they would look for him since his weapon had been destroyed. He was starting to feel foolish for leaving his Flamberge on Derris-Kharlan. However, it was too late to cry about it now.

The shop had some good wares, but none of them was as good as the sword he had once had. With the amount of fighting he would be doing in the future, none of these swords would last long. In the end, he bought a modest short sword. It was shorter than his previous sword, but the steel was the strongest of the bunch. It was also lighter, which would allow him to attack faster.

Once he was done in the weapon shop he returned to inn, and was surprised to see that Anna was still awake.

"Bout time you got back. I didn't know it took so long to get a couple of books," Anna said.

Kratos casually put the books on the nearby coffee table. "I wanted to make sure that I got books that you would like," That was partly true. He did not want to reveal yet what he had learned. He didn't want to get Anna's hope up if this turned out to be nothing.

"We will stay until nightfall, but then we have to leave," Kratos said. "We have lingered too long in this town."

Anna sighed. "Too bad I didn't get the chance to see anything."

"I promise we will return here once you are well," Kratos said in a softer tone than normal.

"Do you have all the supplies we will need?" Anna asked.

Kratos nodded. "It should be enough to last you. If we run out, we can always fish."

Anna grimaced. "Not a fan of fish."

"Given who we have chasing us, you don't have much choice," Kratos stated.

Anna sighed. "I know, but it still sucks."

The day passed peacefully as the sun slowly fell in the distance. Kratos packed their stuff as they prepared to move. Anna was still unsteady on her feet, but she was much better than before. There was color in her cheeks again and her fever was fairly low now.

The clothes she was wearing were also more fitting for long travel: a long-sleeved green shirt, and long brown leather boots with pants to match. Her current color palette would allow her to blend in more when they were on the open field. It would also provide more protection than the dress she was wearing. Kratos actually found her more tomboyish look rather cute.

Anna seemed to have noticed, as she smiled mischievously. "What's the matter? Are you speechless by my aura of beauty?"

Kratos quickly broke his eyes away from her. "We should be leaving. Do you have everything?"

Anna giggled when she saw the slight blush on Kratos' face, but decided not to torment him further on the subject. "I'm ready to go anytime you're ready."

Kratos grabbed the heavy supply bag and they were off into the night. The city was nearly empty, except for some college students who had too much to drink at the local bar. Once they were out of town, Noishe almost immediately greeted them.

"Looks like you have read my mind," Kratos said with a half-smile.

"Whine, whine, whine?" Noishe asked.

"I have the boat here," Kratos said as he patted one of his pockets.

"Hard to believe that a boat can fit into a small case," Anna said as she shook his head. "Just amazing."

"Although advances in technology has been greatly slowed, they have been some strides," Kratos said. "The capsule format has only been around for one-hundred years. Even Cruxis does not fully use this technology."

"Bark, whine," Noishe said.

Kratos nodded. "You are right, we must head for the shore."

The walk was smoother since everyone was well rested. To conserve her strength, however, Anna still had to ride Noishe. She managed to stay awake until they reached the sandy beach.

It was a cool night and the moon hung lazily over the ocean. Its light gave a surreal peaceful look to the black waters.

"The moon is so pretty tonight," Anna said in awe. "What's the name of the moon here?"

Kratos put down his bag and reached for the ship capsule. "Sylvarant."

Anna's eyes widened. "Sylvarant, that's the name of the moon?"

"Yes," Kratos said as he prepared everything.

Anna began to giggle lightly. "So the moon here is named after my world and my world named its moon after this world."

"I don't know how it came to pass, but that is what happened," Kratos said.

Anna closed her eyes. "So, when these worlds were one, there were two moons. I would love to have seen that. I bet it would be twice as beautiful."

Truthfully, Kratos would have loved to see that again too. The worlds were never meant to be divided this way. He pushed his thoughts aside and threw the EC into the water. With a puff of smoke a large cargo ship appeared.

Anna grasped in shock when she saw that. "Amazing, it's bigger than I thought." Then she rubbed her chin. "How does it move? Do we use coal?"

Kratos' head shot up when he heard the question. "Coal?"

"Oh, then it uses steam then," Anna said. "I heard Palmacosta was experimenting with steam engines, but I guess they already have it in this world."

Kratos felt like a fool. He had forgotten that Sylvarant was still using primitive technology for energy. But he didn't know they had fallen so far behind that they were using coal and just now experimenting with steam.

"It's using something more complicated," Kratos settled on.

"Oh," Anna said with a hint of embarrassment.

"There is no need to be ashamed. The Desians has been halting your advancements," Kratos assured her.

Anna sighed. "Still, it is just embarrassing how far behind everyone Sylvarant is," she said.

"Better technology is not always better," Kratos said, remembering the destruction that magitechnology had brought to the world.

When Kratos got all their supplies loaded, he helped Anna into the ship. It was surprising roomy and moonlit came through the small windows. Kratos then closed the hatch and steered the ship away from the beach. It took him some time to get used to the controls. He had never driven a ship before in his life. Kratos got the hang of it after an hour and they slowly began to move forward. Thankfully, the waves were in his favor and they made good timing sailing across the sea.

Not liking the enclosed space of the ship, Anna opened the hatch to feel the night's air against her skin. Noishe also joined her as they looked at the stars.

"Even the stars are different here," Anna said.

"Whine, bark," Noishe said.

Anna smiled sadly. "It's just everything is just so different. Even though it is not gleaming, I really do miss my world. Even though I no longer have anywhere to go there."

Noishe nuzzled against her skin in an effort to comfort her.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for Kratos, who remembers the worlds whole," Anna continued.

"Bark," Noishe stated.

Anna laughed. "It seems the more I stay around you, the more I can understand you. Given everything that has happened, I no longer find that strange."

"Bark, bark," Noishe said.

The night dissipated as the sun rose in the distance. Anna and Noishe had fallen asleep some time before sunrise, leaving Kratos to stay on alert. Their progress had somewhat stalled since the wave turned, but Kratos worked the best he could. Nonetheless it would be even longer now before they reached the shore.

* * *

Yuan growled in frustration as he slumped heavily into his chair. He had been searching the area for the better part of three days and found no sign of Kratos or that woman. He didn't really believe that they managed to cross the Tethe'alla Bridge until he heard reports that a strange animal had gotten past the soldiers. The description definitely fit the profile of Noishe. He had somehow managed to carry Kratos and another person nearly five miles to the bridge and cross it with armed guards chasing him. It was impressive, but annoying all at the same time.

He had lost almost an entire day searching the wrong continent and now he had lost their trail. He had been all over Sybak and found nothing. He thought there was an off-chance of them being in Ozette, though knowing the village's contempt of half-elves made him hesitant in coming there. However, there was no sign of them.

Normally, he would run like hell out of the small town, but was too tired to really care at the moment. Even with a Cruxis Crystal, he needed to rest every now and then. Especially after flying all day and night.

"Want another round?" the bartender asked. Thanks to Yuan's cloak, no one seemed to notice he was a half-elf. Either that, or the bartender didn't care as long as he was paid. When it came to alcohol, everyone was equal.

"Give me another gin," Yuan requested. His glass was quickly filled.

"You may want to head home soon," the bartender said. "You've been here almost all day."

Yuan sighed as he took a drink. "I'm in no hurry."

He knew Kratos couldn't still be in the area. Even as weak as he was, Kratos would remain on the move. He would just have to figure out where Kratos would go for haven.

Yuan tapped his finger against the wooden chair. It was a possibility that they could be heading towards the hidden ninja village, Mizuho and used their spy network to reach Heimdall safely. However, he shot down that idea as soon as it entered his head. The people of Mizuho were nomads and only made a settlement in this area a couple of years ago. Kratos would not have known that since he had not kept up with news that didn't concern Cruxis.

Gaoracchia Forest was a nice hiding place, and the legends that surrounded it would keep most people out, and the high trees would make it impossible for him to find them from the air. But dangerous monsters also lived there, and Kratos would not be able to handle them in his current condition.

There was also one key fact that Yuan was skipping. Kratos actually wanted to challenge Cruxis and the only way to do that was to gain control of the Eternal Sword. Since Kratos was a pure human, there was no way he could ever use the Eternal Sword. Which meant that Kratos would be searching for information to support his cause. The only place in the area with that kind of information was Sybak, but he would be foolish to stay there too long.

Yuan took another swing of his drink. Another place that Kratos could hide and gained the information he needed was from Heimdall itself. It was perfect. The elves would never allow Cruxis near it, and Mithos would never dare attack it. Even though it was on the other side of the world, he knew that would do little to stop them. Not to mention, he lost any chance he had to head them off.

Also, Yuan was in no mood to search two large areas for them, he was stuck. Which meant that the Angelus Project had slipped out of his hands again. At least Mithos would take some pressure off of him and he could concentrate on gaining the Angelus Project without catching Cruxis' eye.

Yuan's mind immediately went back to Mizuho. The ninja of that village were free agents and held no loyalty to anyone. They also had the best spy network in either world, even when compared to Cruxis. If anyone could track and run down Kratos, they could.

He quickly finished his drink and left a generous tip for the bartender. Yuan practically ran out the door and failed to see where he was going. In his rush, he accidentally ran into a young girl.

"I am sorry, miss," Yuan said quickly. The last thing he needed was this child to cause alarm. Then again, why was this girl out so late?

The girl stood up slowly and dusted her dress. She then looked blankly at Yuan. She had pink hair and a dark purple dress that was almost black. She looked to be no more than twelve years old, but she was carrying an ax that would have challenged a grown man.

"It's okay," the girl said in a voice that sounded like a robot.

Yuan's eyes widened when he saw her eyes. They looked exactly the same as Spiritua's after she had lost her soul. This child no doubt had Cruxis Inofficium. He looked down at her chest and saw she had an exsphere, but it had a key crest. At least, it looked like a key crest.

"I must be going now," the girl said in a dead tone as she began to walk to the outskirts of the village.

"I see you met Presea," the bartender said as he stepped outside.

Yuan turned to look at him. "Presea?"

"She was one of the daughters of a local lumberjack here," the bartender said. "That was until he got sick and died, and her sister left for work in the city."

"That doesn't explain what happen to her," Yuan said.

"I don't know the whole story, but she went to some shady dealer that came here a couple months ago to get an exsphere," the bartender explained. "Don't know what happened, but it not only screwed her mind, but it completely stopped her growth."

"She stopped growing!" Yuan exclaimed in surprise.

The bartender shook his head. "Hasn't grown an inch."

Yuan had never heard of that. He knew Cruxis Inofficium greatly suppressed emotions, but he never heard of it completely halting someone's growth. Whatever she had was no ordinary exsphere. How could a dealer get his hands on an exsphere like that? Something told him that this was something he should investigate.

"It's best you stay away from girl," the bartender said. "She's a cursed creature, no different than those half-elves."

Yuan stopped himself from flinching at those words. "I will keep that in mind." He then walked away from the tavern, and when he was far enough away, he transported himself back to Derris-Kharlan to give his report.

* * *

**The plot thickens. Yeah, I know I am really pushing the time frame for Presea to its limits, but I think it really fits in with the overall story. I hope you don't mind this bit of creative license, although Presea could had possibly been mess up at this time.  
**

**Until next time.**


	22. Sanctuary

**Finally got myself together and got this chapter up on time. Thanks for all the reviews and hits. Also thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sanctuary**

* * *

Anna did not feel good as she leaned her head over the side of the ship. That proved to be a bad idea, since the swell of the waves made her feel even lousier. She closed her eyes and hoped the feeling would soon pass.

"Drink this," Kratos said as he handed her a jug of water. "You have to keep yourself hydrated. It will also help settle your stomach."

Anna gratefully took the water and slowly drank it. It did help a little, but not much. "Sorry. I never felt this way before."

"You are not used to being out at sea, so it understandable," Kratos said. "Also, you are more sensitive to movements because of your exsphere."

It was true. Despite having lived by water all her life, she had rarely taken a boat. Whenever her family had had business out of Luin, they would travel by caravan. It was mostly because it was expensive to travel by ship and there was a chance of running into sea monsters, which were far more powerful than the beasts on land.

"How long before we reach shore?" Anna asked.

"Given that we're at a stand-still, a week at best," Kratos said.

Anna moaned in distress.

Noishe licked her face to cheer her up.

"I don't think my stomach will last that long," Anna said.

"Then you should go inside," Kratos said. "At least that would prevent you from seeing the waves."

Anna knew he was right, but she was reluctant to go inside the ship. Ever since she had been at the Ranch, she had developed a fear of enclosed spaces. Being trapped within a cramped cage all day with a dozen other people would do that to a person. It had gotten to a point that Anna did not mind working outside the Ranch since it got her fresh air.

"What is the elves' village like?" Anna asked. She thought talking would keep her mind off her discomfort.

"It is a place deep within Ymir Forest and is surrounded by rivers," Kratos said. He had a distance look on his face. "It is very peaceful and has a comforting aura surrounding it."

"Sounds nice," Anna said. Although, she noticed that there was some kind of pain in his voice and even his face. It reminded her so much of the first time he saw him. Obviously, this village held some hidden demons. He did say the elves didn't approve of Cruxis, but something told her that was only half the story.

"What are the elves like?" Anna asked. She knew she went too far when she saw his shoulders stiffen. "If you don't want to tell me..."

Kratos shook his head. "No, you should know." He took several breaths. "The elves are wise and noble people. They live close to nature and reject any technology."

"That sounds nothing like the half-elves," Anna muttered.

"Half-elves have been heavily influenced by humans," Kratos said. "Which is why they act more like us than elves."

"Why's that?" Anna questioned.

Kratos stared out into the sea. "Because elves rejected the half-elf race and cast them out. So, they were forced to live among us humans."

Anna's eyes widen. "The elves rejected the half-elves!" If all half-elves acted like the Desians, she couldn't blame them. But maybe the Desians acted the way they did because of human influences.

"Elves and half-elves have a long dark history," Kratos said. "There are even some who wish that the half-elves were never born."

"That's terrible," Anna gasped. Although she had few good memories of half-elves, it had to be hard to have an entire race despise you to the point that they would wish death on you. It reminded her how the Desians wished death and misery on all humans.

"They can't still be like that," Anna whispered.

"Like half-elves, elves had extremely long lives," Kratos said. "Because of that, any change to their society comes slowly. Cruxis has done little to stem their hate."

"But shouldn't having a long life make you wiser?" Anna asked. She had always been taught that elves were generally wise, but Kratos made them sound like a bunch of bitter and arrogant old men.

"Elves are known to be set in their ways," Kratos stated. "They are also pretentious and believe their way of thinking is always correct."

"They sound no different than most humans," Anna said coldly.

Kratos glanced over towards Anna. "I have learned that all species, whether they are elf, half-elf, human, or dwarf have a tendency to believe that they are always right, and they will look for anything to justify their beliefs. This kind of thinking always leads towards self-fulfilling prophecies."

Anna stared at him for a long moment. By the way Kratos had phrased that statement, she could had sworn that was talking from close personally experience and not just an observation. Given his age and what he had done, however, it should not have come as a surprise. Still, it made her even more curious about his story. There was so much hidden depth to him that Anna doubted that she could ever really understand him.

Kratos suddenly shifted from his position. "The wind has changed."

Anna saw the seawater beginning to turn in the other direction. She turned away before she lost her lunch again.

"If it stays that way, we may be able to reach shore in a couple of days," Kratos said.

For the sake of her stomach, she prayed to Martel that the wind didn't change again.

* * *

Yuan could tell that Mithos was anything but happy with his report. Of course that was an understatement, considering Mithos' wings were flared up and his hair was waving around like it was in a hurricane. Pronyma was cowering in the wake of Mithos' tantrum while Yuan calmly waited out the storm.

Once Mithos had calmed down he stared coldly down at them. "I'm disappointed in the both of you, especially you, Yuan. The Angelus Project could have helped us greatly. Now it is in the hands of a deserter."

It was strange hearing Mithos call Kratos, of all people, a deserter. Given that for over four thousand years Kratos' loyalty had never swayed.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Pronyma said. "I tried to get those Renegades to talk for over a week. Unfortunately, they all succumbed before we got any answers from them."

"All is not lost, Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan said. He didn't want to hear any more about the fate of his men. "The Angelus Project will still take several months to complete. Also, it would seem that Kratos has formed a bond with it."

Mithos looked shock to hear this news. "Bond?"

Yuan nodded. "Since he was in the city at the time I didn't have an opportunity to attack him, but I know for a fact that Kratos has taking a liking to the Angelus Project."

Pronyma put her hand on her chin. "Now that you mentioned it, he was on a first name basis with it."

Mithos looked at them in thought. "Could it be possible he is doing it so the host body would follow him?"

"Highly doubtful," Yuan said. "We both know Kratos' character and he wouldn't protect something for his own ends. At least, not in that way."

Mithos began to hover around the room. His face was completely blank. If there was one thing Mithos mastered very well from Kratos, it was the poker face. This was when Mithos was at his most dangerous. Yuan actually felt fear running down his spine.

He suddenly stopped as he looked out one of the windows. "This could be used to our advantage."

Both Yuan and Pronyma took a quick glance at each other before they turned back towards Mithos.

"If what you say is true, he would want to save that woman from her exsphere," Mithos said slowly. "And the only way to do that is by giving her a key crest."

"That is true," Yuan said, not sure where this was going.

Mithos began to smile. It was that insane smirk he always got when a particularly brilliant or twisted idea came into his head. "Then all we have to do is keep an eye on all the dwarves that still live above ground."

Pronyma began to chuckle darkly. "That's brilliant. Since we control almost all the highly skilled dwarves in both worlds, we will know immediately when he attempts to contact one of them."

Mithos then turned to face them. "Give an alert to all the Grand Cardinals. I want them to identify every dwarf in their area. However, they will not engage or harm any of them."

Pronyma bowed. "As you command, Lord Yggdrasill." She then disappeared.

"As for you, Yuan, I want you to go back to your regular duties," Mithos said.

Yuan's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect this. "What of Kratos and the host body?"

"Since we know what moves he must take, he won't use the Angelus Project for himself right away." Mithos said. "So, there is no immediate need to capture him at the moment. Although, if you happen to see them, do not hesitate to use extreme force."

Yuan nodded. "I will keep my eyes open. However before I return to my regular duties, I wish to return to Tethe'alla."

Mithos eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you need to go to Tethe'alla?"

"I have some unfinished business," Yuan said shortly. "I assure you I will be back before the day ends."

Mithos looked him over for a full minute. "Very well. You have one day."

"Thank you, Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan said as he transported away.

* * *

Kratos slowly stepped out of the boat and gratefully stretched his legs. He was not used to staying in an enclosed space for that long. Even during the war, he had only sailed on a boat a handful of times. Most of them were with Yuan when they were on the run. It was one of the safest ways to travel since Sylvarant controlled most of the sea.

"Land," Anna praised as she kneeled on the beach. "I never want to leave you again."

Noishe agreed as he rolled around.

Kratos looked ahead and saw a large forest before them. If he was correct, this was Ymir Forest. The strong mana that flowed from the forest told him he was at the right place.

"The village is not far now," Kratos said.

"I'm in no hurry," Anna said. "After being in that boat all day, walking feels like a vacation."

He wanted her to ride Noishe, but he guess it was best for her to walk for a while. Kratos led the way into the forest. There appeared to be very few monsters; at least none that could challenge him even in his weakened state. He knew all that would change once the sun set, so he wanted to be within the village before that happened.

With the last rays of light fading from the day, they reached the entrance of Heimdall. The guards that eternally protected the village blocked their path.

"No one can enter without permission from the king," one of the guards said.

That was odd considering the elves had had nothing to do with either kingdom during the war. Perhaps they had come out with some kind of alliance since then. He really needed to keep up with this kind of stuff.

Kratos decided to be direct and released his wings.

The elves immediately backed down. "You are of Cruxis!"

"Please, take me to the elder," Kratos said as his wings disappeared.

The guards looked at each other for a moment. "Very well."

One of them escorted Kratos and Anna to the elder's house. There was no need since the village really hadn't changed. Nonetheless, it was best to remain polite. They were left inside the library to wait for the elder's arrival.

Kratos looked around and saw that the current elder was not as much of a reader compared to Johnov. His book collection was not even half the size of his. However, his collection of rare objects was vastly bigger.

"So what has earned me the 'pleasure' of having an angel of Cruxis here?" a deep voice asked.

Kratos turned around to see a tall elf standing at the door. He had long gray hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a brown robe. He looked very old, even for his kind.

"I am Yu-Ka, the head elder of the elves of Heimdall," Yu-Ka said. "Given your appearance you must be Kratos, Origin's Seal."

Kratos nodded. "Indeed, and these are my companions." He pointed to Anna and Noishe. Anna gave a weak nod and Noishe gave a loud bark.

"A legendary Protozoan, you pick poor company," Yu-Ka said as he glanced at Kratos.

"Bark, bark," Noishe said as he tilted his nose.

"I humbly ask for sanctuary within your village," Kratos said.

Yu-Ka looked at him in surprise. "Sanctuary, is this some kind of joke?"

"This is no joke," Kratos said as he took a deep breath. "I have betrayed Cruxis and they are after this woman. Since Cruxis influences both worlds, this is the only place that we find shelter."

Yu-Ka stared at Anna. "What is so special about this human?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "I have a name, and don't talk about me like I'm not even here."

"She holds a very special exsphere," Kratos said, deciding not to comment on Yu-Ka's rudeness. "We need to find a dwarf so we can remove it safely."

"So a traitor to Origin has also betrayed his own organization." Yu-Ka mocked. "Now, you asked for sanctuary here. You have a lot of nerve."

"Don't speak to him like that," Anna said, her face red with anger. "He may have done many things wrong in the past, but now he wants to atone for them and set things right."

Yu-Ka turned to face Anna. "Woman, you know nothing of this man's sins. After what he has done you think we would so easily forgive him?"

"That is in the past," Anna said. "And my name is Anna."

"I know I have done wrong by Origin," Kratos said. "However, like Anna said, I want to put things right again, by setting Origin free."

Yu-Ka's eyes widen. "You wish to free Origin?"

Kratos nodded. "The key to Mithos' power is the Eternal Sword. As long as he holds a pact with Origin all attempts to stop Cruxis would be in vain. However, because of the terms of the pact made by Origin only a half-elf can wield the Eternal Sword."

"I see," Yu-Ka said slowly. "If this is true, how do you intend to stop Cruxis? Even if you break the seal, no one here can use the Eternal Sword."

"That is another reason why I have come here," Kratos said. He reached into his supple bag and brought out the book he had taken from Sybak. "According to this book, there may be a way to bypass Mithos' pact. However I need to study more before I can make a move."

"And you need the knowledge of Heimdall to help you," Yu-Ka concluded.

Kratos nodded. "That is correct."

Yu-Ka rubbed his chin. "This is something I was not expecting and I doubt Yggdrasill would go through such pains to trick us."

"So will you help us?" Anna asked bluntly.

Yu-Ka sighed. "Very well. I will put my trust in you, for now."

Kratos bowed. "I am in your debt."

"However, I am afraid there are no dwarves in this area," Yu-Ka said. "The only dwarf that I am aware of is a defect from Cruxis."

Kratos could feel his heart beginning to race. He could also tell by the corner of his eye that Anna was also getting excited. "Who is this dwarf?"

"From what I know he lives in the outskirts of Ozette," Yu-Ka said. "I believe his name is Altessa."

Kratos' heart froze when he heard that name.

"Given your reaction, I trust you know him," Yu-Ka observed.

Anna looked worriedly at Kratos. "Who is he?"

Kratos slowly composed himself. "He was a dwarf that once worked for us. His skills were so advanced that Yggdrasill gave him a special task. He wanted him to create a new body for Martel."

Anna stepped back in surprise. "But...I thought that was the entire purpose of the Chosen's journey."

"Some years ago Yggdrasill grew impatient with the Chosen system," Kratos explained. "He was so impressed with Altessa's work with Cruxis Crystals that he ordered him to create a shell that perfectly matched Martel's mana signature."

"And it didn't work," Anna concluded.

"It was a complete failure," Kratos confirmed. "Despite the prototype having a near perfect match to Martel's mana, her soul rejected the shell."

Yu-Ka snorted. "Of course it would. No mortal soul can possess a body not created by blood and bone. Only the spirits have the ability to do such a thing."

"Yggdrasill was so disgusted by the failure that he ordered Altessa to destroy the prototype. Altessa shortly disappeared afterwards."

"So he has been hiding here the entire time," Anna said slowly. "Do you think he would help us?"

"Given who I am, there is a possibility he will not," Kratos said truthfully. "We can attempt to talk to him, but it is too dangerous to go to Ozette now. However the fact that he defected from Cruxis helps us greatly."

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

"Cruxis is unaware of Altessa being in Tethe'alla. Otherwise, they would have killed him or forced him to work for Cruxis again," Kratos explained. "Which means there is little chance of Cruxis being able to track us if we meet him."

Anna looked at her hand. "Will I last long enough before we reach him?"

"We may be able to help," Yu-Ka said. "Although we lack the technology and know-how to create a key crest, we may be able to seal your exsphere."

"You can do that?" Kratos asked in surprise.

"With a special spell we can temporarily seal her exsphere and keep it from going out of control," Yu-Ka said. "It would also prevent it from feeding on her mana so quickly."

"How long is temporary?" Kratos questioned.

"Hard to say," Yu-Ka confessed. "The seal could last months or even years. It all will depend on her will. If she can prevent herself from using the power of her exsphere, it should last long enough for you to meet Altessa."

Kratos sighed. "It may be the best we can do."

Anna looked at her hand again. "If it will help me, I'm more than willing for you to seal this thing."

"I will have everything ready by morning," Yu-Ka said. "In the mean time you should rest. Given who your friend is, I will have that house prepared for you."

"Thank you," Kratos said.

"Do not thank me," Yu-Ka said harshly. "I am doing this because you promised to free Origin. If you dare back down on that promise, I assure you that being Origin's Seal will do little to protect you from me."

Kratos knew it was an empty threat. Even if they did manage to kill him, Mithos' wrath would know no bounds. Although Mithos feared the elves, his fears tended to dissipate when he was truly angry.

"I understand," Kratos chose to say instead.

"You may leave," Yu-Ka dismissed.

With nothing more to say Kratos, Anna, and Noishe left the house.

* * *

Yuan sat uncomfortably as he waited for the chief. He was not sure how the people of Mizuho managed to sit cross-legged for hours on end. He could feel his legs starting to fall asleep. The fresh air of the village, however, was a nice change from the mana-charged air of Derris-Kharlan.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, stranger," an old man said as he walked through the door. Even for his advanced age, Yuan could feel power flowing out of him. He wore a traditional Mizuho kimono, which was a mix of brown and white. His eyes were so narrow that Yuan couldn't even see what color his eyes were.

Behind him was a younger man who looked to still be in his twenties. He had black hair and wore a gold and white kimono. He also had very narrow eyes and they both wore their hair in a high top that Mizuho was famous for.

"I am the chief of this village, Igaguri," The older man said. He then turned towards the younger man. "This is my vice-chief, Tiga."

Yuan bowed humbly on the mat. "It is an honor to meet both of you." The two men took a seat in front of Yuan.

"I do not know how you were able to find our hidden village, but I sense no evil aura around you. You also hold the mark of the Church of Martel," Igaguri said. "Tell me, why have you come here?"

"I have come to ask the ninjas of Mizuho to do a very important job for me," Yuan said. "I am currently tracking a man who wishes to bring harm to Tethe'alla."

"What kind of harm?" Tiga questioned.

"He works for an organization that deals with the creations of exspheres," Yuan said. "In fact, he is currently holding a woman who has been cursed with one."

Igaguri pressed his lips together tightly. "I have heard rumors about the process of making exspheres. From what you are telling me, those stories are not unfounded."

"I am afraid not," Yuan said.

"So you want us to kill this man." Tiga concluded.

Yuan was horrified. "No, I don't want you to kill him. I want to personally deal with him, but he has managed to stay one step ahead of me. Since you have the greatest spy network in the world, I am certain you can find him."

"You flatter us with your words," Igaguri said. "However, the price of us working for you does not come cheap."

"Name your price," Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

"He must be important for you to give us such an offer," Tiga noted.

"Very well, we accept your task. We can discuss payment after our assignment is completed," Igaguri said.

Yuan sighed in relief. "I have reason to believe that he may be hiding within the village of the elves. If this is true, not even your ninjas would be allowed to enter."

"I see, so you want us to keep an eye on the village and track him if he is indeed hiding there," Tiga said.

"Precisely," Yuan said.

"What is the name of our target?" Igaguri questioned.

"The man you are tracking is named Kratos," Yuan said. "He is a fairly tall man with claret hair and crimson eyes. He usually wears purple armor with a cape to match. He travels with a dog with silvery white and green fur. With them is also a woman who has long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and an unusually colored exsphere on her left hand."

Tiga nodded his head as he took note of the descriptions. "They should be easy enough to find. Leave them to us."

"How can we contact you?" Igaguri asked.

Yuan handed the chief a white sheet of paper. "This is the number you can call to reach my assistant, Botta."

Igaguri took the paper from Yuan. "Leave it to us."

"There is one more thing I ask of you," Yuan said.

"What is it?" Igaguri asked in interest.

"In Ozette there is a girl named Presea I want you to keep an eye on," Yuan said.

"Ah, the cursed child." Tiga said as he took amusement at the look on Yuan's face. ""News like that usually does not stay in one place."

"I want to know everything about her," Yuan continued, regaining his composure.

"Why is that?" Tiga questioned.

"I have the feeling that she is part of something awful," Yuan said. If his assumption was correct, that was a vast understatement.

"We will look after her," Igaguri said. "Is there anything else?"

"That is all I need done for the moment," Yuan said. "You have my word that your reward will be great if you complete these missions."

"You don't need to bribe us," Igaguri said with a hint of humor. "The people of Mizuho short change no mission, no matter the payment."

Yuan bowed. "Forgive me if I have insulted you."

Igaguri gave a rare smile. "Not at all. We will contact you once we find your man and gain information on that girl."

Yuan stood up. "I leave everything to you then." He turned to leave, knowing that he had to return to Mithos before he became too suspicious. Now, however, he had an extra pair of eyes to help him.

* * *

**Well this was a full chapter. Hope it wasn't too much information at one time.**

**Until next time.**


	23. Eternal Ring

**Man, glad that winter is almost over.**

**On the story side, thanks for all the hits, but please more reviews. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for proof reading this chapter, despite how busy she has been lately.**

**Anyway, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Eternal Ring**

* * *

Anna woke slowly as the rays of sun hit her eyes. She could honestly say that this was the best night's sleep she had in a long time. After being on the run for over a month, it felt good to be somewhere relatively safe. The low-key environment of Heimdall was also a welcome change from all the loud noise of the Tethe'alla's cities. It reminder her very much of Luin, except without the smell of water.

She got up slowly, ignoring the burning sensation in her hand. She looked around and saw Kratos was not around. Anna did find his handiwork, however. On a nearby table was a plate of breakfast. It was very simple with two eggs and bacon. Kratos never seemed to believe in big meals. Then again, she was not in the physical shape to eat a lot.

Giving her stomach time to adjust to the food, she slowly ate the small breakfast. It was during this time that Kratos returned to the house.

"Good, you're awake," Kratos said.

Anna looked at him in mid-bite. "Did something happen?"

"The elder is almost ready for you," Kratos said. "Once he sends one of his messengers, we are to head towards Torrent Forest."

"Where is that?" Anna asked worriedly. She didn't feel like traveling again.

"It is within the village so you do not have to travel far," Kratos assured.

Anna sighed in relief. "That's good to know. I hope their seal works." She looked down at her hand again. The skin around the exsphere was even redder and swollen. She could even see vein-like marks forming around it. The exsphere itself was now a lighter shade of purple.

"If anyone can, the elves can achieve it," Kratos said. "If this does work, this will give us time to find a dwarf."

Anna nodded as she finished her food. "I was wondering. Can I go look around the village?"

Kratos gave her a blank look. "That may not be for the best. The elves only tolerate us because of my vow to stop Cruxis and my connection to Origin."

"Then they won't bring any harm to me," Anna concluded. "You can find me once the messenger comes."

Kratos had a stony face as he continued to stare at her. "Very well," he said slowly. "Just keep your guard up and don't provoke any fights no matter what happens."

"I will try to control myself." Anna was not sure if Kratos was insulting her or he knew her character more than she would like. Nonetheless at less she would get out of the house for a while. Waiting was never one of her strong points.

She grabbed a loose fitting coat and went out the door. As she explored the village, Anna was amazed by just how small the village was. The houses were also more primitive than anything in Luin. The elves indeed led a simple life even when compared to Sylvarant.

Everywhere Anna went she was met with stares. Some were glares of compassion, some anger, but most of the elves looked at her with curiosity. She briefly wondered if any of them ever met a human before.

Anna allowed her mind to wander too much and was not looking where she was going. Before she could stop, she walked right into a small girl. They both fell into the ground ungracefully.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna exclaimed. How could she be so careless? "Are you alright?"

The girl stood back up and dusted herself off. She had short silver white hair and light blue eyes. Anna could see the intellect in her face and in her gaze "That's alright, miss." She looked up in wonder at her. "Oh, you're the human that everyone is talking about. I don't see what's the big deal. They act like they never seen a human before."

Anna giggled nervously. "Well, not a lot of humans visit this village."

The girl gave Anna a puzzled look. "What do you mean? My daddy lives here. Although, I've never seen a female human now that I think about it."

"Your daddy is a human?" Anna asked before it clicked. "Then...you're a half-elf!"

The girl looked sadly at her feet. "Do you hate half-elves too?"

"Well...no...not really. I mean, I had some bad experiences with half-elves, but I don't hate your race as a whole." Anna stuttered. "I'm just surprise because a friend of mine said that half-elves were not allowed in the village."

"We're not, but they made an exception for me. It is because of who my daddy is. He works for the king himself," the girl said.

"Raine, please don't bother this lady," a strong female voice said.

Anna looked up to see a young woman approaching her. She looked like an older version of the young girl, except one of her eyes was covered by her hair. She was obviously the girl's mother.

"Forgive me, miss. Raine love to ask questions. She has actually been curious to see you since she has only seen one human," the lady said.

"So I heard," Anna said. "But I don't mind. I was just surprised to meet a half-elf here."

The lady looked down in shame. "Yes, Heimdall is harsh to both humans and half-elves. This system is wrong, but there is not much anyone can do about it."

"You seem too accepting to the status quo for someone who has willingly broken a taboo," Anna observed.

"I was struck by love and I have no regrets," the lady said as she stroked Raine's hair.

Anna smiled. "Yeah, life is too short."

"How fitting, an elven traitor associating with a human," an elf nearby sneered. They turned to face him. "Why don't you go and live in the human world you so admire, Virginia? You don't seem satisfied here."

Virginia gave the elf a sour look. "Heimdall is my home, nothing about that has changed. I shouldn't be force to leave just because I enjoyed the company of humans."

"Humans are bad enough to tolerate, but you added to your sins by given birth to that freak of nature," the elf said. "If we still had the old laws, you would be dead by allowing her to be here. I don't understand the elder's way of thinking."

Virginia turned angrily at her kinsman. "Raine is no freak of nature. She is a child with as much right to live as anyone else."

"You know as well as I do the damage her kind has done to this world," the elf stated. "It was her kind who betrayed Origin and created the system we live in."

Anna did not know what was going on. What did he mean that a half-elf created the system? Also, who was this Origin that everyone kept talking about? She had heard Kratos being called Origin's Seal, but she had honestly been too tired last night to pay much attention to all the detail.

"The sins of one do not damn an entire race!" Virginia yelled furiously.

"Mommy, I want to go home now," Raine cried. She had obviously had enough.

Virginia's face softened as she picked up her young daughter. "I'm sorry honey. You shouldn't hear such garbage anyway." She proceeded to walk away.

"You will rue the day that you gave birth to that half-elf!" the elf yelled as Virginia turned a deaf ear towards him. The elf then turned towards Anna. "You should leave too. We don't need any more devil spawn around here." He finally walked away.

Anna stood in her place for an entire minute before she thought to move again. "This village has more problems than I thought."

"It has been like this for millennia," Kratos' voice broke her thoughts.

Anna jumped in surprise. "Where did you come from!"

"The messenger came to the house," Kratos said casually. "They're ready for you."

"Okay," Anna said slowly. Kratos led the way as he took her into a nearby forest. However her mind was filled with thoughts.

"You're quiet," Kratos observed.

"That elf," Anna started. "That elf blamed a half-elf for creating our current world and betrayed this person called Origin."

"Origin is not a person," Kratos said. "He is the King of all Summon Spirits. He is also worshipped among the elves as a god."

"So he's really important," Anna said in a deadpan voice. "But if he is some kind of god, how can a mere half-elf betray him?"

"Summon spirits can be bonded to a person through a pact," Kratos said. "If the spirit allows it, a person with summoner's blood can wield their power."

"Why would any being allow a person to use them?" Anna asked. She couldn't imagine any god or goddess obeying the whims of anyone weaker than them.

"It is more of a partnership made through a promise," Kratos said. "As long as that promise is held a person and a summon spirit can work together to maintain order."

Something finally clicked in Anna. "So this Yggdrasill you worked for is an half-elf and he betrayed Origin through a pact," She then looked at Kratos. "Through you since you're called Origin's Seal by the elves."

Kratos stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is Origin's Seal, Kratos?" Anna asked. "Also, what exactly is this Eternal Sword you spoke of yesterday?"

Kratos looked up into the sky. "I did a terrible wrong by using my own mana to seal Origin. By doing so I blocked anyone from ever breaking Mithos' pact with him. Through Origin, Mithos controls the Eternal Sword. It is this sword that allowed him to split the world in two."

Anna gasped in surprise. "Can a sword really be that powerful? Why would Origin create such a thing?"

"It's complicated," Kratos said.

Anna sighed. "I can see why the elves hate half-elves, given what Yggdrasill has done."

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "It was the discrimination of the half-elves by the elves that created Yggdrasill."

Anna was surprise by the anger in his voice. His sentence came out as a hiss, like a hidden rage was built within him. She wanted to ask what had happened, but she knew it was too soon now.

"We will be late," Kratos said he started to walk again. Anna said nothing as she followed him.

They walked until they reached an open field that was surrounded by several elves. They were gathered around a strange looking circle with several marks within it. It looked like some kind of cult to Anna.

"You are late, Kratos," Yu-Ka said.

"Forgive us," Kratos said as he nudged Anna forward.

"Come into the circle so we can begin," Yu-Ka ordered.

Anna decided not to argue as she went into the circle.

"Now, let's begins the spell of sealing," Yu-Ka said as he put a hand over his head. The other elves did the same. Kratos stepped back to allow more room for the elves to cast their magic.

"I call upon the summon spirits to grant us the power of sealing," Yu-Ka chanted. The circle began to glow a bright blue as the other elves focused their power into it. "Encase the exsphere bound to this girl and not let its power corrupt her further."

Anna could feel her hand beginning to burn even worse than before, and she grabbed her hand in pain. So she couldn't stop the cries of pain that escaped her lips.

"The power within this exsphere is strong," one of the elves said. "Stronger than any I have encountered."

"Do not break your concentration!" Yu-Ka ordered.

The light within the circle glowed brighter until Anna was blinded by it. The pain had reached the point of being unbearable and she collapsed to one knee from the pain. She thought she was going to faint when the light slowly began to dim and the burning lessened. Soon the light completely dissipated and Anna was left gasping for air. She just now noticed the tears at the edge of her eye.

"It was a good thing you call us, Yu-Ka," one of the elves said. "Not even you would not been able to seal that exsphere alone."

Yu-Ka stared at Anna. "I knew hers was different. However, I didn't think it would take such effort from us all."

Anna looked down at her hand and saw a circular black ring around her exsphere. It also had several small marks around it. "What is this?"

"That is the demon's seal. It is the strongest barrier given to us by the spirits," Yu-Ka stated. "However, even our magic cannot stop the curse of an exsphere. It has greatly slowed its growth, but you will eventually succumb to its power without a key crest."

"Even if it only helps a little bit, I'll gladly take it," Anna said as she stood up. "I'm in your debt, thank you."

"Remember, that seal will only last as long as you don't use the powers of your crystal," Yu-Ka warned. "Every time you do the seal will grow weaker until it completely breaks."

Anna nodded. "I understand."

Yu-Ka turned towards Kratos. "Now, it is time you live up to your end of the deal."

Kratos nodded. "I will start researching right away."

Yu-Ka turned to the other elves. "Our duty is done here." With that, they all quietly left the grove.

"You should rest to allow your body to adjust to what has happened," Kratos said. "I will lead you back towards the house."

Anna did not argue as she followed Kratos back. Although she now felt she had gotten a small part of her life back.

* * *

Kratos felt his vision blur as he rubbed his tired eyes. His muscles were also stiff from a lack of use, but he refused to leave the study until he found something to break Mithos' hold on the Eternal Sword. Since the day Anna has gotten her exsphere sealed, he had been in here day and night looking for answers. It was going on two weeks now and he still found nothing. It was more than a little frustrating.

All he had to go on was that clue from Sybak about item pacts. Unfortunately, the elves seemed to have precious little information on the subject. Apparently, item pacts were extremely rare and only given in special cases. He was afraid that he might have to start back from square one.

"What am I missing?" Kratos muttered as he stared at his latest book. He closed his eyes and tapped his finger on the desk in thought. Maybe the elves called item pacts by a different name. If that was the case, what would they call it?

Kratos stopped his tapping. If he remembered correctly, elves called their items, especially ones of great importance, trinkets. Maybe there would be something under that word.

He once again started to scan through several more books when he found something at the edge of a book that was older than the others. Kratos read it slowly and he eyes widened as he read more. After twenty minutes, he picked up the book and rushed towards the elder's house. It was an awkward run since his legs were still numb from sitting down too long. He knocked on the door with no prompting.

After several knocks, Yu-Ka slowly opened the door. "Kratos, it is not even sunrise yet. I know you angels have little need to sleep, but we who are not cursed do."

"Sorry to inconvenience you, but this couldn't wait until morning," Kratos said.

Yu-Ka gazed at him. "From your demeanor, you've found something."

"I believe I have," Kratos said with no doubt in his voice.

"Very well, come in," Yu-Ka said as he led Kratos in to his study. He closed the door gently behind him. "What have you found?"

Kratos put down the book. "As you know I have been looking over books that talked about item pacts. However, it was not until I started to research trinkets bonding that I found what we needed to know."

Yu-Ka nodded. "Indeed, it is a very old art."

"That is what binds Mithos to the Eternal Sword as well as his pact with Origin," Kratos said.

"Even so, trinket binding is permanent once a pact is made," Yu-Ka said.

"That is not completely true," Kratos said as he pointed to a passage in the book. "According to this and other books I have read, there are ways to bypass or even break a bond object. The first way is to bind it to another trinket or object of great importance."

"Merging the Eternal Sword could be dangerous," Yu-Ka stated. "If the merger is unsuccessful, it could actually diminish its power."

Kratos nodded. "True and even with the merger it is the wielder who is the one who breaks the bond through a new pact. A pact made through the heart of the wielder." He did not understand that last part, but the book clearly spelled it out.

"And no one can wield the sword because of the pact," Yu-Ka mused. "So, we're right back where we started."

"Actually, no," Kratos said as he turned the page. "Read this."

Yu-Ka began to read the passage:

_'Although a bond can only be broken through a wielder's heart, one can grasp an object bonded through a soul pact through the ring of the pact. With this ring any pact made through an object can be negated. This ring is known as the Eternal Ring.'_

Yu-Ka froze in place. "Can...can this really be true?"

"I am not sure, but it is the best lead we have," Kratos said as he rubbed his head. "Unfortunately, it doesn't say how to find the ring of the pact."

"It may be easier just to make it," Yu-Ka said offhandedly.

This got Kratos' attention. "You can make an Eternal Ring?"

"If it is not made by the hand of the spirits, it can be crafted by a mortal," Yu-Ka said. "The problem becomes finding the ingredients. Given the power of this object, the ingredients are most likely extremely rare."

Kratos then closed the book. "Regardless, I will find the ingredients necessary to forge the ring. It is the only thing we have now."

Yu-Ka nodded. "You have my blessing."

Kratos started to leave for the door.

"I didn't believe you when you said you turned your back on Cruxis," Yu-Ka suddenly said. "Even now, I wonder what your real motives are."

Kratos turned to glance at the elder elf. "As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words." He then left the house.

* * *

**Finally, Kratos learns the secret to defeating Mithos and Anna's exsphere is under control, for now. Until next time.**


	24. Affection

**Hi everyone. Thank you for all the feedback and a special thank you to oursolemnhour49 for reviewing this chapter.**

**Onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Affection**

* * *

"You've been working hard lately, Kratos," Anna said as she looked over his shoulder. He was once again hovering over one of his many books. The small house they were staying in was filled with them to the point that it was hard to walk around.

"I need to do more research in order to find the tools necessary to wield the Eternal Sword," Kratos answered neutrally.

"I think you would have found something by now. I mean, it has been two months," Anna said.

Kratos rubbed his eyes. "Has it been that long already?"

"Felt like an eternity to me," Anna said with a sigh. The elves' village had become boring to her after the first couple of days. No one would associate with her except for Virginia and her family. Everyone else either avoided her or gave her dirty looks. It was also too dangerous to go beyond the village. So there was nothing to really do.

"It is best to be bored and safe than excited and in danger," Kratos said. Somehow he noticed her boredom.

"Maybe so, but that does little to change the fact that there is nothing to do here," Anna countered.

"Read a book," Kratos said.

Anna looked at him in annoyance. "I would, but I can't read any of them. It is all in this strange language." She picked up a book for emphasis. She then glanced at the title. "Although the text does look familiar."

"It would. The language of the elves was the basic of the language of the angels," Kratos stated.

Anna was surprised to hear this. "So this language is like the one the church uses?"

Kratos nodded. "Indeed."

"Well, that would explain how you could read this," Anna said as she put down the book.

"There is not much I can do to entertain you," Kratos said as he went back towards his readings. "Maybe Noishe can help you."

Anna knew that was not going to happen. Noishe always left the village during the day and didn't come back until night. She was not sure what he was doing, but it was not likely she could follow him.

Giving up, she went to the bed to once again read one of the books that Kratos had given her in Sybak. However, she nearly tripped over his sword, which was leaning against the bedpost. Anna looked at for a moment before she picked it up. She then slowly slid the sheath off and scanned the sword over.

It was not a bad sword, but it was far from the best. The steel was thin, making it easy to break. The hilt was also awkward and did not keep the sword steady. Given the type of person Kratos was, this sword would not do. She put it back and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out," Anna didn't bother to wait for Kratos to answer. She doubted he would care anyway. She kept walking until she reached the only weapon shop in Heimdall. The elf inside gave her a look of curiosity. He had short golden hair and green eyes. He looked to be only in his fifties, but he could be much older, given the elves' life span.

"Can't I get you anything?" the elf asked.

"I need raw material to forge a sword," Anna said.

The elf gave her a hard look. "You want to forge a sword?"

"What's up with this world and women blacksmiths?" Anna asked in annoyance.

"You don't look like a blacksmith," the elf said.

"Well, I am," Anna shot back. "I also happen to be trained in forging weapons."

"Why not just buy my wares and save yourself some money and time," the elf advised.

Anna glanced at his wares. "Your weapons are not adequate enough for my friend."

The shopkeeper's eyes immediately narrowed. "What? How dare you!"

"Your steel is good, and your craftsmanship very good," Anna said, trying to diffuse the situation. She needed to stop being so blunt. "However, my friend needs something much stronger."

The elf began to cool down. "I guess he would, given who he is. But do you really think you can do better?"

"I know I can," Anna said in determination.

The elf began to chuckle. "Very well, I will take your challenge."

"Huh?" Anna said in confusion.

"I will give you use of my shop and all my equipment," the elf said. "If you make a sword that impresses me, I won't charge you for any of the material. However, if you fail, you will pay twice as much for everything."

Anna knew it was a good deal, although she wasn't sure if she could pay that much. However her skills had been challenged, and she was not going to walk away from that. "You got yourself a deal."

For the next couple weeks, Anna spent all her time in the weapon shop. Since Kratos was too busy with his research, he paid no mind to her absence. He most likely thought she had found something to amuse herself.

Nonetheless, the shopkeeper was good as his word. Anna had the run of the shop as she forged the sword. It took her some time to get used to the metal in Tethe'alla. The shopkeeper had to give her a short lesson about the metals and their strengths and weaknesses. However, once she got past that problem, she was able to work much more smoothly.

She still had her share of problems with the shaping of the steel as well the purification of the metal. It had also been over a year since she had been given the task of making any weapon. She also was not sure of Kratos' preferences in his swords. Every now and then when she was on break she would try to ask him in a roundabout way, but he hardly took the bait. She just had to go on what little he knew of him.

Anna pulled the blade from the furnace and carefully looked it over. "Still have nitches on the edges and it's too heavy."

The shopkeeper looked at her carefully. "You can tell all of that just by looking."

"I grew up in a weapon shop just like this. I know a thing or two," Anna said as she began to shred off some of the metal.

After nearly a month and a half of long bitter work, it was completed. The sword was a dark blue with a hint of baby blue on the edges. The sword was long, but was so light that even Anna could hold it with little trouble. The handle was decorated and matched the colors of the blade. It had small wing-like shapes at the end that went up to the sword's blade.

The shopkeeper looked over it carefully, leaving Anna on edge. She knew that the sword was her finest work. Her dad would have been proud of her if he were here to see it. However, she was not sure if it was enough to impress the elf. His face was completely blank, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Finally, he sat up and looked over towards Anna. "Well, it would appear I was wrong about you. This sword is excellent. One of the best I have ever seen."

Anna could feel the blush appear on her face. "Thank you, sir."

"That angel friend of yours should take pride in this sword," the elf said. "A lot of heart and love went into its creation."

"Love?" Anna repeated in surprise.

The elf smirked. "You have fallen in love with that angel. You couldn't have forged a sword like this if it was simply out of pride."

Anna could feel her heart stop. Has she really fallen in love with Kratos? She had noticed that she had put more thought and effort into this sword than any of her previous work. It had started out as her wanting to show off to the elf, but it had evolved into something much more over the weeks. Every time she thought of Kratos lately, her heart would beat faster and her face would flush. When she saw him, she wanted to make a sword that would make him proud. Something that would truly send a message to all those within Cruxis.

"Maybe I have," Anna said slowly.

"For people like us, our hearts are in our work," the elf said. "It may be a heart of steel, but it is still a heart. It is also a heart fitting for a warrior." He then handed her the sword. "Go and present it to him."

Anna took the sword. "Thank you for everything. I will always remember it." She then ran out the door to give Kratos his present. It had been a long time since she was this excited and she could barely contain herself.

She soon reached the house and slowed down to get herself ready. Once she had fixed herself up, she walked through the door, making sure to hide the sword.

"Hello, Kratos," Anna said sweetly.

Kratos glanced up from his book. "Anna, you're back early."

Anna began to blush. "I...I wanted to give you something. Kind of like a thank you for everything you have done."

"I have done nothing that I should not have done a long time ago," Kratos said.

"Maybe so, but still," Anna then showed him the sword, "I thought you would like this."

Anna watched as Kratos' eyes widened in shock. He then slowly got up and walked towards her. He gently took the sword from her and unsheathed it. He looked over the sword carefully and gave it a couple test swings. Anna could feel sweat running down her face as she watched his every move. He mouth now felt extremely dry.

"This...where did you buy this?" Kratos asked.

Anna blushed further. "I made it."

Kratos put down the sword. "You made this? So that is where you have been over this last month."

Anna nodded shyly. "Do you like it?"

Kratos looked over the sword again. "This is one of the best swords I have ever seen. I can feel the work you put into it."

"Well, I just noticed that the sword you replaced your broken one with is not all that good. So I thought you would like a new one," Anna said quickly. She was not even sure if Kratos understood a word she said.

"Anna," Kratos said slowly before he sheathed the sword again. "Thank you. I will treasure it."

"I..." Before Anna could continue, Kratos leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was not a long kiss; it lasted for maybe a second. But for Anna, it was a moment frozen in time. She felt her eyes close as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers.

As fast as it had happened, it was over. She felt him pull away and her eyes slowly opened. Anna saw that Kratos had a slight blush and there was something different in his face. The moment ended much too fast.

"Forgive me," Kratos suddenly said, pulling away from her. "I should not have done that."

"No, no, it's okay," Anna said, finding her voice. "I mean, it was wonderful." She then grabbed Kratos' hand. "I've never been kissed before."

"It has been millennia since I have held a woman," Kratos said. His voice sounded void.

"That is much too long," Anna whispered. She turned Kratos around and pulled him down for another kiss. She didn't know why, but she felt a longing for his lips. This time it was much longer and she felt Kratos wrap his arms around her. The rest of the night was blissful and unforgettable as she allowed Kratos to take her. She knew at that moment that she truly loved Kratos and she would willingly follow him until the end of time.

* * *

Kratos did not know what had come over him. What started out as a simple kiss had become so much more. He looked down at Anna's sleeping face and gently stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful in the moonlight.

He quickly attempted to banish such thoughts from his head. He could not think that way. Why did he kiss her anyway? Kratos, however, already knew the answer. He was so touched by Anna's gift that he could only think of one way to show her how much he appreciated it. He meant the kiss to be a simple pat on the lips, but as soon as he felt her soft lips, he was overwhelmed with the most wonderful warm feeling. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

He was ashamed that he had stolen a kiss from a woman. Something he was always taught not to do. He was delighted, however, when Anna returned the favor. Before he knew it, they had done the deed. He couldn't even say that he regretted it.

Kratos knew the curse that he carried with him. If anyone from Cruxis found out what had happened, they would use her to get to him. But, Anna was already hunted for her exsphere. So it made little difference whether they knew or not. Still, even when the exsphere was finally taken from her, she would never be able to live a peaceful life again.

He stopped his stroking and got up to get some fresh air. He made sure to put some pants and a shirt on before he left. He didn't need to draw the elves' attention. The night, however, did little to slow his raging thoughts. The air was becoming hot and humid since summer was beginning to start.

He couldn't get his mind off Anna. Kratos did not think this would be so hard. He had seen many of his former companions partake in one-night stands. When he traveled with Eric and Gem to Heimdall, they both left for the night-light and returned to the inn glowing from their victories. That glow disappeared in the morning and they never spoke about those women. He was certain they thought little of them after everything was done. That was not the case with Anna. Something happened in that moment that was beyond physical pleasure.

"Good evening, angel." A voice broke his thoughts. Kratos turned to see an elf with gold hair and green eyes looking at him.

"Good evening, sir," Kratos said politely. He was not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

The elf began to chuckle lightly. "I see you have gotten your gift. In more ways than one."

"Pardon?" Kratos questioned.

The elf sighed. "I run the weapon shop in this village. Your friend has been using it to forge your sword."

"So that's how," Kratos muttered. It was more surprising that the elves would allow her to do such a thing.

"She put a lot heart into that sword," the elf continued. "She pushed herself to make a sword that you would be proud of."

"She did an excellent job," Kratos said.

"I know she did," the elf laughed. "I also know that you somehow won that woman's heart."

"..." Kratos stared at the elf.

"Look, I don't know what she sees in you," the elf said neutrally. "I don't know how a woman like her could fall for a creature who twisted the world in their image. Especially since you are the reason why she was even brought here. But we can't control who we fall in love with no more than we can control the weather."

Kratos knew that to be true. Even with Yuan, he had had no intention to fall for Martel. However he did fall, and he fell hard. Now, he was beginning to understand what he went through. Could it be possible that he had fallen in love with Anna?

"She gave you something special. I can tell by your mana," the elf said as he turned away. "Don't take advantage of it." He then left Kratos to his thoughts.

Love really was a complicated thing. He had a new respect for what Yuan went through. The question now was how should he move it on. Nothing between them would ever be the same; he knew that for a fact. However, it was too dangerous to act on his feelings. When all this was over he wanted Anna to return to the life she had before. If she bonded to him too much, that would be impossible. She would live forever on the run and that was no life for anyone.

With his mind made up, he walked back towards the house. He still had much researching to do.

* * *

**Things start to really heat up with Kratos and Anna. Hope it didn't become too cheesy. **

**Until next time.**


	25. Confrontation

**Sorry for the late chapter. I meant to have this up last week, but stuff happened. This chapter ****was**** also not beta check by oursolemnhour49. So, there will be more grammar errors then usual. Overall, I think everything else came out well regardless.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Confrontation**

* * *

Kratos sat quietly as Yu-Ka looked over his research notes. Yu-Ka slowly put the papers down once he had finished reading.

"This is all you have been able to find?" Yu-Ka asked.

"I am afraid so." Kratos said. "From what I have gather the only ingredient I can find to make the Eternal Ring is Aionis."

"The sacred metal itself." Yu-Ka mused.

Kratos shook his head. "Aionis is extremely rare."

"How did you receive the Aionis for yourself?" Yu-Ka asked.

Kratos closed his eyes. "It was a gift from a friend. I only know she got it from the elf elder during the time of the Kharlan War."

Yu-Ka sighed. "I have no clue where to start looking. The only thing I can think of is to search a mine."

"I also doubt that Aionis is the only thing that is needed to make this ring." Kratos sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "We need more information."

"You may have to look elsewhere for your information." Yu-Ka said with a slight sigh. "You have already read every book we have here on the subject."

Kratos shook his head. "So close, yet we're still so far from stopping Yggdrasill."

"We're closer than we were three months ago." Yu-Ka said. "Nonetheless, I think we all need a break."

Kratos nodded as he went outside to think for a moment. His head was thudding from all the thinking he had been doing recently. It didn't help that he has been avoiding Anna for the pass couple of weeks.

"Good day, Kratos." Someone said behind him.

Kratos turned around to see a young man with short dirty blond hair, blue eyes with reading glasses. He wore the traditional clothing of an elf. "Hello, Kloitz." He still was not use to seeing another human in the village.

"I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation with the elder." Kloitz said with a blush.

"It's alright." Kratos assured, although he was annoyed at himself for not sensing Kloitz when he was in the house . He really wasn't paying any attention not to have noticed him until now. Kloitz was not the quietest person in the world.

"I don't know of this Aionis you are looking for, but I think I can help you." Kloitz stated.

"Go on." Kratos said with interest.

"Have you ever been to the city of Altamira?" Kloitz asked.

This caught Kratos off-guard. "I heard of it, but I haven't been there."

"Well, as you may know Altamira is owned by the Lezareno Company. They deal with allot of business all over the world. One of their biggest investments happens to be mining." Kloitz explained.

Kratos actually knew none of that. He had never even heard of the Lezareno Company. However, their dealings in mining did get his interest.

"Many of their business dealings are public record." Kloitz continued. "If you go into their archives , they're certain to have something."

"Do their library have any information based on pacts and magic?" Kratos questioned.

"I can't be too sure." Kloitz said as he abject his glassed. "However, they may have something since the Lezareno Company pretty much have their hands in everything else in the world. Next to Sybak, they have one of the biggest data bases in the world."

This could be his chance to kill two birds with one stone. "Thank you for your assistance, Kloitz."

Kloitz gave a small laugh. "No problem, we humans have to stick together."

Apparently his wife didn't tell Kloitz about him. It all might be for the best since he most likely grew up as a believer in the Church of Martel. He headed back into the elder's house and told him of this new information, excluding Kloitz 's name. Although Yu-Ka was tolerate of Kloitz , it was easy to tell that he didn't trust the human.

"What you said is true." Yu-Ka said. "The Lezareno Company does run several mining operations, but I don't know where."

"Can you tell me where the city of Altamira is?" Kratos asked.

Yu-Ka pulled out a long map of the world of Tethe'alla. Kratos still could not get use to how Tethe'alla looked nothing like the world he grew up in. Origin's power never ceased to amaze him.

"Altamira is here." Yu-Ka said as he pointed to a large island to the north of them."

"It doesn't look far." Kratos said. "I could probably fly there in one day."

Yu-Ka raised an eyebrow. "So, you plan to leave that woman here?"

"She would be safer here." Kratos said. "With the seal you put on her there is no pressing need to get her to a dwarf now. Also, I don't want run the risk of Cruxis finding her."

Yu-Ka snorted. "You foolish human. What makes you think she would be safe here?"

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"Cruxis has no sacred bond here. If they learn that she is here, they would undoubtedly be tempted to attack us." Yu-Ka said.

"Unlikely, Yggdrasill still fears the elves." Kratos said. "He would not dare send the angels here."

"He betrayed Origin. What makes you believe his fear us wouldn't fade in time?" Yu-Ka questioned. "The only reason why he hasn't attack us in all these centuries is because it would look bad for Cruxis to pass judgment upon us in front of the world."

It did make sense. Humans held elves in a high regard and having Cruxis attack would bring forward unwanted questions. Kratos briefly wondered if that was why the elves made an alliance with the king of Tethe'alla . Perhaps the elves realized that Mithos wouldn't carelessly attack an ally of the Royal Family, since he needed their cooperation for the Journey of Regeneration. Nonetheless, he still didn't think he would get Cruxis involve the elves, even without the protection of the king. Then again, who knew what Mithos would do in his current madness .

"It would be safer for us if you took that woman." Yu-Ka said, interrupting his musings. "Besides, it appears you formed a powerful bond with her. I doubt you could keep her here even if you wanted to."

He definitely knew that to be true. When Anna made up her mind it was impossible to change it. Also, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to stop her. A selfish part of him wanted Anna to stay by his side.

"Very well, but this will greatly slowed me down." Kratos said.

"I think time is something you have plenty of." Yu-Ka stated in a deadpan voice.

"We will leave first thing in the morning." Kratos said as he turned to leave. It was a short trip to the house and thankfully Anna was already inside.

"Kratos!" Anna exclaimed as he ran up to him and kissed his cheek. Kratos attempted to downplay the kiss, but he started to blush regardless.

"We are leaving in the morning." Kratos said. "You should get your things pack."

"Where are we going? Did you find everything you need to stop Cruxis?" Anna questioned, barely holding her excitement .

"Not all of it. We need to go to Altamira for additional information." Kratos stated.

"I see." Anna said. "But, what is Altamira?"

"It is a large city on an island northeast of here." Kratos said. "It is very popular tourist attraction from what I have heard."

"Sounds like a great place to find information." Anna noted sarcastically.

"A friend told me that it is a good place to look." Kratos said. "Regardless, we don't have many leads."

Anna said nothing more as she packed their bags. "Do you need to take any books?"

"No, I've done with them." Kratos said. "Besides, we need to pack light in order to travel in the boat."

Anna moaned. "I forgot we had to travel in that boat again."

"It can't be help." Kratos said sympathetically.

Anna gave a small smile. "I know. It's just me complaining again. But, what about Noishe? I have not seen him in awhile."

"Noishe will meet us when we're about to leave." Kratos said. Noishe seemed to have a special talent for that.

* * *

When the next morning came, Kratos and Anna were ready to go at first light. The only one to wish them goodbye was Yu-Ka. Kratos suspected that Kloitz's family was told not to come.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey." Yu-Ka said as he gave a slight bow.

"I will return here and when I do, I shall free Origin." Kratos promised.

"I will hold you to that promise, Kratos." Yu-Ka said with a slight edge.

Kratos and Anna walked out of the village. As soon as they passed the two guards that patrol the entrance, Noishe came running out to meet them.

"Right on time." Kratos said as he patted Noishe.

"Where have you been all this time anyway?" Anna asked.

"Whine, whine, bark." Noishe said.

Anna sighed. "I wished you could speak our language."

Noishe suddenly went up to her and started sniffing her.

"What are you doing, you naughty dog!" Anna exclaimed as she pushed Noishe away.

Noishe suddenly got a strange look on his face and then glanced at Kratos. He then looked back at Anna and gave what looked to be a wide grin.

"Lets get moving." Kratos said, ignoring Noishe's behavior, as they walked forward. He had an idea what was making Noishe act strangely, but he didn't have the patients at the moment to deal with him.

In the distance two ninja stood in nearby tree, looking over them. One wore a green gi with a hood and mask that covered his face. The other one wore a purple gi along with a hood and mask.

"That has to be them." The one with the green gi said. "They all matched the description perfectly."

"Good thing we spotted that 'dog' awhile ago otherwise we would have not known they were in the village." The purple gi ninja said.

"Get a message to the chief and tell him that we're following them now." The green ninja ordered.

The purple ninja wrote a message on a sheet of paper and then held it up into the sky. A black bird flew down and grabbed the message out of his hand. "Done."

"Then lets get moving before we lose them." The green ninja said. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

It has been odd going about his duties without Kratos being around. Even though he didn't talk much, he was starting to miss him. Yuan leaned back into his chair as he stared at the computer scene. He was working on one of the millions of experiments that Mithos had running all at once.

Mithos never ceased to increase his power and the influence of Cruxis in either world. He seemed to have almost forgotten about Kratos and the Angelus Project. Thanks to that tidbit he had given him about Kratos growing a fondness with that woman, Mithos was certain that it would be only a matter of time before they would be looking for a dwarf. Thanks to the Grand Cardinals, every known dwarf was being heavily guarded. Hopefully, his spies would be able to track Kratos before Cruxis get their hands on them.

A beep on the computer told him that a message from the Renegades was coming in. Switching the signal he quickly answered the call. "What have you found?"

"The Mizuho's ninja found them." Botta said. "They were indeed hiding within Heimdall."

Yuan chuckled. "Well played on Kratos' part."

"Should we have intercept them?" Botta asked.

"No, Kratos would be at full strength now. You wouldn't be able to handle him." Yuan said. It was a big hold up, but not something he couldn't handle. "Tell the ninja to keep tracking them for the time being."

"Yes, sir." Botta said.

"On a similar note, did Mizuho find any information on that girl?" Yuan asked.

"In a matter of fact, they did." Botta said. "I am sending you the report now."

The computer lit up as it downloaded the information. Once it was finished, Yuan began to scan over everything. His eyes widen as he read more. Apparently, there was a giant conspiracy going on behind Mithos' back. Besides him, of course.

"A Desian, the Pope, and an exsphere dealer. How did these three get together?" Yuan asked himself.

From what he could tell, it looked like Rodyle was up to one of his schemes again. Honestly, Yuan could never understand what Mithos saw in that man even if he was extremely clever. He was probably second only to Kvar when it came to intellects and his ability to come up with new technologies for Cruxis. But, he was an asshole and that was putting it nicely. Although Kvar was questionable when it came to his loyalty, Rodyle was not modest when it came to his ambitions. However, even he would never have thought that Rodyle was capable at this level of scheming.

"So, Rodyle managed to find Altessa as well and talked him into his plan." Yuan stated. The plot thicken it seems.

A part of him mused about telling Mithos about Rodyle, but he decided against it. He wanted to learn more about what Rodyle was up to before he decides to turn him in. He might know something that could greatly benefit the Renegades.

Also, he was generally curious about how the Pope and an exsphere dealer fit into all of this. It also begged the question on how much the Pope knew about Cruxis. He wasn't sure if Rodyle would have told him everything, but it was impossible to tell. He could careless about who knew about the true nature of Cruxis, but the Pope could start a worldwide panic if he talked too much.

He has stumbled upon something big here. He wondered just how big this conspiracy really was and when the flames of revolution happened, what side was he going to be on.

* * *

The boat trip was not as bad this time. In fact she found herself enjoying the trip and the breeze. It was quickly becoming humid, however, and the temperature was steadily rising. She had not noticed the season until they left the forest. For some reason Heimdall felt largely the same between spring and summer.

"You should cover your hand once we reach shore." Kratos advised.

Anna nodded. Even with her exsphere sealed, Cruxis was still after them. Maybe once they finished their business in Altamira they can go find that dwarf that lived by Ozette.

"You never told me what Altamira is like." Anna said. "Is it like Meltokio?"

"No, it is much more modern." Kratos said.

Anna's eyes widen. "Is that even possible?"

"It is the most modern city in either world." Kratos explained. "It is also a popular vacation spot because of the beaches and the casino. Even royalty goes there to relax."

"Sound like a lovely place." Anna said. "If I knew there was going to be a beach, I would have bought a bathing suit."

"Since we are going there during prime season it will be very crowded." Kratos warned. "So be sure not get separated from me."

Anna chuckled. "It would be fairly hard for me to lose you."

Kratos gave her an odd look.

"Not too many people wear armor or have red hair for that matter." Anna laughed. He looked so cute when he got that look.

Kratos said nothing as he went back to steering. Within a half of day, they could see the shoreline. Anna was amazed that even from their current distance she could see the outlines of a city.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Anna exclaimed. She once again felt a pang of jealousy over Sylvarant not having anything like this. Her eyes became downcast at the thought of her home. It was still suffering under the hands of the Desians. The people were also praying to a religion that supported the Desians.

Anna felt sick as she thought about the Church of Martel. She had been raised her entire life believing in Cruxis, the angels, and the Journey of Regenerate. To find out that it was all a lie was still too painful to comprehend. Because of what has been happening lately, it was easy not to think about it too much or downright deny it. But, this was reality.

Her goddess was false. A sham to lead innocent people to their death and give others false hopes. It must had been amusing for those in Cruxis to looked down at their vain struggles and prayers towards a false goddess while they turned her friends and family into exsphere to expand their power. What was the point of it all? So they could revive a dead girl?

"Is there something wrong?" Kratos asked.

Anna only realized that she was gripping her dress so hard that her knuckles had turned white. "Why? Why do Cruxis make everyone suffer? Why cause such wide suffering and deceive people into worshipping a false goddess to created these damn exspheres?"

"It is for the sake of reviving Martel." Kratos answered.

"Bullshit!" Anna exclaimed. This caused Noishe, who was resting inside the ship, to poke his head outside. "I just can't believe that! Even if the Chosen's journey is to revive Martel, why make exspheres? What's really the point in creating these devil stones?"

Kratos stared blankly at Anna.

Anna shook her head. "Even now you can't tell me the truth."

"I just don't you would be able to handle it in your current state." Kratos said. His voice was so soft that it came out as a whisper.

Anna was surprised by the suddenly changed in his demeanor. He sounded so lost at that moment and that hidden pain came back full force. She had to fight the urged to hug him.

"Please, Kratos." Anna said, her voice equally soft. "We been through too much to keep holding secrets from each other."

Kratos stood silence for a moment. "Reviving Martel is only the first part of Yggdrasill's plan. Another goal of Cruxis is to end the discrimination in the world."

"End discrimination?" Anna repeated dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

"You remember how half-elves are treated by both elves and humans. Yggdrasill grew up in that system of hatred and in his pain of losing Martel he vowed to end the racism that has plague our world." Kratos explained. "Which is why Yggdrasill wants to create an Age of Lifeless Beings."

Anna looked completely lost. "I can't follow any of this."

"It is complicated." Kratos said. "The simplest way to explain it is that Yggdrasill wants to turn everyone into exspheres. Which is why Cruxis is working so hard to mass produce them."

Anna stood wide mouth for a second before she found her voice. "How the hell can turning everyone into exspheres end racism?"

"By eliminating the different bloods that flows through elves, half-elves, and humans, everyone will become the same lifeless beings and discrimination will vanish." Kratos said in a dead tone. He sounded like he was repeating some kind of mantra. Like those words had somehow been ingrained into his mind.

Anna didn't know what to make of Cruxis' 'noble' cause. The ironic thing about the entire situation was that she understood Yggdrasill's goal more than she would have had a couple months ago. The way the elves spoke about half-elves like they were some kind unholy spawn was unnerving. Even that innocent girl Raine was treated like an outcast and she has done nothing to deserved such treatment.

She could blame the Desians for the treatment the half-elves received among the humans, but it all sounded like an excuse. The Desians obviously believed in the goal they seek and they all held an undeniable hatred towards humans. Given that the Desians were not born evil like what the Book of Martel said, she had to concluded that something happened to those half-elves that made them willing to accept the Desians' way of thinking.

"Is that why you supported Cruxis all this time?" Anna asked slowly.

"That was part of it." Kratos admitted. "I truly thought what Yggdrasill was doing would benefit everyone in the end. That a peaceful world was worth the lives of a couple of people."

Anna laughed humorlessly. "I suppose I can't get too mad at you. We supported a system that sacrifice the life of an innocent in order to bring salvation for ourselves. So, we too believed that a life was worth the happiness of many. In that way we're no better than Cruxis."

"It is naive to think that a more perfect world can be achieve without the blood of innocence." Kratos said.

"How can say something like that?" Anna asked in anger. "Everyone has the right to live. To breed people for the sole sake of dying can never be justify. Especially with everything I know now."

Kratos shook his head. "That is simply not reality."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "If you believe that, why do you go out of your way to save me from this exsphere? By your logic, my life should be sacrifice to Cruxis or even to stop it."

Kratos looked horrified by that thought.

"What's with that look?" Anna asked almost mockingly. She knew she was being cruel, but she didn't care at the moment. "Is my life somehow more precious than the others at the Ranch? Or even the Chosens who has died for a false peace? Maybe I'm like that girl, Martel, to you."

She knew she went too far. Without a word, Kratos stood up and went down into the ship. Noishe, who had watched the entire exchanged, gave her what could only be described as a disappointed look before he left to join his master.

Anna stared at the empty space for a long time before she turned her eyes back towards the sea. She then began to sob softly.

* * *

**I know some may think this conversation seems out of place, but I think by this time Anna is beginning to fully realize the lie she has been living under her whole life and the lives that has been needlessly sacrifice . I don't think she really had time to fully feel or understand the full impact of Cruxis' deception because of all the other stuff that was going on around her. It doesn't help that Kratos himself still agrees with Mithos about how lives must be lost for the greater good. It was, afterall, Kratos' philosophy during the Kharlan War. It also doesn't help that Kratos has not been completely forthcoming about certain things.**

**I also believe that having your belief system crush is something that no one can fully comprehend , which is why Anna seems uncertain herself about the goals of Cruxis. She understand where Kratos is coming from, but she knows that are not correct based on what she has experience and Kratos is still trying to be objected about what he has done.**

**Hope that makes sense. Until next time.**


	26. Altamira

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Just finish school and enjoying my new found freedom. Good thing since my classes this spring were tough, especially since 3D Max hated my guts.**

**Enough of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the fact that it is not beta.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Altamira**

* * *

Kratos steered the ship silently onto the beach. From what he saw of the map, Altamira should only be a couple hours walk from their landed point. He was not too worried about the distance since both Anna and him were in good condition.

The thought of Anna sent a shot of hot pain through his chest. He had hurt her. He shouldn't have told her about the full extent of Cruxis' plan. She was still lost and confuse about what was happening to her. Although, even he had failed to realized the full explication of Anna learning the truth of the Church of Martel. Anna was a devoted follower. She was a true believer in the facade that Mithos had created for the world. How cruel was it for her to find out all that she had was a lie. Maybe it would had been best for her to die at the Ranch ignorance and hopeful than to live in the bitter reality.

"Bark, whine, bark?" Noishe asked.

"I am fine, Noishe." Kratos assured.

"Whine, whine, bark." Noishe said.

"As hurtful as her words were, she spoke the truth." Kratos said. He did put Anna's life higher than any other.

In truth, he valued her just as much as he did his former companions. Even if he could save both worlds with her exsphere, he would lack the courage to do it. So, what made him any different from Mithos in the end? They both valued a person more than the world. It seemed so hypocritical of him to want to save one life, but for centuries stood back and allowed the death of millions for a perfect world. By Anna's own words, what did one more death mean in the grand scheme of things.

The boat hit the shore with a loud thud, knocking him out of his stuper. Kratos cursed under his breath for being so careless. He needed to clear his thoughts. Nothing could be done about the past. Now, he could only work forward correcting his sins and hopefully returning Mithos to his sanity.

Once they were safely docked, he slowly stepping onto the shore after he made sure he caused little damage to the boat. Anna was already on the beach looking over her surroundings. Her face was passive, but pain was still visible on it. It was another stab into Kratos' chest. He wanted to comfort her in some way, but he decided it was best that Anna came to him.

"Altamira is not far." Kratos said as he put the boat back into its box. "Remember to keep your guard up. We are no longer under the protection of the elves."

"I know." Anna said. Noishe ran by her side and nuzzled her arm. Anna gave him a weak pat, but her face remained downcast.

It was a quiet trip to the city with neither party saying a word. Only Noishe's occasionally whimper broke the silence.

Seeing Anna so passive was unnerving to Kratos. He wanted to say something to ease her, but nothing came to mind. Kratos wanted her to come to him, but he feared that Anna now wanted nothing to do with him. It was a twisted irony given that he didn't even want Anna to come with him on this trip in fear of him becoming too close to her. Especially after that night. Now he found himself almost depending on her for his own happiness.

More and more, he started to wished Yuan was here. He was far better with words and people than he ever was. He was never much of a social person, but his years with Cruxis and living on Derris-Kharlan had left him almost incapable of talking to a normal person. Everything that came out of his mouth tended to upset people. It was one of the few talents he had picked up from his father, who was not a socialite by any definition of the word.

Before Kratos could think of a word to say to Anna, they had arrived at the entrance to Altamira. Even Kratos was caught off-guard by how grand it was. There were buildings that reached several stories and were modern built. It was also colorful and loud with the excitement of life. Kratos could small the food in the air and even the sun lotion that people were wearing.

"It's amazing." Anna said in complete awe. It would appear that not even her sour mood could remain in front of the city.

By the entrance stood a man wearing a dress shirt with black pants. He waved at them happily. "Welcome to Altamira, the Seaside Paradise! Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"We are here for strictly business." Kratos answered.

"Awe, you must be here to pitch some ideas for the Lezareno Company." The man said. "Yeah, we get quite a few of your type every year."

Kratos chose not to correct him. "We would like to make use of your library."

"Well, you will have to ask the company's president for permission." The man said. "He is usually a generous person, but you will have a tough time meeting him without an appointment."

He figured that would be too easy. "Where can we make an appointment?"

"At the Lezareno Company main building." The man said. "Just go all the way down to the end of the street until you see a sign that leads to the railroad. There is a train that will take you straight to the company's headquarters."

"Thank you for your assistance." Kratos said. He then turned towards Noishe. "Best that you stay out here."

Noishe nodded in understanding as he left the duo. It was just Anna and him once again. He expected another bout of silence after the initial excitement of their new location had worn out. He was quite surprise to see Anna so lively.

"What exactly is a train?" Anna suddenly asked.

Before Kratos could put his foot in his mouth, he remembered that Sylvarant had no train system. Besides some information that could be found in the archives, he doubted most Sylvaranti knew what a train looked like.

"A train is a vehicle that travels on rails." Kratos said, trying to keep it simple.

"A vehicle that runs on rail, I never heard of such a thing." Anna said.

"It was in the planning stages in many cities during the war, but it never got off the ground mostly because of a lack of funds." Kratos explained. "Apparently, Altamira managed to make a monorail system."

Anna sighed. "This is all too much for me."

Kratos could tell by her tone that she was becoming frustrated again. He could not blame her and there was nothing he could do to ease the frustration or the general sense of lost she was feeling. Luckily, it seemed that the bright festival like environment was slowly lifting her mood. Maybe once he had made his appointment, he could allow Anna to really enjoy herself since they might be within the city for a couple of days or even weeks.

When they reached the train station there was a nice crowd already lined up. Kratos doubted that all of them were heading towards the Lezareno Company. He got his answer when he read the train schedule and learned that one of trains went to the casino. He thought it was a little early for people to start throwing their money away, but some people love the game of chance.

It took about twenty minutes before their train arrived. There were only a handful of other people with them and all of them were wearing some type of formal clothing. It really made Anna and him stand out from the crowd, which didn't go unnoticed by the others riding with them. He could sense Anna becoming more self-conscious, especially since she was wearing pants with a very casual shirt. Thankfully, no one on the train commented on their clothing despite the side glances.

The train ride only took ten minutes across the water before they arrived inside a large building. There was nothing really special about it. It was actually quite dull, which was a big contrast to the rest of the city. It seemed everyone was to be all business here.

Kratos only had to glance around for a second before he found the main desk. He walked up to it and was greeted by a young lady with brown hair.

"Welcome to the Lezareno Company. May I help you?" The woman asked politely.

"I would like to make an appointment with this company's president." Kratos said.

The woman typed something into the computer. "I'm afraid all appointments are filled for the entire month. Do you want me to schedule you for the first of the month."

Kratos sighed. He really didn't want to wait that long. "I just want to ask permission to use the library."

"The company's library can only be access with special permission from the president." The woman informed. "I'm sorry, but you will have to ask him."

Kratos knew he was in a bad situation. He needed the information, but he was not sure if he was willing to devote a month in hiding in this city even before he did any research.

"Is there a problem, Tina?" Someone asked.

Kratos turned around to see an old man standing next to them. He had a kind looking face with a large white mustache. He wore a full three-piece suite with a red vest that had gold buttons. He could tell by the way he carried himself that he was someone of importance.

"No, George." Tina said. "I was just informing these people that they had to wait to meet the president."

George turned to look at them. "You don't appear to be here on business related to Lezareno."

"We're not." Kratos stated. "We wish to use your library for private use. It is for something very important to us."

George rubbed his chin. "I see. However, even if you did managed to make an appointment for next month, I doubt you would be able to see our president."

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

George suddenly got a very sour look on his face. "Our 'president' has been distracted by _other_ duties lately."

The amount of venom in his voice startled Kratos. Whatever the other duty was, it was clearly something that George was greatly against. Nonetheless, it was none of his concern.

"However, I do feel bad for you people. I can tell you came a long way." George said sympathetically. "I'll tell you what, I will give you permission to use the library."

Anna's eyes lit up. "You would do that for us?"

"Part of the duty of the Lezareno Company is to encourage young minds to explore new ideas." George said with passion. "I certainly would be blocking that by not allowing you to use our library."

"I'm in your debt." Kratos said.

"Think nothing of it." George said. He then reached into his pocket and took out a silver card. "This ID card will give you access to the third floor. Spend as much time as you need and return the card to Tina when you are done."

"I will do that." Kratos said.

"Take care, young ones." George said as he head towards one of the elevators.

It was funny being called young, but it could not be help. To the world, he looked to be no more than thirty years old.

"Looks like we got a lucky break." Anna observed.

Kratos nodded. "We better make use of it."

They went to the other elevator and took it to he third floor of the building. The entire floor was filled with books and other files. Kloitz was right about this place being full of information. He honestly didn't know where to begin.

"So, what are we looking for?" Anna asked as she began to thumb through some random books.

"Search for any information about magic or metals." Kratos said.

For the next five hours, they roam through every book in the place. Thanks to Anna, he had an extra pair of eyes to help him, which made the process move faster. Some of the most interesting information he found had nothing to do with the Eternal Sword. Instead, it was about the workings of the Lezareno Company.

It would appear that besides from running an entire city, the Lezareno was heavily involved in almost all the technical advancements in Tethe'alla for the last two-hundred years. They were even the contractors for the Tethe'alla Bridge. A bridge made from three-thousand exspheres.

Kratos' mind reeled when he saw the huge number. How did the Lezareno Company get so many exspheres? That was more than the Desians made from six months worth of work at the Ranch. There also been no Ranches in Tethe'alla in nearly seven-hundred years and the Desians made sure to collect all exsphere before moving to the declining world.

All of Kratos' questions were answered as he dug deeper. The Lezareno Company actually mined exspheres. He was not sure how such a thing was possible until he saw the location of the mine. Given what he remembered of the original map, the mine was in the area of Lucious' Farm. By some cruel twist of fate, all those exsphere must had survived the Farm blowing up and embedded themselves into the bedrock. Given how many exspheres one of those Farms produced, there could had easily been thousands of exspheres in that mine. It would appear that Lucious' influence was more far and wide than Kratos could have imagined. He must be having a good laugh at them from the afterlife.

"Is there something wrong?" Anna asked as she looked over her book. "You got a really mean look on your face."

"It's nothing." Kratos said. Hiding the edge in his voice. There was little need to make Anna even more upset.

"Well, I did find some books about magic, but I'm not sure how helpful it is." Anna said.

"Any information will do." Kratos said. "We can look over everything more carefully later."

There was another long silence in the room. "Kratos, I'm sorry about earlier.

Kratos was not expected to hear that.

"I was unfair to you." Anna said. "You're doing so much to help us and I allowed my temper to get the best of me again."

Kratos turned to look at the wall. "No, you're right. I do place your well being before others. In that sense, I am no better than Yggdrasill. I also waited too long to act. In that time millions of people had suffered and died."

"But that happened because you thought you were doing right." Anna said slowly. "I don't like it, but I do understand that as a soldier, you must have seen allot of death."

That was an understatement, Kratos thought bitterly. "Do you know of the Kharlan War?"

"Who doesn't?" Anna asked with a small chuckle. "It is one of the fibers of the Church of Martel."

"I was alive during that period." Kratos said. His voice hallowed. "What you read in history books and documents does not do justice to the horror of that war. Many good people died for nothing except blood lust. Many more died trying to stop it."

His thoughts went to his former companions in the Silver Ghosts. He also thought of his father and even Cryus. All of them died by the end of a sword and what was it all for, the insanity that corrupted the Chosen and ultimately even Mithos.

Anna lowered her eyes. "I can't even begin to imagine."

"Since I was born I was always told that peace came at the price of blood. Which is why I willingly embrace Mithos' plan. However, I can no longer hold that way of thinking. I want to find another way to bring peace without the needless death of thousands." Kratos said.

"I want the same." Anna said. Her eyes harden. "We will stop Cruxis and end the Chosen system."

Kratos stared at her. "You should not be involved in this. If you make an enemy of Cruxis, even when you remove that exsphere, they will hunt you down to the end of both worlds."

Anna shook her head. "I don't care. Do you really think that with everything I've learned that I can simply go back to a normal life like nothing has happened? No, I'm involved now."

Kratos said nothing and went back to his research. Anna was in one of her stubborn moods again. He almost preferred her being mad at him. That way she would not so willingly put herself in danger.

Anna was too idealistic. She had no idea how powerful Cruxis truly was. If provoke, Mithos could easily crush them both like the ants they were. It was a cruel that he feared his own student. A student that he had placed his hopes on.

Then again, maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe they all put too much of a burden on Mithos. They made him into a hero when he was still a child. A child who had no experience of the world, let alone the terror of war. And to lose his love one on top of that would be enough to break anyone. If only Zilveren didn't lose his mind, Mithos may have become the person he was meant to be instead of the tyrant he currently was.

It was too late to think about what could have been and what should have been. He could only hope that it was not too late. That Mithos was not too far-gone like Zilveren was. If he was, he knew he would not have the heart to kill him. He now truly admired the courage that Malachite showed so long ago. She was able to stand up to Zilveren, someone she loved, and gave her life to stop his madness. He wished he had that kind of courage. No matter how must of a monster Mithos have become, he still saw that boy he met in Heimdall all those years ago. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

He halfhearted looked into each book as the world blurred around him.

* * *

Mithos stared at the window of his castle in deep thought. It has been months since anyone had seen Kratos. He knew Kratos' strength must have return by now, so he lost that window of opportunity. Nonetheless, all the dwarves have been accounted for thanks to the Grand Cardinals and his spies in Tethe'alla. If Kratos so much as sneeze at one of these dwarves, he would be informed.

He was still worried, however. The exsphere for the Angelus Project should be close to completion by now. Even if Kratos knew it was dangerous to go near a dwarf, he would still have to act unless he wanted that woman to die. He wondered if Yuan lied to him so he could secure the Angelus Project for himself.

He quickly banished the thought. Although Yuan was not to be trusted, Pronyma had vouched for him. Pronyma was loyal to him to a fault and would never deceive to him. It was one of the reasons why he made her leader of the Desians. That and the fact that she was very powerful even without a Cruxis Crystal.

So, what was Kratos up to? Mithos tapped the window as he mused as a thought hit him. Of course, there was a way to delay the effects of an exsphere, the spell of sealing. If he did have that woman's exsphere sealed, they could go years without a proper key crest. Also, the only ones who could use that seal spell were the elves. Damn, he should have thought of that sooner. Now Kratos had the advantage again.

Mithos fumed as he took a sit in a nearby chair. If he was hiding in Heimdall, it would make things more complicated. However, he knew Kratos. It was not his style to simply hide. No, he was up to something. He could ruin everything by releasing Origin, but he could not use the Eternal Sword himself. Even if his pact with Origin was broken, Kratos was still a human. Unless he found away around it.

Could there be a way for Kratos to wield the sword? It should not be possible, but Mithos did not gain control of the world by being stupid. All pacts and magic had loopholes and Kratos was clever enough to be aware of that. Which was why he was so dangerous. Unfortunately, Kratos had the advantage at the moment. Until he screwed up he could remain hidden within Tethe'alla indefinitely, especially if he was still in Heimdall.

Nonetheless, he still wasn't too worried. Kratos was far from perfect and he was liable to mess up eventually. Especially if he has grown to care about that woman to the point that he had her exsphere sealed. He was certain that woman would be his downfall.

Mithos chuckled to himself in the empty room causing an eerie echo.

* * *

**I know this is a slow start after such a long break, but it couldn't be help. Hopefully, I can get back to updating once a week or at least twice in a month.**

**Until next time.**


	27. The Unexpected

**Wow, I managed to keep my promise this time. Part of it has to do that we are getting into my favorite part of the story after kind of a slow spell.  
**

**A special thanks oursolemnhour49 for beta reading this chapter. For some reason has been given my trouble sending DocX files and I am grateful you went out of your way to read this chapter.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Unexpected**

* * *

Yuan sat cross-armed as he stared at Botta from across the table. The room was slightly cold, but given that there was currently a blizzard outside, it was to be expected. A couple centuries ago, Yuan had decided that he needed a second base of operations to help monitor Tethe'alla. Also, the Renegades had grown so big that it was nearly impossible to keep them all confined to one base. To keep Cruxis or some random search party from finding them, they had placed the base in the most isolated region of Tethe'alla. It was impossible to reach their location on foot and boats would be hard-pressed to come here. It was far more secure than the desert base.

"Report," Yuan said.

Botta nodded. "This is what we have learned so far from the people of Mizuho. About one week ago Kratos and the Angelus Project entered Altamira."

"Altamira?" Yuan questioned. That was the last place he ever expected Kratos to be.

"They say that they went to the Lezareno Company Headquarters and stayed there for several hours," Botta said. "When they came out, they were carrying several books."

Yuan folded his head together. "So he is doing research. On what exactly?"

"Unsure. They have been unable to see the reading material," Botta stated.

"We know he is searching for a way to gain control of the Eternal Sword," Yuan said. "So it is no surprise that he is raiding every book source in Tethe'alla."

"Do you want them to keep following him?" Botta asked.

"For now, yes," Yuan said. Altamira was too crowded of a city to launch an attack. Even with the renowned stealth of the ninjas, Kratos would not be caught flat-footed. He also knew such a commotion would lure the eyes of Cruxis. If he wanted to succeed, he had to strike when they were in the open field.

"What about our other problem?" Yuan suddenly asked.

"Mizuho was able to learn that Rodyle is buying a lot of material lately," Botta said. "They have been unable to track its location, however."

"Not surprising. I'm certain that Rodyle has been taking everything to his Ranch," Yuan said. "Draws far less suspicion since Yggdrasill would think it is business as usual."

Botta walked over and gave Yuan a sheet of paper. "This is the list of supplies they have been able to track down."

Yuan looked over the list carefully. His eyes widened for a moment as he read it. Could Rodyle be building that thing?

His face quickly went back to a neutral expression. "Anything else?"

Botta nodded. "They were also able to learn what Altessa has been doing for Rodyle."

Yuan leaned in closer to hear.

"It seems that Altessa is trying to create a Cruxis Crystal from that girl," Botta said.

Yuan's eyes widened. "A Cruxis Crystal from a human?"

Did Rodyle have some kind of access to the Angelus Project? It seemed so unlikely. Although Kvar and Rodyle had worked together on a number of projects, the Angelus Project was Kvar's baby. He was very protective of it, to the point that only the Seraphim knew any details about it. Mithos had also personally given Kvar access to Lucious' research notes. So how could Rodyle be able to matched Kvar?

His mind raced as he thought of that girl. Although he had only gotten a glance of her exsphere, he had seen and felt nothing special about it. He might have only seen the Angelus Project from photos, but he knew it did not look like a regular exsphere. He also had not sensed anything usual from Presea's mana that would have made her a candidate for the Angelus Project. Whatever Rodyle was doing it was different than what Lucious or Kvar tried to do.

It also begged the question of why Rodyle wanted a Cruxis Crystal. If he wanted to overthrow Mithos, he needed far more than a single crystal. Rodyle was not the strongest of the Grand Cardinals. In fact, in terms of fighting strength he was the weakest of the four. His magic skills were also the lowest after Magnius. It was his cunning and underhanded tactics that got him promoted.

So for whatever reason he wanted a Cruxis Crystal, it was not for battling. It had to be connected to what he was building. If Yuan's hunch was correct, Rodyle was much more dangerous than he first thought.

"Keep an eye on Rodyle," Yuan said. "I want to know what he is building."

"I will have the spies in his Ranch on full alert," Botta said.

Yuan smirked to himself. "Who knows, maybe Rodyle's little project may prove to be something to our advantage."

* * *

Another gurgle filled the room as Anna once again lost the battle to keep her lunch. It was getting to be a very tiresome habit. For the past couple of days Anna would get sick and would find herself head first in the toilet. She also had a headache that would not go away no matter what she took. She thought she was getting some kind of flu or her exsphere was acting up.

It was strange since she rarely got sick. Even at the Ranch she had not gotten sick. Kvar always made sure she was well so she could keep working in top form. She wondered what could be wrong. Anna wasn't the type to be worried about her health, but things had greatly changed in the last couple months. With Cruxis and other parties wanting to kill her, it was not the best time to get ill.

Anna slowly wobbled out of the bathroom as Kratos stared at her with a concerned eye. "You were sick again."

"You think?" Anna asked sarcastically. She didn't mean to snap at him, but she was in no mood.

"You have been like this for three days now," Kratos said, ignoring the smart remark.

Anna sighed. "I know. Maybe I should see a doctor."

She could tell by the stiffening of his shoulders that Kratos did not like the idea. "It would be dangerous to see a doctor."

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"Cruxis has been known to work with certain people," Kratos stated. "Doctors are near the top of the list."

"Well, I won't be any good if I'm sick," Anna said.

Kratos closed the book he was reading. "Even so, it is dangerous."

Anna sat on the bed in thought. "If it's that bad, maybe we should leave once I visit the doctor."

Kratos gave her a blank look.

"Well, you pretty much read every book from that library," Anna said to strengthen her case.

Kratos closed his eyes and stood that way for several minutes. Anna really hated that she could never read what was going through his head. She would hate to play a game of cards against him.

"You are right," Kratos finally said, startling Anna. "Perhaps it is time we go to Ozette and see Altessa. Even with that seal, we still need to get that exsphere removed."

A sudden spike of fear hit Anna in her heart. Months ago, she would have jumped for joy at the thought of finally getting this devil stone off of her. Although she still was not fond of her exsphere, getting it removed came at a big price. She might never see Kratos again. Once the exsphere was removed, he would have little reason to allow her to travel with him. It would be easy for him to simply leave her in one of the cities here and disappear out of her life forever.

As much as she had issues with what he had done, she did not want to lose him. This man, this angel, had won her heart. The thought of living the rest of her life without him made her want to cry.

"Once we see Altessa and my exsphere is removed, what will happen to me?" Anna asked. Her heart beat so fast that it felt like it was going to explode.

Kratos stared at her for a moment. "If the people allow, we could set up a house for you in Ozette. It is a small town away from any major cities. You should be safe there."

She figured that Kratos would do something like that. "But I don't want to stay in Ozette."

"It is too dangerous for you to return to Luin," Kratos stated.

"You know what I mean!" Anna snapped. "I want to stay with you. I want to help you end Cruxis' rule over both worlds."

"We both know that is impossible," Kratos said neutrally, although Anna could hear the slight edge in his voice. "The path I am taking will lead to many hardships, maybe even death. It is best that you forget about what you have learned and try to live a peaceful life."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "How can I live a 'peaceful' life knowing that people are suffering?"

"Anna, this is not up for discussion," Kratos said. There was a tone of finality in his voice.

She felt her face turn red and she had to fight the urge not to stab him with his own sword. Granted, she knew that it would be impossible to stab Kratos with anything given his godly reflexes, but it was still a tempting thought.

Anna got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kratos questioned.

"To the doctor," Anna answered with a huff. "Because if I don't go one of us will be heading towards the clinic and it won't be me." She then left and slammed the door behind her.

She knew it was childish, but she didn't really care. That man got on her nerves. Why would she want to travel with him anyway? It was for the best that they would be going their separate ways soon. He had caused nothing but trouble ever since she met him. However, despite herself, she felt the beginning of tears in her eyes as she tried to suppress a sob.

Why didn't he want her? Was that night of passion and love nothing more than a one-night stand to him? Was she just another woman for him to brag to his friends about? She knew it was unlikely, but that thought continued to hunt her. Why did love have to suck?

The streets of Altamira were, as always, filled with people. Many were in swimsuits and were on their way to one of the many beaches. She couldn't blame them; since it was the middle of summer the sun was merciless. The cool breeze helped a little, but being near water made the humidity always high. However she was used to it since Luin was on a lake.

After walking down several streets, she finally reached the clinic on the far side of town. Thankfully the clinic was relatively empty. She walked up to the desk clerk who gave her a quick glance.

"How may I help you, miss?" the clerk asked.

"I would like to make an appointment," Anna said.

The clerk looked over the books. "We have an opening two hours from now."

Anna hated to wait. She didn't care to sit in a clinic for hours, but she did not want to go back to the hotel. Kratos was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I'll take it," Anna sighed. She got a ticket, wrote her name in the books, and took a seat in one of the far corners. She wished she had brought some reading material. Before she could think too much about it, she nodded off into a light sleep.

She was brought back to reality when she felt someone shaking her. "Miss, the doctor is ready for you now."

Anna groggily opened her eyes and attempted to refocus her vision. She had not expected to blank out like that. That sick feeling in her stomach had also returned.

"Thank you," Anna said as she stood up and was led to a door that took her down a narrow hallway. The walls were all white, and it was kind of unnerving. They soon entered a small office that had a table full of medical equipment and a twin bed. The walls had a few certificates on the wall, which eased some of her anxieties.

"Please wait here. The doctor will see you in a moment," the clerk said as she left Anna alone.

Anna sat on the bed and was once again forced to wait for the doctor. She never understood why they took people into the doctor office just so they could wait some more. It was annoying.

After nearly twenty minutes, the doctor finally walked in. Anna was partly surprised that the doctor was a young female doctor with long blond hair and red eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Ivy," the doctor said as she went to shake her hand. "I'm Doctor Hedway, and I will be taking care of you."

Anna nodded her head. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Hedway."

"Well, what appears to be the problem?" Hedway questioned.

"I have been getting sick in the morning and in the afternoon for the last couple of weeks," Anna said. "I also have been getting severe cramps and headaches."

Dr. Hedway took note of all of this. "How many weeks exactly?"

Anna rubbed her head in thought. "Well, maybe two or three weeks."

Dr. Hedway gave her a look that Anna couldn't identify. "Miss Ivy, have you been having any sexual activity lately?"

Anna felt her face turned red. What kind of question was that? "Ye...yes, but I haven't had a menstrual cycle in over a year."

Ever since she had gotten her exsphere, she had gradually stopped having a period. Then again, she started to have inconsistent bleeding ever since she had gotten it sealed.

"In a year?" Hedway repeated. "Did you bother to have that checked?"

"I was aware of what was causing it so I didn't worry too much about it," Anna said dryly.

Hedway rubbed her chin. "Have you had any bleeding recently?"

"Only some a couple weeks ago, to my knowledge," Anna admitted.

Hedway put down her board as if she made a decision about something. She then walked towards the table and picked up one of the many plastic cups. "Miss Ivy, I would ask that you please pee in this cup."

This caught Anna off-guard. "What!"

Hedway gave an amused smile. "Can you please pee in this cup?"

Anna began to blush furiously. "Why do I need to pee in a cup?"

"I want to run some tests on it," Hedway explained.

Anna had never heard of a test being conducted on pee. She knew the doctors in Luin relied on blood samples to gain information on any possible illness. Maybe Tethe'alla just had a different system. Still, she was not looking forward to doing her business in front of a doctor.

Anna slowly took the cup. "Can you please leave the room?"

Hedway nodded her head. "Please take your time." She took her clips and walked out of the room.

She didn't have to go, which made it all the more annoying. It took over an hour before she finally had to go and filled the cup. Anna peeked out the door to find the doctor. Thankfully, Hedway was just down the hall talking to the clerk.

"I'm ready!" Anna yelled. There was no dignifying way to get around it.

Hedway walked down the hall to meet her and carefully took the urine sample. "I will be back with the results within the hour." She then left and disappeared into one of the nearby rooms.

Anna was forced again to wait for the results in the room. She had forgotten how frustrating a simple doctor visit could be. At least it kept her away from Kratos for a while.

It actually took less than an hour before Dr. Hedway returned to the room. "We have the results of the test we ran."

Anna felt her heart beat faster. "What is it?"

Hedway gave her a bright smile. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

The moment those words left Hedway's mouth, Anna felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Pregnant; how could this have happened? Yes, she did have intercourse with Kratos, but it was only one time. She knew logically it took only one time, but she hasn't had a steady menstrual. Then again, when she made love with Kratos her menstrual cycles were starting to return.

Hedway saw the color drain out of Anna's face and lost her smile. "I'm sorry, was this unexpected?"

That was putting it lightly. "It wasn't planned," was all she managed to say.

Another thought suddenly stuck her. Kratos was an angel. Sure, he had once been a mortal like her a long time ago, but he had changed since then. He was a different species who could live almost indefinitely. What would their child be: an angel, a human, or a mix of both? How normal would the baby be? All these uncertainties made Anna feel even sicker.

What about Kratos? How would he take it? What would happen once she told him? Would he reject the baby and her or would he want to be involved in their lives?

"Do you know who the father is?" Hedway asked carefully.

Anna nodded, still too stunned to really talk.

"Is he here with you?" Hedway asked further. "If you need help telling him..."

"I don't want him to know," Anna interrupted. "Not now."

She honestly did not know what to do. Maybe it was for the best for Kratos not to know. Once he left her in Ozette, she could have the baby and he would be none the wiser. Then again, he might feel she had betrayed him if he thought she had another man's child. However, there was a chance that Kratos might never return for her.

Hedway frowned. She could obviously see the conflicting feelings in Anna's face. There was, however, little she could do to help. "Stay here as long as you need to," she said as she left.

Anna stood dumbfounded for what felt like hours before she finally found the will to move. She felt numb as she contemplated what she should do now. She hardly remembered paying the clerk and the walk back towards the hotel. He mind did not snap back to normal until she walked into the room

Kratos was in the same position that she left him, as though no time had passed at all. He glanced up once she closed the door.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Huh?" Anna asked numbly.

"Did the doctor tell you what was making you ill?" Kratos asked again.

Anna felt her mouth run dry. What should she tell him? Would he accept the truth?

Before Anna could answer her own question her mouth was already moving. "I just had a mild stomach flu. I should be better within a couple of days."

Kratos gave her an odd look, but said nothing. "I made the check out for tomorrow. You should prepare to leave."

Anna numbly nodded as she walked into her private bedroom.

Why did she lie to him? Why didn't she have the courage to tell him the truth? Maybe she was afraid of his rejection. Afraid that he would deny the child or even ask her to get rid of it. She could never do such a thing. Even if it wasn't planned, this child was a gift from the Goddess Martel. Whether Kratos returned her feelings or not, this baby was made out of love and she had no plans to give it up, even for him. Even if that meant raising the child on her own in this strange world.

At the same time, she felt that she was not given Kratos enough credit. She was not given him the chance to make a decision. Even so, those fears of rejection held her back. Maybe once she had gotten her key crest she would tell Kratos before he left her. He might see it as a trick to keep him from leaving, but she just didn't want to tell him now. For whatever reason, it was just not the time.

With her mind made up, she sat on the bed and rubbed her stomach that now carried this new life. A new light towards the future.

* * *

**Yeah, the moment we all been waiting for me. In many ways this marks a turning point in the story, but we get into that a little later. I have to say, however, I am kind of surprise how long it took me to get Anna knocked up. It seems I suck at pacing.**

**Until next time.**


	28. Ambush

**What a different being off from school can make. Still, wish I had more of this story posted.**

**One again, a big thank you to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter. Also thanks for all the hits from you readers. More reviews are always welcome and helps me make a better story.**

**Correction Note: I made a mistake earlier and uploaded the wrong version of this file. The version that was up before was the one that oursolemnhour49 didn't check. Sorry about the confusing and this is the corrected version. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Ambush**

* * *

Something was different about Anna, but Kratos couldn't put his finger on it. There was this odd kind of glow around her that was not there before. Her demeanor had also changed. She no longer asked to join him, but instead just stood quietly by herself. A part of him was happy that Anna might finally see things his way, but it made him sad too, since it seemed she no longer cared. It was strange how he wanted things both ways. On one hand he wanted her safe and out of reach of Cruxis. At the same time, he wanted her by his side and to never leave. The feeling was strange.

However, he knew what needed to be done. Once they had convinced Altessa to make Anna a key crest, he and Anna would part ways. He could not afford to allow Cruxis to find her and use her to make another Cruxis Crystal. She would be safe in Ozette and if he succeeded in reuniting the two worlds, Anna could return to her home and Luin.

That was what he kept telling himself as they sailed across the open sea. It was near late afternoon, but they were close to their location. They had gotten lucky and the waves were on their side today. He glanced at Anna who sat silently at the end of the ship with Noishe. She had been like that every day since they left Altamira.

It was odd for Anna to be so quiet. Oddly, he didn't feel an aura of anger around her. It felt more like a deep sense of being lost. He suspected it had something to do with that doctor visit. Whatever was wrong with her, he knew it was no stomach flu. At the same time he didn't sense it was life threatening. In the end, however, it was her body. If Anna wanted him to know, she would tell him. Still, it did little to ease his curiosity.

He also had noticed that Noishe would give him odd looks. Every since he had rejoined them, he never left Anna's side. For that matter, Noishe had started acting odd the moment they left Heimdall. Whatever was wrong with Anna, Noishe knew what it was and had no plans to tell him. It would appear he was the odd man out on this one.

"We should be reaching shore soon." Kratos informed. A part of him hoped that would open Anna up.

All he got was a simple nod of acknowledgment.

Kratos gave a resigned sigh before he went back to steering. Two hours later, they reached the shore. Given where they had landed, they would have to go through Gaoracchia Forest. Although he would be able to handle any creature within, spending the night in that forest was not something he looked forward to. At the same time it was far more dangerous to sleep in the open field since bandits enjoyed hunting in this area. In the end, it was safer to track through the forest.

"Where to now?" Anna asked. This was the first time she had spoken to him in hours.

"We're heading into the forest," Kratos said.

Noishe's head shot up when he heard this. "Whine, whine, bark."

"I know that there are thieves and monsters, but it still safer than camping in the open," Kratos said.

"Thieves?" Anna repeated.

"This forest has gotten a bad reputation among the locals," Kratos explained. "It is mostly because of the urban legend."

"What is the urban legend?" Anna asked.

"I don't remember all of it," Kratos said. "But it is along the lines of some cursed treasure and murder."

"Oh, is that all?" Anna asked with a deadpan voice.

"We just need to keep our guard up," Kratos said. As he said that he got a feeling of eyes being upon him. He allowed his eyes to glance around without them betraying his action. He said nothing suspicious, but it was best that they moved on.

The small group made their way into the forest, not knowing how right Kratos was about eyes being upon them. The two ninjas sat perched in a tree as they watched their quarry.

"Funny they would return here," the ninja in the purple gi said.

"No it isn't, if you consider who lives in this area," the green ninja said. "They are heading for that dwarf."

"How did they learn of him?" the purple ninja asked. "That dwarf has been keeping himself on the down low. It took us weeks to find out about him."

The green ninja shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Their presences could ruin our information gathering on him."

The green ninja took a communicator. Although they hated using radio communicators since a nearby enemy could pick them up easily, it was quicker than a messenger pigeon.

"This is Porpora reporting in," Porpora said over the radio.

Static could be heard in the background. "This is Botta, what is your report?"

"We have tracked the target to Gaoracchia Forest. They appear to be on their way to meet Altessa," Porpora reported.

"Not good. We cannot allow Kratos to make contact with Altessa," Botta stated. "We will have to act earlier than planned."

"Since they are near Mizuho they have walked neatly into our trap," Porpora said. "Capturing the target should all too simple."

"Do not underestimate Kratos," Botta warned. "One mistake would mean the end of you."

"Leave it to us," Porpora said as he shut down communication. "Looks like we got the go ahead, Verde. Call our brothers and sisters in Mizuho."

Verde was already writing the note and like before a bird flew by and picked it up.

The forest was so dark that Kratos could barely see the path. Even though there was still some light in the sky the trees made it nearly impossible for it to pass through. The entire area had a feeling of danger that put even Kratos on edge.

He could also sense the presence of monsters nearby and they watched them carefully. Kratos did not want to flare up his mana since that might draw attention from something worse. It was going to be a long night.

"We will stop here for now," Kratos said. "We leave at first light."

Anna stopped as she looked around. "This place is creepy. Are you sure we should stop here?"

"Bark, bark, whine?" Noishe also asked.

"It would be foolish to go any further in the dark," Kratos said. "Our light is rapidly fading and we won't reach Ozette for another hour."

Anna obviously did not like the plan, but knew it was pointless to argue with Kratos.

Kratos began to gather some wood and they soon had an open fire. He then proceeded to cook the supplies they bought in Altamira. He soon had a modest meal for Anna and Noishe. The beef stew he made kept both of them full as they finished the bowl.

"You better rest. I will keep guard," Kratos said.

Anna once again did not argue as she curled up into her sleeping bag and used Noishe as a fuzzy pillow. Noishe didn't mind since he had some extra body heat on him. Anna quickly fell asleep, but Noishe did not follow. He was too busy looking over at his master.

Kratos sat silently near the fire as he opened his senses. His mind, however, was still conflicted about Anna. Soon they would be parting ways. It was indeed a bittersweet moment. On one hand Anna would finally be safe from the iron grip of Cruxis. On another, he would have to let her go. No matter how much he kept saying it was for the best, he could not be happy with his decision. Whether he liked it or not, Anna was forever a part of him.

He knew he was fighting a hopeless battle the moment he made love to her that night. Somewhere after that night, he too had fallen in love with Anna. There was no point in denying that. It was to a point that he could no longer imagine his life without her. She gave his life meaning and a purpose to free the world from Mithos.

He unconsciously turned to look at Anna. Her breathing was even and deep, showing she was in a deep sleep. That glow around her seemed even more prominent. It felt like two mana signatures were flowing evenly throughout her body in a united order. Like seeing two rivers merged into a lake. Kratos' eyes widened as all the pieces of Anna's illness fall into place. It couldn't be.

He then looked at Noishe. Did he know as well? Was that why he has been acting so strangely around Anna lately?

Before he could think any further, the campfire suddenly went out, blanketing them in darkness. Kratos instantly reached for his sword and was quickly on his feet. Although his ability to see was greatly hampered, he still had his hearing. Even so, he only heard a faintest noise from the trees. Who ever they were, they knew how to cover their sounds and even suppress their mana.

He moved before his mind knew what was happening as a noise from where Anna was caught his attention. His brought his blade down and was met with another's steel. From the shadows he could see only their eyes, which were a dark green.

Kratos wasted no time and used his shield to knock the weapon away and attempted to finish the intruder with a downward slash. The intruder quickly dodged and disappeared into the wood.

The noise got Anna and Noishe's attention and they both jumped awake. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack," Kratos said swiftly as he scanned for the attacker.

Anna wasted no time herself as she brought out her dagger. Kratos could feel her exsphere light up.

"Don't, remember what the elder said," Kratos warned.

"But..." Before Anna could finish the forest came alive.

Several objects flew at Kratos and began to stick to his armor. He couldn't sure, but it looked like paper.

"Kamaitachi!" a voice yelled.

A tempest of wind surrounded Kratos and began to cut through his armor. Kratos was taken off guard by this magic, but managed to knock most the paper off of himself before it did real damage.

Knowing that he was at a severe disadvantage, he needed to get his enemy out of their hiding place. He quickly began to chant, and red runes appeared beneath him. "Eruption!"

Several waves of magma burst from the ground and lit up the area. Which was exactly what Kratos wanted. Through the flashed he caught sight of his enemies. He decided to give them the fear of the spirits and released his wings. He did perform a powerful demon fang that cut a tree in half, knocking several of them out of their hiding place.

The enemy was fast, however, and quickly regrouped themselves. Two of them rushed him and attempted to impale him with their small swords. Kratos was more than prepared and blocked the would-be assassins. He then quickly beheaded one of them with one quick motion of his wrist and gutted the other one, who barely had time to realize what had happened before Kratos finished him off by performing a downward thrust into his neck.

The brutal deaths of their comrades did little to slow the others down. In fact, they used it as an opportunity to attack Anna.

Despite Kratos' warnings, Anna was forced to use her exsphere to stay ahead of the ninja. Her increased reflexes even allowed her to cut one of her attackers. Noishe also joined in and bit the leg of one of the ninjas, causing him to flinch for a moment. That moment was all Anna needed and she cut the ninja's throat.

There were too many to handle, however, and one of them was able to sneak behind her and put a cloth over her face. The cloth had a sweet, almost sickening, smell to it. Anna realized what it was and attempted to hold her breath.

Kratos saw Anna was in danger, but was surrounded by several other ninjas. He did not have time to deal with them all, but they were not going to give him the time to complete another chant. So he was forced to deal with each of them in hand-to-hand combat. Individually, they were no match for him. In a group, they managed to score several hits on him, but nothing too damaging.

Kratos charged into one of them and quickly disemboweled him. He then threw the corpse at the other attackers, catching them off-guard. He used that moment to break through their defense and run towards Anna. It was foolish to leave enemies on your back, Kratos knew. But he had little choice.

Anna's struggles were growing weaker before Kratos made it to her. The ninja was obviously not expecting him to arrive so fast and was completely defenseless. Before he could blink, his head and body parted. Kratos then cut the arms of the corpse to free Anna, knowing the strength of a death grip.

Anna fell limply in his arms, and he knew by the dazed look on her face that she would not be rejoining the fight.

The ninjas were not done yet as they backed up. One of them began to do a series of hand moments. "Dai gama wo shoukanshite kougeki suru!" With a puff of smoke a giant golden toad appeared before Kratos.

"A beast summon," Kratos whispered before the toad began to breathe fire on him. Kratos quickly got out of the way while carrying Anna. However during the chaos a ninja came in and snatched Anna right out of Kratos' arms.

The ninja quickly rejoined his friends as they all regrouped. Kratos quickly ran in, his wings glowing in the darkened forest. Before he could reach them, however, one of them threw down a ball of smoke and they were all covered within seconds. Kratos cut into the smoke, but hit nothing.

When it all cleared they vanished they sight. Kratos felt his heart froze as he scanned for them. There was nothing. It was like they vanished into thin air. He knew it was pointless to call for Anna since she was barely conscious.

"Whine, whine, bark," Noishe said. He had a few cuts, but nothing serious.

"I don't know. But, they were definitely ninjas from Mizuho," Kratos said. Since they were able to attack in such big numbers their village had to be nearby. Maybe he could track them before their trail became cold. He put his wings away and began to search for the ninjas. Noishe followed him and sniffed out anyone he could find.

* * *

The ninjas kept going until they were clear of the forest. Almost all of them were nursing some type of wound. Some ranged from minor cuts and bruises, while others had much more serious injuries.

Porpora looked over their numbers in dismay. "How many?"

"Looks like we lost ten of our numbers," Verde said somberly.

"Damn, who would have thought he would be so strong," Porpora cursed.

"What the hell was he?" another ninja asked. "He had wings, for goddess sake."

"No clue, but it is not our place to ask," Verde said as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "We have the target."

Porpora sighed. "Lets go to the meeting point." They all then disappeared into the night.

* * *

Kratos knew they were close to something as Noishe's speed increased. Kratos swore that he would have those ninjas' head for this. Although he did wonder why they attacked them to begin with.

The Mizuho ninjas were a group of mercenaries who held no loyalty to anyone. Someone had to put them up to this, but whom? It was not Cruxis' style to outsource. The only contenders that left were the Renegades. He was certain it was them since they were not above getting other people to do their duty work.

That was, however, not important at the moment. He had to save Anna. Noishe suddenly stopped and began to bark. Kratos also stopped as a familiar mana filled the area.

"So, I finally found you," Yuan said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I have to admit, you led me on a wild goose chase for a long time."

Kratos brought out his sword. "Move, Yuan."

"Can't do that," Yuan said casually. "I am under orders from Yggdrasill to take you and the Angelus Project."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had no plans in turning me in."

"That was then," Yuan said. "The Angelus Project may be the prize for me, but I do have to at least turn you in. Or Mithos will have my head."

Kratos could sense a conviction that was not there the last time they met. Yuan was no longer interested in winning him over. True to his word, they were indeed enemies now.

` "Anna is not with me," Kratos said. "She was kidnapped by the Renegades."

Yuan's eyes did not even twitch at the news. Kratos was surprised by the lack of reaction. In fact, Yuan seemed almost happy.

"You have gotten soft, Kratos," Yuan mocked. "How could you let a bunch of Renegades get the best of you?"

"They enlisted the help of Mizuho," Kratos said. He was becoming very impatient. "Now move; I must save Anna."

Yuan took out his Swallow. "You're not going anywhere except back to Derris-Kharlan."

Kratos could feel himself becoming desperate. He could be here all night fighting Yuan, and their battle would catch the attention of Cruxis. Once Mithos found him, he would lose Anna forever. He could feel Anna getting further away by the second. And if he was right, Anna was carrying his child.

"Yuan, please get out of my way. I have to save Anna," Kratos said. His voice was close to begging.

The change in Kratos' voice caused Yuan to lower his guard for a second. There was something in Kratos' demeanor that he had never seen before. It also reminded him of something that he once had a long time ago. It took him a minute to figure out what it was.

"You love her," Yuan all but whispered.

"It is more than that," Kratos said slowly. "I think Anna is pregnant."

* * *

**Poor Yuan. As soon as things goes his way, Kratos managed to screw things up by falling in love. Kratos also finally learns the truth about Anna and she captured by the Renegades. Could things get anymore confusing?**

**Until next time.**


	29. Shock and Impossibilities

**I am surprise I was able to get this chapter up. My computer decided to act up this week and it sucks. The battery had to be replaced because it warped on me and my power adaptor decided to die. Granted, it was damage for some months now, but did it really have to die now? To put more salt on the wound, the power adaptor I bought months ago to replace it isn't suited for my model of computer. So, after my dad helped me with an strange, but workable setup, here I am. It wouldn't be so bad if my computer didn't decide to screw me so close to the weekend, so I have to wait until next week for everything to be resolve. In the mean time, I have to pray this setup last me at least five days. Needless to say, this haven't been of my best week.**

**But, enough of my rant. What matters that this chapter is here and hopefully it will give you all a much better weekend than the one I'm currently having. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter and yes, it's the right one this time.**

**Onward to the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Shock and Impossibilities**

* * *

Everything was going as planned. Although things had to be rushed since Kratos had forced his hand, it was of little consequence. Thanks to the efforts of Mizuho, the Angelus Project was now within his hands. All that was left was to bring Kratos back to Mithos. Cruxis would detect their fight and his backup would arrive before Kratos could escape. With Kratos in hand, he could stay in Mithos' good graces and lower suspicion on himself. It was all too perfect.

Naturally, that is when things always go wrong. Yuan knew something was different about Kratos the moment he laid eyes on him. His aura was different and he had an air of panic around him. He had tried to ignore it and had had every intention in going through with his plan. However, Kratos' plea had completely taken him off-guard. Kratos pleaded for nothing. It was a trait that he had inherited from both his mother and father.

That moment had made Yuan take a closer look at Kratos. It was then that he had finally realized what he was sensing from Kratos, although he still couldn't really believe it. He knew that Kratos had formed some kind of bond with that woman, but he had figured it was more out of guilt than anything else. Now he could see that Kratos had actually fallen in love with the host body. It was the last thing he had ever expected.

However it was far from the end. It would seem the spirits had a sense of humor today. Yuan felt his eyes widen to the point that he thought they would fall out of his head.

"What?" Yuan repeated stupidly.

"I said Anna may be pregnant," Kratos stated.

Yuan shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying. How would you know that she's pregnant?"

"Because her mana changed," Kratos said impatiently. "I can't be too sure because it was still faint, but I could sense two mana signatures within her body." He then began to blush slightly. "I also slept with her some time ago."

"Bark, whine," Noishe said in agreement.

Yuan felt his heart stop in his chest. There was just too much to process at the moment. As long as he had known Kratos, he had never been one to just sleep with a woman. Yuan could probably count Kratos' sexual exertions on one hand.

There was also the question of what woman in their right mind would sleep with Kratos. He was not an easy person to get along with. His stoic, blunt personality was usually a turn-off to most women. Even when you got to know him, Kratos was still not desirable to most people.

Even if Kratos did find someone who could tolerate him for more than five minutes, there was no way that woman could be pregnant.

"Impossible," Yuan said with a tight voice.

Noishe let out a low growl.

Kratos also could feel himself losing his temper. "I know what I felt. Noishe have felt it too. Even before me."

"And it is still impossible," Yuan said coldly. "That woman cannot become pregnant by you."

Kratos eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Angels and humans cannot mate," Yuan said bluntly.

Kratos' face softened. "They cannot mate?"

"For years we have tried to mix the bloods of an angel with another species," Yuan explained slowly. "For reasons we still cannot fully understand, our DNA was altered when we fully awakened our Cruxis Crystals. So you're no longer classified as a human, just as I am no longer a half-elf."

"So when our DNA changed it made us incapable to mate with our former species?" Kratos questioned.

Yuan sighed as he lowered his weapon. "It is far worse than that. As angels, we cannot mate with anyone, not even our own kind. Mithos himself has tried in several experiments, but they have all ended in failure. So, it is impossible for you to get that woman pregnant. If she is, it was by another man."

"No!" Kratos yelled with such force that Yuan could feel his mana surging into him. It was so powerful that is caused him to step back. "Anna is not like that. When I made love to her, she was still a virgin."

Yuan felt his heart stop again. It just wasn't possible, but Kratos was certain that Anna was pregnant with his child. Even Noishe appeared to agree with him. Kratos was not one to act foolish or to be naive. He was certain of his belief and Yuan couldn't completely sweep it under the rug. What if she was pregnant? What if this woman did the impossible?

"Yuan, please help me," Kratos said, losing all his former anger. "We have to find Anna before the Renegades take her exsphere."

Yuan just stared at Kratos.

"I know we had our differences, but this is not about you and me. It is about Anna," Kratos continued. "You know better than anyone what it is like to lose someone you love."

"Whine, whine, bark," Noishe also pleaded. His eyes widened for effect.

This struck Yuan right in his heart. He tried to tell himself that Kratos was using his memories of Martel against him and that it was all a trick. However Kratos was not Mithos. Despite everything, Kratos was still an honorable man and would never invoke Martel's image for his own personal gain.

He was also right. Yuan knew the pain of loss. Four thousand years had passed since Martel's death and he still thought of her every day. It was a pain that never went away, it only dulled with time. As much as he wanted to deny it, if he went through with his plan now, he would be no better than his late brother. As much as he wanted to stop Cruxis, he was not ready to sell his soul to achieve it.

Yuan sighed in defeat. "I will help you. I will use my resources to locate the Renegades' base in this world." Although he was willing to help Kratos, he could not blow his cover. There was something else he wanted to check on as well.

Kratos sheathed his sword. "I am in your debt, Yuan."

"Whine, whine, whine," Noishe said.

Yuan turned away from him. "Go to Ozette and wait for me. I will meet you at the local bar." He then turned and walked away from them. When he got far enough he transported away.

* * *

Anna's head was spinning as her eyes slowly opened. It felt like someone had smashed her head in with an iron hammer. There was a dull throbbing pain behind her eyes, forcing her to close them again.

"She is coming to," a voice said.

"No matter. The drug she inhaled will take several hours to wear off," another voice said. "Besides they should be coming soon to pick her up."

Pick her up? What was going on? Where was Kratos? She attempted to open her eyes again and get a good look at her attackers. There were several of them wearing strange masks and hoods that covered their faces. Only their eyes were visible and they each wore different colors.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded. Her voice, however, came out weak and small.

"Who we are is no concern of yours," one of them said harshly. "Just behave yourself and no harm will befall you."

Anna shook her head in attempt to clear her brain. "Where's Kratos?"

One of the people snorted. "That murderous bastard, who knows. If I ever seen him again, I will rip out his heart for killing our comrades."

"Be quiet," another one said harshly. "We are under orders not to kill him."

She heard the person beginning to grumble.

"They're here," someone said.

Anna attempted to turn her head to see what was going on. They were on a shoreline and a large boat was approaching them. Once it hit the beach, several people came out. Anna's eyes widened when she saw them.

"You work for the Desians," Anna whispered. She tried to get her body to move, but it refused to listen.

"Who are the Desians?" one of them asked.

Anna gave them a confused look. "_So, they weren't Desians? Could they be the other group Kratos mentioned?_" She then saw a person she recognized from the attack on Asgard.

"Well done," the man said. "You delivered the host body right on time."

"It was not a problem," a man in a green uniform said.

"Like hell, Verde!" one of them yelled. "That man killed several of our comrades and he grew freaking wings. What the hell is he?"

"I warned you that he was very dangerous," the half-elf said.

"That was kind of an understatement, Lord Botta," a man in a purple uniform said.

"In either case, you shouldn't be too worried about him," Botta said. "My boss is taking care of him."

Boss, so he was not the leader, Anna noted.

"We will be taking the woman, and the payment will be delivered by tomorrow," Botta said. He then motioned for several of his men to grab Anna and carry her onto the ship.

Anna attempted to fight back, but it was all in vain. Was this the end? After everything, was she destined to have her exsphere removed and be killed like some kind of animal? What about her unborn child?

Before she could think any further, she was harshly thrown into a steel cell. Tired and dizzy, she once again lost consciousness.

She was not sure how long she was out before a sting in her arm woke her up. She quickly opened her eyes to see several men standing over her, and one was taking blood from her arm. She attempted to pull away, but was held firmly in place.

"Stop moving or this will hurt more," the man said unsympathetically. He pulled away once he finished obtaining the sample.

Another one was looking over her exsphere. "I have never seen anything like this. It looks like some kind of seal."

"How far along is the exsphere?" one of them asked.

"Not as far as it should be," one of them said. "Her exsphere is no good to us as it is now."

"Once we get permission from Lord Botta, we can begin the process of making it grow," someone said.

"Like hell!" Anna yelled weakly. She had no intention of allowing them to treat her like the people at the Ranch.

"Shut up." One of them kicked her harshly. She turned away fast enough to keep it from being on her stomach.

"We can't do that," one of them said firmly. "We need permission to assault her."

The man growled. "Consider yourself lucky." They all proceeded to leave. Soon Anna was again left alone.

Anna managed to sit herself up and lean heavily against the wall. Whatever those people gave her was still in her system. It left her mouth dry and she would kill for a glass of water. It would also help the headache that refused to go away.

She, however, would not show weakness. The first opportunity she had, she was going to break out. She not only had to live for herself now, but also for her child. She refused to allow him to die before it even had a chance at life.

* * *

Yuan leaned forward as he carefully looked over the results of Anna's blood test. He was so focused that he barely heard Botta walking into the room.

"The Mizuho ninjas have been paid for their services," Botta said.

Yuan nodded. "Good."

"Some of them still hold a grudge against Kratos for what happened in the forest," Botta continued. "Some of the corpses were badly torn apart and many of the survivors will have lifetime injures."

Yuan chuckled darkly. "Just shows that Kratos had not grown soft. He still fights like he did during the war."

"Lord Yuan, although it is not my place, why did you allowed Kratos to escape?" Botta asked.

Yuan was quiet for a moment. "Because something unexpected happened."

Botta tilted his head in curiosity.

"He actually fell in love with the host body," Yuan said casually.

Botta took a step back in surprise. "He what?"

"I didn't believe it either," Yuan said. "But I could tell that it is the truth."

"This does make things more complicated," Botta stated. "But you surely don't intend to give up the Angelus Project after everything we have been through to obtain it."

"It is not a question of if, but when," Yuan said.

"But..." Botta started.

"This subject is closed, Botta," Yuan said coldly. "I had hoped to at least be able to take her exsphere by putting a key crest on her, but Kratos had the elves seal it. It will take months for the exsphere to drain her energy even if it was removed."

"If you don't intend to keep her, why are you running tests?" Botta questioned.

Yuan paused again. "I have to know for certain if what Kratos said is true. If it is, this will be a major change in plan."

The computer bleeped as the data came in. Yuan looked over the screen and his eyes widened in shock. He had to read the results several times before it finally sunk in. What Kratos said was somehow true. This woman was indeed pregnant. Not only pregnant, but the DNA matched Kratos. It was impossible, but the impossible was staring straight into his face.

Botta looked at the results on the computer. "So the host body is pregnant."

"It is much bigger than that," Yuan said.

Although he was talking to Botta, he was not paying too much attention to him. He was trying to figure out how he should act. A part of him wanted the woman to stay here so he could monitor her progress. However the better part of him knew he made a promise to Kratos and he intended to keep his promise.

"I want you to get the base ready," Yuan said slowly. "I will be bringing Kratos here."

"Here?" Botta repeated.

"I promise to give the host body back to him, but I can't blow my cover," Yuan explained.

"But he will know where one of our bases is," Botta said.

"No worries," Yuan said. "He no longer works for Yggdrasill and if the worst happens, we can always abandon this base. It is only a small set back."

Botta stared at him for a moment before he nodded. "I will arrange everything."

Yuan stood up as he began to walk out. "I leave everything to you."

* * *

Kratos tapped his hand impatiently as he waited for Yuan. He had been waiting in Ozette for over twelve hours now. He was aware that Yuan was attempting to find the Renegades, who were good at hiding themselves, but that did little to help his patience. If they didn't hurry, Anna could be lost to him. They could be torturing her right now in order to make her exsphere grow or they might just decide to remove it so they would be rid of a host body.

He needed to stay calm. He trusted Yuan. He wondered, however, how much Yuan really knew about the Renegades. He had showed up after one of their planned attacks and he did not seem concerned about them taking Anna. Yuan did see the Renegades as a neutral force, given they were helping in the fight against Cruxis. But, maybe there was a lot more to it. The Renegades did act with a lot of insider information. Could Yuan be the one feeding them?

Before he could think any further, he could sense Yuan walking into the bar. He was wearing his usual rob that covered his face. He quickly walked over to him and took a seat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yuan said.

"Did you find them?" Kratos asked.

Yuan nodded. "It appears the Renegades have a base here on the ice continent."

"Clever," Kratos said. "It is far away from any major city."

"It is also well hidden within the glaciers," Yuan said.

"We need to go there before they remove Anna's exsphere," Kratos said.

Yuan said nothing for a moment. "If we do go to the base, Kratos, I must ask you not to kill any of the Renegades."

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"The Renegades are also fighting against Cruxis," Yuan explained. "It would be foolish to kill an ally."

Kratos could tell there was more to it than that, but he chose not to act on it. "How do we reach the base? Do we go by boat?"

"Too slow," Yuan said. "I was able to get faster means of transportation."

He then got up and began to walk outside. Kratos followed shortly behind him. They kept going until they were outside the small town. Noishe, who was waiting outside for them, also quietly followed them to an open pasture. Kratos stopped when he saw what Yuan managed to obtain.

"Rheiards," Kratos said. He could tell by looking at them that they were the latest models too.

"I managed to borrow some from Derris-Kharlan," Yuan said. "This would also allow us to sneak into the base since they would not be expecting us to fly in."

Kratos nodded. "Then, we should be on our way." He climbed on the Rheiard. Noishe jumped on the back and hovered over his shoulder.

Ironically, it was yellow. The same color as the one he rode on his journey during the Kharlan Wars. He also saw that Yuan's Rheiard was red. Apparently Yuan still had a sense of humor.

He started it up and he quickly ascended into the sky. Yuan followed shortly behind him before he shot in front of him and led the way to the base. It was just like old times. Even before he had met Mithos and Martel, they had gone on missions for the Silver Ghosts that some times required Rheiards. It was extremely rare since Rheiards used so much mana.

Even now he noticed that the Rheiards were not performing to their maximum level. Even in the flourishing world, the mana was significantly lower without the Kharlan Tree to maintain everything. The more magical creatures that were more sensitive to mana were beginning to die out. Some had already gone extinct. He was not sure how much longer either world could survive on Cruxis' balance system.

"At this rate, we should be there in about two hours," Yuan said.

Kratos just nodded.

Even given everything that was happening, it was nice to have his friend back. Even if it was just for a couple of hours. Maybe once Mithos was stopped something could be done to mend their relationship. He still did not want to believe that he had lost his life-long friendship with Yuan forever. Then again, he didn't want to believe that Mithos was a lost cause.

Kratos quickly cleared his mind and focused at the task at hand. Anna was the one in danger at the moment and he could not let anything distract him. He just hoped that it was not too late.

* * *

**Well, I hope that clear something up. I am also sorry for all the cuts in this chapter, but there was allot to cover before the break in. **

**As I hinted before, this is the turning point of the story. I hope you enjoy the twist and more will be explain in the future.**

**Until next time.**


	30. Confessions

**Sorry, that chapter came later than I wanted, but this chapter is so important that I wanted to make sure it was right. On the brighter side, I updated this entire month for the first time in a long while.**

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews and hope more will be on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Confessions**

* * *

Kratos carefully landed the Rheiard on the steep snow bank. The landscape was barren and had little signs of life. The ice continent had changed little in four thousand years. Kratos was thankful that his Cruxis Crystal numbed him to the efforts of the cold. There was also no blizzard to impair his vision. Everything was silent and the snow sparkled from the light of the moon. It was actually quite a sight.

"Whine, whine?" Noishe asked Yuan.

"The Renegades' base is about two miles from here," Yuan answered as he put up his Rheiard. "Hopefully we can reach the base before they become aware of us."

Kratos nodded. "Sounds good." It was just like old times.

They marched slowly across the open plain. Kratos did not like being in the wide-open field. There was no cover if the Renegades chose to attack. Even worse, they had the home field advantage. He still had to hold back too, since Yuan did not want to kill anyone.

It took them about an hour before they stood at the door of the base. It was a large dome structure that actually blended into the snow. From the sky, it would hardly be noticeable without knowing what to look for.

"How do you plan to get in?" Kratos asked.

Yuan stepped forward and began to hack the panel. After about ten minutes the door shot open. It appeared that Yuan had become quite a hacker in recent years. It made sense since he ran the computer system on Derris-Kharlan.

"This is where things get interesting," Yuan said as he took out his Swallow. Kratos unsheathed his own weapon.

They rushed inside and were not greeted by anyone. That all changed, however, when they turned into one of the hallways. Several Renegades quickly surrounded them.

"How did they get in here!" one of them yelled.

"Get them!" another exclaimed.

Kratos charged forward and cut off the young Renegade's hand. It was not fatal, but he would never be fighting again. Yuan was more merciful and knocked one of them out with the blunt side of his weapon.

Several of them lashed their whips against them while the mages of the group charged up several spells. This proved to quite effective since Kratos and Yuan were forced back. Noishe, however, was able to distract some of the mages and took some of the focus off of Kratos and Yuan.

Kratos quickly found himself becoming annoyed that he could not kill everyone. They had no time for this. They had to reach Anna. He was not sure if he could keep his promise to Yuan.

"Gravity Well!" Yuan yelled as several Renegades were grounded in place. "Now, Kratos."

Kratos nodded in understanding as he did his own spell. "Grave!" Sharp points of earth encaged the trapped the Renegades in place.

Yuan used this time to run over and neutralized the mages. They were all too slow to do anything as Yuan knocked them all out. Soon, the hallway was clear.

"Lets keep moving," Yuan advised as they both ran forward.

It was odd that their teamwork was still so perfect. This was the first time in centuries that they fought together. It was like time meant nothing between them. He missed this interaction.

"It would appear that the Renegades stole more technology from Cruxis than I first thought," Kratos said, breaking the silences. "This looks very much like a Desian's Ranch." Actually, as he thought about it, the base seemed to be more like a Farm. The layout was much more identical.

"Not too surprising," Yuan said. "The Desian do have the best technology between both worlds."

They both came to a stop when the entered a huge empty room. It appeared that all the doors within were bolted and locked.

"What is this?" Kratos asked.

Yuan took a quick look around. "A security area. It is built to slow down intruders."

Made sense. "How do we advance?" Kratos asked.

Yuan looked at the panel around the room before he nodded his head. "We just need a small electric charge." He then snapped his fingers and sent a bolt through the panel. The lights in the room flickered a couple of times before the entire door opened. As soon as that happened, however, several Renegades ran into the room.

"You'll go no further." a Renegade sneered.

Noishe growled as he fur stuck out into the air.

Kratos gave a small growl. "I have no time for you."

"Calm your mind," Yuan said. "Panic will weaken you and make you careless."

Kratos knew that to be true, but he found it hard to control himself at the moment.

"Nonetheless, you are right. We don't have the time for this," Yuan said casually as he charged a spell. "Earth Bite!" The room erupted as a shell of earth formed around the Renegades before it was surrounding by a sphere a lightning.

"Quickly, take the right door," Yuan ordered as he ran ahead. Kratos followed shortly behind him as Yuan's spell faded.

They were met by several waves of resistance, but they were little trouble for the duo. Within twenty minutes, they found their way into what appeared to be the main computer room. Kratos bolted the door behind them shut as Yuan checked the computer.

"Did you find her?" Kratos asked after a few minutes passed.

"Give me a moment," Yuan said as he typed some commands in. A hologram of a map was brought up and a small red dot appeared on it. "That woman is in Detention Block 08 on the east side."

"How far is that?" Kratos questioned.

Yuan checked the map. "From where we are, not too far." Several blue dots appeared on the map. "But it won't be easy. There is a wall of resistance surrounding the area."

"We have little choice but to go through them," Kratos said. "Is Anna unharmed?"

"Let me check the data." Yuan said as he typed something else in.

Kratos noticed that the codes that the Renegades used looked vaguely familiar. They were not like the ones on Derris-Kharlan, but it stirred something from his past. He tried several times to remember, but he had no luck.

"That woman is fine," Yuan's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Her exsphere is stable and her vitals are strong."

Kratos gave a sigh of relief.

"Bark, whine, bark," Noishe said.

"I agree. We need to keep moving," Yuan said as he turned off the computer.

They once again made their way across the base. The Renegades seemed to have learned that fighting them in melee combat was futile and started to use their mages against them. Since magic was not Kratos' specialty, he had trouble guarding against their assaults. Regardless, he was still able to disable them with Yuan and Noishe's assistance.

They were soon near the detention block when a new enemy confronted them. Several droids were guarding the door. They floated several feet off the ground and had the body of a saucer. They had claw hands and one red eye in the middle of their heads.

"Assault Droids," Kratos whispered. They were very similar to the droids that the Desians sometimes used. Usually they directly served the Grand Cardinals. "I gave the Renegades too little credit."

Noishe whined worriedly.

Yuan nodded. "Now do you see why they are such good allies against Cruxis?"

Noishe gave Yuan a suspicious look, but said nothing.

"I don't recognize the model," Kratos said instead. "This will be difficult."

"There is nothing we can do except attack and work from there," Yuan advised.

Kratos turned towards Noishe. "Stay here and don't move until the battle is finished."

"Whine," Noishe said in understanding as he hid in one of the corners, while Kratos and Yuan stepped out of their hiding place and confronted the droids.

"Intruders alert!" one of them exclaimed. "Combat program engage."

Kratos already had his spell ready. He ran forward as his sword glowed red. "Hell Pyre!"

He performed an upwards slash at the droid and then jumped high into the air. A flame projectile followed the slash and hit the other droids near the area.

The droid, however, was able to break away from the attack and fire a machine gun like weapon at Kratos. He barely had time to dodge, but he was hit several times in the arm.

Yuan, meanwhile, ran in and attempted to cut one of the droids in half. He quickly found out that their metal shells made that nearly impossible. Yuan barely had moments to dodge a laser beam that came out of the droid's eyes.

"They're tougher than I thought," Yuan muttered.

The droids then gathered together and performed a giant lighting wave. Although both Yuan and Kratos were able to easily evade the blast, the explosion still knocked them off their feet and slammed them into a nearby wall.

"They have a strong magic shield around their body," Kratos stated.

"They also have high defenses," Yuan mused. "This might take awhile."

The droids began to charge up again. They were actually beginning to glow a bright blue.

"We need to combine our strength," Kratos said as he started another spell. Yuan followed his lead and several runes appeared around him. Yuan began to spin around as flames appeared around Kratos' body. The wave of fire left Kratos' body and surrounded Yuan.

"Arch Wind!" Yuan shouted as a cyclone of fire rushed towards the droids.

They were all soon engulfed in flames. The droids attempted to fire their own spell, but it got caught up in the wave of magic and backfire. Soon the entire room was covered in a mix of lightning and fire. Both Yuan and Kratos performed Guardian at the last moment to keep themselves from being killed by the backlash.

Once the room was cleared, they dropped their shields. The droids were burnt heaps on the floor, and they appeared to not be functioning.

"Magic overload," Yuan stated casually. "We're lucky that we were not killed."

Kratos nodded. "We have to be more careful in the future. In either case, the way is clear for us now." He then turned back and gave a sharp whistle. Noishe quickly ran to his side.

"Whine, bark?" Noishe asked.

"We are unharmed," Kratos assured him.

"Whine, bark, bark," Noishe scowled.

"How were we supposed to know that would happen?" Yuan argued.

"Later, you two," Kratos said as he ran ahead. Yuan and Noishe followed him into the cellblock with no more interruptions. Kratos began to quickly look around as he searched every cell.

"Anna, Anna where are you!" Kratos called.

"Kratos?" Anna voiced echoed through the block.

He wasted no time finding the source of the call and immediately ran towards the cell. Kratos could feel the relief spread throughout his body when he saw Anna. She looked no worse for wear, but her eyes did seem slightly glassy, no doubt an aftereffect of some kind of drug.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked.

Anna nodded. "Fine, now get me out of here."

Kratos looked over the cell and found a lock near the door. The door slid opened with a flip of a switch. Anna ran into Kratos' arms.

"I knew you would come for me," Anna whispered.

"I'm sorry I was unable to protect you," Kratos whispered back.

"Bark, bark," Noishe said as he snuggled between the two.

"You two love birds can mate later," Yuan said coldly. "We have to get out of here."

Anna turned towards the half-elf. "Who are you?"

Kratos paused for a moment. "An old friend of mine."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"We can talk later," Yuan interrupted. "Let's move." He then ran out of the room. Kratos did not argue as he followed after him with Anna in tow. Strangely, they were met with little to no resistance.

"They will be expecting us to run back towards the entrance," Yuan said. "It is best we go to the hangar and use our Rheiards there to escape."

"What are Rheiards?" Anna asked in confusion.

"You will see once we get to the hangar," Kratos said.

They reached the hangar within a few minutes and no one was within sight.

"Whine, bark, whine," Noishe said.

Kratos nodded. "It's too quiet."

Yuan ran towards the panel. "Good, I can use this to open the hangar." He quickly pushed a series of buttons and the hangar's door slowly opened.

"You won't be going any further," a voice said. They all turned around to see Botta coming down from an elevator. "I figured you would choose this way to escape."

"You again?" Anna asked in annoyance. "Why do you people keep stalking me? Is my exsphere that special to you?"

"That exsphere would go a long way to ending Cruxis," Botta said. "And we can't allow it to fall back into their hands."

Kratos pointed his sword at him. "Back down, Botta. You should know that you stand little chance against us."

Botta smirked. "Believe me, I would not be foolish enough to challenge you again." He then pushed a button on a remote he was holding. A loud stomping sound was heard near them.

Noishe began to whimper.

Yuan began to look around. "What the hell is that?"

He got his question answered when a giant robot appeared before them. Unlike the droids, this thing had two legs with stomps for feet. It also had a large angular body that connected directly to its head. However the rest of it looked like the droids they fought earlier.

"Beta 9, destroy everyone but the woman," Botta ordered as he went back up with the elevator.

"You coward!" Anna yelled.

"Worry about him later," Yuan advised as the droid charged at them. The droid attempted to crush Yuan's skull in, but he intercepted the attack by blocking it with his Swallow.

"Noishe, get her to safety," Kratos ordered.

"Whine, bark," Noishe said as he pushed Anna out of the way.

"But, I want to help," Anna said as Yuan pushed the droid's arms away.

"There is nothing you can do, Anna," Kratos said sternly as he started a spell. "Yuan and I can handle things."

Once the spell was ready Kratos ran in with his sword bared. He thrust his sword into the droid's midsection, which caused several bolts of lighting to discard from his sword and shock the machine.

The droid flinched for a second before it suddenly brought its arm down and knocked Kratos across the room, He could feel his rib crack from the impact. He had allowed himself to become careless. Even with his injury, however, he was able to land somewhat gracefully.

Yuan did a series of upwards slashes and thrusts in an attempt to break though the droid's protected metal shell, but this was met with failure. The droid answered his attacks by sending a shock of energy through Yuan's body after one of his attacks.

Yuan was forced back as he nursed his burnt hand. "Damn machine."

"We may have to use another magic combination attack," Kratos said as he dodged several shock waves the droid was sending out.

Yuan nodded and began to cast another spell along with Kratos. The droid seemed to be aware of what they were doing, but decided to defend instead of attack.

"Rock Mountain!" both Kratos and Yuan yelled as several large rocks tore through the floor and hovered in midair. They then fall on the droid, who quickly became covered in the rocks.

"Time to end this, Fire Spiral!" Yuan said as he completed another spell. A huge tornado of fire appeared over the droid and flames soon consumed it. The fire hardened the rocks that that droid was still covered in and it was soon entrapped within the earthen tomb.

Kratos was breathing hard as he reached into his pack and took out several orange gels. He threw some to Yuan who gratefully ate them.

"Is it over?" Anna asked. Her face was pale in awe. Never in her life had she seen anything like this.

Kratos looked carefully at the entombed droid. It did not appear to be able to escape its prison. This was short-lived, however, and the droid proceeded to tear through the harden earth.

"What a stubborn thing," Kratos muttered.

"Kratos, take the woman and get out of here," Yuan said. "I will hold this thing off."

Kratos was shocked by this. "You can't seriously think you can handle this alone?"

"I will be fine," Yuan said dismissively. "You should be more worried about that woman. Especially if she is really..." Yuan stopped himself from going further.

Kratos continued to look at his old friend for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, Yuan." He then turned towards Anna and Noishe. "We're leaving."

"What about your friend?" Anna asked as Kratos grabbed her arm.

"He will be fine," Kratos said as he led Anna towards the hangar.

"Whine, whine, bark," Noishe said.

"Here!" Yuan suddenly shouted as he threw something at Kratos.

Kratos easily caught the object and looked it over. "What is it?"

Yuan kept his face towards the droid who was quickly breaking out of the earth. "It is a device that will allow you cross into Sylvarant using your Rheiard. However, once you use it, you can never return to this world."

Kratos shook his head. "It is too dangerous to return to Sylvarant."

"Fool," Yuan snorted as he prepared to fight the droid. "Cruxis is still looking for you here and would not expect you to return to Sylvarant without their noticing. The Renegades also cannot actively pursue you there without gaining notice."

Kratos knew that was all true. The Renegades also did not have as powerful allies in Sylvarant compared to the ones they had here.

"Yuan, thank you," was the only thing Kratos could think to say as he unpacked his Rheiard. He loaded Anna and Noishe before he took off through the hanger door. The cold air hit them like knives, but they were off into the night's sky.

The droid finally broke out of the earth trap and wasted no time rushing towards its adversary.

Yuan sighed as he put down his weapon. "Override 098."

The droid stopped in its tracks moments before it impaled Yuan with its claws. "Code acknowledged," it said as it back down.

"Botta, I didn't expect you to bring this thing out of storage."

Botta rode down the elevator. "You said to make their escape convincing, and I did not want to risk any of our men further."

"What is the injury list?" Yuan asked.

"You roughed up a lot of our men," Botta said casually. "But, they will all live. The base also sustained heavy damage."

"Which can all be easily repaired," Yuan said casually as he looked out the hanger door. He was now beginning to notice the drop in temperature within the room.

"What now?" Botta asked.

Yuan said nothing for the moment. "I think it is time I talk to Yggdrasill."

* * *

Kratos flew until he reached the only town within the ice continent. He wanted to get as far from the base as possible, but he knew that Anna was in no condition to fly through the cold night.

Within ten minutes, they landed outside of Flanoir.

"We should be safe here for now," Kratos said as he put up the Rheiard.

Anna was shivering badly. "I have never seen so much snow before."

"This entire continent is made of snow and ice," Kratos said off-handedly.

Anna shook her head. "I never heard of such a thing. How can people live here?"

"The same way people can live within a desert," Kratos said as he led Anna into the town. Thankfully, the inn was not full and they were able to get a nice room. Anna was thankful to have a fireplace to warm herself up again. Noishe felt the same way as he huddled next to it.

"I pray your friend is alright," Anna said.

"He survived far worst than that," Kratos said. He had a feeling that Yuan did not really put himself in much danger, but decided it was not the time for that. "How were you treated at the base?"

"They treated me fine," Anna said as she rubbed her arm. "They took my blood and checked my exsphere."

"They gave you a blood test?" Kratos questioned. So they knew now too.

Anna nodded. "Not sure why."

"Anna, please answer me honestly," Kratos said as he sat next to her. "Are you pregnant?"

The question completely took her off-guard. How did he know? "Kratos...I..." Anna stuttered.

Her lack of composure told Kratos everything. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew as soon as you left the doctor. That's why you have been acting so differently."

"What difference would it have made?" Anna asked bitterly. "You were going to leave me in Ozette anyway."

Kratos knew that was true, but that was before he had learned that what was happening to Anna was a rare event. Yuan had kept saying it was impossible, but Anna would never lie about something like this. He did not know much about the subject, but he knew that nothing would be the same.

"Anna, I only wanted you to be safe," Kratos said slowly. "You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you, Anna."

He was dumbfounded by how easily those words flowed out of his mouth. He actually said it. He actually told Anna that he loved her. Despite his best attempts to suppress his feelings for this woman, it was to no avail. He was utterly defeated by his own heart.

Kratos glanced up to look at Anna, who was left speechless by the proclamation.

"What?" Anna managed to say after a few moments.

"I said I love you," Kratos said slowly. His heart hummed in his chest.

Would she be disgusted and reject him? After everything that had happened and with all the sins he had committed, he would not have blamed her. Happiness was the last thing he deserved.

"I love you too," Anna said.

Kratos' eyes widened in shock.

"I always loved you," Anna continued. She had tears in her eyes. "That is why I wanted to stay by your side. That is why I have no regrets about carrying your child. I want to start a family with you."

Kratos could feel tears in his own eyes. "It would be selfish of me to put you in further danger." He then suddenly hugged Anna. "But, I don't care. I want to be able to hold you like this forever."

"Kratos," Anna whispered as she returned his embrace.

For the first time in millennia, Kratos felt a burst of hope flare in his heart. After remaining on Derris-Kharlan for so long with nothing to live for, he finally had something to call his own. He was actually going to have a family again. Maybe this time, he could do things right. Maybe he could learn from the mistakes he made with his own father and create a better outcome.

His resolve was stronger than ever as he hugged Anna harder. He was not just going to end Cruxis for his own redemption. He was going to put an end to them for the sake of his future child. He would not grow up in a world twisted by Mithos.

Noishe looked at the couple and gave his version of a smile. It was about time.

* * *

Mithos sat in his chamber as one of his angels appeared before him.

"Lord Yggdrasill," the angel said in a monotone voice. "Lord Yuan wishes to have an audience with you."

This was odd, Mithos noted. Yuan rarely asked to see him unless Mithos specially called him. "Bring him," he ordered.

The angel flew out again and after a few minutes, Yuan walked in and bowed before Mithos.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but I have news about Kratos," Yuan said.

Mithos raised an eyebrow. Was Yuan really going to turn Kratos in? Despite the deal he made with Yuan, he doubted that Yuan would actually take him up on his offer. "What kind of news?"

"I have received word that Kratos rescued the host body from the hands of the Renegades," Yuan said. "During their escape, I was able to receive shocking information."

Mithos' interest was at its peak.

"From what I have gained from the Renegades I've managed to capture, the host body is pregnant," Yuan finished.

Mithos sighed. "And why is this news? I hardly find it earth-shattering that some woman got herself knocked up."

"The child belongs to Kratos," Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

This caused Mithos to jump up in shock. "That is impossible!"

Of all things he expected to hear, that was at the dead bottom of his list. Although it was amusing to think of Kratos being with a woman, what Yuan just said was just not possible.

"I have the data right here," Yuan said as he reached into his armor and pulled out a disk. "This data disk tells us everything. The child the host body is carrying is undoubtedly Kratos'."

Mithos calmed himself down as he hovered towards Yuan. "You and I both know that angels and the lower species cannot mate. We have tried for centuries to produce an angel hybrid with no avail. Are you telling me after all this time Kratos suddenly did the impossible by mistake?"

Yuan nodded. "That is precisely what I am saying."

Mithos paused for a moment as he took it all in. "Show me the data disk."

* * *

**It's finally done. Kratos and Anna are officially a couple. It felt like it took forever to reach this point and I can't help but to think Kratos' speech still sounds cheesy to me. Romance is not really my thing so sorry if it came across like a bad romance novel.**

**The plot itself, however, should really start picking up now that Mithos is back into the game. I wonder how all of that will play out? Well, I guess we just have to wait and see.**

**Until next time.**


	31. Marriage

**Sorry for the semi late chapter. I am out of town at the moment and I am also preparing for a big presentation for my Midpoint Review for my Masters.**

**Either way, thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for reviewing the chapter despite her own busy life and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Marriage**

* * *

Kratos could not think of the last time he had been so happy. It seemed through the darkness of his life he had actually been allowed to find a true purpose. He only wished his parents were alive to see this moment. He knew his father would have been proud to have a child to continue the family's bloodline.

He, however, could care less about that. The war was long over and he was going to make sure that Cruxis was destroyed. He wanted his child to have a peaceful life. A life that was denied him and many others in his family who had grown up during the Kharlan War. As far as he was concerned, his child would not grow up as a warrior.

"Whine, whine, whine?" Noishe asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I have not decided yet whether to go to Sylvarant," Kratos said.

Sylvarant was no ideal choice to return to. There the Desians were still searching for Anna and him, and the Renegades were just as much as a threat.

However, the Renegades had a powerful ally with the Mizuho ninjas. Although he could handle them in small numbers, the incident in Gaoracchia Forest showed him how dangerous they were in groups. He would not be caught unawares with them again, but he knew that the ninjas of Mizuho also learned their lesson. He had cut down many of their numbers, and they knew how dangerous he was. The Renegades could also move more freely here since Cruxis' hold was not as strong.

If he returned to Sylvarant, he would not be able to return to Tethe'alla without going to the Tower of Salvation. There was also the matter of learning more information about how to make the Eternal Ring. He was not sure if Sylvarant contained more information about it.

Then again, he had to think about his family now. He knew the key to ending Mithos' reign lay with making the Eternal Ring, but he could hardly keep dragging Anna across the world. Soon she would be weighted down with her pregnancy and it would be unsafe to travel. Even when she gave birth, their child would be too weak to defend itself. It would be several years before it would be safe to move.

And there was Anna's exsphere to consider. Although it was under control now, who knew what would happen in later years. He wished he could go see Altessa, but knew that was a death trap. Even with the Rheiard, it would take Altessa at least a day to make a proper key crest and that was assuming he had all the equipment. Since Mizuho was obviously near the area, he would just be walking right into another trap and Altessa was the only dwarf he knew of in Tethe'alla. It seemed everything had become more complicated.

"Whine, bark, bark," Noishe said.

"I know, but the Desians are the main problem," Kratos said. "Although they may doubt we would return there, they will have their guard up."

"Bark, bark, whine," Noishe said.

"Settle down?" Kratos questioned. "Noishe, you and I both know that is not possible. We must search for a way to create the Eternal Ring. So far all we know is that we need Aionis and something about Adamantite."

He was not entirely sure how Adamantite was used to make a ring. Even if he did find Adamantite to use, there was no way to refine it. There were machines during the Kharlan War that had performed such a task, since Adamantite was a key ingredient in the making of magitechnology. However they had all but been destroyed since Adamantite was no longer needed.

Even odder, however, was the text that stated that Aionis could only be melted with Sacred Wood. He thought the text was wrong since he was able to melt Aionis without the use of special wood. Now that he thought about it, however, it had taken several hours and the metal still hadn't completely melted. He still felt hard chucks when he had drunk it. He was lucky that it didn't cut his throat to shreds. From what he understood of blacksmithing, metal had to be in its liquefied state to make the best weapons. It was to ensure that all the impurities were taken out, leaving the metal in its most raw form. Maybe since he only drank the Aionis it made little difference in how pure it was.

In either case, he needed more information. Admittedly, he was at a dead end here since he had searched every major city that had a large database. Maybe Sylvarant would have more information that he was missing.

He suddenly felt soft arms covering his shoulders. "Morning, Kratos," Anna said softly as she kissed his cheek.

Kratos gave a warm smile. "Morning, Anna. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm still a little woozy, but much better." Anna then began to frown. "I hope that drug didn't effect the baby."

"I doubt it, since it was not an inhalant and just injected directly into your blood," Kratos assured.

"I hope you're right," Anna said.

Kratos decided it was best to keep her mind off the subject. "Anna, as a blacksmith do you know what Adamantite is used for?"

Anna gave him a surprised look. "Adamantite, that is one of the rarest stones, next to diamonds. It is usually used for decorations for jewelry and such."

Kratos sighed. Just as he had suspected.

"Although I heard my father once says that Adamantite could be used to polish certain metals," Anna continued.

"Certain metals?" Kratos questioned.

"Something about Adamantite being used to polish particular hard or rough metals," Anna said. "But I don't remember too much."

Kratos gave her a curious look. "Anna, have you ever heard of a metal called Aionis?"

Anna giggled. "Every blacksmith has heard of that legendary metal. It is said to hold magical propensities and gives a person magical powers. But, that is nothing but a myth."

A part of Kratos was surprise by her dismissive tone. After all Anna had seen recently, he could not understand how she could so easily dismiss something as just a fairy tale. Then again, Anna seemed to be a 'seeing is believing' kind of person.

"Why do you ask?" Anna questioned.

"Just something I was curious about," Kratos said. It was time they moved on to their most immediate problem. "Anna, there is an important question I must ask you."

This got Anna's attention.

"Do you wish to return to Sylvarant?" Kratos asked.

"You mean following Yuan's advice?" Anna said as she thought it over. "I would love to return home, but are you sure it is safe?"

"No matter what world we stay in, it will be dangerous," Kratos said. "However, in Sylvarant we would be more shielded from the Renegades, and Cruxis would not be expecting us to make such a move."

"Wouldn't Cruxis be able to track you if we transport?" Anna asked.

"No, the device Yuan gave me has a shield that would block our mana signatures," Kratos said. "In other words, we can move between worlds without getting Cruxis' attention. However we won't be able to return once we move."

"Why is that?" Anna questioned. "I heard Yuan say the same thing."

"The device is powered by the Rheiard and it runs on mana," Kratos explained. "There is currently not enough mana in Sylvarant to maintain a Rheiard once we go. Which is why it is a one way trip."

Anna sighed as she lowered her head. "I...I want to go home and have our child born in my world. But...I want our child to be safe too."

Kratos nodded. "Then, we will return to Sylvarant."

This caught Anna off-guard. "What?"

"We will have our child in Sylvarant and settle down there," Kratos informed.

"We are going to settle down?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Even though you are still in the beginning of pregnancy, it would be foolish to keep traveling the way that we have," Kratos said. "We also need a place to raise our child until he is big enough to travel."

Anna nodded her head. "I suppose that is true. But what about Cruxis?"

"Cruxis can wait for a couple more years," Kratos said. "And I will continue to research ways to stop it."

Anna smiled. "Then we're really going to Sylvarant."

"First thing tomorrow," Kratos assured. "So we should get all our supplies ready."

Anna got up and got herself ready for the day. Kratos decided it was time to get other plans ready as well.

* * *

Mithos stared at the data in awe as he looked over everything. It was everything he had dreamed about if this information was true. The child that the host body was carrying had a nearly perfect mana signature.

"Yuan, you really came across something," Mithos said. "Look at this, its mana signature is off the charts and it isn't even fully developed yet."

Yuan carefully looked over Mithos' shoulder. "Indeed. I still cannot understand how this has happened."

Mithos rubbed his chin. "It could be because of his spirit symbol."

"Pardon?" Yuan asked in confusion.

"Look at this," Mithos said as he pointed to a particular chart on the monitor. "Kratos' spirit symbol is that of Efreet. If Kvar's research is correct, the host body's spirit symbol is Aska."

Yuan shook his head. "I still don't see the point."

"Don't you remember what Lucious' notes said?" Mithos stated. "It said that a person's mana could be affected by their parent's spirit symbol. The combination of Aska and Efreet also creates one of the strongest mana signatures in nature."

Yuan's eyes widened for a second. He had forgotten about that.

"It could have been a combination of that and the Angelus Project that has allowed his child to be conceived," Mithos concluded.

"Conceived, perhaps. However the child is hardly born," Yuan said. "For all we know, that woman could still have a miscarriage."

"True," Mithos said. "Nonetheless, even if the child dies, its remains could tell us a lot. If our research into this subject is proven to be correct, this child could become a powerful weapon. One that could possibly surpass me in power."

Yuan shook his head. "Hard to believe that we actually are witnesses to the birth of a new species, a true angel. One that is born and not created."

Mithos smiled. "An Angelus. It would appear this host body escaping has worked out for the best." He then turned to face Yuan. "Send a message to all the Grand Cardinals. Tell them if they see Kratos or the host body, do not pursue them. If any disobey this order, they will all meet their end at my hand."

Yuan nodded his head. "Understood."

"I also want you to keep an eye out on those Renegades," Mithos said. "I don't want them to ruin this."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure they won't," Yuan said as he transported away.

For the first time in several months, things were looking up. Soon, the Angelus Project would be back in his hands, and as an added bonus, Mithos was going to gain a powerful new ally. Best yet, he could use that child to keep Kratos in line. Indeed, Kratos was going to see that his little rebellion was doomed to failure and that all his efforts had done was strengthen Cruxis.

Mithos began to chuckle to himself before sharp pain hit his chest. He grabbed the source of the pain that happened to be his Cruxis Crystal. "What the hell?" he whispered.

"_The role of Beschermer is self-correcting,_" the voice of the Dark King whispered into Mithos' mind. "_Your shadow will appear soon, Mithos._"

Mithos attempted to banish those thoughts from his mind. This was the first time he had heard the Dark King's voice in centuries. His mocking whispers usually chose to torment him in his dreams. Which was part of the reason why he decided not to sleep that often.

Of all times, why did he choose to torment him now? What was so special about now? Could he mean that Angelus?

Mithos chuckled at such a thought. Although that Angelus, if it was even born, would indeed be powerful, it would hardly be matched against him. With the power of Origin and the rest of the summon spirits, no mortal could ever match him. What was left of the Dark King's consciousness was trying to scare him. What a foolish endeavor.

Even so, the Dark King's voice hunted him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Although Anna had only been here a short time, she really did love the city of Flanoir. There was something about the place that put her at ease. She didn't even mind the cold weather all that much anymore. It just seemed to add to its charm.

Then again, everything just seemed more wonderful ever since last night. After months of worrying she now knew that Kratos returned her feelings.

Even the pain of morning sickness seemed like a strange blessing. It reminded her of the life growing stronger within her. The life that Kratos and she had created together. She hadn't expect to be a mother so young. There were other things she had expected to do with her life before then. But, like all things in life, things changed.

A sudden bout of sadness struck her as another piece of reality hit her. Her parents were not here to share in this moment. They would never see their first grandchild. Never see the man that she loved, never see anything again.

Anna felt tears beginning to build in her eyes. It wasn't fair. The Desians took everything from her. No, she had something now and she would be damned if she allowed the Desians, Cruxis, the Renegades, or anyone else take them from her. She would be dead and buried before she would lose this family.

She felt herself rubbing her stomach and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. Her child would have a peaceful life. He would not grow up with the horrors of the Desians. She would not allow him to grow up without a family. She planned to keep this vow as long as she drew breath.

"Are you alright, miss?" someone asked.

Anna quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at a saleswoman who was standing right across from her. She hadn't even notice that she had moved.

"Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind," Anna said.

The woman smiled. "It's a man, right."

Anna blushed when she heard the statement. "How do you know that?"

"You have that special glow that only love could bring," the woman laughed.

Anna attempted to clear her thoughts, but a small smile still appeared on her face.

"This city is really special," the woman said. "It is said that true love blossoms here."

"Sounds romantic," Anna said.

"I can tell something really special is going to happen to you today," the woman said.

Anna felt herself beginning to blush further. "I need to be heading back. It was nice meeting you."

She almost ran away from the woman. She had gotten a little too personal. In either case she really needed to return to the inn. She had been gone for almost three hours.

Anna, however, was surprised to see that Kratos had not returned yet. She had fully expected for Kratos to beat her back. She decided to get something to eat while she waited for him. Before she could leave again, however, one of the clerks stopped her.

"Are you Miss Anna Ivy?" the clerk asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes I am."

"I was told to give you this note," the clerk said. "Sorry, I missed you earlier."

"Thank you, sir," Anna said as she walked towards the lounge and opened the letter.

It was a letter written by Kratos that told her to be at the church at a certain time. Given the time, that was nearly three hours from now. What could Kratos be up to? This was unlike him. In either case, she would have to wait to find out.

When the time came for her to leave, she left a little early. The church was on the other side of the town, and it would take her a while to make the walk. It was also colder outside, and the sun was beginning to drop along with the temperature. Regardless, she was able to make it to the church ahead of time.

When she went inside, she was awestruck by how beautiful it was. No church in Sylvarant even came close to its splendor. Most of the churches she had been to had been small, but very intimate. This reminded her of the opera hall that had recently been built in Palmacosta.

Once she got over the shock of the church, she was once again taken aback on what she saw at the end of the church. Kratos stood near a priest and even Noishe was there. He seemed to have a mischievous, happy look on his face.

"Hello, Anna," Kratos said. He appeared to be beaming. It was something she had never seen before with him. She walked slowly up to him; everything seemed to be in a haze.

"Kratos, what's going on?" Anna asked.

Kratos grabbed both of her hands. He was actually shaking. "Anna, since the moment I met you, I knew that there was something special about you. Even though I am unworthy your companiship, I humbly ask you to be my wife this day."

Anna stood dumbfounded for a minute. Was Kratos asking to marry her? The very thought left her dizzy. They had just declared their love for each other not even a day ago. Now he was rushing to get married.

However what was the point of waiting? They knew they loved each other and they were going to have a child soon. Was there any point in prolonging things? Tomorrow was also not promised to any of them. At this moment, or even tomorrow, their lives could be brought to an end. So it was best to live for the moment instead of living forever in regret.

"Yes," Anna said as tears flowed down her eyes. "I would be honored to be your wife."

Kratos then turned towards the priest. "Sir, will you please marry us now?"

The priest nodded as he smiled. "It would be my honor." The man then opened the book and Anna turned to face him. Kratos never let go of her hand.

"We come here today to combine the souls of Kratos Aurion and Anna Ivy under the watchful eyes of our Goddess. These two have come together in love, devotion, and trust. Through hardship and loss, through tears and joy, through victory and defeat these two have stood together as one and faced the storm," the priest said.

"We ask you, Goddess Martel, to give these two your eternal blessing as they face the unknown future together. That they may forever remain together and support one another through life's twist and turns." The priest then turned towards them. "Do you have the ring?"

Kratos reached into his armor and removed a golden band. It was simple, but had a beautiful yellow diamond in the middle that was surrounded with small red flowers. Anna could feel more tears coming down her cheeks.

"Anna, with this ring, I pledge myself to you for all eternity. There is no one else I want for myself except you. You gave me fulfillment. Something I have not had in a very long time. You tolerated me and stood by me even when I rejected you. For that, I will forever be grateful," Kratos said. It looked like even he was having trouble controlling his emotions. Even though his face did not show it, his voice became tight and wavy. "This ring is my heart, which I willingly give to you." He then carefully put the ring around her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"Anna, you may give your vow," the priest said.

It took Anna several moments to find her voice. "Kratos, if I had known, I would have given you something today. You have given me more that I could ever ask for. I was lost after I lost my family. I felt I had nothing left to live for and I was to be alone for the rest of my life. Now I have someone again and I don't plan to ever let you go. You are my life, Kratos. For you, I would willingly give anything for your happiness. Together, we will face any challenge."

"Praise Martel," the priest said. He then closed the book. "With the power given to me by the Church of Martel, the Pope, the King of Tethe'alla, and the Goddess Martel herself I proclaim you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Anna closed her eyes as she felt Kratos' lips on hers. She felt time disappear and the most wonderful feeling ran down her spine. It was everything she could ever imagine. In her mind, she could see her parents looking down at her and smiling.

* * *

**This was way on the sappy side, but I think it works. After everything Kratos and Anna are finally husband and wife. Life seems too good at the moment. Mithos has his own issues as the Dark King's warnings come into fruition. However, that will hardly slow down his own plans for the newlywed couple.**

**Until next time.**


	32. New Beginning

**I meant to have this chapter out last week, but I got kind of held off. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for checking this story.**

**Onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: New Beginning**

* * *

"How did Yggdrasill take the news?" Botta asked from the other side of the line.

Yuan leaned back into his chair before answering. "He was very surprised, for which I can't blame him."

"What moves will Cruxis be taking?" Botta questioned.

"He is going to just observe Kratos for now. About what I have predicted," Yuan said. "At least we have no fear of the Angelus Project falling into Cruxis' hands, for now."

There was a silence from Botta for a moment. "Are you sure it was wise to let them go? We may never have another chance of gaining the Angelus Project."

"We also may never have another chance to see a real Angelus," Yuan said. "Despite my better judgment, I am curious about how all of this will play out."

"You want to gain control of this child as well," Botta stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Yuan chuckled lightly. Botta knew him far too well. "That may be my wish, but I do have other plans if this child is born. It could be the key of finally forcing Kratos to break the seal around Origin."

"I see," Botta said.

"For now, let's focus our attention on other matters," Yuan said. "Namely, about our friend Rodyle."

"We went on your hunch and had our spies scan through his database," Botta said. "It is just as you have suspected. Rodyle is indeed trying to build a Mana Cannon."

So it was his worst fear.

"From our research, Rodyle is building the cannon with the assistance of Kvar and Magnius," Botta continued.

"Kvar and Magnius?" Yuan repeated in shock. It was hardly a surprise to him that Kvar was planning treason, however, he would have never have suspected Magnius to be involved with the plot. He, Forcystus and Pronyma were the most loyal of the Grand Cardinals.

"Are you certain about Magnius?" Yuan asked.

"We can conclude that with certainty," Botta stated. "Rodyle have been getting funds from a combination of exsphere sales in Tethe'alla, and Magnius is collecting money from the Palmacosta's government."

"I see; that also explains why Rodyle is involved with an exsphere broker," Yuan said. Even so he could not imagine Magnius being part of a group to destroy Cruxis. Most likely Rodyle was manipulating the fool. He was not the brightest of Mithos' young talents.

"Given everything we know I have a good idea of what Rodyle's master plan is," Yuan said. "He needs a Cruxis Crystal to power the Mana Cannon since neither world can support its power. Which is why he has enlisted the help of Altessa to make him one using a human host."

"If he just needed any kind of Cruxis Crystal, could he just make one the traditional way or even steal one?" Botta asked.

Yuan shook his head. "No, Cruxis keeps track of all its crystals. If one went missing, Yggdrasill would know about it. It also takes too much mana to make a crystal in the lower worlds the traditional way. He would be forced to use the equipment here in Derris-Kharlan."

Botta sighed. "Well how shall we handle them?"

"Let them proceed unheeded," Yuan said. "In fact, I want our spies to make sure that Mana Cannon is built."

"Sir?" Botta questioned.

"That Mana Cannon could greatly help us in the future," Yuan said. "It is best that we keep all of our options open."

"I understand. I will make the necessary arrangements," Botta said as he signed off.

These last couple of months had been interesting to say the least. So much had happened and the game was far from over. However, if he played his hand right, the end of Cruxis could be drawing near. Soon he would finally give Martel her eternal rest. As for Mithos, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

"That should be the last of it," Anna said as she sat the pack of supplies on the Rheiard.

Kratos nodded as he looked over everything. It was going to be a tight fit between Anna, Noishe, and him, but bearable. He didn't plan to fly long.

"Why do we have to fly anyway?" Anna asked. "Could we just use that device to leave from here?"

"We could, but we would end up in the middle of the desert," Kratos stated. "We have to move if we wish to arrive directly over Palmacosta."

"Makes sense," Anna said as she took a seat. "Ready when you are."

"Whine, bark," Noishe said, as he took his own seat.

Kratos stepped onto the Rheiard, and they were soon off into the sky. It felt nice to finally be leaving the ice continent. He never cared for the cold weather. Even so, Flanoir would always hold a special place in his heart. This was the place when he regained his family.

A thought came into Kratos' head and he changed the direction of the Rheiard.

Anna quickly noticed this. "Where are we going?"

"There is something I want to do before we leave Tethe'alla," Kratos said.

Noishe sensed the changed in his mood and began to nuzzle the back of his neck.

"I will be fine, Noishe," Kratos said. "But this is something I have to do."

After flying for almost an hour, they were hovering above Meltokio. However they were not in the main city. Instead they were over what looked to be an abandoned part of the city. The houses were old, torn down, and they could smell mold in the air. Kratos landed the Rheiard within a small ally and jumped off.

"Please wait here," Kratos said. "I will be back in a moment."

Anna got off the Rheiard. "No, I'm going with you."

"Anna," Kratos said in a low voice.

Anna shook her head. "Kratos, I am your wife now. I know something is wrong and what you are about to do is deeply hurting you."

Kratos looked away.

"Please, let me in," Anna said softly. "For better and for worst, right."

"Bark," Noishe agreed.

Kratos gave a short sigh. He knew he was defeated. He walked back towards the Rheiard and put it up. "Stay close." He said as he led the way.

They walked in silence through the slum. Now and then they saw some of the locals glance at them, but overall they were left alone. Despite the depression in the atmosphere, the people did not look at that depressed. They actually appeared to be quite happy considering their living conditions. Although Kratos still could not believe how far this section had fallen. It was once one of the main centers of the city. But that was a long time ago.

Once they were out of the living area, they came to an old rusted gate. At its peak it had been quite a sight, but now it was a shadow of its former glory. Anna gasped when she read the sign over the gate. Noishe lowed his head in honor. Kratos did not want to read the words as he opened the gate into the graveyard.

The tombs were all old and sunken into the ground. It was obvious that no one had taken care of this place in centuries. Then again, why would they? These graves were relics of a long forgotten past. They were fallen soldiers of a war that no one remembered. They were also from families whose bloodline had long died out. This was ultimately the fate of everyone who dies.

Kratos barely noticed when he came to a large mausoleum in the middle of the cemetery. The once white marble was now gray and lifeless. Long green vines also surrounded the building. Strangely, it seemed to actually add to the beauty of the place.

"Kratos, this is..." Anna whispered. She knew what the building was when she saw the name embedded into the stone.

Kratos nodded. "This is my family's grave site."

Anna did not know what to say.

Noishe attempted to comfort him by licking his hand.

"There is no point in waiting anymore," Kratos said as he stepped before the lock doors. He reached into his armor and removed the key that he always carried with him. It was strange that he had kept it for so long. He had had no plans of ever returning here. He slowly unlocked the door and pushed the heavy doors open. The rush of foul air nearly overwhelmed his senses, but he pushed on.

Within lay the crypts of his family. He walked neared the front to the people he had known the most. He stared down at the stone blocks as Anna walked next to him. She looked over the names carefully.

"General Crimson Aurion, Lady Narian Prince Aurion, and Commander Cryus Lumière." Anna whispered.

"These were my parents and stepbrother," Kratos said quietly.

Anna bit her lip for a moment. "What happened to them?"

"My mother died of old age a very long time ago," Kratos said. His eyes were empty of all emotion. "My father and brother were killed. By my hand."

Anna stepped back in shock. "What?"

Kratos sighed. "It is a very long story. But, I made a decision that neither of them approved of and we were forced to fight on the opposite end of the war because of our beliefs."

"So you didn't kill them on purpose," Anna said. "You had no choice."

"Even so, I wish even till today that thing could had turned out different." Kratos replied.

Especially between him and Cryus. Maybe if he saw through his hurt sooner, he could have stopped Cryus without bloodshed. Although the more realistic part of him knew that Cryus and him were not destined to have a brotherly relationship. Just as he had never understood his father.

He suddenly felt the warm arms of his wife wrap around him. She didn't say anything, but her warmth told him everything he needed to hear. This was his past. A past that died a long time ago. It was time to truly move on.

"Hello, mother, father," Kratos whispered. "It has been a long time. Many things have happened over the years. I have done things. Things I know you would frown on. It would seem I allowed myself to be misguided again, Father. I did not follow my own path and allowed myself to become a tool for another."

He took several deep breaths. "I plan to fix everything and bring these worlds together again," Kratos touched his wife's hand. "I married. I think you would have loved her. We're also going to have a child soon. Someone to carry on our legacy. However, I won't raise him like you did me. I won't allow him to be a warrior. Our child will live a peaceful life and not know the horrors of war and death. Something that was denied you in life."

Anna squeezed his hand tighter as he went on. "I wish you were here right now. But I will carry what you have taught me in my heart. I won't be returning here, but I just wanted to tell you that everything will be set right."

He then kissed his free hand and laid it upon both of his parents' grave. He felt a real sense of peace overcome him and he allowed a few tears to drop on the cold stone.

"We are done here," Kratos said in a tight voice.

Anna nodded her head and let go of his hand. She and Noishe followed him out, and not a sound came from any of them.

Once they were all outside Kratos threw the capsule that held the Rheiard onto the ground. "Sorry for the detour," he said.

Anna shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It was something you had to do. Thank you, for letting me meet your parents." Her eyes became downcast. "I don't even know where mine are buried or even if their bodies were cremated."

Kratos' eyes softened. "I am truly sorry, Anna. My involvement with Cruxis led to your parents' death."

"No, the only ones who are to blame are Cruxis and Kvar," Anna said. "I don't want anyone to suffer the way that I have because of them. Which is why I want to help you stop Cruxis. Together, we will keep both of our promises."

Kratos gave a slight smile before he nodded.

Anna looked up for a moment, and something caught her eye. "What is that?"

Kratos followed her gaze and saw a floating dot in the sky. He used his enhanced sight to get a closer look and he quickly recognized what it was. "Exire."

"What?" Anna asked.

"It is a floating city created by Yggdrasill a long time ago," Kratos said.

"You mean there is a Desians' base floating around Tethe'alla!" Anna exclaimed in fear.

"No, it is a sanctuary for half-elves who can no longer live with the discrimination of elves and humans," Kratos stated.

Anna paused for a second. "Can...can we go there?"

The request didn't surprise Kratos. He knew Anna' curiosity would get the better of her. Since they would not be returning to this place, he thought it would do no harm.

"Alright," Kratos said as he got on the Rheiard. Noishe followed behind him and Anna carefully got on.

It did not take them long to reach the floating city even with the Rheiard moving at half speed. Anna gasped in awe as she looked down at the place.

The buildings were of an old design, but they aged very well against the harsher weather of the sky.

It gave Kratos a strange sense of pride upon seeing the city again. It was one of the few good things Mithos did while the Tower of Salvation was being built. Upon his of the worlds, he had come across a near-impoverished village filled with half-elves who were orphaned by the war. Humans who terrorized everyone also constantly raided the village. Taking pity on his kinsmen, he used Maxwell's power to lift the city in the air and free the half-elves from the terror of the world. Since that time, Exire had become a shelter for all half-elves who could reach it. At least, that was what Yuan had told him a long time ago.

"This place seems so peaceful," Anna said. "I would had never guessed that someone as awful as Yggdrasill would create such a place."

"Mithos was not always like this," Kratos whispered.

Anna turned to face him. "What was that?"

Kratos wanted to kick himself at that moment. He was so lost in thought that he allowed himself to say Mithos' first name. Maybe there was still time to fix the situation.

"I was thinking about what a kind person Yggdrasill once was," Kratos said. "Before Cruxis, before he became a twisted being."

Thinking about what Mithos once was never got easier. It just became more tragic over time. It was not meant to be this way. Mithos was supposed to save this world, not corrupt it and bring misery to everyone.

Anna could feel the tenseness in Kratos' body and decided not go any further on the subject. "We should go now."

Kratos knew it was time. There was nothing left for him do here, for now. He flew away from the floating city and headed for the place he marked on his map. If his calculation was correct, when they warped to Sylvarant they would appear just some miles away from Palmacosta.

It took them about two hours to reach that point. The mood the entire time was solemn and quiet. Noishe did not even whimper as he laid his head on Kratos' shoulder.

Knowing that there was no point in waiting any longer, he pushed the button on the Rheiard. Time and space twisted for a second before they were engulfed within a spiral of light. Within seconds, it all faded away and Kratos regained his senses.

He knew by the faint aura of mana that they were back in Sylvarant. Kratos could hear Anna attempting to keep her lunch as she coughed behind him. She still was not used to transporting between the worlds.

He did not have time to comfort her, however, since the Rheiard was quickly descending. There was barely enough mana in the air to keep it floating, but he managed to pull a semi smooth landing. It was a good thing he flew fairly low to the ground before transporting to Sylvarant.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Kratos asked.

Anna slowly regained her bearings. "I...I will be fine."

Noishe whimpered worriedly.

They slowly got off the Rheiard and Kratos put it up. He might need it again in the future.

"We should only be a couple miles from Palmacosta," Kratos said. "We should reach it within a couple of hours."

Anna nodded as she picked up her bag. "Then let's get moving."

They made good time. Much better than Kratos could have planned. Since Anna was no longer ill, she was able to keep pace with his long strides.

Kratos was certain that Anna was actually benefiting from her exsphere. A part of him still worried about it, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. As long the seal held, she was safe.

He knew at the moment that he had to pay attention to his surroundings. Although Palmacosta was the biggest city in Sylvarant, and also had its own military, it was still by a Ranch.

Magnius ruled this area with an iron fist. Although he was not as cruel or as sadistic as Kvar, he was still someone who could be a major threat. It didn't helped that Magnius had a terrible temper that blinded him and made him liable to kill someone for just looking at him funny. He was also more hands-on then the others Grand Cardinals and made it a point to visit the cities at least twice a year.

If he was not careful, Magnius could accidentally find them. Although Kratos could defeat any of the Grand Cardinals, their deaths would catch Cruxis' attention and that was the last thing he wanted. Hopefully, there would be some prior notice from the townspeople before Magnius arrives on one of his visits.

"Whine, bark, whine!" Noishe exclaimed when he saw the city in the distance.

Anna began to smile. "It has been a long time since I have been back in Palmacosta."

Kratos said nothing as he continued to walk. Within another twenty minutes, they stood at the opening of the great port city. The smell of fresh seawater was refreshing; especially given how emotional he had been for the last couple of days.

Anna smiled as she grabbed Kratos' hand. "This is it, Kratos. The start of our new life."

Kratos squeezed her hand. This was a new start. A chance to start over again and do things right. This time, he had no intention in failing.

* * *

**You know, it feels kind of like I am writing a different story at this point. Maybe because it is becoming more inline with the game and not so much with my first story.**

**Anyway, thanks for the hits and reviews. More is always welcome. Until then, keep reading.**


	33. Storm

**Hello again and thank you for all the hits, favorites, and reviews. I am happy that so many people have been enjoying this story so far. Once again, a big thanks to oursolemnhour49 for putting up with my grammar errors and checking this chapter.**

**Onward o the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Storm**

* * *

The day was cool as Kratos finished uploading his cargo. He wiped away the sweat that ran down his forehead. He was currently not wearing his usual armor. Instead he wore a simple white shirt and long leather pants. Regardless, he still had his sword, something he refused to part with.

"Good work, Kratos," an older man said. He had gray hair that was balding in certain areas and a large mustache. He was nicely tan and had a well-built body for someone his age. "That should do it for now."

Kratos nodded. "Thank you, Jason."

"You should go and relax. We will be sailing off at first light," Jason said.

"I suppose." Kratos said. He was much more anxious than usual.

"How's your wife doing?" Jason asked. "She is going to give birth soon, right?"

"She is fine and yes," Kratos said. "She could go into labor any time now."

Jason gave him a curious look. "If that is so, why are you way out here?"

"We need the money," Kratos said. "Especially with the Desians stopping job growth."

Anna and he had quickly found out that preparing for a child was expensive. They were barely able to make their rental house payment. It was not so bad when Anna was able to work at the weapon shop, but she was in no condition to do so now. To help Anna around the house, Kratos decided to hire a maid until the baby was born. Anna was not too fond of the idea, but he refused to back down. The maid was also a licensed midwife who could help care for Anna if he was not there.

It stretched their funds since his career choice did not pay much. Kratos wanted to go back to being a mercenary and work as a bodyguard for travelers or noblemen. However it was too dangerous to take a job in that area. Being a mercenary would put him in open contact with the Desians. Although no Desian would live if he met them, one could never be too careful, especially with a baby on the way. No Desian, however, would suspect one of the Seraphim to be working on a boat, especially a commercial fishing boat.

Jason chuckled. "Kratos, we all need the money. Having your first child is a once in a lifetime moment. You shouldn't risk missing it."

"I will be there," Kratos said with hardness in his voice. He would fly there if he had to.

Jason sighed. "Well, you have to do what you feel is best. In either case, I will see you here tomorrow."

Kratos nodded as he left the boat.

"Aw, that's not fair," another man said. He was currently stacking the cargo on top of each other. "Why does Kratos get to leave early?"

Jason glared at the man. "Because unlike you, Aifread, Kratos finished his job. If you stop screwing around and did your job, you could leave early too."

Aifread began to grumble. "Like it matters. I won't be working here long anyway. Soon I'll have my own crew and sail the seas at my own whim."

"You keep doing what you're doing and you won't be working for me long," Jason said sternly. "I only tolerate you because you are a half-way decent sailor."

"Whatever," Aifread said as he went back to work.

Kratos said nothing as he made his way to the inn. He did not care to associate with his crewmates. Being sailors, they were all a rough and very unprofessional bunch. When he was growing up, a sailor was looked down upon in Tethe'alla's society, although that was partly because most Sylvaranti were sailors.

"Hey, hurry up with those supplies," a gruff voice caught Kratos' ear. He glanced at the side of his eye He saw a group of Desians standing by one of the vendors.

Given the area where Izoold was located, these had to be Forcystus' men. Altogether it was strange to see them, since the town sat at the very edge of Forcystus' domain and from what he recalled Forcystus did not gather humans from this area. Then again, Izoold had a giant black market, which made it an ideal place for thieves, loan sharks, and pirates. It was a town that suited the Desians perfectly.

"I swear, Lord Forcystus is too kind for his own good," a Desian said. "He should have had Lord Magnius buy his own supplies."

"You know Lord Magnius. He hates to intrude on the other Grand Cardinals' domain," another Desian said.

"Regardless, it is a pain in the butt," the Desian said. "Why does Lord Magnius need this specific metal anyway?"

A Desian shrugged. "Who knows, it's none of our business."

"Your supplies are ready," the vendor said nervously.

"It's about time, human," A Desian said. "Lucky for you our Ranch is full this cycle. Do it again, however, and you will be on the first one in line."

The vendor nodded frantically. "Forgive me."

Kratos tore his eyes away from the scene and walked away. There was nothing he could do about them. Blowing his identity over a couple of Desians was not in his best interest. Until Cruxis was stopped, it would only give a brief relief to the people of this world.

A bout of worry came over him as he thought about Anna. A part of him was happy that Anna was mostly constrained to their house. Being the person she was, Anna would get involved if she saw Desians terrorizing people. He had to practically hold her back when the raids happened in Palmacosta. The cries of families being torn apart was far too much for Anna to bear.

To pour salt on the wound, Magnius was personally there to oversee everything. Luckily the Cardinal had not seen either of them, but he left his handiwork behind by the amount of people he personally killed. That man had no discipline.

When he finally reached the inn, Kratos allowed himself to relax. It had been a long day and it was one of the few peaceful times he still had left before the big day.

* * *

Anna was getting really sick of running to the bathroom. Much to her discomfort the baby was sitting right on her bladder, making her trips to the toilet much more frequent regardless of the time of the day. She once thought about just sleeping on the toilet at nights and save herself a lot of trouble.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Anna?" their maid, Iris, asked. She had short black hair with little silver streaks though them and pale blue eyes. She was Anna's senior by several years, but still had many youthful features.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of being pregnant," Anna sighed. "I want this baby out already."

Iris chuckled. "All mothers begin to feel that way near the end. It is especially hard the first time."

Anna stretched her back in an effort to relieve some of the pain. She refused to take any kind of drug for her discomfort. "I'm going to the shop to buy some things. I should be back within an hour."

Iris gave her a worried looked. "I can go for you. You should stay and rest."

"I have been resting for the past week," Anna said sternly. "I want to get out."

Although the house was very spacious, with a living room that had a beautiful fireplace, an open kitchen, and two bedrooms, she was starting to feel claustrophobia.

Iris sighed. "Mr. Kratos would be most displeased."

"Well, he's not here to stop me," Anna said as she headed towards the door. "I should be fine as long as I don't run into any Desians."

Noishe, who was sitting comfortably in the living room, looked up to see Anna go out. "Bark, bark."

"I'll see you later too, Noishe," Anna said as she opened the door and quickly walked out.

The cool spring air was a welcome change from the stuffy house. It was good that the harsh winter was finally over. Spending weeks inside the house because of a blizzard was tiring. Although it did give Kratos and her a lot of free time to spend alone. Those winter nights were some of the best she could remember.

As she walked down the street, her neighbors greeted her warmly. Despite the size of Palmacosta, everyone treated her warmly. It reminded her so much of Luin. Anna quickly rid herself of the thought. Thinking of Luin still brought back bitter memories.

She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the store. Anna wiped some of the tears that were building in her eyes before she walked in.

An old lady looked up at her and smiled. "Good afternoon, Anna. It has been awhile since I have seen you."

Anna returned the smile. "Hi, Marble. How have you been?"

"The same," Marble said as she rubbed her brow. "Although it is tough running the store by myself."

"How are Cacao and Garnet?" Anna asked.

Marble chuckled lightly. "Garnet is off on another business trip. That man never slows down, but that's why I married him. Cacao, on the other hand still has her hands full with little Chocolat. It's hard being a first-time mother."

"So I've heard," Anna said as she rubbed her belly.

"So the little one should be coming any day now," Marble said.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, it won't be long now."

"I hope Kratos will be back in time," Marble said worriedly. "There is supposed to be a big storm coming in a couple of days."

Anna's face paled. "There's a storm coming? I didn't know that."

"They should be back before it hits, but you know how unpredictable the weather can be," Marble said.

"I lived by a lake growing up, so I do know," Anna said.

"I will pray to Martel that all our boys return safely," Marble said.

Anna's eyes lowered. What could the 'Goddess' Martel do?

"Hello, Marble!" an excited voice yelled. A girl bounced in with long red hair that was tied into a pigtail. She had freckles on both of her cheeks and a bright smile that matched her brown eyes.

Marble smiled kindly. "Hello, Trisa."

Trisa turned to greet Anna. "Hi, Miss!"

"Hello," Anna said sweetly.

"Wow, you're fat," Trisa suddenly said, causing Anna to wince.

"Trisa, mine your manners," Marble said sternly. "This woman is about to have a baby."

Trisa eyes lit up. "A baby, really!"

Anna nodded.

"Wow, is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Trisa asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet," Anna said. "My husband and I decided to keep it a surprise."

Trisa walked closer to her. "Can I feel it?"

Anna smiled kindly. "Of course."

Trisa gently put her hand on Anna's stomach. She suddenly pulled her hand back and giggled. "I can feel it move."

"Trisa, did you come here without your mom again?" Marble asked.

"My mommy knows where I am," Trisa said.

Marble shook her head. "You know you aren't supposed to come here without her."

Trisa gave a small frown. "I'm sorry, Marble."

"No, it's fine, but I can't let you return home all by yourself," Marble said. "As soon as I'm finished with Anna, I will take you home."

"No, that's okay, Marble," Anna said. "I can take the girl home."

Marble frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"I really don't mind," Anna said. "Besides, I have to get used to doing this."

Marble sighed. "If you feel it is okay, I won't stop you."

Anna quickly bought her supplies and took Trisa by the hand. "I'll see you later, Marble," she said as she walked out with the little girl in tow.

Trisa was a hyperactive thing as she skipped happily down the street. "Miss, did you hurt yourself?"

This question took Anna off guard. "What?"

"Your hand is wrapped up," Trisa said.

Anna had nearly forgotten about it. "No, it's not hurt."

"Then why do you keep it wrapped up?" Trisa asked. Her eyes suddenly widened. "You don't have one of those devil stones, do you?"

Anna was completely taken aback by the question. "How do you know about exspheres?"

"My mommy talks about them," Trisa said. "She said those who are taken to the Ranch are given devil stones that do terrible things to them."

"Well, your mommy is right," Anna said. "The Desians do put devil stones on people. I escaped from a Ranch a long time ago, which is why I have to hide my exsphere."

Trisa's eyes widened further. If they got any bigger, Anna was certain that they would have fall off her head. "You escaped a Ranch! I thought once you went, you never came back."

"I got lucky," Anna said.

They kept walking until they reached an older part of town. The buildings were not nearly as new or as clean as the rest of the city, but they was still a sight to behold. As far as Anna knew, there were no ghettoes in Palmacosta. Everyone had to make at least a moderate living to live here.

"My house is right down here," Trisa said as she ran towards a nearby house. The buildings were so close together that there was no space between houses. It was also in an ally way instead of the main street.

"Well, take care of yourself, Trisa," Anna said. "Remember, don't wonder off by yourself."

Trisa nodded. "I won't."

Anna then left the girl; she had expended more energy than she thought. Her ankles felt like balloons as she made her way back towards her house.

As soon as Anna was gone, Trisa began to chuckle darkly.

How easy it was to trick these humans. Although she had not expected to run into the Angelus Project on her daily walkthrough of the city. How lucky could she be? The Goddess Martel had favored her this day indeed. Pronyma was certain to give her a huge reward.

She quickly walked into the house to give her report.

* * *

Kratos did not like the look of the sky. It was nearly pitch black outside and the humidity was high. The waves mercilessly hit the vessel, causing the entire boat to rock violently. He could hear thunder in the distance and knew that things were going to get much worse.

"Looks like the weather reports were wrong, as usual," Aifread scoffed. "We're heading right into that storm."

"It may be best that we turn back," one of the men said.

"We are the great fishing men of Palmacosta," Thomas said. "We fear no sea or storm."

Aifread snorted. "Speak for yourself. I'm too young to die, thank you very much."

"Man the sails!" Jason ordered. "Prepare for some rough seas!"

Everyone ran towards their posts and Kratos quickly rolled up the sails. It came not a moment too soon as a strong gust of wind nearly knocked him over. He could feel the first drops of rain on his neck. A loud clash of thunder filled his ears as he looked towards the horizon. Storm or no storm, he was not going to let it beat him.

* * *

Anna looked worriedly through the open window as it rained heavily outside. It was so bad that she could hardly see more then couple inches out the window. Only the flashes of lightning lit the darkness.

"Don't worry, Miss Anna," Iris said comfortably as she cleaned the house. "Mr. Kratos will be fine. He has some of the best sailors in the city looking over him."

"Whine, bark, whine," Noishe said in encouragement.

Anna sighed. "Yes, I know."

She did not understand why she was so worried. Kratos was an angel, for goddess sake. He worked for the people who ruled over the worlds. What was a little thunderstorm to him? But she couldn't help herself. Kratos could not use his powers without revealing himself. Even so, she doubted that he would choose to drown in order to keep his identity. She was worrying over nothing.

Just as Anna managed to comfort herself, a sharp pain ran through her entire body. She hadn't been feeling well today. She had hoped it was just false labor pains again, but the pain had not been going away like before. It was instead growing steadily worse.

Iris noticed Anna's distress and ran to her side. Noishe was right behind her and licked Anna's face in comfort.

"Are you alright?" Iris asked.

"Whine, whine," Noishe said worriedly.

Anna attempted to shake her head, but another bout of pain wrecked her body. It took her several moments to compose herself. She could also feel her exsphere beginning to burn her hand.

"You need to get in bed," Iris ordered. "This could be it."

Anna looked at her, horrified. "I can't. Kratos hasn't returned yet."

"Babies come when they are ready," Iris said as she lifted Anna up.

For an older woman, Iris was quite strong. Anna was amazed that she managed to drag her to the bed with little effort. Noishe followed closely behind them, but said nothing.

"Lay down and I will get you some warm water," Iris said. She looked out the window and shook her head. "The storm is too bad for me to get the doctor. Hopefully the baby will wait until the storm pass."

Who cared about the storm? She had to hold on until Kratos came back. She wouldn't allow him to miss the birth of their child.

* * *

The storm had gotten worse. The waves were so big that they washed over the side and nearly knocked everyone over. Jason was using all his strength to control the boat and keep everyone afloat.

"Damn, this is the worst storm I have seen in years," Thomas noted.

"Keep it steady!" Kratos ordered.

He wished he could do something to ease the situation. However he was powerless against the forces of nature. Even with his angelic powers, he could only protect the ship so much. He also was not an experienced enough sailor to be much help to everyone else. For the first time in years, he had to depend entirely on the skills of the people around him.

Jason wiped some of the rainwater from his eyes. "Something is wrong with the sea." He looked over the ocean waves.

Kratos, with his keen hearing, was able to hear Jason. "What's wrong!"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Keep your eyes open, men. I think something is stalking us."

"Well, that's just peachy," Aifread grumbled.

The waves began to rumble and the entire sea in front of them began to rise.

"What the hell!" Aifread exclaimed in surprise.

Thomas' mouth clamped shut for a second. "It's a manitou!"

The sea serpent had dark blue scales that covered its entire body. A row of spikes lined its back. Its month was so big that it spanned the entire width of the ship, and it had sharp, short teeth. It let out a terrorizing roar as the ship approached it.

Jason shook his head. "If they are in the area, I'm certain that it's what making this storm even worse."

Kratos took out his sword. "It is in our way. We have to fight it."

"Are you insane!" Aifread yelled. "That thing will kill us!"

Thomas shook his head. "We have no choice. Once a manitou has its eye on a prey, it will chase it down until death."

"Kratos, Thomas, Aifread, go to the front line!" Jason ordered. "The rest of you, keep the boat steady! If you managed to get a clear shot, blow it away with the cannons!"

"Why me?" Aifread complained.

"Because you are one of the few on here with battle experience," Thomas said as he took out his spear gun. "Besides, it is not like you do anything on the ship."

Aifread glared at Thomas. "What did you say?"

"Keep focus, here it comes!" Kratos said as the manitou charged towards them.

* * *

In Palmacosta, Anna screamed in pain as her body shook violently. It felt like she was being torn in two.

"Hang in there, Miss Anna," Iris said. "Thankfully, your water has not broken yet, so there is still time for the doctor."

Noishe whined nerverously as he sat his head on the bed. He appeared to have tears in his eyes.

Anna paid no attention to any of this as she screamed only one name over and over again. "Kratos, Kratos, Kratos!"

* * *

**This chapter was kind of uneventful, but I wanted to give a glimpse into Kratos and Anna's normal life for a moment. I mean, they couldn't had spend their entire time on the run. I also wanted to show that Kratos had other work skills beside being a merchant. As strong as Kratos is, I don't think he would risk being spotted by the Desians by working as a bodyguard and the last thing anyone would expect him to be is a sailor.**

**As a side note, the manitou is the species of monster that attacked Emil and Marta when they were exploring the ruins of the Dynasty Ruins.**


	34. Childbirth

**It's a little later than I plan, but here is the next chapter. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter and to all to you for reading this story.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Childbirth**

* * *

Kratos had fought in many battles over the years. He had also fought on many types of battlegrounds. However this was the first time he had ever fought on a boat. When he traveled with Yuan, all the sailors were experienced soldiers who were able to take down even the biggest sea monsters with little help. So there was little need to get involved in battle.

Now it was his duty to defend this ship with his life. However his lack of experience at sea battles hindered him. He kept slipping on the deck and the manitou was fast and agile. He also had trouble seeing it because of the heavy rain.

Thomas shot a spear at it, but it was like a toothpick to the sea serpent.

"That toy gun of yours is doing nothing," Aifread complained as he dodged a swipe from the monster. He jabbed his sword into its skin, but did little damage.

"A little damage is better than none," Thomas said as he attempted to hit it in its eye.

Since melee attacks were proven to be ineffective, Kratos decided to try a different route. He quickly began to cast a spell. "Thunder Blade!"

A sword of lightning stuck the monster, causing it to scream in pain. It then retreated back into the water.

"What the hell! You can use magic!" Aifread exclaimed. "What are you, a half-elf?"

"Who gives a damn," Thomas said. "He stopped that monster."

"It's not over yet," Kratos said. He could feel the sea monster stirring beneath them. It seemed he had only managed to anger it.

The boat suddenly lunged upwards. As they were all holding on for dear life it hit the sea again, hard. Kratos could feel his entire body shake as he stood back up. The manitou resurfaced again and growled at them.

Thomas rose and shot his spear gun once again at the monster. The monster charged again, but Aifread was ready for it and cut into its throat. It pulled away and shook its head violently, knocking Aifread down.

Kratos charged another spell. "Super Lightning Blade!" He thrust his sword into the monster's eye and it screamed as it pulled back. Unlike Aifread, however, Kratos was able to dodge its wild thrashing.

The monster then pulled back, but before it could attack again, a cannon rang out and hit it square in the chest.

"We got it!" Aifread cheered.

He spoke a little too soon as the manitou charged again, this time from the side of the ship. The vessel almost capsized, and everyone was knocked over. Jason, however, managed to keep them afloat.

"We won't be able to keep this up!" Jason yelled "You need to finish it now."

"We're trying!" Aifread yelled.

Thomas slowly stood up and looked around. "Where is it?"

Kratos looked in all directions and could not find it. He opened all his senses, but still had problems tracking it. It was below the boat again and if that monster were to lift it up again, he doubted any of them would survive. Nonetheless, he still had an advantage over the monster.

"Move aside!" Kratos ordered as he went to the side of the ship. He chanted another spell and put nearly all his mana into it. He had never cast this spell before, but he had to risk it.

"Indignation!" Kratos screamed as a giant bolt of lightning came out of the heavens and struck the sea. The entire area lit up and the screams of the sea monster could be heard, echoing through the sky.

Once the spell was finished, Kratos collapsed to one knee.

Thomas ran to Kratos' side. "Are you all right?"

Kratos shakily got to his feet. "I am fine." He felt foolish for not bringing an orange gel.

Aifread stared at Kratos for a moment. "I...I've never seen anything like that before. Who are you?"

Before Kratos could comment, Jason's voice got everyone attention. "Wave to port side!" Jason yelled.

Kratos looked over the side and saw a huge wave of water heading towards them. It would seem in the manitou's dying breath it had unleashed its revenge against them.

"Damn, it heading straight for us!" Aifread yelled.

"By the Goddess," Thomas whispered.

"Prepare for impact!" Jason yelled as everyone grabbed a hold of something.

Kratos did the same as he watched the wave. He would not die here. For once, he had something to live for. The wave stuck the ship and they all disappeared from sight.

* * *

Anna gave another scream as she thrashed in the bed. It hurt more than she could ever have imagined. She was willing to do almost anything to make the pain stop. Where the hell was Kratos? She needed him. Their child needed him.

"Be strong," Iris said as she checked under the covers. "Your water still has not broken." She then looked outside and frowned when she saw the storm had not abated.

"I need to get another batch of hot water," Iris said. "I will be back in a moment." She then ran out of the room.

Noishe nuzzled Anna. "Whine, whine."

Anna put her hand on Noishe's head and stroked the soft fur. "I know. I know he will be here." Another shot of pain ran through her body. The pain on her hand was also getting worst. It was like the two were connected.

Within a couple of minutes, Iris returned to the room with a bowl of streaming water. She put the bowl by a nearby table and proceeded to water a rag. Thunder roared through the sky, followed by flashes of light which illuminated the room.

"Please, Kratos. Hurry," Anna begged through her pain.

* * *

Kratos groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness and he was drenched. At least that told him he was not dead.

"Hey, he is regaining consciousness," a voice he recognized as Thomas' said.

Someone put a lantern in his face, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Thought we lost you there for a second," Jason said. He felt cold hands touch his forehead. "Looks like your only injury is that cut on your head. It seems that the Goddess smiled on you."

Kratos slowly stood up as his vision cleared. "How many were lost?" It had been a long time since he had asked that question.

"We lost almost half our crew," Jason said in a solemn voice. "We are lucky that we all didn't join them, but the ship held strong."

Kratos finally got a chance to look around and was amazed at what he saw. The ship was a mess, to put it lightly. Several of the boards were torn out, leaving the inside of the ship open to the elements. From what he saw, however, the sails were undamaged.

"Can we still make shore?" Kratos asked.

"Not sure," Jason answered honestly. "That wave gave us a big push, but we don't know in what direction. Our compass was badly damaged and the storm clouds block the stars."

Kratos sighed. This was not good. They could be stuck at sea for hours and they might not have long with the condition of the ship.

Thomas shook his head. "It would cruel for the Goddess to spare us from that wave only for us to slowly sink."

"I think I got something," Aifread said as he walked towards the group. He was holding something in his hand.

"Your compass was not damage," Jason sighed in relief.

Aifread nodded. "From what I can tell, we are now going eastwest."

Thomas' eyes lit up. "By the Goddess, we're still heading towards Palmacosta. We may be saved yet."

"Don't get too excited," Jason said as he grabbed the wheel. "We're still in the middle of the sea with a storm. Don't lower your guard yet."

"I don't intend to die out here," Aifread said stubbornly. "Just handle the steering and we'll take care of the rest."

"It will be much harder now without a full crew," Kratos said. There was indeed only a handful of them left.

"Don't worry. We can still man the ship," Thomas assured. "We all are going to make it home."

Kratos knew he had no choice but to trust them. Whether he liked it or not, his life were in their hands.

It was a quiet trip, with only the strikes of lightening and thunder to keep them company. Kratos kept his senses open just in case another sea creature was near. In their current condition another sea battle would seal their fates.

It didn't help that the ship was slowly sinking. Kratos noticed it by looking down one of the many opens holes in the ship. The water level was rising, and the ship was becoming more sluggish. The waves were making things much worse. At this rate, he estimated the ship would be unable to sail within another two hours. He had to agree with Thomas. It would be cruel to survive this long just to sink.

Aifread shook his head. "We're not going to make it. Unless we see that lighthouse soon, we're going to have to write our final words."

"Have faith, Aifread," Thomas encouraged. "We are close. I can feel it."

Kratos did everything he could to lessen the water by helping to throw some of it into the sea. He knew it was a hopeless act, but maybe it would buy them some time. He contemplated using his wings to fly himself to safety. He could fly above the storm and make his way back to Palmacosta.

He got rid of that thought the moment it came to him. Fleeing was a coward's way out. When he took this job he had made a pledge to lead the ship and its crew to safety. To abandon them now would be the ultimate dishonor. He would stay with them until the end.

"I have no choice," Kratos heard Jason whispered to himself. What could he be planning? "I am opening the sails!"

Kratos' heart froze. He was going to what?

"That's suicide!" Aifread yelled. "Opening the sails in the middle of a storm could cause us to capsize."

"We have no choice!" Jason yelled back. "Unless we reach shore within another hour, all our lives will be forfeit." There was a long pause on board the ship.

"Whatever you chose, we'll support you till the end, Jason," Thomas spoke up. A cry went up in agreement.

"Better to die trying then to simply sit here and drown like rats!" someone else yelled. Another cheer went up.

Kratos' admiration for the crew rose. These simple sailors had courage that rivaled the best during the Kharlan War. He would see to it that all of them made it home.

"Open the sails!" Jason ordered.

Kratos felt the boat jolt hard as the sails were opened. The boat lunged forward for a second before it began to stabilize. He also felt the boat beginning to speed up.

He went on deck to see things for himself and saw the sails being pushed to their limits. The storm was just as merciless as ever and did everything it could to stop them. Several bolts of lightning nearly hit the ship.

Aifread shook his head. "It is like the heavens themselves are trying to stop us."

If Kratos didn't know better, he would have believed Mithos himself summoned this storm. He knew it was impossible, but it was still a thought. Maybe he had been foolish to take this job so close to the end of Anna's pregnancy. It was like this storm was teaching him a lesson.

Within twenty minutes it seemed their prayers were answered.

"I can see it! The lighthouse!" Thomas yelled excitedly. In the distance a small dote of light could be seen. Who would have thought something so simple could bring such a beam of hope?

"We just might make it," Aifread said.

However it seemed fate was not done with them. The boat began to slow down. To Kratos' horror, he could see that the lower level was nearly filled with water.

* * *

Anna felt another surge of pain, and Iris put a hand on her stomach. She had been in labor for nearly six hours. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable. A part of her wanted this to be over and finally give birth. However, she was still trying to wait for Kratos. As unlikely it seemed that he would return, she still held out hope.

Anna then felt something warm and wet running down her legs. She at first thought she had wet herself, but the liquid felt too sticky.

Iris noticed the now-damp covers and lifted them up. "Your water finally broke. It won't be long now."

"No!" Anna screamed, causing Noishe to flinch. "I have to wait for Kratos."

Iris shook her head. "In this storm I doubt he would make it in time."

"But he promised to be here," Anna moaned. "He never breaks a promise."

"If it is the Goddess Martel's will, he will be here," Iris said firmly. "For now, think about giving birth to your child."

For the first time in months, Anna found herself praying to Martel or any entity to intervene. Kratos had to make it on time. He would never forgive himself if he missed the birth of their child.

* * *

"Damn, not now!" Jason cursed. "Just a little more!"

They were so close, but the boat was quickly reaching its limits. If Kratos was going to do something, he had to do it fast. He looked up into the sails and knew that they needed more wind to make it. It was dangerous and could kill all of them, but they had no choice now.

He moved to the side of the boat, knowing he had to time this correctly. Otherwise he would be handing everyone a death sentence. His mana was also still low and he knew that he only had one chance at this.

Kratos began a spell under his breath and released it. "Air Thrust!"

The blades of wind appeared over the ship and flew past them without touching the sails. The sudden gust caused the ship to fly forward, nearly knocking everyone down.

"What was that!" Thomas yelled.

"I have no idea, but it couldn't come at a better time!" Jason yelled as he fought for control. The lighthouse grew ever closer and brighter much to everyone's relief. Kratos soon could see the outlines of the city.

"Come on, baby, don't give up on me now," Jason encouraged the ship as he sailed towards port. He quickly realized, however, that they were coming in much too fast. "Close the sails!"

"What?" Aifread questioned.

"We're coming in too fast!" Thomas yelled. "At this rate, we will crash into the port!"

Within seconds everyone was hustling to get the sails up. Kratos was able to use his increased strength to get the job done, despite the resistance he was encountering. However, they might have been too late by the way they were approaching port.

"Prepare for impact!" Jason warned. He used the last bit of his strength to keep the ship under control. It wasn't quite enough, and they crashed into the port.

Kratos could hear wood breaking. The ship shook violently. Some of the sailors were thrown like rag dolls. After a few minutes, the ship came to slow. It then sat there unmoving.

Jason stood there dumbfounded as the realization of what happened hit him. "We...we made it."

"WE MADE IT!" A cheer went up. The remaining sailors were jumping around and dancing on the ship. By some miracle they had made it home.

Aifread leaned heavily against the ship's rails. "Too damn close."

Thomas fell to his knees in prayer. "Thank you, Martel! Thank you!"

Kratos could feel himself relax before he remembered Anna. "I have to get home."

This got Thomas' attention. "In the middle of this storm?"

"I should have been there to begin with," Kratos said as he jumped off the ship. He slipped a little since the entire deck was soaked. The rain still didn't let up.

"Kratos!" Jason yelled. "Give Anna my regards!"

Kratos gave a short wave before he ran off. The city was unrecognizable because of the heavy rain. There was also no soul around, given the place a forbidding look. He hardly let that stop him as he ran through the streets.

It took him a couple minutes, but he finally made it back. He knocked on the door eagerly and waited for an answer. It took a couple of minutes for the face of Iris to appear at the crack of the door, which flew open when she recognized who he was.

"Mr. Kratos!" Iris exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry it took so long," Kratos said as he went inside. He hadn't noticed how cold he was until the warmth of the fireplace hit him.

"This is indeed Martel's will," Iris said in awe. "To think you would had made it in time on such a miserable night."

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"Your wife went into labor nearly sever hours ago," Iris said. Before she could say anything else, he was already dashing towards the bedroom.

He looked into the room to see Anna lying in bed with Noishe by her side. Noishe barked happily when he saw him and Anna turned to face him.

"Kratos!" Anna exclaimed.

He ran to his wife and hugged her. "I am so sorry, Anna. I am sorry I almost missed this."

"It's okay, my love," Anna whispered. "You're here now." She screamed as another wave of pain hit her.

"She is not fully dilated yet," Iris said as she walked into the room. "You should change into some dry clothes before you make yourself sick."

Kratos did not want to leave Anna's side, but he knew Iris was right. Although there was no chance of him becoming sick, he did not feel comfortable wearing his current clothes. Within a few minutes he had changed and was back in the room.

"It is almost time, Miss Anna," Iris said. "Just keep breathing."

Anna went into rhythmic breathing as she attempted to control her pain. Kratos squeezed her hand and whispered encouragement.

After another hour, Iris looked under the sheets. "You're now fully dilated. Okay, I want you to give me one big push."

Anna sat up and screamed as she attempted to push the baby out of her. Iris patiently counted to ten before telling Anna to stop.

"Here comes another contraction. Push as hard as you can," Iris said.

Anna moaned in exhaustion, but used all her strength to push again before stopping. "Damn, this hurts!"

"Be strong, Anna," Kratos said as he wrapped her forehead with a cool rag. "You're doing great."

"That is easy for you to say!" Anna yelled. "You're not the one pushing several pounds of meat through your body!"

"Just think about the baby," Kratos said calmly.

Before she could snap at him again, another contraction hit her.

"This is it, push!" Iris ordered.

Anna once again used her remaining strength to push out the baby. She felt her exsphere beginning to burn badly now. It literally felt like her hand was on fire.

"Keep going I can see the head!" Iris yelled.

Anna gave one big scream and squeezed Kratos' hand so hard that he thought she was going to break it. Through his own pain, however, he could see the light of her exsphere glowing through her wrappings. What could this mean?

A huge wave of relief hit Anna when she felt the baby fully leave her body. The exsphere also stopped burning, although the echoes of pain were still there.

Iris caught the child and pulled it over to the side. She then began to rapidly clean it and cut the cord. However the silence that hit them left them all scared to their core.

"Why...why isn't the baby crying?" Anna asked in a panic.

Kratos walked over to Iris. "Is something wrong?"

Iris was rubbing the baby's back. "He's not breathing."

A cold stab of panic hit Kratos.

"Not breathing," Anna whispered. "No...no! Please Goddess Martel, no!"

Iris continued to rub the baby and clear its airway.

Kratos could feel himself shaking. This couldn't be happening. After everything, fate couldn't be that cruel. If someone was to die this day, it should have let the sea take him. Not his child.

Iris continued her attempts to revive the child until a weak cough caught everyone's ear. She continued to rub the baby's back until the faint sounds of crying filled the house. He continued to wail as Iris straightened him up.

"Happy birthday, little one," Iris said as he wrapped the child in a small blanket. She then turned to face Kratos. "Congratulations, it is a boy." She then handed the baby to him.

Kratos felt numb as he took the baby into his arms. He could hardly believe that he was holding his son. A child that was truly his own.

He walked Anna and presented her with their baby. Anna gently took the child out of his arms and looked down at him.

Kratos smiled as he watched Anna put her finger into the baby's small hands and he could clearly see his face for the first time. His eyes were a deep brown and they appeared to be a mix of Anna's and his mother's. His hair was all Anna's, however. It was a rich brown from the little specks visible on his nearly bald head. From what he could see of his son's chubby face, it looked a little like him from the baby pictures he remembered of himself. He saw nothing of his father in his child's face, which was probably for the best.

"Look at what we have created, Kratos," Anna whispered. "It's our child. Our first baby boy."

Noishe got closer to the couple and attempted to sniff the baby. Kratos pushed him away, not wanting Noishe to touch the baby yet.

"What shall we name him?" Anna asked.

Normally in his family, all the boys were given warrior names. However, that was ill-suited now. This child would be no warrior and there was no war to fight. He wanted him to have a simple, peaceful name.

"How about we name him after your father?' Kratos asked.

This shocked Anna. "Are you sure?"

Kratos smiled. "I think he would had wanted it that way." Anna deserved to still have a piece of him.

Anna nodded as he looked down at the baby. "From this day on, your name will be Lloyd. Lloyd Irving Aurion."

Iris walked up to them. "Please fill this out."

"What is that?" Kratos questioned.

"It is a birth certificate," Iris said. "It is required for everyone born within Palmacosta."

Kratos really did not want to sign the birth certificate. Cruxis could track it and his last name was not exactly common. However, he knew it was impossible to get out of it, so he signed Anna and his name down along with the full name of their child.

"Thank you," Iris said. "I will leave you in peace." She then walked out of the room.

The cries of his son got Kratos' attention again and he walked to join his new family. He could honestly say that this was the happiest day of his life.

The storm continued to roar outside, but the young family paid it little mind.

* * *

**At long last, our hero is born. It really took me forever to reach this point, but I am more than happy that I finally got this chapter done. It was also a nice change of pace to have Kratos and Anna living a more normal life and to be able to take a break from the main story. Of course, that won't last much longer, especially with the chapters I have plan ahead.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to click the review button. Until next time.**


	35. Crossroad

**Hard to believe that I have been posting this story for a year now. Time really does flies. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story the entire time and I hope you have been enjoying the ride. As always, thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Crossroad**

* * *

A dark cloud surrounded his mind and he felt a sense of floating. Sparkling flakes helped light the area, but only served to make things even more foreboding. He could feel someone's hot breath against his skin and his heart humming faster and faster in his chest.

Within his field of vision, the flakes began to make a humanoid form. "_Two paths lay before you, Mithos. One of those paths has led you to damnation beyond redemption. When one has proven themselves to be unworthy, a new Beschermer will appear to take their place._" Two golden orbs appeared where the face would be on a person. "_Your shadow has arrived, Mithos._"

Mithos jolted awake as he sat up on his throne. He must have dozed off at some point. He rubbed his eyes as he attempted to rid his mind of the dream. What did this vision mean? His shadow had arrived?

It had to be that Angelus. So it had survived. Mithos had heard Pronyma's report, but he hadn't actually thought that the Angelus would have lived to full term. Despite the supposed warnings of his vision, he saw this as nothing but good news.

Mithos began to chuckle. It was time to make his move.

* * *

Anna woke slowly as the rays of sunlight glared into her eyes. She still felt a little sick, but was getting better by the day. She smiled as she turned her head to see Kratos rocking their son back and forward as he fed Lloyd his breakfast.

The one good thing about having an angel for a husband was that he had no need to sleep. Which meant that she did not have to get up in the middle of the night to take care of Lloyd. She had been a little worried at first, since she had never seen Kratos ever interact with a child, let alone a baby. Given her experience with soldiers, they tended to be too rough and impatient.

Kratos, however, had proven to be the exception. He was very patient, almost to a fault. He was also extremely gentle and knew how to hold Lloyd. He was such an ideal father. She prayed one day that Lloyd would grow up to be as strong and as caring as him.

"How are you feeling?" Kratos asked in a hushed voice.

"Better," Anna said as she got out of bed. "I think I will sit outside today."

"Iris said that you should stay in bed for about a week," Kratos said.

"Iris isn't here," Anna shot back. Iris had the mornings off and would not be arriving until the afternoon. Besides, the morning was a special time just for the two of them.

Kratos sighed. "I see no harm." He finished feeding Lloyd and then proceeded to pat his back. After a few minutes, the baby gave a small burp.

Anna walked up and gently took her son. "I'm going to give Lloyd his bath."

Kratos nodded. "I will be going out later today."

Anna frowned. "This was supposed our time together. Also, didn't you get the month off from shipping?"

"There is something I want to check at the academy," Kratos said. "Jones gave me his library card."

"You're doing research again," Anna said.

"Not much," Kratos stated. "But we should always keep Cruxis in mind."

Anna sighed. She knew that he was right, although she had honestly forgotten all about Cruxis. Between managing the house, the finances, and her pregnancy, she did not have time to think about the world power hunting them. For a little while, she had felt like an ordinary woman again.

"When will you be back?" Anna asked.

"I will only be gone for a couple of hours," Kratos said. He then left to get breakfast ready.

Lloyd began to get fussy, so Anna quickly took him to the bathroom. If there was one thing Lloyd loved, it was bath time. She filled the small sink with hot water and began to slowly wash him. Lloyd stared at his mom and began to wave his hands around.

Anna smiled as she rubbed some shampoo on his thin hair. Something told her that it would be very thick when he got older. The texture reminded her of Kratos.

Once the bath was over, she dried him and wrapped him in a towel before taking him back in the bedroom to get changed. Lloyd was now wearing a baby blue shirt along with his regular diapers.

Kratos already had breakfast on the table. There was a plate of eggs and applesauce for Anna. She still could not eat hard food. He took Lloyd from Anna so she could eat in peace.

"Thank you, Kratos," Anna said as she sat down. "It looks delicious."

"I made sure to put extra iron in your food since you are still anemic," Kratos said as he put Lloyd in his rocker. Noishe was also there and began to nuzzle the Lloyd. The baby responded by trying to take off Noishe's nose, causing the Protozoan to pull away.

"Noishe seems really good with babies," Anna noted as she ate her food.

"I had Noishe since I was a child myself," Kratos said. "So he has a bit of experience."

Anna's eyes widened. "How old is Noishe?"

"I have no idea, but he is much older than me," Kratos said. "His kind is extremely long-lived and he may possibly outlive me."

That was unbelievable. Especially given that Kratos himself was thousands of years old. "Are there others of his kind in the world?"

"I don't know," Kratos answered. "There might be, but he never told me."

Noishe glanced at them before he went back playing with Lloyd.

Anna stared at Lloyd in wonder. "Kratos, do you think Lloyd will become an angel like you?"

Kratos looked stunned by the question. He closed his eyes for a second as if contemplating the possibility. "I doubt it. Angels are not born; they are created through a Cruxis Crystal. For all practical reasons, he should grow up to be a normal child."

There was something in Kratos' voice that told Anna he was not being completely truthful. However she was not going to force the truth out of him. It was probably better if she didn't know.

The hours flew by, and Iris came to the house right on time. Kratos took this as he cue to leave. Anna thought it would be a good idea to take Lloyd out with her and let him see the outside world for the first time. Iris was against this, but could do little to stop her.

Anna was now sitting on the porch and enjoying the cool air. It was as though the storm of a few days ago had never happened. A few of her neighbors gave their congratulations when they saw her baby. She got many comments about how cute Lloyd was and how much he looked like her. Anna personally thought he looked more like Kratos than her.

"That is a beautiful baby," a childish voice said.

Anna looked up to see a young boy standing before her. He had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. He held a strange innocence around him, but his eyes seemed to hold some hidden darkness. Somehow Anna knew that this was no ordinary child. However she couldn't put her finger on what set him apart. "Thank you," she said kindly.

The boy scoffed his feet shyly. "Can I hold him?"

The question took her off-guard, however, she saw no harm in the gesture. "Alright."

The child slowly walked up to her and Anna gently handed Lloyd to him. To Anna's surprise he seemed to know how to hold a baby. The boy began to rock Lloyd back and forward.

"He is very strong. I can feel his mana," the boy said absently.

Anna finally figured out what he was. "You're a half-elf."

The boy was so surprised that it looked like he was going to drop Lloyd. "No...no I'm not!"

Anna frowned. "You don't have to be afraid. I have no ill will towards your kind." It had taken her a long time, but she was starting to understand that not all half-elves were Desians.

The boy visibly relaxed. "Sorry, people tend to act a certain way when they find out what I am."

"I can imagine," Anna said. "What is your name?"

The boy began to blush. "Mithos."

"Like the hero, Mithos," Anna smiled. "That is a nice name. It suites you."

"My sister thought so too," Mithos said in a distance voice.

Anna could see the pain in his face. It was a pain she understood all too well. The pain of loss. "Do you live here in Palmacosta?"

Mithos handed Lloyd back to her. "No. I come here every now and then for personal business."

"Aren't you a little young to have personal business?" Anna joked.

"I have to learn to survive young," Mithos said.

Anna allowed a look of pity to cross her face. How could such a young child have gone through so much?

"I sorry to have disturbed you," Mithos said shyly. "But there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Anna asked.

Mithos reached into his pocket and took out a folded sheet of paper. "Can you give this to your husband?"

Anna was surprise by the request. "You know my husband?"

"I met him a couple of times," Mithos began to blush again. "It is kind of personal and I don't have the courage to ask him in person."

Anna gently took the note. "I will make sure he gets it."

Mithos gave her a bright smile. Something didn't seem right with it, Anna thought. It appeared somewhat fake. "Thank you, miss. See you later?" He shook Lloyd's hand one more time before leaving.

Anna watched him until he was completely out of sight. There was something strange about that boy.

* * *

Kratos could not believe his luck. The information he had been looking had been here in the Academy all this time.

He reread the passage several times to be sure. He needed the Aionis to actually make the ring. He needed the Sacred Wood to completely melt it and rid it of all the impurities. The Adamantite was not part of the ring but was instead used to polish it into its most perfect form.

Kratos almost wanted to laugh. He owed Jason more than he would ever know. However knowing how to make the Eternal Ring was only the first part. Adamantite was hard to find, and he still would need to find some way to refine it. He remembered hearing rumors about where Sacred Wood could be found, so he didn't have to worry too much about that.

The real problem came with finding Aionis. He had been lucky when Malachite had given him hers so long ago. He had no idea where to even start looking for it now. It seemed he would have to return to Heimdall soon. They would know better than anyone where he could find the precious metal.

He closed the book and proceeded to return home. He was one step closer to ending Cruxis. Overall it had been a good day.

The sun had almost set when he returned to the house. He was greeted by the smell of Iris' cooking. Even though he had no need to eat, he still had to keep up appearances in the presences of their maid.

Anna smiled warmly at him as he walked through the door. "Welcome home." Lloyd was currently asleep in his crib.

Kratos walked over and gave Anna a small kiss. "How has Lloyd been?"

"Not too fussy," Anna said. "I need to feed him soon."

Kratos nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Anna said as she reached into the pocket she had in her bagging dress. She then handed him a sheet of paper.

Kratos stared down at it in wonder. "What is this?"

"Some kid gave it to me," Anna said. "He said he knew you."

"Really?" Kratos said as he slowly opened the note. "What was his name?"

"Mithos," Anna answered.

Kratos felt his entire body freeze and he stopped unfolding the note. He attempted to keep a straight face as he stared at Anna. "Mithos?"

"Yeah, after the legendary hero," Anna said. "He was kind of strange, but he seemed like a sweet kid. Where do you know him from anyway?"

Kratos was torn. Should he tell Anna the truth?

"Miss Anna, dinner's ready," Iris called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I need to set the table," Anna said. "We can talk during dinner." She then ran off to do her chores.

Kratos gave silent thanks towards Iris as he quickly finished opening the letter. He had found them. He was not sure how, but Mithos knew he was here. For some reason, however, he had not struck. He could have easily stolen away Anna while he was gone. Kratos knew he had allowed himself to become careless. He could have lost everything.

He quickly scanned the letter and was stunned by what he read. Mithos wanted to meet him at the port? What could he be up to? This had to be some kind of trap.

Kratos thought that they should leave immediately. If Mithos was being passive, this could be their only opportunity to escape. Mithos was no fool, however. He no doubt has one of his agents was spying on them. If he attempted to move before he met Mithos, it would bring hell to not only his family but also the entire city. Whether he liked it or not, Mithos had the upper hand.

"Is there something wrong, Kratos?" Anna voice brought him back. "You look pale."

Kratos shook his head. "I am fine."

Anna frowned; she could see right through his lie. But he still was not ready to tell her the truth. Maybe he could talk some sense into Mithos. There had to be a way to resolve this peacefully.

"You know, you don't have to keep me in the dark," Anna said as she turned away. "We're both in this." She then left him to his thoughts.

Kratos lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me, Anna."

The day passed slowly at that point. Not even his son could lift his mood. Lloyd unwittingly made things worse. Every time he saw Lloyd's innocent face, his mind returned to Mithos and what he could have planned.

Anna would give him concerned glances. Kratos did everything to stay strong and hide his concern. He couldn't allow Anna to know the truth.

Night finally came and Anna, still weak from giving birth, fell asleep almost immediately. Lloyd was also thankfully calm this night. He did not want them to leave them alone, but that choice was out of his hands. He gave one last look towards his family before he left for the dock.

The night was cool and there was a slight breeze, but he paid it no mind. He steeled himself for the worst as he reached his destination. At first, he saw nothing, but a figure did catch his eye. It didn't take long for him to recognize who it was.

Kratos sucked in his breath when he looked upon Mithos. Before him was not Yggdrasill. Instead, it was the boy he remembered so well from Heimdall. He looked exactly the same all the way down to his outfit. The disconnect between his expectation and reality stunned him.

"You're early, Kratos," Mithos said, his boyish voice bring back even more memories. "You have always been like that. Never late for anything."

Kratos hardened himself. This was not the Mithos he had known, despite his current appearance. "Yggdrasill, why have you called me here?"

"Must you be so formal?" Mithos asked as he turned to face him.

"If you have come for my family, you will have to fight me for them," Kratos said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Mithos casually waved a hand at him. "Kratos, if I had come here for that, I would have taken them while you were gone."

He knew that that was true. Still, Mithos was not to be trusted. "What do you want then?"

"I have come to give you an offer," Mithos said.

Kratos blinked. "What?"

"Kratos, return to Derris-Kharlan with me," Mithos said in a gentle voice. "If you do, you can take your family with you."

Kratos shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious," Mithos said. "I will even give that host body..."

"Anna," Kratos corrected coldly.

"Anna...a real Cruxis Crystal so she will remain ageless. We can take her exsphere as it is now," Mithos finished. He did give Kratos a look of annoyance.

"And Lloyd?" Kratos questioned further.

"Lloyd will, of course, be allowed to join us," Mithos said. He began to pace the pier. "You know, Kratos, I was angry at you for betraying me and leaving Cruxis. Now I think it was the best thing that could have happened."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Mithos began to chuckle. "Thanks to you and that host...Anna, you have given us something that we could not create even after all these years."

"Why is Lloyd so important?" Kratos asked.

"I am surprised at you, Kratos. I thought you would be able to figure it out." Mithos half mocked. "Your son is the first Angelus, a true angel."

"An Angelus?" Kratos repeated.

"We became angels by our Cruxis Crystals, we were not born as one," Mithos continued. "Your son, however, is a natural angel. For all practical purposes, he is a different species from us."

Kratos shook his head. "What does it matter?"

Mithos glared at Kratos. "If given the chance, his power could surpass all of us. With an ally like that on our side, Cruxis will be unstoppable. And, if we are allowed to study him, we can learn the secrets on how he was even born."

"And replicate him," Kratos said in disgust. "Lloyd is not a science experiment. He is a living, breathing person and I won't allow you to hurt him."

"Kratos, your lack of imagination stuns me," Mithos sighed.

"I know that you allowed yourself to become corrupted," Kratos said coldly. "Martel would have never approved of this."

"Martel would understand that this is all for the greater good!" Mithos almost yelled.

"You stopped fighting for the greater good a long time ago," Kratos said. It was a sad thing to admit. It was something he had been denying himself for years. It was his own denial that had allowed Mithos to go as far as he had.

Mithos looked like he was going to explode before he quickly calmed down. "I see this world has been allowed to blind you from our goal. Nonetheless, my deal still stands." Mithos looked directly at him and his eyes were the most sincere that Kratos had seen in years. "You are my friend. We have been through hell together. But you must understand, I can't allow that child to grow up as my enemy."

Kratos was taking off-guard by the intensity of his statement despite the soft tone. It was obviously that Mithos truly missed having him by his side. The offer he made was also very tempting. By returning to Cruxis he would assure the safety of his family. Anna would finally be free of her exsphere and even be granted an extended life. He did not have to worry about seeing her grow old and eventually dying.

Lloyd would also be in safe hands. Mithos would actually protect him. But Lloyd would never know peace. He would be raised as a warrior, a weapon created in Cruxis' image. Like Remiel, he would become a twisted being, filled with hatred and loathing for both worlds. It would also break the vow he made before Lloyd was even born.

However, was it really worth it? Wouldn't it be easier to stop Cruxis from the inside instead of running around the world?

Anna suddenly entered his mind. She would never approve of going to Derris-Kharlan. She would rather die before she surrendered to Cruxis. She also would never forgive him for taken such an offer. He also knew that Anna would never want to live forever and share in his curse. Honestly, he wouldn't want her to either. It was better to live a short and fulfilled life than a long empty one. His choice became clear.

"I can't take your offer," Kratos said. "Doing so would betray everything I have worked for."

Mithos gave him a blank stare.

"Please, Mithos," Kratos came closed to begging. "Open your eyes and get off this path of destruction. It is not too late to make everything right."

Mithos shook his head. "It really is a pity. I had hoped we could solve our differences without violence, but you had to be so stubborn. That woman has really rotted your mind."

"No, she opened my eyes and forced me to see the truth," Kratos said. "We have caused unimaginable suffering to the people of both worlds. We became the monsters we once fought against. You have repeated all of Zilveren's mistakes."

Kratos felt the wind knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. It took him a moment to realize that Mithos was now standing right in front of him. Mithos' eyes burnt into his own.

"Don't you ever mention that name," Mithos growled.

Kratos coughed. "Maybe you can't stand it because it reflects your conscience."

Mithos turned away from him. "Fine, do as you please. Know, however, that once I leave this place you will face the full wrath of Yggdrasill, ruler of Cruxis."

Kratos lowered his head in response. Before his eyes, the boy Mithos disappeared. Yggdrasill now stood in his place in full glory.

"In honor of our friendship, I will give you a day's head start," Mithos said. He then disappeared in a flash of light.

Kratos was left alone to the silent night. Everything was still.

* * *

**This is a convenstation I have been working towards for awhile. Given Mithos' personality I have a hard time believing that he never offered Kratos some type of peace offering to get him back into Cruxis. Of course, there are several nods towards fanfics that went into this direction. Things are really starting to heat up now.**

**Until next time.**


	36. Hunter

**Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for double checking this chapter and thanks all of you for the feedback and reviews. More reviews would be nice, but I hope everyone is enjoying the story, especially since we are really hitting the turning point.**

**Without further delay, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Hunter**

* * *

Kratos was not sure how long he sat there. His mind was blank and he stared unseeingly into the black sea.

"Kratos, is that you?" a voice asked.

He snapped out of his stupor and looked up to see Jason standing over him with a lantern in his hand.

"What are you doing on the dock? This isn't your shift." Jason reached out a hand and helped Kratos to his feet.

"I was meeting a friend," Kratos said.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be a ghost?" Jason joked.

No," Kratos said, completely missing the humor.

Jason sighed. "You better go home. You have a wife and child to take care of now."

Jason was right. He had to tell Anna and escape as soon as possible. He was not sure how true Mithos would be to his word and he didn't want to stay around to find out.

"Thank you, Jason," Kratos said. "You have a good night."

"Take care," Jason said as Kratos ran off.

Kratos did not waste a second as he rushed down the empty street. He kept his senses alert for danger the entire time. He had no intention of running into an ambush or worse.

It seemed to take forever to reach the house. He didn't bother to be subtle as he forcibly opened the door, nor did he waste time running into the main bedroom.

"Wake up!" Kratos demanded. He could hear Lloyd staring to cry, obviously unhappy about being woken up. Noishe gave a loud yawn as he sat up to see what was going on.

Anna groggily got up. "Kratos, it is the middle of the night."

"We have little time," Kratos said. "They're coming."

This got Anna's attention. She knew all too well who they were. "They found us? But how?"

"Cruxis have spies everywhere," Kratos stated. "It was only a matter of time."

Anna became pale at that moment. "That boy from earlier, he was with Cruxis."

That was an understatement. "Yes, which is why he gave you that note."

"What did he want?" Anna questioned. "Why not take us as soon as they found us?"

Kratos sighed. There was no point in hiding it anymore. "Yggdrasill wanted to make a deal with me so I would return to Cruxis."

"What kind of deal?" Anna asked.

"He offered to pardon you and Lloyd," Kratos said. "He was willing to allow us to live on Derris-Kharlan and even offer you a Cruxis Crystal."

Anna shook her head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why would he make you such a deal?"

"He wanted Lloyd," Kratos answered bluntly.

"Lloyd?" Anna gasped. "Why? He's just a baby. He is not a threat to them."

"But he could be," Kratos said neutrally. "I lied earlier. Lloyd is far from normal. He is in fact the first of his kind."

"First of his kind?" Anna repeated, dumbfounded.

"I don't understand all the details, but Lloyd is what Yggdrasill calls an Angelus." Kratos explained.

"So he is an angel," Anna said as she looked towards her son. Noishe was attempting to comfort the child, which did make him stop crying.

"Not quite; he is a true angel," Kratos said. "Not created by a Cruxis Crystal. From what I can understand, this is extremely rare. I only found out recently that I was supposedly unable to mate with you. Somehow, however, we made it work."

Anna shook her head. "I don't get any of this."

"In either case, Lloyd is very valuable to Cruxis," Kratos continued. "Which is why Yggdrasill was willing to make peace with us."

"And you refused," Anna concluded.

Kratos nodded.

"Then they could be here in any moment," Anna said worriedly.

"Yggdrasill has granted us a one-day head start," Kratos said. "I don't know how well he would honor that vow."

Anna shook her head. "Why would he do that?"

Kratos closed his eyes. "Because we were once friends." Speaking about their friendship in the past tense hurt him more than he knew. It would seem he lost everyone dear to him.

"So, they're after all of us now," Anna said as she got out of bed and went to pick up Lloyd. She rocked her son back and forth. "I don't care what they do to me. They can have their exsphere back, but they can't have my son."

"They will get none of us," Kratos said as he packed up. "A day is not much, but we can still make it work."

Anna nodded as she put Lloyd back into his crib. She then went to change clothes.

"Whine, whine," Noishe said.

"We were careless," Kratos said as he packed the bags. "We allowed ourselves to become too comfortable. I let down my guard."

He was so angry with himself. It almost seemed all that war training was for nothing. He knew he could not change what was done, but he was still furious nonetheless.

The question now, however, was where should they go. Returning to Tethe'alla seemed like the obvious choice, but the only way they could get there was by going to the Tower of Salvation. No doubt Mithos would be ready for them if they went anywhere near that area. They could transport again by breaking through the barrier, but it was too risky. Cruxis would still track them and Lloyd was with them now. His small body would not be able to survive a normal transport.

They were stuck here for the time being. So he had to find a safe place within the boarders of this world. The Grand Cardinals guarded all the main regions and they would now be searching for them even more actively. They might be forced to camp out instead of staying in one of the main towns. But would Lloyd be able to survive being in the elements?

"Ready," Anna said as she put her bag over her shoulder. "Where should we go?"

"For now let's head towards Hakonesia Peak," Kratos said.

"Wouldn't they be expecting that?" Anna asked.

"Lloyd would not be able to stand long periods at sea, so we have to stay on land for now," Kratos said. "I would also be able defend us more effectively."

Anna nodded her head in understanding. "Then let's get going." She picked up Lloyd, who was slowly falling asleep again, and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Kratos grabbed all of their bags, and they quickly left the house.

He felt sad about leaving the place they had called home for such a short period of time. He would also miss all the people that he had met here, but he knew it was for the best. If they stood where they were, they would indirectly cause the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands, of people.

He didn't like it, but it appeared they were destined to live as nomads. It was not fair to Lloyd, since the child would never get a sense of stability, but what choice did they have? Hopefully with the new information he had found that day, he would be able to stop Cruxis soon and end this insanity.

* * *

Kvar leaned back heavily into his chair as he read the latest report. He growled and slammed his hand into his desk so hard that it left a giant dent. "Damn, another failure."

His latest attempt to reproduce the Angelus Project had failed miserably. This worthless host body had not even lasted three months. She was the only close matched he had had in his new batch too. He was tempted to go out and get another fresh cargo, but he had exceeded his quota. He had to wait another three months before the other Grand Cardinals sent in their shipments.

"Damn these miserable inferior beings," Kvar growled. "If only those Renegades had not interfered, I would have a perfect Cruxis Crystal right in my hand."

A beep on the computer got his attention. He pushed the button to see who it was. Soon, a hologram of a half-elf appeared. He had short purple hair that grew as spikes on the back of his head. He also had dark gray eyes that were half covered by his dark red bifocals. His nose was so pointed that it drew attention away from the rest of his face.

"Greeting, Kvar. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," the half-elf said.

Kvar had to keep himself from sneering. "Rodyle, how nice to hear from you again."

"I can tell by your face that you once again failed to create another Angelus Project," Rodyle said. His tone was half amused, half mocking.

"Given that it took me nearly forty years to find the perfect host body, finding another to replace it is not going to be easy," Kvar said in annoyance. "What of you? How are the preparations coming for the Mana Cannon?"

"Splendid," Rodyle cooed. "I almost have everything I need to prepare building it. Once it is completed and merged with the Angelus Project, our promotions from Lord Yggdrasill shall be assured."

Kvar knew Rodyle was lying about that that last part about actually wanting a promotion within the ranks of Cruxis. Knowing Rodyle, he would undoubtedly use the cannon for himself and may even try to turn against Lord Yggdrasill himself. It mattered little. Once he presented Rodyle's lifeless body along with the Mana Cannon, he would finally become the leader of the Grand Cardinals and put that bitch Pronyma in her place.

"That is, of course, if you can meet your end of the bargain," Rodyle's voice interrupted his musings.

"No fear, I can still create the Angelus Project in time," Kvar said. "Things would move faster, however, if you retrieved that host body."

"Kvar, you know I would return it if I ever came in contact with it," Rodyle laughed. Another one of his many lies. Kvar was not too worried, since Rodyle was too busy with his own projects to even send his own Desians into the field.

"You should be more concerned about Magnius," Kvar said. "If he ever learns the truth of your deception, it will be your head on the line."

Rodyle laughed loudly. "Please. You and I both know that Magnius has the IQ of a raisin. By the time he learns anything, it will be far too late."

"Even so, you should stay aware," Kvar said.

Another beep got his attention. Kvar knew whom this call was from. "I will have to sign off for now. A certain woman wants to talk to me."

Rodyle's imaged faded away and the form of Pronyma came forward.

"Pronyma, what do you want?" Kvar asked rudely.

"Just as uncouth as ever," Pronyma said in a bored tone. "I would be nicer if I was in your position. Lord Yggdrasill is still not pleased with you for letting that host body escape."

Kvar sneered. She had to bring that up. "A minor setback."

"Luckily for you, Lord Yggdrasill is giving you a chance to redeem yourself," Pronyma stated.

Kvar raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"The host body, along with Lord Kratos, has been spotted in the Palmacosta region," Pronyma said. "You have been ordered to seek out and recover the Angelus Project, Lord Kratos, and their newborn son."

That took Kvar by surprise. "Newborn son? You mean that Kratos actually mated with the host body? How disgusting."

"That child is not to be harmed in any way," Pronyma continued. "Lord Kratos is to be taken alive as well. His condition is secondary."

Kvar rubbed his chin. "What of the host body?"

"Do as you please with it," Pronyma said in a dismissive tone. "Lord Yggdrasill has no need for her."

Kvar smirked. "Tell Lord Yggdrasill that it shall be done."

"For your sake, you better pray for success," Pronyma warned as she signed off.

Kvar began to chuckle. This was an unexpected twist. Kratos had somehow managed to make an Angelus. This was a very rare opportunity that he could not possibly miss.

He pushed another button on his desk. "Prepare ECHOES."

"Yes, sir," A voice came from the other side.

Once that was done, Kvar began to lock down all his research. Given standard protocol, Pronyma would be the one running his Ranch in his absence, and he didn't want her snooping around in his personal files, especially anything regarding the Mana Cannon and the Angelus Project. To make extra sure that everything was safe, he locked the final password with a Code 7. Which meant that if Pronyma wanted to break in, she could only do so with a drop of his blood.

He made a final check before he leaned back comfortably in his seat. He could barely contain his excitement at the thought of finally getting his Angelus Project back along with finally settling the score with that traitor, Kratos. Yggdrasill might want him alive, but he had also said his condition was secondary. He would make sure Kratos suffered both physically and mentally for embarrassing him in Luin. He would then take pleasure in seeing Kratos watch his son being turned into a living weapon bound to their will. Oh yes, the traitor would suffer.

Kvar laughed loudly. Revenge was indeed a dish best served cold.

* * *

They kept running well into dawn, making good time despite being burdened with an infant. Although, it was Noishe who helped with that. Anna was currently riding Noishe and in her arms she held Lloyd, who was thankfully still sleeping. Kratos knew they would eventually have to stop to feed him, but he wanted to put as much distance between themselves and Palmacosta as possible.

"Whine, bark, whine," Noishe said.

Kratos nodded. "There's a lake near here? Good, we can rest there for the moment."

They went into a batch of trees that hid a small lake. The water was so clear that they could see to the bottom of it.

Anna carefully slipped off Noishe. Lloyd was beginning to wake and let out a small cry.

"I know," Anna said as she loosened her blouse and exposed one of her breasts. Lloyd greedily latched onto it and began to eat his breakfast. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing breast-feeding.

"How long before we reach Hakonesia Peak?" Anna asked.

"At this rate, about three days," Kratos said.

Anna was silent for a long moment. Kratos could tell by her posture that something serious was on her mind. He allowed her to compose her thoughts as he got breakfast ready for her.

"Kratos, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly," Anna said, her voice just above a whisper.

Noishe took a seat under a tree. He knew something big was about to happen.

Kratos mentally prepared himself. "What is it?"

"Awhile ago I heard you say the name Mithos when we flew over Exire," Anna said. "That boy I met in Palmacosta was also named Mithos."

Kratos felt his heart freeze.

"Was that boy Yggdrasill?" Anna asked.

It took Kratos a moment to answer. "Yes."

"How can that be? He's thousands of years old." Anna said.

"A Cruxis Crystal allows you to look as old or as young as you want if you know how to control it," Kratos explained. "Yggdrasill...Mithos used the Cruxis Crystal to make himself an adult before his time so he could look like a proper leader of Cruxis."

Anna lowered his eyes. "He looked...he looked so innocent..."

Kratos allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "He was once an innocent. That was before Martel died."

"How did she die?" Anna asked softly.

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "She was murdered by a human traitor."

Anna gasped.

"Since that day, Mithos has carried a hatred towards all humans," Kratos said in a hollow voice.

"Is that why he wants to bring her back to life?" Anna asked.

"That is part of the reason," Kratos said. There was another long silence.

"Is this Mithos the same as the hero Mithos?" Anna asked slowly.

Kratos closed his eyes. "He is indeed Mithos the Hero."

He could see Anna beginning to shake. He couldn't blame her. Another set of her beliefs has been crushed. The person that she had revered as a great hero who died for the good of the world had turned into a monster who cruelly murdered others. Within the span of a couple of words he had destroyed another piece of her world.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Kratos could think to say.

"No, I'm glad I got to know more of the truth," Anna said with a small smile. "I may never know everything that has happened in the past and maybe it is best that way." She pulled Lloyd away once he was full and burped him.

Anna's strength never ceased to amaze him. Then again, she needed to be a strong woman to tolerate him. Maybe that was why she was the only one for him in the world.

Kratos looked towards the clear water. The future was uncertain, but even now he still felt a sense of hope. A hope that better days were still ahead.

* * *

Kvar looked over his troops with admiration. Before him stood fifty of his best soldiers, the Elite Control of Human Oversight and Eradication Squad, better known as ECHOES. They were all Desians that he had personally chosen to undergo his special training program and experiments.

Although the vast majority died during the program, the strongest had always survived. It did leave the survivors, however, crazy in the head and prone to violence, but that was just the way he liked them. They took great joy in causing pain and suffering to the humans. They were also very good at their jobs and loyal to only him.

They were also all equipped with exspheres that were rejects from the Angelus Project. Although they were all failures, they were still stronger that regular exspheres and he hated throwing good material away.

"I see you got your men ready," Pronyma observed. "What a worthless bunch."

Kvar chose to ignore that comment. "With these men, the Angelus Project will be back within our hands. While I am gone, Pronyma, I expect you to take good care of my Ranch."

Pronyma rolled her eyes. "Running a Ranch is hardly any work for me, Kvar. You should be more worried about completing your mission."

"Not a problem," Kvar said coldly.

"Kvar, if you fail on your mission this time, don't bother returning," Pronyma warned.

For the first time in years Kvar did feel a sense of fear. Although he was confident in his abilities, he also knew that Yggdrasill would most likely murder him if he returned empty-handed. Whether he liked it or not, this was his one chance. He, however, had no intention of failing, especially to a bunch of inferior beings.

Yggdrasill might see Kratos as an equal, but a human was always a human despite how they dressed themselves up. Kratos was nothing but an over-inflated animal that needed to be put in its place, and he was just the person to do it.

"When I return with all of them in hand, I will expect an apology from you," Kvar sneered at Pronyma as he turned to face his men. "Move out!"

Like a well-oiled machine, they all marched in perfect order out of the Ranch. Kvar walked at the front of the group with his head held high and a sadistic look on his face.

"Kratos, prepare for hell," he whispered.

* * *

**With that this officially concludes the second Act of my story. Not a big action or revelation chapter, but everyone's most hated Desians finally joins the chase. I know you all have been waiting for him since he has been more of a background character up to this point. Don't worry, you will be seeing more of him in the coming chapters.**

**Feels like it too me forever to reach this point, but, I can see the end in sight. However, I still have a ways to go before the conclusion so until next time keeping reading and reviewing.**


	37. Parenthood

**Here I am again after a week long break. Sorry, but was kind of ill last weekend and I had a busy Labor Day weekend to boot. But, that is all in the past and this chapter came out very well.**

**Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter and thanks all of you for the feedback and reviews. More reviews are always welcome to help me make a better story, of course.**

**Anyway, enjoy the third and final act.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Parenthood**

* * *

Mithos sat back heavily in his chair as he looked over the latest reports. Normally Kratos would be in charge of looking over such information. However that was not possible now, since Kratos had gone rogue. He also did not trust Yuan with sensitive information, so he was now forced to check everything himself. It was a pain, but it gave him something to do.

His head jerked up when he felt a shift in the mana of the room. He didn't need to turn around to know that Pronyma was now standing behind him.

"Report," Mithos said, never turning away from the scene.

"Kvar's Ranch is still stable, and the exsphere export is up ten percent," Pronyma reported.

Mithos nodded. "Good."

"Lord Yggdrasill, I must ask you to replace Kvar," Pronyma said. "He has been after Lord Kratos for nearly three years now, and he still has not succeeded. He is a failure to his position and not worthy of the title Grand Cardinal."

"It is true that he has failed miserably on his mission," Mithos said slowly.

That was, of course, an understatement. Kvar had managed to corner Kratos several times, but had been met with defeat each time. He had also lost almost half of his men in that time frame. Although Mithos was impressed that Kvar's ECHOES team had managed to stand up to Kratos for any length of time. Maybe he should require all the Desians to undergo the treatment they had.

"With all due respect, Lord Yggdrasill, why keep him?" Pronyma questioned.

"His constant pestering of Kratos is keeping him from being a major threat to Cruxis," Mithos explained. "It is also making that host body's exsphere grow stronger and ready to turn into a Cruxis Crystal." He then began to chuckle. "Plus, I have been in a good mood these last couple of years."

Pronyma began to smile herself. "You mean the Chosen."

"She is the closest match we have to date," Mithos almost purred. "I am certain that she will be the one to bring Martel back to life."

Pronyma's smile began to turn into a frown. "What of the Renegades? They have been successful in killing the Chosens in recent years."

"This Chosen's journey cannot fail," Mithos said as he slammed his fist down. "If I have to, I will get one of my angels to escort her." Then he stopped in thought. "Better yet, I will get Kratos to do the job."

"Lord Kratos?" Pronyma asked.

"Once he returns, of course," Mithos said casually. "Even he would not want Sylvarant to be destroyed."

"That's if Kvar finally succeeds," Pronyma said in a doubtful tone. "Lord Yggdrasill, let me go after them. I would have Lord Kratos back here before the end of the year."

Mithos waved his hand. "That won't be necessary. Although Kvar has proven to be a failure till now, people tend to work at their best when they're against the wall."

Truthfully, he didn't want to take Kvar off the hunt because he would have to kill him for his failure. Although all the Grand Cardinals were expendable to various extents, it was a pain to replace any of them. The vetting process alone took years and all that paper work was annoying. Kvar was also the best researcher he currently had on exspheres, so his knowledge was still valuable. If he died, it would take centuries to replicate his results.

He also was certain that Kvar's underhanded tactics and keen mind would give him the edge in the end. Kvar knew very well how to learn from his past mistakes. Even though each of his attempts to capture Kratos had failed, he got closer each time. Something told him that it was only a matter of time now.

"In the mean time, I want you keep a closer eye on Rodyle," Mithos said nonchalantly. "He is up to something again." That fool never learned, but keeping him around kept him sharp.

Pronyma bowed. "As you wish." She then disappeared.

Mithos turned around and went back to his work. Everything he had been working for was drawing near. Soon Martel would be bought back to life and the final phase for his Age of Lifeless Beings would begin. He would let none stand in his way, not even Kratos.

* * *

The sound of childish laughter filled the air as a young toddler ran across the empty plain.

"Can't catch me!" the child mocked as he ran off again.

"You think so?" an equally playful voice said as Anna chased after her son.

Lloyd had really grown over the years. He was no longer that helpless baby, but an energetic and mischievous toddler. His head was now full of hair that had grown into a spiky look similar to that of his father. He was also fairly bulky for his age.

Noishe ran in front of Anna and was easily able to catch the young boy. He grabbed Lloyd by his pants and victoriously carried him back to his parents.

"Not fair," Lloyd giggled.

"All fair in love and war," Anna said as she took Lloyd from Noishe.

"Whine, bark, bark," Noishe said.

"Bad doggy," Lloyd said, although he was laughing the entire time.

Kratos walked some distance behind them. "We need to keep going. We want to reach Hima before the afternoon."

"Lighten up, Kratos," Anna said as she shifted Lloyd in her arms. "We were just playing."

"This is not the time to play," Kratos said as he stopped in front of Anna.

"Lloyd is a young boy and he needs to burn off some energy," Anna said. "You know how terrible he is when he is bored."

Kratos sighed. "I just want to reach shelter soon. Kvar could be in the area."

Anna visibly shook at the mention of that name. For years that terrible man had been hunting them like deer. He had no qualms about killing entire villages just to get to them. A part of her never wanted to go to Hima or any other city, since death and destruction followed them.

At the same time, however, they couldn't sleep outside forever. It was getting close to winter, and the temperature could easily reach below zero. Although Kratos was not bothered by the weather, the same could not be said for Lloyd and her. She had been getting sicker lately, and Lloyd was still too young to camp out in cold weather.

It also was not healthy to have a young child moving from place to place every day. They tried to stay within a town for at least three months before moving again. Thankfully Kvar had only caught them a few times during those time periods. Despite all the wanted posters, the vast majority of people refused to turn them in.

In fact the Desians' influence had been decreasing since the day the Chosen had been born. The day of her birth spread throughout the world and there were celebrations in the streets that lasted for days. They were confident that this Chosen would succeed and finally break the iron rule that the Desians had held over them for centuries. Some had even boldly vandalized the Ranches to show their defiance.

Anna wished she could join in the celebrations, but she knew it was all empty. If the Chosen succeeded, she, like all the others, would be used to bring back a dead woman and the cycle would begin all over again, except it would be Tethe'alla who would suffer. Although she had spent only a short time in that world, she didn't want to see it destroyed by the Desians. Too many people had already suffered.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Lloyd's voice cut through her thought. She could feel her son wiping her tears. Lloyd himself looked close to crying too.

Kratos gently took Lloyd out of her arms and placed him on his shoulders. "You will ride with me for a little while."

Lloyd's mood immediately perked up. "Yay, I get to ride with Daddy!"

A small smile appeared on Kratos' face as he bounced his son up and down, causing the little boy to laugh cheerfully.

He then turned towards his wife, his face hardening as he looked at her. "Are you feeling well? You can ride on Noishe."

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." They began to walk again.

"It is about the Chosen," Kratos stated matter-of-factly. He always seemed able to read her mind.

Anna's eyes became downcast. "That girl will die unless we do something. But we're barely able to take care of ourselves."

"I have severely underestimated Kvar," Kratos said. "However, he won't stop us from stopping Cruxis. Once Lloyd is a little older, I will search for the material needed to create the Eternal Ring."

"Will the Eternal Sword really be enough?" Anna asked. It was still hard for her to believe that a simple sword caused all this damage and that it was the key to Yggdrasill' power.

"No, the Eternal Sword alone cannot fix things," Kratos said. "Unless the Great Seed is planted, merging the worlds would be a death sentence. However, we would severely limit Mithos' power and would have something with which to reason with him."

Anna shook her head. "You still think you can reason with Yggdrasill?" She refused to call him by his other name. A part of her did not want to humanize Yggdrasill, and it was easier for her to think of him as a distant monster.

"There may be a chance," Kratos said.

Anna turned her head. "And maybe it's time to accept that your friend is long dead."

Kratos said nothing as Lloyd laughed. He was completely unaware of the horrors going on around him. They had somehow managed to shelter him from the worst of Kvar's deeds. However, she was not too sure how long that would last. Lloyd was old enough now to know when something was wrong.

"Daddy, are we sleeping outside again?" Lloyd asked.

"No son, we're staying inside," Kratos said in a gentle voice.

"Good, I don't like being cold," Lloyd said.

Anna affectionately pinched Lloyd's leg. "None of us do."

"Whine, whine," Noishe agreed.

It was fairly late in the afternoon when they reached Hima. Lloyd was fast asleep on his father's head and drool was dipping from his chin and into Kratos' hair. Anna had to keep herself from giggling, since Kratos did not notice his hair was being washed.

The town itself was small, with only a couple of wooden houses and a steep mountainside on the far end of the village. There were several people standing on the outside of the inn who gave them suspicious looks.

One of them, however, had a stunned look on their face. "Is that you, Kratos?"

Kratos looked over the man as he ran towards him. "You are?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Nova." He said.

Kratos' eyes widen. "I remember; you're the one I escorted a couple years ago."

"It is great to see you again," Nova took notice of Anna. "How are you, young lady?"

Anna smiled. "Fine, thank you."

"Are you now escorting her across the land?" Nova asked.

"She is my wife," Kratos said.

Nova looked as though he was knocked across the head. "Your wife!" He finally noticed Lloyd sleeping on top of his head. "Then...that's your child?"

Kratos shifted Lloyd slightly. "Yes, this is my son, Lloyd."

It took Nova a moment to regain his bearings. "I never would have expected it. Even though we only knew each other for a short while, you never stuck me as a family man."

Anna had to laugh at that. If someone had told her a couple years ago that she would marry someone like Kratos, she would have called them crazy. Now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Neither did I," Kratos answered truthfully. He then began to look around. "Where is your wife?"

Nova began to chuckle. "Well, you're not the only one who became a family man these last couple of years. I had a baby girl three and half years ago. Her name is Alduin"

"Congratulations," Anna said with a smile.

"Thank you," Nova said.

"But you're still traveling," Kratos noted.

"I am returning home now. I was just stopping here to buy some supplies and a bed for the night. Since Alduin is still too young to travel with us, Trisa stays at home while I go out during the summer to do research," Nova explained.

"Sounds like a good deal," Anna said.

Nova began to frown. "Kratos, you're not taking jobs with your family around? I know it is none of my business, but it is dangerous to carry around a child nowadays. Even with the Chosen being born."

"I am not currently working," Kratos said. "We stop in a village now and then to settle down, but we don't stay long. We are both like nomads."

Anna always found it amazing how Kratos could make up a story on the spot. She was not too comfortable with Kratos being such a practiced liar, but it was a talent that came in handy.

"Well then, why don't I treat you all to dinner," Nova said. "You all look starved."

"You would do that?" Anna asked in surprise.

"I owe your husband for saving my family's lives. Not to mention he let me study his Protozoan," Nova said as he pointed at Noishe.

"Whine, bark, bark," Noishe said.

"I still have not seen another creature like him," Nova said. "It was such a great honor."

Kratos glanced at his wife before answering. "We would be honored to have dinner with you."

"Great!" Nova said as he slapped his hands. "I'll let you get settled and I'll meet you in the dining room."

"That would be good," Kratos said as he went into the inn. Lloyd was awake now and was looking around in a daze.

"Are we there yet, Daddy?" Lloyd asked, his voice was still thick with sleep.

"Yes, we are," Kratos said as he signed in for his room.

Lloyd immediately woke up when he heard that. "Good, now I can run away."

Kratos then walked upstairs with Anna right behind him.

"I never knew you let someone study Noishe," Anna said as Kratos opened the door to their room. The room was fairly big, with double beds and a window. It also had a nice fireplace that was already lit.

"It was just something that happened," Kratos said. "It happened almost as soon as I descended from Derris-Kharlan." He put Lloyd on the bed, who immediately began to jump on it.

"Lloyd, I've told you not to jump on the beds," Anna said sternly. Lloyd sat down and put down his head in shame. "Anyway, you were not concerned about Nova knowing about what Noishe truly is?"

"Only a few people knows what a Protozoan is or of their importance," Kratos said. "Plus, Nova is a zoologist, so he has a lot of respect for animals and would never harm Noishe."

Anna nodded. "He does sound like a sweet man."

Lloyd began to crawl on the bed. This got Anna's attention and Lloyd giggled as he tried to hide himself with the bed covers.

Anna gave a mischievous smile. "Like I can't see you." She then pounced on the bed and wrapped Lloyd in the covers, earning a scream of pure joy.

"Daddy, help!" Lloyd half-pleaded.

Kratos decided to play along and walked over as though to rescue his son. Instead, he took advantage of Lloyd's helpless form and ruffled his already messy hair, earning even more laughter.

Kratos pulled his hand away and began to shake his head. "You need a bath."

Lloyd stopped laughing. "But I don't want a bath."

"Well, you're getting one anyway," Kratos said as he picked up Lloyd.

"Camping outside will do that to a child," Anna said as she went to prepare the bath.

Kratos stripped Lloyd of his clothes and knocked some of the dust off. He would have to clean them later tonight.

Lloyd, however, was not finished playing, and he jumped off the bed and began to run around.

"Lloyd get back here!" Kratos ordered. He gave chase to the younger boy, which proved to be a mistake.

Thinking that his daddy was playing along, he ran at full speed around the room. Despite being bigger, Lloyd's tiny legs seemed to move quicker and Kratos found himself unable to catch him. When he did manage to lay his hands on him, Lloyd would slip out of his grip or jump around to avoid him. The boy was like a rabbit.

After ten minutes of Kratos chasing Lloyd, Anna came out of the bathroom. She was amazed to see the great warrior Kratos being outsmarted by a three year old. As fun as it was to watch, she knew it was time to end the game.

"Lloyd, stop playing with your father. It is time for your bath," Anna said. Her tone was firm and told Lloyd that she was not playing around.

Lloyd stopped and finally allowed his father to capture him. He was still giggling as Kratos handed him to Anna. Kratos knew he would never hear the end of this.

Anna gave a short laugh as she went into the bathroom with their son.

As embarrassing as that had been, he had to admit it was fun. Lloyd had brought such joy into his life that it was hard to imagine a time without him. Ever since he had been young, he had believed he didn't need children to feel complete. How wrong he had been for so many years. Anna and Lloyd gave him a reason for living. They gave him the courage to continue his fight against Cruxis.

As he thought about Lloyd, he did noticed one unique thing about his son. He did not seem to have a primary hand. When the child drew pictures for him or Anna, he tended to favor either hand.

This could be a sign that Lloyd was born with his family's gift. A gift that was denied him. He had to shake his head at the irony of the situation. His father would have been proud indeed. It was too bad Kratos had no intention in teaching Lloyd how to use such a gift in battle. It was better for the boy to learn to use his ability for something else. He half-wondered if he would become a blacksmith like his mother.

However, it was what did not make the child unique that caught most of Kratos' attention. Despite everything Mithos had said, Lloyd appeared to be a normal human boy. He showed no signs of having angelic powers and he ate and slept like a human. His mana didn't even feel all that different.

Kratos didn't think Mithos was wrong, but he saw none of the special powers Mithos was hinting at. Maybe his studies really were wrong. He supposed it made little difference. Lloyd was special the way he was as far as he was concerned. Lloyd was his son, and that was good enough for him.

Outside the window of their room, a man looked in on Kratos using a pair of binoculars. He stood some distance away on a cliff to ensure his presence was not felt. He smiled viciously as he put down the binoculars.

"Found ya," he chuckled as he ran off.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of on the short side for me, but I didn't want to drag the pace.**

**Also, as you can see I decided to skip ahead several years instead of going in detail about Kvar chasing Kratos and Anna for three years. I did this for several reasons. The biggest being that writing Kvar chasing them didn't really add to the overall storyline and in my opinion needlessly dragged things. Especially since I had to write plot devices so Kratos and Anna wouldn't get caught during that time period and Kratos can't kill Kvar. So, it is just easier for me to summarize events and those kind of story threads are better for one-shots. Besides, there are other authors on this site who can do those type of story plots much better than me.**

**On another note, I will never write any of Lloyd's line in 'baby talk'. I do this for one specify reason. I cannot write in baby talk, at all, and I don't really feel like trying. I haven't been around enough young kids to try to mimic all of their behaviors and mannerisms, so Lloyd may act older than what he is.**

**With that, until next time.**


	38. Scheme

**Well it has been a short week, but here is the new chapter. Because of oursolemnhour49's schedule with school she wasn't about to reread this chapter for me this week. So, you will have to deal with more grammar errors then usual. Sorry about about that.**

**Thanks for all the hits and reviews. It makes me happy to know that so many are enjoying my story and I hope you continue to read. More reviews are always helpful and it doesn't take long to hit the button at the bottom.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Scheme**

* * *

Yuan flew easily over the countryside. He made sure to keep out of eyesight since he did not what to give away his location. He had his senses opened as he searched for Kratos.

It was odd that he had been helping Kratos for these last couple of years. Whenever he had run into Kratos, he ended telling him about the latest news on Cruxis. He even had the Renegades protecting them for the spirits sakes. They had crossed arms with Kvar more than a couple times and he had personally taking him off the trail by false rumors and hearsay.

It was an odd turned of events since he still considered Kratos his enemy. At the same time, however, he could not in good consciousness act against him at this time. He had a family and he would no better than Mithos if he broke them up for the sake of his own goals. Damn Kratos for making things so difficult.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a large camp in the middle of the field. He knew from the mana flowing through the camp that it belonged to Kvar. It was not the person he was looking for, but he didn't mind. The Desian might actually know something.

He landed gracefully within the camp and several soldiers immediately greeted him by drawing their weapons. They were not wearing the usual uniforms. Instead, they wore very casual clothes that made them looked no different than the rest of the populist. Kvar had finally realized a couple of years ago that an army full of Desians caught too many people's attention and got Kratos a heads up on their location long before they found him.

"Stand down." Yuan ordered. "I want to speak to Kvar."

The Desians realized who he was in backed down. One of them took the lead and took him to Kvar, who was inside the main tent. Unlike his men Kvar still wore his armor, which made him stick out like a sore thumb. Kvar liked it that way since he felt superior to everyone else.

Kvar stood up from his desk when he saw Yuan. "Lord Yuan, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I was just scanning the area and decided to drop in." Yuan said casually. "I see you still have not been able to locate Kratos."

He obviously hit a sore spot since Kvar gave a low sneer. "We are close to finding them."

"It has been six months since your last report." Yuan said. "You know Lord Yggdrasill is not known for his patients. At this rate, punishment will be unavoidable for you."

He was personally surprised that Mithos had not axed the Grand Cardinal by now. Then again, Mithos was too busy preparing for the Journey of Regeneration.

"I'm aware of that." Kvar said. He was barely keeping the anger out of his voice. "However, their capture is all but assure this time. My scout returned here a couple days ago and confirmed Kratos' location."

Yuan had to hide his surprised. He heard of no such report. Then again, Kvar has become more secretive lately.

"In fact, we were about to move out and return to my Ranch to prepare for their arrive." Kvar said. That sadistic smirked appeared on his face. It was filled with more malice that Yuan had seen in years and that was saying something.

"Return to your Ranch?" Yuan questioned. "Pronyma wouldn't let you through the door without Kratos, the boy, and the Angelus Project in toll."

Kvar chuckled. "The boy would be in our hands within a couple of days." He then reached into his desk and pulled out some kind of vial.

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "And this would be?"

"The key to my success." Kvar bragged. "Kratos was careless in one of the last towns he stood in. Apparently, the boy went to the doctor and that doctor was 'nice' enough to provide me his medical files."

Yuan gave a silent pray to that poor human. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Thanks to those files, I was able to create a special virus." Kvar said. "It won't kill him, but it would make him extremely sick. The town that they are currently staying in does not have a doctor, which means Kratos will have to leave town to get help."

Yuan nodded in understanding. "You plan to use Kratos' absents to take both the child and his wife."

"Precisely." Kvar chuckled. "As we speak, one of my men is putting my plan into effect and I have ten of my best from ECHOES ready to pounce. As you can see Lord Yuan, it is only a matter of time now."

Kvar's plan seemed flawless. It was subtle compare to his other ideas. He also could not warned Kratos since Kvar's men would see him and Kvar conveniently did not tell him where Kratos was staying. He wondered if Kvar suspected him of anything or he wanted to ensure that no one took his glory. It was most likely a little bit of both.

"I have to admit, it sounds like a great plan." Yuan said. "Be careful, however. Pride comes just before the fall."

Kvar chuckled. "Fear not, Lord Yuan. I will have everything before the year ends." He then turned towards one of his men. "Please escort, Lord Yuan out so he could deliver his report."

He wanted to curse under his breath. Now that he had spoken to Kvar, he had to write an extensive report to Mithos. If it was one thing he hated, it was paperwork.

"I wish you luck." Yuan said as he allowed himself to escort out. He secretly hoped that Kratos would be able to find a way out of this mess.

"Lord Kvar, why didn't you tell Lord Yuan the complete truth about our mission?" One of the Desians asked once Yuan was out of the room. "Your orders were to only capture the boy, not the host body."

"Be quiet, moron." Kvar scolded. He knew all too well that angels had super hearing. He watched carefully for Yuan to fly away before answering. "Because it would look bad on the report.

Kvar stood up as he began to pace. "Kratos and that host body have made a complete fool out of me. Simply taken them in one swoop would be merciful. It would be must more fun to make them worry about their dear son."

The Desian nodded. "I see."

"Prepare to move out." Kvar said as he chuckled darkly. "We need to prepare the Ranch for our guest."

* * *

Anna watched in complete contentment as Kratos played with Lloyd on one of the playgrounds in Hima. It has been a rare chance to relax and enjoy life instead of running from town to town. Although they were still very much in danger, it did no good to constantly worry about it. Life was far too short.

She rubbed her hand as a pulse of pain ran down her hand and arm. It had been like that for the last couple months now. The skin around her exsphere was becoming inflamed again and the exsphere itself had changed from a dark blue to a baby blue. She attempted to hide what was happening from Kratos and as far as she knew, he was not too concern. Kratos had his hand full taking care of Lloyd to noticed all her mannerisms like he could a couple of years ago. Which she personally saw as a good thing. A woman had to be able to keep some secrets.

Lloyd turned to his mother and frowned. "Why doesn't mommy play with us anymore?"

"Mommy has not been feeling well lately." Kratos said in a low voice.

Anna had been getting sick more and more lately. He was certain it was connected to her exsphere. The seal that the elves had given her had held up for years now, but it wasn't permanent as Yu-Ka made painfully made clear. Anna needed a key crest. Otherwise, all they were doing was delaying the final conclusion.

Despite all his searching, he has been unable to find a dwarf that could help them. All the leads he did managed to find led to a dwarf that worked for Cruxis. Unless he found a free agent, he might as well turn themselves in to Cruxis. He was tempted to return to Tethe'alla and attempt to once again get in contact with Altessa. He was currently the only free dwarf that he knew of. By now, the Renegades should not be expecting his return.

However, if the Mizuho ninja was still working with them, they could walk right into another trap. Not to mention that he would have to risk going to the Tower of Salvation with Anna and Lloyd. It was a risk he would only take as a very last resort.

"Lets get mommy to play with us." Lloyd said mischievously as he got his toy bucket from one of the nearby ponds. He began to tip toe towards Anna and did nothing to stop his giggling.

Kratos sat back and watched in amusement as Lloyd threw the entire bucket of water at Anna, earning a loud scream. Although it was fairly warm considering the time of year, it was still cool enough for a normal person to why a jacket.

"Oh, you're in for it young man!" Anna yelled as she gave chase to Lloyd, who ran like his life depended on it. Kratos could not hold back a chuckled.

"What a spirited little boy." A man said.

Kratos looked up to see a young man standing above him. He had yellow hair and green eyes. He could tell that he was also a half-elf.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." The man said shyly.

"No, it's alright." Kratos assured as he stood up. There was something about this man that seemed familiar, even dangerous.

"I wish I had a family like that." The man said as his body shook in anger. "My wife was murder by a bunch of humans years ago. She didn't do anything wrong and they murdered her in cold blood."

"I am sorry to hear that." Kratos said sympathetically. "When did it happen?"

"It was during the half-elf massacre." The man said with seething hatred. "My wife and her family were in the village while I and some others were working the farm. They came and butchered everyone. They were only women and kids left in the village. They had no weapons and no means to defend themselves. Not only did they kill them, but they also left their corpses to rot in the sun. I will never forget that smell as long as I live."

Kratos lowered his eyes. "I heard about that massacre. I am truly sorry for your lost."

The half-elf massacre was so big that it even reached Derris-Kharlan. From what he could remember, a group of humans struck out on a quest of vengeance against the Desians. From what Yuan was able to tell him, those humans were all victimized by the Desians and their families were either murdered or taken to the Ranches. Although he sympathize and understood those people's anger all too well, they made the mistake in thinking that all half-elves were Desians.

By them striking out in anger against the innocent, they had only succeeded in spreading more resentment and continuing the cruel cycle that they were all trapped in. History always seemed to repeat itself.

"I thank the spirits everyday that Forcystus was able to hunt them down and put all those humans to a painful death." The man continued, unaware of Kratos' musings. "My only regret was that I wasn't there to witness it."

He could feel the man's pain, but he raised even more questions. The half-elf obviously hated humans, so why was he even talking to him?

"Is this a friend of yours, Kratos?" Anna asked as she walked over to him. Lloyd was in her arms, still giggling from their game.

"No, I just came over to say hello." The man said. "I was just remembering some painful memories and thinking of what could had been."

Anna frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The man walked over and gently took Lloyd's hand and gave it a short squeeze. Lloyd reacted by pulling his arm away and curling deeper into this mom's embrace.

"That is such a precious child you have." The man said. "Don't take him for granted. As I have learned, death can strike at any moment."

There was something in his tone that put Kratos on edge. It almost seemed his statement came out as more as a promise than a warning.

"I must take my leave." The man said as he gave a short bow. "You two have a peaceful day." He then left the young family.

"He seems so...hurt." Anna said slowly.

"Humans are not the only ones who had been damaged by Cruxis." Kratos said, cursing Mithos for continuing the cycle that led to his own victimization.

"Lets play some more!" Lloyd cheered, changing the mood once again.

Anna smiled. "That is enough playing for the day. We don't want you to catch a cold."

"Awe." Lloyd mourned as he was carried back to the inn.

Kratos, however, could not shake the feeling he got from that man. Maybe he was becoming paranoid, but his instincts told him that something bad was going to happen.

Later that night, Anna settled herself into bed as Kratos watched out the window as he usually does.

"Kratos, are you sure you don't want to sleep tonight?" Anna asked. "You haven't rested in almost a year now."

"Sleeping isn't necessary for me and I get plenty of rest during the day." Kratos answered.

Anna sighed. Even so, it would have been nice to have her husband in bed with her. Even if it was just symbolic.

"Get some sleep." Kratos softly ordered. "I will wake you if something happens."

Anna knew there was little point in arguing with him so she laid her head down and went into a fitful sleep. She was actually pretty deeply asleep when she suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

Kratos turned around when he heard his wife breathing hard. "Anna, is there something wrong?" He walked over to check on her.

Something was wrong. Anna did not know why, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach. At first, she thought there was something wrong with her exsphere, but it felt no different than usual. No, something else was amiss.

Noishe, who was still awake, began to bark franticly. He was over by Lloyd's bed.

Anna froze for a second before she rushed towards her son. She pulled the covers back and was horrified to see Lloyd lying there with his eyes half opened, drool running down his face, and sweet covering his small body. His face was also red like a tomato and his breathing was shallow.

"Lloyd!" Anna screamed in horror as she picked up her baby. He was hot to the touch.

Kratos put a hand on Lloyd's forehead. "He's too hot. We need to cool him down."

Anna wasted no time and ran to the bathroom. She ran the bath water until it was an even temperature. Kratos used this time to removed Lloyd's clothes. He was shivering badly.

"I...I'm cold." Lloyd muttered in a weak voice.

"No son, you're actually very hot." Kratos said, although he knew Lloyd would not understand.

Noishe whined worriedly as he watched the two parents work.

"The bath is ready." Anna said as she took Lloyd from Kratos and eased him into the bath water.

Lloyd began to scream bloody murder as he was submerged. "IT'S COLD, IT'S COLD, IT'S COLD!" He screamed.

It broke Anna's heart to hear her son's pain, but she had to remain strong.

"Please, it's cold!" Lloyd screamed.

"I know, baby, I know." Anna assured.

"I will get a doctor." Kratos said as he ran out of the room.

He had never been more scare in his life. Although Lloyd has been sick in the past, it was nothing like this. It seemed much worst than just a flu.

"I need to get a doctor here." Kratos said as calmly as he could to the desk clerk.

The woman frowned at him. "I'm sorry, sir. But, there is no doctors in this town."

Kratos was stunned for a moment. "What kind of town has no doctor? Isn't there an orphanage near here? Surely, those kids need medical care."

"They have directors with some medical training, but we have no license physician here." The clerk said sadly. "The closest we have is a traveling doctor who comes here about once a month."

"A traveling doctor?" Kratos questioned.

The clerk nodded. "She travels all over this area given care to those in need. She even gives the orphans free check ups."

"Where can I find her?" Kratos asked.

The clerk lowered her head in thought. "I don't really know. She might be near Asgard by now."

Although he knew that he was not particular welcomed in Asgard, he had little choice. If they don't get help, Lloyd could die.

"What is this doctor's name?" Kratos asked.

"Doctor Holly." The clerk answered.

"Thank you." Kratos said as he ran back upstairs.

He ran into the room and saw Anna still trying to cool Lloyd off. He was so weak now that he was no longer crying. Instead, only soft whimpering sounds greeted him.

"He's still very hot." Anna said as she was adding ice to the water. "When will the doctor be here?"

"As soon as I can find her." Kratos answered. Anna gave him a puzzled look. "There is no doctors in Hima. There is a traveling one in the area, but I have to find her."

"Whine, bark, whine?" Noishe asked.

Kratos shook his head. "There is no one else."

"Then, lets go find her." Anna said as he prepared to lift Lloyd out of the tub.

"No, the cool air could kill Lloyd." Kratos said more harshly than he meant to. "I will go get her. Stay here and care for Lloyd."

"Whine, whine, whine." Noishe said.

"You should stay here with Anna." Kratos said.

"Whine, whine, bark." Noishe countered.

"I can fly..." Kratos stopped himself in mid-sentence. If he flew, he would give his identity away. Even if he only flew on the way there, it would take at least over a day to return here at his fastest walking speed and there was no to tell if Doctor Holly could walked that distance in such a short amount of time. It would be faster to take Noishe.

Kratos sighed in defeat. "Very well, you can come."

"Bark." Noishe said.

Kratos then turned towards Anna. "We should be back by morning."

Anna nodded. "Please hurry, Kratos."

Kratos wasted no more time as he ran out of the room, with Noishe shortly behind him. The temperature had greatly dropped from earlier and Kratos could see his breath in the wind.

Noishe got into mounting position and Kratos jumped on his back. They were now off into the night and soon disappeared from town. Kratos knew he was up against the clock. He prayed to anyone that was listening that Lloyd would live long enough for his return.

* * *

On the cliffs, several Desians watched as Kratos departed from the village.

"All too easy." One of them sneered. "Everything is going according to Kvar's plan."

"Remember, we don't want the host body." The leader of the group said. "We're only after the child. However, the host body is not to be harm. Too badly, anyway."

They all laughed as they began their marched unto the town.

* * *

**Yeah, I was so mean to Lloyd in this chapter. Keep in mind, it was all to advance the plot and it's was all Kvar's idea so blame him.**

**Until next time.**


	39. Heroic Stand

**This would be the first action chapter I wrote in awhile, so hope I'm not too rusty.**

**Thanks you for all the hits and thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for taking the time to double check this chapter. Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Heroic Stand**

* * *

Anna pulled Lloyd from the bath and used a towel to clean him off. Lloyd was shivering badly, but his fever was no longer at dangerous range. However it was still very high and could possibly jump again. She prayed to Martel that Kratos would be back soon.

"Mommy, I feel sick," Lloyd said as he grabbed his stomach.

Anna didn't have a moment to waste as she took Lloyd to the toilet and let him unload his dinner. She petted his back to ensure that he didn't choke.

What could have made Lloyd so sick so fast? He had been completely healthy this morning. His playing in the park couldn't have caused this.

Once Lloyd had finished his business, Anna wiped his mouth and carried him to the bed. She eased him down and allowed him rest.

"Mommy, I'm cold," Lloyd said as he reached for the covers.

"No dear, you can't have the covers, otherwise you will get sicker," Anna said. Although she had heard that it was better to sweat a cold out, she didn't want to risk overheating Lloyd.

There was suddenly a frantic knock on the door that tore Anna's attention away from her son. She gave Lloyd one last look before answering. As soon as the door was opened the clerk pushed it open all the way.

"You need to hide!" she said franticly. "Desians have entered the town."

Anna gasped. "The Desians are here?" Could they have timed it more perfectly?

"They're looking for someone, perhaps an escapee from the Ranch," the clerk said. "In any case you'd better hide. The Desians have no qualms about murdering women and children."

Anna knew that to be the truth. The clerk was taking a major risk even warning them to hide; she had most likely taken pity on them since Lloyd was sick. She would be forever grateful to the young woman.

"There is a storage room you can hide in," the clerk said quickly. "Please, follow me."

Anna went back to the bed and picked up Lloyd's shivering form. They all ran downstairs and into the lounge. The normally crowded room was now empty, and Anna could see touches from the window.

"Listen up, inferior beings!" one of the Desians yelled. Anna could clearly hear him from the window. "If you value your lives and your homes, you better all gather within the main square. Anyone who fails to comply with this order shall be executed on sight."

Anna hugged Lloyd even tighter.

"This way, miss," the clerk opened one of the panels on the wooden floor and revealed a hidden room. "Stay here until the danger passes."

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about me," the clerk said. "You have a child to think of." She pushed Anna down and closed the door.

As soon as she was concealed, Anna could hear the footfalls of the Desians.

"Where is the person who runs this inn?" a voice demanded.

Anna could hear the clerk rushing back into the welcoming area. "How...how may I help you?"

It sounded like some pages were being turned. "Is this your entire guest book?"

"Yes, it is, sir," the clerk said nervously.

"You appear to have a family of three here," the Desian said. "Where are they?"

"They must be outside already with the others," the clerk stuttered.

A loud crack could be heard, and the clerk screamed. Lloyd too almost screamed in fright, but Anna quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't lie to us, inferior being!" one of the Desians sneered.

"I...I'm not lying," the clerk said.

"What a bad liar you are," the Desian said. "We watched everyone who left the inn, and I didn't see a family of three leaving. In fact, the only family we saw was a married couple."

There was a short silence.

"I will ask you one last time. Where is this family?" the Desian asked slowly.

The clerk drew several shaky breaths. "I don't know. They must had left through the window when they saw you coming."

Anna was almost in tears. This complete stranger was risking her own life to protect them.

"So, that's your final answer," the Desian sneered. Another silence followed before a loud slap filled Anna's ears. The clerk screamed again as she hit the floor.

"Stupid human," the Desian sneered. "Take her outside and we'll show her what is done to those who don't cooperate."

Anna heard the sound of something being dragged away, and she could feel herself shivering in fear. Lloyd too was beginning to shake from a mix of chills and fear.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Lloyd asked in a weak voice.

Anna chose not to answer as she cuddled her son. No child should have to go through this. Why did the world have to be so cruel? She had been in bad situations before with the Desians, but this was the first time she had to face their forces without Kratos. Unless he knew what was going on, he wouldn't be back until morning.

"This human has been charged with treason for not cooperating with the Desians under the command of Grand Cardinal, Kvar!" a Desian yelled. "Her punishment for this crime: one-hundred lashes!"

Several people gasped in horror. "You can't do that! She'll die!"

"It is her own fault for not cooperating," the Desian said coldly. "If you feel so strongly about it, you can share the same fate once we are finished with her."

There were another long silence.

"Begin!" a Desian ordered.

A scream of pain pierced the air as a crack of a whip filled the night sky. It happened over and over again, making Anna feel ill. Lloyd was equally horrified as he coughed into his mother's chest.

This was wrong. That woman should not suffer because she helped them. Anna wanted to run out and save her, but she couldn't abandon their son. He needed her more than ever. At the same time, she could never live with herself if that woman died and this town was made to suffer further because of their presence.

She looked at her son, who was beginning to fall asleep. Scared or not, his illness had drained his strength. As she looked into his innocent face, she thought about the lesson she was teaching him. That it was alright to allow others to suffer for your own sake. What was the point of her wanting a better world if she could not help the people in front of her?

With her mind made up, she walked over to one of the corners in the room and wrapped Lloyd in one of the blankets that were in the room. She knew Noishe would be able to find Lloyd when Kratos returned.

A part of Anna wondered if she was being selfish. That she was abandoning her son to ease her own guilty conscience. A part of that might have been true, however, she just could not sit here and let an entire town be destroyed for protecting her. Maybe if she turned herself in, they would leave Hima in peace. She even contemplated running out of town and drawing them away from here. In either case, she couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"Be strong, Lloyd," Anna whispered. "I hope you can understand one day." She leaned over to kiss his forehead and touch his soft cheek.

She then stood up and opened the hidden door. Once she made sure that it was securely shut, she ran upstairs to grab her small sword. Through the years, Kratos had taught her how to use a blade for self-defense. She was no expert and didn't think she could take on an entire Desian force, but she sure as hell was not going to surrender peacefully.

Anna grabbed the sword that she had hidden under her bed and took several deep breaths. No matter what happened at this point, she had no regrets.

She then ran outside, ready to face whatever the goddess had in store for her.

* * *

Kratos could feel his heart humming in his chest as he rode Noishe through the night. It was pitch black and he could not see more than five feet in front of him. Good thing Noishe's sense of smell made up for any blindness he was suffering. If the doctor was sleeping in the field, Noishe should be able to find her. He prayed it wouldn't be too long.

"Hang on, Lloyd," Kratos whispered. "Help will be there soon."

* * *

Anna felt the cold air swirl around her as she made her way through the crowd. They were all transfixed on the suffering that this poor woman was forced to endure. By now she had stopped screaming, but her body quivered every time the whip went down. Some attempted to turn their eyes away but found themselves looking again. Others had an expression of anger mixed with fear.

She rid herself from the last of her own fear before jumping in front of the crowd. "Leave her alone, you bastards!"

Everything stopped as the Desians turned to face Anna.

"Well, well," a Desian laughed. "The host body came straight to us, just as Kvar expected. You stupid human, you're far too soft."

"Let her go!" Anna growled.

One of the Desians sneered at her. "You're in no position to give orders, inferior being."

The Desians began to walk towards her; however Anna surprised them by putting her own sword to her throat. "Come any closer and I'll take my own life."

The Desians stopped in mid-step. "Foolish woman. Your life means nothing to us. It is only that exsphere that has kept you alive all this time."

Anna kept a straight face.

"Regardless, where is your son?" a Desian asked fiercely.

"Like hell I'll tell you," Anna growled.

"You need to be taught some manners," a Desian said as he took out his whip.

Anna took a step back and then ran for it, much to the Desians' surprise.

"Don't let her escape!" one of them yelled as they gave chase.

Anna ran out of the town as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get as far away from the people here as possible. She also had to get them away from Lloyd.

A beam of lightening nearly hit her, but she was able to avoid it. Sharp blades of wind nicked her from the back, but they didn't stop her. Some of the Desians managed to head her off, and they blocked the road in front of her. She was now trapped.

"Did you really think you could run away?" one of them asked mockingly.

"No, but you ran right into my trap," Anna said as she performed a demon fang into a nearby cliff. The rocks slid down and landed on the two Desians, who were ill-prepared for the surprise attack.

Anna then climbed over the rock slide she made just as the other Desians were catching up with her. They didn't pause as they too climbed up the hill.

Once she reached the other side, Anna stopped and got her sword ready. She knew this was the best place to make her final stand. The Desians came over the wall of rocks, and Anna bombed them with demon fangs. They cried in pain as the blades of mana hit them.

"Stupid bitch!" a Desian yelled as he threw a fireball at her, causing her to jump out of the way. The Desians used the distraction to clear the wall.

"You think you can make fools of us?" a Desian said as he swung his whip against her. The lash hit the edge of her arm, leaving a long cut.

They slowly began to descend on her. "Kvar may want you alive, but you will suffer for mocking us." Some of them took out their swords.

Anna got into position as they charged her. Despite her inexperience, she was able to hold off the Desians. Despite being dressed as soldiers, the core troops of the Desians force were poor fighters. They relied on large numbers and terrorist tactics to subdue their victims.

Although these Desians were must better trained than most, they seemed to be more trained as individual fighters instead of in working together as a group. This made them unmatched in a one-on-one fight, but they were terrible in large numbers. They kept cutting one another off and blocking their own ally's attacks. It was a unique situation when numbers actually hindered them.

Anna used this to her full advantage and was able to score several good hits. None, unfortunately, were fatal and the Desians kept on coming.

One of them managed to kick her in her stomach and sent her rolling down the hill. This was followed by a wave of water hitting her and bruising up her skin. Anna knew that the cold water in this weather would slow her down and numb her senses. It was a brilliant move on their part.

"Give up," a Desian said. "You're finished."

One of the Desians began to laugh. "A mere human is no match for a superior half-elf. Your kind is nothing compared to us."

Anna began to chuckle. "Which is why you always have to remind yourselves of your own importance and pick on those who can't defend themselves. All you Desians are pathetic and a disgrace to your own kind."

"How dare you talk to us like that!" a Desian yelled as he attempted to kick her in the face.

Anna's exsphere began to glow at that moment, and she threw the Desian backwards. The others stepped back in surprise.

"She has activated her exsphere!" one of them yelled.

Anna knew it was dangerous to use her exsphere like this. It weakened the seal on her hand and drew her closer to death. But, she couldn't worry about that now. She had to defend her child. She could feel the power of the exsphere flowing over her.

She then ran in and gave a quick strike to one of the nearby swordsmen. A Desian attempted to use his whip again at her, but she dodged it and stepped on the whip, keeping the Desian from pulling it back. While he was distracted, she ran in and attempted to slit his throat.

The Desian avoided the strike and responded by kicking her on her side, sending her flying away.

The mages in the group quickly finished their spells and sent a barrage of fire, wind, and lighting attacks at her. She was able to deflect some of it using the Guardian technique Kratos had taught her, and she returned the favor by releasing another demon fang. This one was bigger and more powerful than the others and nearly took one of her attackers' arms off.

Despite how well she defended herself, she knew it was only a matter of time before she fell. The extra boost of energy from her exsphere was slowly fading, and her strength was going with it. The Desians may have been hurt and bruised, but that hardly slowed them down.

She refused to give up, however. She had promised herself that she would fight this battle to the end and she had every intention of doing so. Anna dodged, parried, and deflected several of the Desians' assaults and she made sure they paid for every failure. She got cut up in several places, but she did not fall down or even flinch.

Her luck changed for the worse, however, when the Desians that were buried in the rock slide were able to dig their way out. To say they were not happy about being buried alive was an understatement.

"You whore, no one makes a mockery of the Desians," one of them said as he charged a powerful spell.

One of the Desians took notice. "No, we need her alive!"

The warning came too late and the Desian released his power. "Raging Mist!"

An opaque white cloud of steam surrounded Anna. She screamed in pain as the mist seared her skin. It was as though she was literally being boiled alive.

Her misery finally ended once the mist vaporized into the air. Her skin was bright red and she had tears in her eyes. However she refused to show weakness as the Desians approached her.

"Good, still alive," One of the Desians said.

The Desian who cast the spell pulled on his gloves. "I know my magic. It was never meant to kill her, just disable her."

"You did that and more," a Desian said as he kicked Anna. "Stupid human. Making a fool out me." He kicked her again. He then removed his helmet so he could have a better look at his victim.

Anna was horrified to see that it was the man she had met earlier that day.

"Surprised?" the Desian mocked as he kicked her again. "I hate humans. They're all scum of the earth." He gave another brutal kick. "I want to see that pain. The same pain you gave my family!" He delivered more rapid kicks and began to laugh sadistically.

Anna kept herself from crying in pain. She would not give the Desian such satisfaction.

"That's enough, Roger," a Desian said as he picked Anna up. "We need her conscious to tell us where her son is."

"Like hell!" Anna yelled as she spat on the ground. "I would rather choose death."

Roger grabbed Anna by her chin and made her look at him. "We have ways of making you beg for death, human."

One of the Desians gave Anna an odd look. "There maybe a way to get the boy's location without the mother telling us a thing."

This got everyone's attention. The Desian went up to her and grabbed the hand they held her exsphere.

"Take her back to the town," he ordered.

It took them some time to climb over the rock slide, but they eventually made it back to the village. The townspeople had freed the young woman who had been tortured earlier and gave the Desians hateful glares. They did nothing to stop them, however, as they went back into the inn.

The Desian looked at her exsphere. "He's in here somewhere."

Anna could not believe that her exsphere was acting like a radar. She would have never guessed such a thing was even possible. She tried several times to break their grip on her, but she was now too weak to fight back.

They were now in the lounge and Anna could feel her exsphere beginning to burn.

"Over here!" one of the Desians said as they hit the floor. "The ground is hollowed here."

Anna felt her heart beat faster when they found the location. She wanted to yell for Lloyd to run, but knew it would be impossible.

The Desians broke through the floor with little effect and descended down into the hidden room. With a few seconds, one of them was holding Lloyd, still wrapped in his blanket.

"We found him," the Desian cheered.

"Good, very good," the leader of the group said. "Our mission is complete." He then turned towards Anna. "We can throw that away now."

Anna was suddenly released from their hold and fell pitifully to the floor. It took her a moment to regain her bearings. They weren't taking her? Why?

"Give _Lord_ Kratos our best regards," one of the Desians laughed as they left.

"Torch the town," a Desian casually ordered. "These humans need to be taught a lesson for harboring a fugitive."

They followed the order, and several buildings were lit on fire. People screamed in terror as they attempted to put the flames out. Anna could see the orange light from the window. She could also feel the heat and the ashes on her hot skin.

She paid no mind as she sobbed silently. She had failed. Now they had their child.

* * *

Kratos was not sure how he got so lucky, but he managed to find the doctor in one of the smaller towns near Asgard. It was all thanks to Noishe's nose that they even found the place, since the village itself only had three houses and it blended so well into the darkness.

They wasted no time asking the mayor of the town where they could find Doctor Holly. By some intervention of fate, Doctor Holly was supposed to leave that day, but had stayed an extra night to care for a patient.

She was a fairly old woman with long gray hair and eyes to match. She listened patiently as Kratos described all the symptoms that Lloyd was suffering from.

"Sounds like your son is suffering from an extreme case of the flu," Holly said. "However I won't know for sure until I see him."

Kratos nodded. "You must come with me now. His fever was really bad when I left him."

"I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I ignored a patient in need," Holly said. "I'm just sorry I was not there when he became ill."

"Please, jump on Noishe," Kratos said as he helped Holly onto the Protozoan.

"What a strange creature," Holly said as she looked over the dog-like animal. "I've never seen anything like him before."

"Bark, bark, whine," Noishe said.

"We will explain later," Kratos said as he got on Noishe.

Noishe wasted no time once again running into the cold night. Kratos felt a little better since they successfully found a doctor. However, something in the back of his mind told him that something bad had happened.

He pushed those thoughts aside and decided to concentrate on one worry at a time. He was next to powerless until he returned to Hima. He just hoped that Lloyd could hold on a little longer.

* * *

**Yeah, Anna turned into a warrior and stand her ground against the Desians. Too bad it wasn't enough now Lloyd is in the hands of Kvar. Don't hate me.**

**This was kind of hard to write given what I wanted to do justice to Anna, but at the same time I couldn't realistically have her kill any of these Desians. Given all the trouble Kvar went to enchant them, it would seem strange to me for Anna to be able to kill them, not from a lack of trying, by just using her exsphere. However, I think I made sure you gave them a heck of a fight.**

**Until next time.**


	40. Test Subject

**Sorry for being late with this chapter. Life happens, but I was able to update before the end of the month. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter and thank you all for the feedback in reviews.**

**Onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Test Subject**

* * *

Kratos could see the first rays of sunlight as they got closer to Hima. Holly had a death grip on his waist as Noishe ran at full speed. The protozoan would need a good day's rest after this. He had been running for nearly five hours straight.

He looked up ahead and saw something was wrong. The sun appeared to be rising in the wrong direction. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing were flames. From the direction of the light, it was coming from Hima. His heart sank as the full realization hit him.

"Anna, Lloyd!" Kratos yelled in despair.

Holly looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. "A Desian raid? They're early."

Kratos knew that to be true. The Desians had already gotten their quota for this cycle. Kratos and Anna made sure they were in no town or village when the raiding happened and they heard of no escapes from any of the Ranches. It had to be Kvar in Hima.

"Damn!" Kratos cursed. "Noishe, can you run any faster?"

"Bark, bark, bark," Noishe said.

Kratos knew Noishe was already pushing his limits, but it would be almost an hour before they reached the town at this rate. He then felt Noishe beginning to speed up.

"Noishe, you can hurt yourself," Kratos warned.

"Bark, whine, whine," Noishe said in determination as he ran through the open field.

They managed to reach the entrance of the mountain in almost half the time. A rock slide blocked their path, but that hardly stopped Noishe. He climbed over the rocks without missing a step and jumped to the bottom. It was smooth going from there and they finally reached the village.

Smoked covered the area, making it hard to see or even breathe. Several villagers were still trying to quell the fire. It was down to a couple of cinders in a few houses.

Kratos jumped off of Noishe and ran towards the nearest person. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by those filthy Desians," the man said.

"What did they want?" Kratos questioned further.

"They came and terrorized this woman and then took a child," the man said. "It was wrapped in a blanket so I didn't get a good look at its face."

Kratos knew that it had to be Lloyd. With his illness, there would be no way for him to defend himself. "Did they take the mother?"

The man shook his head. "Only the child."

Why didn't they take Anna? Then again, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Where is the mother now?" Kratos asked.

"In the inn with the other injured people," the man informed.

Kratos wasted no time running into the inn. Holly, who was listening the entire time, quickly followed behind him.

There were injured people all over the floor all the way into the lounge. He searched franticly for his wife. He finally found her lying on a cot in the lounge near the fireplace. She was wrapped in bandages and had someone tending to her.

He quickly rushed to her side. "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna's eyes snapped open as Kratos grabbed her hand. "Kratos, they took him. They took Lloyd." She began to sob. "I...I couldn't protect him."

Kratos lifted up Anna and gently stroked her hair. "It's okay. We will find him."

Holly came next to Anna and began to peel off the bandages. She shook her head when she saw the injuries. "Second and third degree burns. Looks like it was caused by extremely hot air."

She then closed her eyes, and a green light surrounded Anna' body. The red skin began to slowly return towards its natural peach color. Anna's breathing began to grow calmer as the pain started to fade. Within another minute, Holly stopped the healing process.

Anna felt around her body in surprise. "You're a half-elf?"

Holly shook her head. "No, I have no elven background. I'm a pure human through and through."

"But only those with elven blood can use magic, right?" Anna asked.

"That is not quite true," Holly said. "I use Divine Power to use healing arts. My family has used this power for generations to become great healers."

"Anna, can you tell me what happened here?" Kratos asked, getting back the real problem.

Anna's face hardened. "It all started after you left."

* * *

Kvar smiled arrogantly as he stood outside his Ranch. It was good to be home again. His arrogance only grew when the gates opened and Pronyma floated towards him. She did not look pleased to see him.

"Kvar, you have a lot of nerve returning here," she said. "Didn't I tell you not to bother to return if you came here empty handed?"

Kvar chuckled. "Well, Pronyma, I didn't return empty handed."

With a snap of his fingers, one of his men walked up with something wrapped in a blanket. When it was pulled back, it revealed a young boy, shivering violently. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were a flaming red.

Pronyma's eyes widened in surprise. "This is Kratos' child."

"Finally, you noticed," Kvar laughed further.

"Well you finally did something right. It only took you three years," Pronyma said, unimpressed. This earned a growl from Kvar. "However you failed to capture Kratos and the Angelus Project once again."

"Correction: my men could have taken the Angelus Project last night," Kvar said. "However, I specifically ordered them to only capture the boy."

"Kind of counterproductive, Kvar," Pronyma laughed.

"All a part of my plan," Kvar smirked. "By forcing the host body to worry about her child, it will cause the exsphere to grow even stronger and ripe for the picking. It also lures them right towards us."

"And you want access to the Ranch so you can wait for them," Pronyma concluded.

"That is part of it," Kvar said. "However this is the perfect opportunity to study our young friend here. I think Lord Yggdrasill would approve."

Pronyma stared coldly at Kvar. He actually started to feel uncomfortable in her glare.

"Very well, I will permit you to return," Pronyma said. "Be warned that I will only do this once."

Kvar snorted. "I guess I should be grateful."

"It is only Lord Yggdrasill's kindness that has kept you alive this long," Pronyma said. "I suggest you don't forget it." She then floated back inside.

"I really hate that woman," Kvar muttered before turning towards his men. "Bring him in. I need to make the antidote for the boy before I can fully study him."

They all walked inside, and the gates quickly closed behind them. The sounds of pain and human blood filled the air as they walked passed the work camps.

Kvar smiled. It was good to be home indeed.

* * *

Anna finished her story and tears were once again in her eyes. It all brought back the painful memories of last night.

"I don't know why, but they didn't want me. They even used my exsphere to find Lloyd," Anna said.

Kratos felt sick to his stomach as he took in everything. He looked at Anna's exsphere in fear. The Desians had greatly taken time away from her. Nonetheless it was Lloyd who was in real danger at the moment. Who knew what Kvar would do with his son? How were they even able to plan their attack so perfectly? It was like they knew what was going on.

"Anna, you said you recognized one of the Desians?" Kratos asked.

Anna nodded. "He was that young man we met at the park."

Now that he thought about it, that man did touch Lloyd. Was it possible he gave Lloyd something to make him sick? Lloyd had pulled away violently when he touched him, and his son was normally not that shy around strangers. He should have seen it sooner.

"That Desian gave Lloyd some kind of virus knowing there were no doctors here," Kratos said. "He knew I would leave to find one." He slammed his fist into the floor. "I was such a fool."

"You can't blame yourself," Anna said gently. "You did what you had to do. I was the one who couldn't defend Lloyd."

Kratos shook his head. "I will find Lloyd." He then got up and began to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to look for them," Kratos said. "I will make Kvar pay for what he has done."

"You don't even know where he is," Anna said.

"Then, I just have to look everywhere," Kratos said, unmoved as he walked out of the inn. Noishe was still outside, recovering from his long run.

Noishe looked up at Kratos. "Bark, bark?"

"I am leaving for a while," Kratos said. "I will return with Lloyd, one way or another." He then walked out of the village.

He waited until he got fully out of sight before he opened his wings. It felt good to take them out again. He hasn't used them in almost two years. He wished the occasion was better, however.

Nonetheless, Kvar would not be able to hide from his sight. Given how long it had been since they raided Hima, they could not have made it too far. He should be able to catch up with them by air.

Kratos took flight and began to search the entire Asgard area. When he found Kvar, he promised to put him to a slow death for hurting his family.

* * *

Lloyd felt cold as he opened his eyes. His stomach hurt a little, but it was not as bad as before. His head still pounded as he sat up. He found himself lying on a cold steel floor with little light. He began to frantically search around.

"Mommy, mommy where are you!" Lloyd yelled. He got no answer. "Mommy, MOMMY!"

"I see you're awake, little boy," a voice said.

Lloyd looked around for the source of it. "Mommy?"

The voice chuckled. "Your mommy is not here. You're all alone, boy." The voice laughed even harder.

"Where's daddy?" Lloyd asked shyly. He didn't like this place. He wanted mommy and daddy. He began to hug himself in order to comfort himself.

"As I said, you're completely alone," the voice mocked. "Not too bright, are you?" A crackle was heard. "No matter. It is actually quite impressive you recovered as fast as you did from that virus. Even with the antidote, you should had been unconscious for another twelve hours."

"Unconscious?" Lloyd repeated, not understanding the word. He felt so cold.

"Nonetheless, it will still be several more hours before you gain any of your strength back," the voice said. "But, since you're awake, I see no need to postpone the test."

"Test?" Lloyd said. He hated tests.

Suddenly all the light disappeared and it was completely black. Lloyd shivered as he looked around the void for any escape. He felt something sting him, but he could find the source of it. He felt another sting and attempted to move away only to be stung again. It was a sharp hot feeling that spread though his body. He didn't like it.

He felt the sting over and over again as he attempted to escape. He wanted to go home. Mommy, daddy, please help him.

* * *

Kvar laughed in delight as he watched Lloyd jumped around on the monitor. The cameras in the room were fitted with night vision lenses, which gave him a perfect view of his subject. The things stinging the boy were special orbs with several spikes which delivered a low electric shock to anyone that touched them.

"What exactly is the point of this test?" Pronyma asked impatiently.

Kvar leaned back in his chair in amusement. "I am trying to see if this boy can learn to sense mana. Those orbs each emit their own mana signature. If he can learn to sense them, he would stop being shocked."

"A little cruel, don't you think, Kvar?" Pronyma asked.

Kvar laughed. "Don't tell me you are feeling pity for the boy? You have grown soft."

"Don't flatter yourself," Pronyma said in annoyance. "I asked only because I don't want him to be permanently damaged. Lord Yggdrasill wants the boy alive, remember?"

Kvar casually waved his hand. "Those orbs won't cause permanent damage, so you needed worry." He then went back to the panel. "In fact, I think I will increase the charge to give him more encouragement."

He gave a sadistic grin as he turned up the voltage. A loud cry filled the speaker when Lloyd was hit again.

"What a beautiful sound, don't you agree?" Kvar cooed.

Pronyma just rolled her eyes.

The door to the main room opened and a Desian walked in. "Those reports you wanted are ready, Lord Kvar."

"Good," Kvar said as he pressed another button. One of the screens changed to a data sheet. "Well, this is interesting."

Pronyma raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask what it is?"

"Although you would never understand all the scientific details, I can explain it to you in dummy terms," Kvar said. Pronyma gave him the glare of death. "It would seem our little Angelus here has a similar mana signature to my Angelus Project."

"I guess he would, given his mother is the Angelus Project," Pronyma said, rolling her eyes.

"Perhaps, but it shouldn't be this similar," Kvar said, ignoring the rude gesture. "From what I see here, I can conclude that he somehow absorbed some of the Angelus Project's power."

"Really?" Pronyma questioned.

"In fact, that appears to be how he survived even being born," Kvar said as he typed on his computer. "From what I have read when Lord Yggdrasill attempted to make his own Angelus, they died because they lost control of their own mana and were destroyed from the inside."

"Are you saying that the exsphere kept his mana under control?" Pronyma asked in disbelief. "So all an Angelus needs to be born was for someone to have an exsphere on."

"Silly woman, it is not that easy," Kvar said. "The exsphere had to be in sync with the child, otherwise it would not work. His mana also had to be very strong in order to survive the process."

Kvar opened another file, which showed a picture of Anna. "Host body A012 not only has a rare mana signature, but a strong spirit symbol combination. Her parents' spirit symbols were that of Sylph and Volt. Which is why she was chosen for the Angelus Project to begin with."

"What does that have to do with the boy?" Pronyma asked.

Kvar snorted. "Use your head. Although the host body did not inherit one of her parent's spirit symbols, she mated with a person with the sign of Efreet. Her spirit symbol is Aska."

Pronyma's eyes widen. "You mean..."

"You finally get it," Kvar mocked. "That boy, like its mother, was born with a strong spirit symbol combination, but it doesn't end there. According to my tests, he was also born under the sign of Efreet, which means he shares a spirit symbol with his dear father. Not only that, but he also shares the exact same rare mana signature of his mother. Take all these factors along with the special nature of the Angelus Project, and it all came together to make an impossible life form, an Angelus."

Pronyma shook her head. "What a bunch of complicated mush."

"Which is why I said you would never understand," Kvar said impatiently. "The fact is, this child was only born by several unlikely events, which were all pulled together by that exsphere. The chances of making another like him are low, at best. Lord Yggdrasill would have better luck finding Martel's vessel."

Pronyma looked at one of the monitors. "Speaking of which, it seems that boy lost consciousness again."

Kvar looked at the screen and saw Lloyd passed out on the floor. The orbs were still sticking him, causing his limp body to jolt around. "It appears you're right."

"This Angelus is not looking like much," Pronyma said as she shook her head. "Some true angel."

Kvar rubbed his chin in thought. "We need to do more tests before we can be sure."

He had a theory, but he didn't want to share it with Pronyma of all people. She was too dumb to understand anyway. He got out of his chair and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Pronyma demanded.

"Research," was all he said as he left.

* * *

Yuan looked over the burnt town that was once Hima with a disgusted look on his face. The smoke was still so thick here that he could barely see the place from the sky. Given the cruelty of the attack, it had to be Kvar. Pronyma tended to be less messy when she ran a raid. It was also too early to start the next quota.

By some divine luck, the orphanage at the edge of town was spared the attack. He doubted it was done out of pity, but more out of laziness to go that far into town. Nonetheless, it was something to be thankful for.

He walked around town as he searched for Kratos' mana. He couldn't find him. Strange, he thought for sure Kratos would be here since Kvar attacked the village. Did Kvar succeed in capturing all of them?

"It's a half-elf!" A villager yelled.

Yuan sighed in annoyance. He knew how this was going to end.

Several villagers around him glared hatefully at him. "What, destroying this village once was not enough for you Desians? Was it also not enough to beat one woman half to death and badly burn another?"

"You were foolish to come here alone." Another growled. "We won't be pushed around by your kind."

"I am not a Desian." Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

"Liar! All half-elves are Desians!" Someone yelled. "Your kind is a curse to this world. You all should have died during the war."

A part of Yuan wanted to laugh. Given that what almost happened, afterall. At the same time, he couldn't blame them for their hate. Especially with Mithos proven everything that Zilveren said to be true.

"Kill him!" Another yelled. "Then lets hang his body to a warning to all half-elves!"

"That is enough!" Someone yelled. An older lady began to walk in front of the group.

"Doctor Holly." They muttered in surprise.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Holly said coldly. "This young man has done nothing to earn your hate."

"It's his kind that has been terrorizing us for generations." One villager said.

Holly shook her head. "No, it has been the Desians that has been terrorizing all of us."

"Half-elves, Desians, they're all the same!" A villager yelled. Several cheers of agreements when up.

"How naive. No one is born evil based on their race." Holly scolded. "Would it be fair for half-elves to label all humans as evil after spending centuries as second class citizens under us?" There was complete silence. "Read your history and you will see that we have not treated the half-elves well either."

"That because they turn into Desians." One person argued.

Holly sighed. "There is no point arguing with deaf and dumb people. However, if you harm this half-elf, I will leave this village and never return."

Everyone back off when they heard those words. They gave Yuan one last hateful look before they slowly walked away and went back towards their business.

"Thank you." Yuan said numbly. He never expected a human to come to his aid.

"I just can't stand ignorance and that is all their hateful talk is." Holly said. "It is this attitude that lures half-elves into becoming part of the Desians."

Yuan nodded. It was part of the reason. Another being that some half-elves, like some humans, loved to do evil. The Desians just created a very convenience excuse for those type of people.

"You came at a bad time, however." Holly said.

"I am aware of that." Yuan said. "But, I was looking for a friend. I thought he would be here."

"What does you friend looks like?" Holly asked.

Yuan saw no harm in telling her. "He is a fairly tail man with auburn colored hair and ruby eyes. He usually wears armor with a cape. He also travels with a huge white and green dog."

Holly's eyes widen. "By the Goddess Martel, I met this man just a day ago."

"Really." Yuan said.

Holly nodded. "His son got sick and he went to get me to help him. By the time we returned, his son was captured by the Desians and his wife was badly burn."

So, he was too late. But, why would Kvar only take Lloyd? He appeared to have the prefect opportunity to take Anna as well. That man was up to something again.

"Where is Kratos?" Yuan asked.

"He went to look for his son several hours ago." Holly said.

Yuan doubted Kratos would find Kvar. Especially since he would not know Kvar most likely went back to his Ranch. Nonetheless, it was pointless to go search for him.

"Can you take me to see Anna?" Yuan asked.

"She is inside the Anna." Holly said. "I healed her burns, but she was still worn out."

"I see." Yuan said as he followed Holly inside.

* * *

**Poor Lloyd, I have been so mean to him in these last couple of chapters. It's all the plot bunny fault. Although, I love writing the interactions between Pronyma and Kvar. It's like writing a dyfunctional marry couple. Pronyma is just a fun character to write and I think she is severally underrated. People tend to write her as either a love sick puppy towards Mithos or someone who's trying to get with all the Seraphim. Kvar is just an evil SOB, but that what makes him great.**

**On that note, I hope the explaination for Lloyd's birth didn't lose anyone. I tried to put this all in place in chapter one. Hope it all makes sense.**

**With that, until next time.**


	41. Ranch

**Another week, another chapter. Thank you for all the feedback and reviews. Things has been kind on intense lately for our chapters.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Ranch**

* * *

Lloyd moaned in pain as he sat up. He still felt the stings all over his body, but he did feel a little better than earlier. He no longer felt cold and his stomach didn't hurt anymore.

He sat there alone for what felt like several hours passed before a ray of light blinded him; there were still only a couple light sources in the entire room. Lloyd heard something being slid through the door before the light disappeared. He crawled up to it and saw that it was a tray of food. At least he thought it was food. It was all mussed up like someone had chewed it already. There was also a glass of water, or maybe it was apple juice.

He was not sure if he wanted to eat this stuff. It smelled funny and looked gross. At the same time, he was so hungry. He was not sure how long it has been since he last eaten or drunk. But his stomach rumbled and his throat was dry.

He saw no spoon, so he used his fingers to dig into the tray and take a taste. The food was nasty. He fought the urge to throw up. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. The stomach cramps faded away and he regained his bearings. He looked at the food again with a wary eye. He did not want to eat it, but he was still hungry and there was nothing else to eat.

Lloyd picked up the tray and began to greedily dig his fingers into the food. He quickly ate every foul thing, completely ignoring any discomfort. He even drank the foul 'water'. He almost lost everything at just the smell, but he drank every last drop.

Once everything was gone, Lloyd rocked back and forward trying to keep his food down. He took several deep breaths, but a loud burp filled the cell. It stunk badly and he was forced to taste his meal. It was anything but pleasant. It took about an hour before he felt even halfway decent.

He curled into a corner and fell into a fitful sleep. Mommy, daddy, where are you?

* * *

Kratos continued to fly across the land. He had been searching for an entire day and there was still no sign of Kvar or his men. He searched all the way to Palmacosta and found nothing. He was starting to believe that Kvar must have retreated to one of the Ranches or had found a hiding place in a cave that blocked him from his view.

He didn't think Kvar would be allowed to return to his Ranch with just Lloyd, but it was hard to be sure. The only way he would know for certain would be to break into the Ranch and search for him. If he was wrong, it was wasted both time and energy. Not only that, but he would leave himself open to a trap. But that was the only hand he had to play.

Kratos turned around and made his way back towards Hima. He had to talk over his plan with Anna. If it failed, he wanted to at least make sure she was cared for. It took about twenty minutes before he reached the edge of town.

He made sure that no one was looking as he landed and quickly put up his wings. He then went straight to the hotel, which still held a few injured people inside. Doctor Holly had done a good job tending to everyone.

What he was not expecting to see was Yuan sitting next to Anna's bed. Yuan glanced up and casually folded his arms.

"It is about time. I have been waiting here for hours," Yuan said.

Kratos put on his poker face as he walked over to his fellow angel. "Yuan, how did you find us?"

"The smoke gave it away," Yuan answered nonchalantly. "This has become a pattern with you."

Kratos chose not to comment on that part. "You knew this was going to happen."

Yuan gave a short sigh. "I met with Kvar about two days ago and he happily shared his plan with me. He gave Lloyd a virus that would make him extremely sick and lured you out of town."

Kratos' fist balled in anger. He knew it. Everything happened too perfectly to be a coincidence.

"We figured that part," Kratos said. "What I need to know is where is he at now. I couldn't find any sign of them in the field."

"That because Kvar returned to his Ranch," Yuan said.

Just as he feared. "I will go there now."

"It is not like you to be so careless, Kratos," Yuan said coldly. "Kvar would be expecting you to charge in like a bull."

"What do you expect us to do?" Anna asked, not bothering to hide her frustration. "That madman has my baby. Who knows what he is doing to him at the Ranch?"

Kratos had to rid himself of the mental image. Kvar took great delight in torturing his test subjects in the name of 'research'. Even if Mithos wanted Lloyd alive, that would hardly stop Kvar once he had an idea in his mind.

"If you rush in, you'll all fall into Kvar's hands and everything you have worked for would've been in vain," Yuan said.

"Do you have something else in mind?" Anna demanded. She had tears in her eyes and her breathing was shallow.

He understood her pain all too well. He was fighting the urge just to ignore Yuan and tear that Ranch apart. Regardless of if he had to use his angel's powers, he would show Kvar the true meaning of the term Angel of Death. However, what Yuan said was true. They couldn't afford to underestimate Kvar again.

"In fact, I do," Yuan said.

* * *

Lloyd was jolted awake as a bright light torn through his eyes. It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust before he could see clearly. The door to his room was open and standing there was a man. He wore armor just like his daddy, except his had long shoulder pads. He looked familiar, but Lloyd could not quite remember who he was.

"I see you're awake," the man said in a gentle voice. There was something creepy about his voice. "I hope you enjoyed your meal. Although it may have tasted bad, it is actually quite good for your kind."

"Who are you and where's Mommy and Daddy?" Lloyd asked as he backed into the corner to escape the strange man.

"There is no need to fear me, child," Kvar said smoothly. "I will not bring any harm to you. You are much more useful alive."

Lloyd refused to leave the corner.

"Maybe a formal introduction would help. I am Kvar, one of the Grand Cardinals," Kvar said.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "You're a Desian. My mommy and daddy told me about you. You chase us around and do mean things to people."

"Mommy and daddy are just misinformed," Kvar said. "We do 'mean' things to people because they have done wrong by us or we need their help on certain research."

"Research?" Lloyd whispered.

Kvar nodded and smirked. "Indeed, research. Which is why you are here." He then walked slowly towards the trapped boy.

Lloyd was not sure what research was, but something told him he would not like it. It could be like those mean things they did to him before. "Stay away!"

Kvar chuckled. "This should not hurt, in theory."

He then pulled out a purple crystal from his pocket. It looked very much like the crystal mommy had. Lloyd suddenly felt a shot of hot pain run through his body. He fell to his knees as he gasped in pain.

"Just as I thought," Kvar said casually. "Although this is a failed prototype of the Angelus Project, your body still has a reaction towards it. That proves my theory that you and the Angelus Project are linked."

He got closer and practically shoved the exsphere in Lloyd's face. The exsphere pulsed dimly. "This is indeed a find. Under the right conditions, you would be a prefect candidate for the Angelus Project. You would make a Cruxis Crystal that pales even to that of host body A012."

Kvar grabbed Lloyd's arm and pulled him closer. "I also feel that the Angelus Project is the key to awaking your dormant power. Let's test this theory."

A person walked into the room and handed something to Kvar. Lloyd could not see what it was and attempted to break Kvar's grip. But he was in too much pain and Kvar was too strong.

"Although your tiny mind would fail to understand any of this, this is a special key crest," Kvar said. "It is nowhere near as good as the ones that the dwarves are able to create, but this will serve our purpose. Even though it might burn your hand off, but I'm willing to take that risk."

He then put the key crest on Lloyd's right hand and clamped it down, earning a cry of pain. He then placed the exsphere on top of the key crest. Finally he let go of Lloyd and watched him fall to the floor. The exsphere flashed several colors, and Lloyd withered in agony. From his body, a reddish glow pulsed around him that slowly turned into a bluish green color. For a slight second, the shadow of wings could be seen on his back.

"Yes, that is perfect," Kvar purred softly.

His assistant handed him a syringe. He then grabbed Lloyd again and took his blood. After shaking on the ground for several minutes, the reaction suddenly stopped and all was calm again.

Kvar looked at the syringe with a keen eye. "I think we are done here. I can observe the rest from the main room." He then looked down at Lloyd. "Sleep well, boy," he cooed mockingly before leaving.

He was all smiles as he returned to the control room. Pronyma was still there and was looking dispassionately at the monitor.

"Looks like you overdid it, Kvar," Pronyma said neutrally.

"The child will live," Kvar said with little concern. "That worthless exsphere will most likely shatter on that boy's hand. But at least I got some use out of it."

Pronyma said nothing for a moment. "His mana went out of control when you placed that crystal on him. Does that mean his mana is unstable?"

"It only became unstable because that exsphere could not control it," Kvar said. "It would seem that Angelus' powers are completely dormant until something activates them."

"So, like all the other angels, he needs a Cruxis Crystal to awaken his power," Pronyma said. "It does not sound so special to me."

Kvar decided to bite his tongue on what he really wanted to say about that statement. "If his power is dormant, that can only really mean one thing. His power is so strong that he would not be able to handle it on his own. He needs a Cruxis Crystal more to stabilize it, not to obtain its power."

Pronyma lifted her head in thought. "It could be a possibility."

Kvar went to one of his many computers. "Nonetheless, with this DNA sample, I should be able to break down his genetic code. I can then use the sample to improve my own ECHOES project."

"You're suppose to be studying the Angelus for Lord Yggdrasill's benefit, not your own," Pronyma scolded.

Kvar chuckled. "If everything goes according to plan, this will also be to Lord Yggdrasill's benefit."

After a few moments, a Desian walked into the room. "Lord Kvar, Lord Yuan is here and he wants to see you."

Kvar smiled. "Right on time. Send him here."

The Desian left and Yuan walked into the room after ten minutes had past.

"Lord Yuan, it is an honor to see you," Pronyma said with a bow.

Kvar got up and gave Yuan a curt nod. "Lord Yuan, I'm please that you're here. As you can see, we have the Angelus right in our hands."

"But Kratos and the Angelus Project are not with it," Yuan said. "Simply giving Lord Yggdrasill the Angelus will not make up for your past failures."

"I can assure you that is not a problem," Kvar laughed. "Kratos should be coming for his dear child soon. He will eventually figure out that his son is here and rush in to the rescue."

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "And you have a way to stop it?"

"His own son is going to help me," Kvar said. He pointed to a monitor that showed a Desian putting something in Lloyd's hand. "I placed a special key crest on that boy's hand. When Kratos comes and take the boy, he would activate the special program I have installed. The boy will attack his own father with that knife and stab him in the heart."

"Killing Kratos was not part of your orders," Yuan said firmly.

Kvar casually waved a hand. "You and I both know that such an injury would not be mortal for someone like Kratos. Besides, we can heal him right away here. However, he would be too weak to escape."

"And what of the host body?" Yuan questioned further.

"Most likely Kratos will bring her along," Kvar said confidently. "I doubt he would leave her in Hima, and she is far too spirited to sit back and stay on the side lines. So, you see Lord Yuan, everything has fallen right into our hands."

"You seem so sure," Yuan said in a deadpan voice.

"I doubt Kvar can even pull it off," Pronyma laughed. "He would most likely find a way mess it all up."

Kvar returned the laugh. "Enjoy it now, Pronyma; I will be the one laughing last."

* * *

Kratos listened carefully to the radio that Yuan had given him. Thanks to the transmitter, he could hear every last one of Kvar's words. He shook in anger at what Kvar had done to his son. He promised to give that man a slow death that would make him beg for hell.

Pronyma being there was not too surprising, but would be a big problem if he were forced to fight her. That woman was no pushover.

"That monster," Anna growled.

"Whine, bark," Noishe agreed.

"It was a good thing that Yuan set this up," Kratos said.

He owed Yuan another debt. He would have walked right into Kvar's little trap. Now he had to rip that key crest off of Lloyd.

"Lets go," Anna said.

Kratos shook his head. "It would be foolish to take the front entrance. We want to keep Kvar off guard as long as possible."

"What do you have in mind?" Anna asked.

"Follow me to the back," Kratos said.

They moved quietly around the Ranch, making sure not to be spotted. He also kept listening to the radio just in case there was a hidden camera and Kvar had spotted them already. Once they were in the back, Kratos opened up his wings and grabbed Anna.

"Stay here, Noishe," Kratos ordered as he flew over the wall.

The crack of the whip brought the reality of the Ranch back to Anna, and she involuntary grabbed onto Kratos' arm. Several people were mindlessly pushing steel blocks as the Desians stood over them. They were all chained together, making it impossible for one to escape or even slow down.

"I, strangely enough, didn't have to do this type of work," Anna muttered. "I was assign to watch other people suffer and go long hours walking with weights on my clothes."

Kratos nodded. "The Angelus Project is always put on a different regimen from the other prisoners."

"I hated it," Anna whispered. "I wanted so badly to help those other people, but I was powerless." She then turned towards Kratos. "Why don't we free them all? It would also distract Kvar."

Kratos frown before he shook his head. "If we do that, it would put this entire area in danger. They would hunt them down and destroy even more villagers."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, could find nothing to say. He was right, but it still hurt that she had to leave these people behind. Then again, it would only be a temporary solution and she didn't want to put Lloyd before several hundred people. Even though she would easily chose her son over all of them.

"Move behind me. There is a side door we can use," Kratos said as he stepped further to the side.

He didn't want to get any of the prisoners' attention. They might sell them out in order to ease their burden. The side door was, thankfully, open, and they slid in without any trouble. A part of him wondered if Kvar had set up that way on purpose. He, after all, wanted them to reached Lloyd.

Kratos made sure to turn off the radio before going any further. At this point, the voices would have gained attention. They stalked through the Ranch and he dispatched anyone that saw them. It was getting harder since the deeper they went, the more cameras they were confronted with.

It reached the point that they could move no further without a camera catching them. Kratos knew at this point that they had no choice but to blow their cover. At the same time, he didn't want to give away his location.

"What now?" Anna asked. He could tell by her voice that she was anxious.

Kratos looked at the steel walls and an idea came to him. He put his hand against the wall and focused on the camera. He then released a small shock of electricity through the wall and smiled when the camera went dead.

"Move!" he ordered and they both made a run for it.

In the main control room, Pronyma watched as several camera went down. Even the one that was looking over the Angelus. "We have a blackout in section C-12 to F-1."

Kvar looked at the monitor and confirmed Pronyma's report. "Looks like Kratos is right on time." He pressed a button. "ECHOES unit two, head for prison section F."

"Only unit two?" Pronyma questioned.

"I will undoubtedly lose a couple of my men, but I don't want to risk all of them just yet." Kvar said casually.

Yuan's eyes narrowed. Something told him that Kvar was not telling him his entire plan again. What could he be up to?

* * *

**Man, I am so evil toward Lloyd. Once again, Kvar is a jackass and he's far from done with screwing with Kratos and Anna.**

**Anyway, until next time.**


	42. Demon Seed

**Ran a little late his week, but here's the next chapter. Thanks once again to oursolemnhour49 for proof reading this chapter and thank all of your for the hits and reviews.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Demon Seed**

* * *

Kratos took out several Desians that attempted to ambush them in the hallway. He had no time to deal with these scum. He had to reach Lloyd and try to reverse the damage that madman had done to him.

Anna managed to disable several Desians herself, but her breathing was becoming harsher and faster. He looked in concern at her hand. The exsphere was an even more brilliant blue and now had a dim shine. It was like no exsphere Kratos had ever seen before, although it was still no Cruxis Crystal. Who knew, however, how much longer that would last. The seal around her hand was fading. At best, she only had a couple months left.

He really had not wanted to bring Anna here. This place held terrible memories for her that would be used to feed her exsphere. Her heightened fear for Lloyd's life, along with the hatred that she felt towards Kvar, would also be used against her.

He, however, could not leave her behind for the reasons that Kvar had correctly surmised. It worried him that Kvar knew him so well. An enemy that knew how you think would always have an edge. There was, however, little he could do about it now. Hopefully, Kvar would never suspect that Yuan was helping them.

The lights in the hallway suddenly went off.

"What's happening?" Anna asked in worry.

"Kvar had removed power from this section, most likely in an effort to slow us down," Kratos stated.

He could sense that there were more to it then that. He knew the Ranch like the back of his hand. He had monitored all the Ranches for centuries and knew their layout very well. He could navigate the Ranch in the dark, but Kvar should know this already. It could be for the purpose of keeping him from seeing the weapon that Lloyd was going to use against him. It was impossible to be sure, however.

"A little blackout is not going to stop me," Anna said determinedly.

They continued unheeded through the halls until they finally reached the prison section. The smell was the first thing he noticed. It was the smell of infection, blood, and pus. It reminded him of an old medical tent. The moans of pain also brought back some less than fond memories of the war.

From the darkness, Anna's exsphere began to pulse brighter.

Anna looked at her hand in wonder. "This is exactly what happened at Hima. My exsphere glows when it's in Lloyd's presence. But it has been like this for a long time."

Kratos noticed that her exsphere had a connection with Lloyd. He decided, however, that it was of little importance.

"Ice Tornado!" someone yelled. A light-blue vortex of snow and ice appeared before them and nearly sucked them up.

Kratos jumped in front of Anna and pushed her away from the spell. He was hit several times by the shards of ice, but paid little mind to it. Within seconds, the spell faded away.

"Welcome to hell, _Lord_ Kratos," someone sneered.

Anna froze when she heard the voice. "That was one of the Desians that was in Hima."

"Good guess," the man laughed. "I look forward to finishing the job." Several chuckles followed that statement.

Kratos stood up. "You have to deal with me first."

"With pleasure!" a Desian yelled.

Kratos felt the Desian charge in and was able to parry his strike. But he was having problems sensing his mana, so he could not tell where exactly the Desian was standing. He took an educated guess and thrust his sword, but he ended up hitting air.

"Having problems, human?" the Desian mocked as he kicked Kratos in the back.

Anna attempted to head the Desian off, using her exsphere to find the attacker. She was, however, nearly hit in the back by a fireball.

"You can't see us, but we can see you," a Desian laughed. "You're nothing but sitting ducks to us."

Kratos gave a silent curse under his breath. He was not sure what they had done, but they were able to hide their mana from him. Although certain changes in the wind and their own body odor gave them away, there was only enough time to defend. Which put him in a stalemate.

Anna, however, was nearly completely vulnerable. She did not have the reflexes to dodge their assaults and Noishe was not here to help her this time. Also unlike the forest, there was nothing to set fire to except the people, and there was not enough room to perform a major spell without putting Anna and the other prisoners in danger. In many ways, he was in a far worse position than he had been in when he fought the Mizuho ninja.

Thankfully, despite all the enhancements Kvar had given his group, they were nowhere near as skilled as the ninjas. They were cocky, loud, and careless, and those things were going to lead to their downfall.

"Time to finish this!" one of them yelled. "Eruption!"

Magma came out of the ground and attempted to engulf Kratos, but this attack proved to be a fatal mistake on the Desian's part. The light from the magma gave away his position and Kratos wasted no time as he ran towards the Desian. He had no time to react as Kratos gutted him from his collarbone all the way to his pelvis. The remains of the Desian fall into a bloody heap on the floor.

"Stupid, don't use fire attacks!" a Desian yelled.

Kratos used the fading light of the fire to pinpoint his next target. He ran forward so fast that he appeared as a blur. He was right on top of the Desian as the last of the light left the room. It left a moment too late and Kratos hit the Desian, who was able to move just enough to keep it from being mortal. He, however, still paid a heavy price.

The Desian screamed in pain as Kratos felt the slicing of bone. He knew from the sound that he had taken the Desian's arm.

"Damn you, human!" the Desian cursed. "Damn you to hell!"

"Keep your cool," another Desian ordered.

"Looks like you really got them mad," Anna smiled.

Kratos did not answer. He knew it was far too early to celebrate. The Desians would be more aware now and less likely to repeat the same mistake.

Anna gave a short cry as a Desian's whip hit her in the back. Kratos attempted to hit the attacker with a Demon Fang, but the half-elf was able to dodge.

At that same moment a Desian almost struck Anna with a Wing Blade, but she was ready this time and delivered her own Demon Fang in return. This one managed to hit and a cry of pain was heard.

Kratos knew that they had to end this fast, otherwise Anna would suffer more damage to her already fragile state.

Just as Kratos was contemplating what spell he could use, the lights in the prison area suddenly came back.

"What the hell?" a Desian asked in confusion. "Who turned the lights back on?"

* * *

Kvar also blinked in confusion as he looked over the monitors. The cameras in several areas were still off-line, but he did find the source of the interference.

"Renegades," Kvar whispered.

Pronyma looked more than annoyed. "How did they get in so easily?"

"Looks like you failed to get rid of the Renegade spies in the Ranch," Kvar replied.

Yuan had to keep a straight face as he watched his men penetrate deeper within the Ranch. From his calculations, they should reach Kratos within a few minutes.

However he was worried about Kvar's reaction. Usually, Kvar would become annoyed or greatly upset whenever the Renegades raided his Ranch, but this time he seemed almost indifferent. Actually, by the slight smirk on his face he seemed somewhat pleased. Why would he be pleased?

Yuan focused on the monitor and prayed that he had not led his men into some kind of trap.

* * *

With the lights back on, the tables quickly turned for the Desians. Despite their best attempts, Kratos was able to kill two of them and badly injured almost all of them. Even Anna was making things harder for them by continuously performing Demon Fang every time they dodged or parried one of Kratos' attacks.

With the odds no longer in their favor, the remaining Desians managed to stage a retreat, and locked Anna and Kratos into the prison area.

Normally Kratos would chase after them, but he had to take care of his son first. Besides, they were all small fry in the long run.

Anna wasted no more time as she checked each of the cells. She could tell by the deformities of the people inside that they were all Kvar's test subjects. Her heart burnt with anger at Kvar's crimes, but she could do little to help these people. They could only save Lloyd for now, but she made a vow that these people would not die in vain. She would make sure Kvar paid.

She finally found Lloyd and he was lying completely still on his side. His back was to her and his breathing was shallow.

"Lloyd!" Anna yelled. She got no response.

Kratos hacked into the electronic lock until the door opened. He held to hold Anna back, who was ready to run to her baby's side.

"Remember the trap," Kratos whispered.

Anna stopped struggling and allowed Kratos to enter first. He cautiously walked towards Lloyd's side and slowly knelt beside his son. Readying his guard, he gently shook his son.

"Lloyd, wake up. Daddy's here," Kratos whispered.

Lloyd began to stir, and a low groan came out of his lips. Kratos watched carefully for any changes, but none came. He was beginning to wonder if Kvar was telling Yuan the truth when he felt a sudden spike In Lloyd's mana.

Lloyd turned over quicker than Kratos could have imagined his son could move, and a knife stabbed right through his arm. It would have been his heart if Kratos had not moved at the last moment. That hardly stopped Lloyd, however, from trying again.

This time, Kratos was able to grab Lloyd's arm. He gasped in shock when he saw his son's eyes. There were no pupils; he could only see the white of his eyes.

"Lloyd, stop this now!" Kratos ordered in a firm voice.

His son ignored him and punched him with the other hand. Kratos was surprised by the strength of the punch and automatically pulled away, releasing Lloyd's arm. The boy attempted to move in again for the kill.

"Lloyd, stop hurting your daddy!" Anna pleaded. "Don't you recognize any of us?"

Lloyd paid no heed to his mother and attempted to stab Kratos again. Out of reflex Kratos kicked Lloyd out of the way, sending him flying across the cell and into the steel wall.

"Kratos!" Anna gasped.

Lloyd, however, seemed to be unharmed as he stood back up again. For the first time, Kratos could see the exsphere on his son's hand. It looked like Anna's exsphere when he first met her, but it had a slight discolor to it and was pulsing uncontrollably. He could also see the key crest. It was a dark gray and not the normal gold color of a proper key crest. He knew if he wanted to free Lloyd, he had to get both that exsphere and key crest off of him.

Before Kratos could think further, Lloyd ran in again. Kratos stood up and attempted to pin Lloyd down. He succeeded for the most part, but when he reached to tear off the key crest, he was shocked by a wave of mana that badly burnt his hand. He pulled back and Lloyd stabbed him again on his arm.

Kratos grabbed that arm and managed to take the dagger from his son.

"Can you get that exsphere off?" Anna asked in fear. What had that monster Kvar done to her son? Why couldn't their voices reach him?

"There is some kind of shield around it," Kratos said. Knowing that they could not stay here much longer, he had no other option. He pulled his hand back and punched Lloyd in the face, knocking him out.

"Kratos, what are you doing!" Anna screamed in horror.

"I had no choice," Kratos said as he picked Lloyd up. "We have to free Lloyd later. Our first priority is to escape from the Ranch."

Anna knew what Kratos said was true, but she did not like what he had to do to calm Lloyd down. She hoped he would be all right after all of this was over with. Kratos then handed Lloyd to Anna before they walked to one of the main doors.

Kratos had to once again attempt to hack the lock, but found he did not have to this time. The door shot open as a familiar face greeted them.

"Botta," Kratos growled.

Anna instinctually covered Lloyd. "I won't let you have him."

"Please, we're here to help you," Botta said.

That got Kratos' attention. "I find that hard to believe from someone who had been trying to kill us."

He actually was not too surprised given his suspicions about the Renegades, but he didn't want to let them on to his theory.

"Why would you help us?" Anna demanded.

"Because we don't want Cruxis to get you or that child," Botta stated.

"How do we know that you won't try something once we get out?" Anna questioned further.

Botta chuckled. "Your really have no choice but to trust us. Unless you want to try to escape from a fully armed Ranch alone."

"They are right, Anna," Kratos said.

Although he could take on any Desian, there was no knowing if he would be able to protect Anna and Lloyd at the same time. If he could help it, he would rather not take that chance.

Botta nodded. "Then let's get moving."

They made their way out of the Ranch, but they were met with a lot of resistance. Everywhere they turned, another unit of Desians attempted to cut them off. With the help of Botta and the two men that he always seemed to have by his side, they were able to make short work of them.

Although it took longer than they planned, they finally reached the entrance. But their sigh of relief was short lived. Outside was Kvar's ECHOES unit and they held several prisoners hostage.

"You think you can make a fool out of us, human?" a Desian sneered. "Make another move and we will release the demon seed from all of these humans."

Botta snorted. "The lives of a few means nothing in the end."

Anna shook her head. She quickly realized what the Desians meant by demon seed. "How can you say that? These are flesh and blood people."

"The moment they were taken to the Ranch their lives became forfeit," Botta said neutrally. "Besides, it would be more merciful for them to die here then to live the rest of eternity as exsphere."

Anna looked to her husband. "You can't let them do this."

"..." Kratos could think of nothing to say.

The Desian sneered. "Fine, then die at the hands of your fellow human." He reached to remove a man's exsphere.

Before Kratos knew what he was doing, he ran forward and cut the Desian's hand off. While he screamed in pain, Kratos used the time to stab him in the throat, ending his suffering. The other Desians backed up in shock.

"I won't allow anymore innocents to die," Kratos said coolly.

"You have gotten soft, Kratos," Botta said casually. "There was a time when you would not have done a thing for those people."

Kratos glanced at Anna and his son. "Things change."

Botta chuckled. "Fine, then it is better you leave now." He quickly charged up a spell. "Ground Dasher!"

A triangular chasm opened up under them and spread until it hit the Ranch's wall. The wall bent and twisted until eventually collapsed.

"Go!" Botta ordered.

"But..." Anna started.

"You need to worry about your son," Botta said. For the first time, Anna could sense actual emotion in his voice.

Kratos grabbed her shoulders. "Let's go, Anna."

They both ran off, but Anna looked behind her one last time. "Thank you."

Botta said nothing as he faced the Desians. "Foolish Renegade. You won't be leaving here alive."

Botta smirked as his two colleagues ran by his side, ready for any attack. "Bring it on, you mutated freaks of nature."

The Desians abandoned their human prisoners and rushed the Renegades.

* * *

Kvar watched dispassionately as Kratos and the host body escaped.

"Looks like you have failed, Kvar," Pronyma said. "Not only did you allow the boy to escape, but you allowed them to wreck the entire Ranch. It will take months to get the entire Ranch back online."

"Details, details," Kvar said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"You are aware I will have to report this failure to Lord Yggdrasill," Yuan stated.

"Do as you must," Kvar said as he typed something into the computer. He then pulled out a disk and handed it to Yuan. "Give him this while you're given your report."

Yuan took the disk. "What's this?"

"Some research I conducted," Kvar said.

"Do you really think some research will make up for what you have lost?" Pronyma asked angrily. "I will make sure Lord Yggdrasill have your head this time."

Kvar began to leave the room. "Keep dreaming, woman. In the meanwhile, I have better things to do." The door shut behind him.

Pronyma looked like she was ready to explode. "That arrogant man. Who does he thinks he is?"

"Kvar maybe arrogant, but he is far from foolish," Yuan said as he put the disk into his pocket. "He wanted Kratos and the host body to escape."

Pronyma was stun to hear this. "Why would he want them to escape? He had them in the palm of his hand."

"Who knows," Yuan said as he watched what was left of Kvar's ECHOES unit be dispatched by Botta. They then made a quick escape. Yuan would have to read their report later.

"I must be going," Yuan said. "You are still in charge of this Ranch, but you're not allowed to punished Kvar, yet."

Pronyma nodded, clearly upset. "I understand."

Yuan then disappeared.

* * *

Once Kratos was sure that they were safe, he took the time to look over Lloyd. The exsphere on his hand glowed fiercely and Kratos could see his son shivering. He tried several times to remove the cursed key crest, but nothing worked. Even when he attempted to work through the pain, the key crest stubbornly refused to be removed.

"We may have to take him to an elf," Kratos said, although a part of him wondered if his son would live that long. He quickly dismissed the terrible thought.

Anna shook her head. "That will take too long and Cruxis will be waiting for us if we go to the Tower of Salvation."

"We have little choice," Kratos said. "I have no idea what Kvar has done to him." He wished Yuan was here. He actually knew more about this kind of thing.

Anna's eyes hardened as she put her hand over Lloyd's cold pale hand. Her exsphere began to shine brightly. "I don't know what kind of connection Lloyd shares with this stone, but I don't care if it can save his life."

"Anna, what are you..." Kratos began.

Before he could finish the question, he was blinded by her exsphere. It grew ever brighter and Anna began to pull on her son's key crest. She was in pain as small cries left her mouth and tears began to leak through her eyes.

"That's enough," Kratos said firmly.

Anna ignored him and pulled harder. Within seconds, the key crest and exsphere came off. She fall down and held the exsphere in her hand. It flashed several different colors for a few moments before it shattered in her hand.

Kratos was dumbfounded on what he just saw. "You...you did it."

Lloyd began to stir and his eyes slowly opened. "Mommy, daddy?"

"Lloyd!" Anna screamed in happiness as he hugged her son. Tears of joy ran down her face. "Thank the goddess that you're all right!"

Lloyd looked around. "Where's the bad man?"

"The bad man won't hurt you ever again. I promise." She began to continuously kiss his forehead repeatedly.

Kratos watched the entire screen in awe. He was not sure how, but Anna had beeb able to remove that exsphere. He looked down at Anna's hand and he felt his heart stop. The seal that had been around her hand was gone. There were not even marks to tell if it had ever been there. Without it, Anna was at the complete mercy of her exsphere. When she released Lloyd from his curse, she must have used the last of the protection around herself.

He looked back towards Anna and Lloyd who was still hugging each other, completely unaware of anyone else. At that moment, he didn't have the heart to tell Anna. Then again, maybe she already knew.

In either case, he went towards his wife and son and joined the embrace. For this moment at least, he had his family back.

* * *

**Well, Lloyd is finally rescued after all the evil things I have done to him for the last couple of chapters. Too bad Anna is not in mortal danger and Kvar is up to his old tricks again. We're finally reaching the home stretch and things will come to a head soon.**

**Until next time.**


	43. Friend

**Sorry for being so late his week, but here's the next chapter. I'm so close to the end, I can taste it. Thanks once again to oursolemnhour49 for reading this chapter for me and putting up with my grammar mistakes while she has a busy life herself.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Friend**

* * *

Yuan could not figure Kvar out. As hard as he tried, he could not figure out Kvar's scheme. It was as though he was purposely trying to drag this out. Normally something like this would work to his advantage, but this was worrisome.

He looked at the disk in his hand and contemplated reading it before Mithos. He quickly dismissed the idea since he couldn't be sure that Pronyma would not rat him out. Besides Mithos was usually very friendly about sharing information about the Angelus Project and the Angelus with him. It could be because he understood these things better than anyone, even when Kratos was still around. Mithos might also know that he would not try to stop him since Yuan was curious about such things himself.

For some reason, however, he was having trouble finding the little man-child. He had looked in all the usual places, but could find no sign of him. Well, there was one place he hasn't looked, but he really did not want to go there. But he had to speak with Mithos.

He walked into the chamber the held the Great Seed. Even from this distance, he could feel Martel's mana flowing over him like a wave. It reminded him of much better times. How he longed to have those times again. He tried not to think of the past as he made his way deeper into the chamber. Just as he suspected, he saw Mithos floating in front of the seed.

Yuan held back a gasp as he stared at Martel's spirit. He could never get used to seeing her like this even after all this time. She was just as he remembered her, even though he had been avoiding this place for over one-thousand years. The last time he had seen her, he had had serious doubts about his chosen path. He wondered if Mithos had the right idea. With the right body, Martel could be brought back to them. Everything could go back to the way it once was. They could be a family again.

Although he knew those thoughts to be a dream, he could not help thinking this way. Maybe things would have been better if he died during the Kharlan War.

"Yuan, did you need something?" Mithos asked. His voice was not the confident, cruel leader of Cruxis. It was the gentle, lonely voice of a once-great hero.

Yuan actually wanted to say something at that moment to comfort him, but nothing came to mind. Damn, he was terrible at these kinds of things.

"I have a report from Kvar," Yuan said, getting straight to business. He did not want to be in here anymore.

Mithos tore his eyes away from Martel. "Did he get them?"

"No, they've escaped," Yuan said bluntly. "But Kvar wanted you to have this." He walked over to give Mithos the disk.

The younger angel took the disk and stared at it for a moment. "Let's go to a better location."

Within seconds both of them transported to the computer room. Yuan felt at ease when he no longer felt Martel's mana as strongly. There was also the return of his intense loneliness.

Mithos slipped the disk in and carefully read the data. Neither one spoke a word for several minutes. Yuan, however, noticed Mithos' eyes widen as he read further.

"It would seem that making an Angelus is much harder than I suspected," Mithos said, rubbing his chin.

Yuan scanned over the data himself. "I would never have guessed it was so complicated." He rubbed his head.

Mithos frowned in thought. "I wonder if this child was conceived in Heimdall. Could the atmosphere there also play a part?"

Yuan almost jumped in surprise. "How do you know they were ever at Heimdall?"

Mithos gave him a strange smile. "Like you wouldn't know how that woman got that seal on her hand?"

Yuan briefly wondered if Mithos knew more than what he was letting on. Did he know about him as well? It was best not to think too much about it.

"It could be the case," Yuan said as he crossed his arms. "We may never know until we get that child for ourselves. Kvar only had a chance to experiment on him for two days."

Mithos tapped his figures against the keyboard. "You said they escaped?"

"More specially, I think Kvar let them escape," Yuan said.

"Interesting," Mithos muttered. "What could that man be up to?"

Yuan shook his head. "I have been unable to figure that out myself."

"It would be best if we wait and see for now," Mithos said with his eyes closed.

Yuan nodded. "Agreed."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Yuan thought that it was best to leave. He had other business to attend to.

"If there is nothing else, I must return to my duties." He began to leave.

"Yuan," Mithos said, stopping him in his tracks. "You saw for yourself."

Yuan dropped his head. He knew Mithos was talking about Martel. He also knew that he had been avoiding her. "It has been a while."

"Can't you see that is what we are fighting for?" Mithos said softly. "This place, everything was built in honor of her and her dream."

Yuan was not too sure what to say to that. As evil and as dysfunctional Cruxis was, it was built on a good, misguided cause. To bring Martel back and realize her dream of a world free from discrimination. A world where everyone could be happy. He wished every day that Martel was here. To guide them once again into the light and ease Mithos' pain.

"We are so close, Yuan," Mithos said barely above a whisper. "I know this is the one. The Chosen that will be coming here is the one we have been looking for. Even you must realize this."

He knew, by the spirits he knew. It would be easy for him to call off the Renegades and allow the Chosen to go on the journey to her death. Her life would be lost, but Martel might return. Wouldn't that help make things right again?

He knew it wouldn't, but was still a nice thought. Martel would never have wanted any of this. She would have never allowed an organization like Cruxis to exist off the back of the Fahrer. Damn, they were the Fahrer now. They were their philosophies in solid form.

"I need to finish my work," Yuan said in a dead tone. He was thankful his back was turned. For the first time in centuries he could feel the beginning of tears building. Damn, he though he had overcome this emotion.

He left before he could completely break down. He was mildly surprised that Mithos made no effort to stop him. It would appear that he was in his own hell.

* * *

It was a slow journey across the cold land. Night was fallen quickly, but they could not stop. They were still too close to Kvar's Ranch.

"Where do we go now?" Anna asked as she cuddled their son. He was dead asleep in her arms. The day had been hard on them. Thankfully they had Noishe to ride on, which had made their trip a little faster.

"We are heading towards Triet," Kratos answered. "It is too dangerous to stay in the Asgard region and too many people know us at Palmacosta."

"We're going to walk all the way there?" Anna asked. "That could take months."

"Too dangerous to take a boat," Kratos said. He hadn't wanted to ride a boat since that storm several years ago. He did not care for how helpless he had been then and did not want to put his family in even more danger.

Anna sighed before looking at her hand. "How long do you think I have?"

Kratos said nothing. He did not want to think about it.

"Kratos, we can't avoid this," Anna said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"There is little point talking about it," Kratos said.

"Dammit Kratos, I'm dying!" Anna yelled with more heat than she meant. Thankfully Lloyd did not wake up.

Noishe put his head down and gave a short whine.

Kratos remained completely silent.

"I know I don't have much time left," Anna continued more softly. "That seal slowed things down, but this exsphere never stopped feasting off of me. I can feel it draining my remaining life force." She could feel the beginning of tears. "How much time?"

"I...I don't know," Kratos answered slowly.

Anna hugged Lloyd a little harder. "Then, I better enjoy you all while I can."

"You are not going to die," Kratos said with such force that even he was surprised. He just found his family and his life again. He was not going to let Cruxis take it all away.

Anna shook his head. "Unless we find a dwarf, it is all empty words. We have been looking for years."

Kratos could feel his fists tighten. He knew she was right. "We will find a way," was all he could think to say as they continued their walk.

It was nearly sunset when they finally stopped. Lloyd had woken up briefly during their trip, but he was still worn out. He only stood up long enough to eat a brief meal before fallen back to sleep.

Anna was also not feeling too well after the Ranch. She tried to hide it, but her hands were visibly shaking. Kratos did not want to say it, but Anna was experiencing the final stages of her exsphere. If nothing were done, it would be only a matter of months before it would be too late.

Kratos stared into the fire until everyone was asleep, except Noishe.

"Whine, bark, whine," Noishe said.

Kratos sighed. "I know, but what can I do? Without an exsphere Anna will..." He could not even say the word.

He had dealt with death all of his life, but for the first time he felt scared. He was truly scared of losing Anna. What if she did die? What would become of Lloyd and him? Would he be able to carry on his plan to stop Cruxis?

Noishe sensed his fear and whimpered, "Bark, bark, whine?"

Kratos flinched. "Yuan?"

Noishe nodded. "Bark, whine, bark."

Kratos shook his head. "He would never agree to help."

"Whine, whine," Noishe said.

"He only helped us at the Ranch because he didn't want Cruxis to have the Angelus Project. Remember, Yuan wants it for himself."

"Bark, bark," Noishe said with convention.

Kratos sighed at Noishe's words. They were friends a long time ago. He betrayed that friendship when he defended Mithos and tainted it further by helping Mithos with his plan. He also had refused to let Yuan have the Eternal Sword. Knowing Yuan, he would ask for such as an exchange for Anna's life.

But did he really mind? At this moment, he didn't really care about saving the world. He just wanted his family to be safe. If it took the Eternal Sword for such an exchange, he would willingly do it.

Kratos almost wanted to laugh. He was starting to sound like Mithos. Through this journey, he was beginning to understand Mithos' pain more and more. He now understood how love, loss, and even the fear of loss had driven Mithos to what he had done. How ironic that he was about to do the same thing now.

He stood up and walked towards a nearby cliff. He looked up into the sky and allowed his thoughts to flow through his crystal. He reached until he could felt Yuan's presence. Then he called the name of his former friend and waited. It didn't take long before Yuan appeared before him.

"Kratos, I would never thought you would willingly contact me," Yuan said. His arms were crossed in suspicion. "Why have you called me here?"

"Anna is dying," Kratos said bluntly.

Even Yuan was taken off-guard. "What!"

"To remove that cursed exsphere from Lloyd's hand, Anna used her own exsphere," Kratos explained. "It expended the last of the seal that controlled her exsphere. Now she is in her final phase."

Yuan stared blankly at him for a moment. "And you want me to find you a dwarf."

Kratos nodded.

"Do you know what you are asking of me?" Yuan asked. "Mithos has every dwarf on watch in this world and you would be crazy to even try to return to Tethe'alla."

"I know," Kratos said. "But, I am willing to give you what you want in exchange for your help."

Yuan froze in shock. "You mean..."

"If you help me save Anna, I will give you the Eternal Sword by breaking the seal on Origin," Kratos said.

Yuan stared at him in disbelief. "You do know what would happen if you break the seal."

Kratos knew all too well. He has been trying for years to figure out a way passed that loophole. It was one of the reasons why he was still doing research despite knowing about the Eternal Ring. He couldn't use the Eternal Sword if he was dead, after all. But, that no longer mattered. If Anna and Lloyd had a chance at a happy and normal life, his life was worth it.

"I am willing to do it," Kratos said without hesitation. "You can even have the Angelus Project."

Yuan shook his head. "I can't believe you. After all this, it was a woman that changed your mind."

"You should know better than anyone what love can do to a person," Kratos said. He knew he stuck a cord when Yuan turned his eyes away. "Just promise me that you will make sure they are safe once I am gone."

Yuan stood there for a long moment. It was everything he could have dreamed. Not only would he finally have the Angelus Project, but the Eternal Sword. With both in hand, he may stand a chance in finally ending Cruxis. Not only that, but he would not be forced to kill the new Chosen.

Everything, however, felt so wrong. Kratos was offering his life for his family. Kratos, the same person who killed his own father and stepbrother. The person who watched coldly as the Tower of Salvation was being constructed and saw thousands die for it. He also oversaw the Ranches, which stole millions of lives. Yet, he was offering himself up for a mere woman and a child.

Well, the boy was more than a mere child, but still. Had love really changed Kratos this much? Changed him to the point where he would give up everything?

"Is this some kind of joke?" Yuan asked neutrally.

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "You know I would never do such a thing."

"There are a lot of things I thought you would never do." Yuan said coldly.

"I may have done a lot of things, but you know I have never been a liar," Kratos said with heat.

Yuan knew it was the truth. Kratos had always been honest. He may have hid the truth, but he had never outright lied.

Kratos glared at him. "Despite what you think, I still am something of the man I was before Cruxis. The man that once stood by you as your friend, partner, and brother at arms. I beg you as that man: please help me."

Yuan had to keep himself from gasping. For a moment, he heard the voice of his friend. The memories of his slave years and banishment with Kratos came back to him. He had buried them into his mind, but he could never forget them. He did not want to forget.

He felt his hand unconsciously go to his ring. He wanted to free Martel from the existence she had been trapped in for millennia, but he did not want Kratos to lose his life to achieve it. It was easier to plan Kratos' demise when he was an enemy. As he stood now, how could he in good consciousness go through with his original plan?

"I will help you," Yuan said in a hollow voice.

Kratos shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you, Yuan."

"Don't thank me yet," Yuan sighed. "I don't know where to begin to look, but I maybe able to use my resources to find a dwarf that is not under the watch of Cruxis." He then glanced over towards Anna. "In the meantime, don't push Anna too much. The less stress she is under, the longer she will last."

Kratos nodded. "I know. We are currently heading towards Triet. Meet us there when you find anything."

Yuan stared at Kratos again. "I hope you know what you are doing." With that, he vanished from sight.

Kratos felt a great weight lifted from him. Anna would be saved; he knew he could trust Yuan to see to that. Now, however, his life was counted by a matter of months. He didn't mind too much. He had lived far too long anyway and he did survive long enough to have a family. He had no regrets.

He began to make his way back toward the camp, feeling hopeful for the first time in years.

* * *

Kvar smiled as he finished the last of his research. Although it was far from perfect, it would do for the time being. Once he had that Angelus back into his hands, he could make a more powerful formula.

A beep from his computer got his attention. "Sir, the two members you wanted to see from the ECHOES unit is here."

"Send them in," Kvar ordered. The door opened behind him and two Desians walked in.

"Agent Roger reporting," a Desian said.

"Agent Louge reporting as well," the other Desian said. What made him stand out was his robotic arm he had just had installed two weeks ago. He was lucky to be alive after Kratos cut it off. He was the only one from unit 2 to survive the break-in. Nonetheless; he was perfect for his purposes.

Kvar smiled. "How would you two like the honor of killing that traitor, Kratos?"

Louge rubbed his electronic arm. "I would love to get even with that bastard."

Roger sneered. "I don't care as long as I get to kill all the humans. Especially the one who dared turned his back on us."

Kvar smirked. Roger was a man after his own heart. He would have to thank Forcystus for sending this young man to him. His blind hatred for humans made him a perfect subject for his ECHOES project. It was a shame that he would not be with him much longer. But it was all for a good cause. Besides, they were all expendable in the end. When he perfected this new formula, he would create an even greater ECHOES unit.

"Excellent, cause I have a special mission for you," Kvar said. "As you are now, neither one of you could hope to stand five minutes against Kratos. However I plan to change all of that." He held up two syringes in his hand.

"What is that?" Louge asked.

"A formula I have been working on," Kvar explained. "With this, you would be able to stand toe to toe against that human."

Roger smiled viciously. "It would be my honor to avenge my comrades' death."

"The same." Louge smiled.

Kvar chuckled as he stood up and prepared a syringe. "Good."

* * *

**Things are quickly coming to a head and the fate hour is approaching.**

**Until next time.**


	44. Dirk

**Sorry for being so late. I was gone for most of the day today. Nonetheless, thanks for the review and hits and thanks to oursolemnhour49 for rereading this chapter.**

**Onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Dirk**

* * *

Yuan impatiently paced across his office floor as he waited for Botta to return. There were a lot of thoughts going through his head, given today's events. It would appear that once again Kratos was testing his morality. This was what he had been planning for the entire time; now Kratos had to cast doubt over him. He really hated that man.

"Lord Yuan, what brings you here?" Botta asked as he entered the room. He still had some cuts and bruises from his fight at the Ranch, but he was not badly injured.

"I need you to find a dwarf that is not under the control of Cruxis," Yuan said bluntly, stopping his pacing.

Botta's eyes narrowed. "It is for Kratos, isn't it?"

"Anna is dying. The seal that once kept her exsphere in check is gone," Yuan said.

"I see," Botta said. He remained silent for a moment. "It will not be easy. Cruxis has been keeping a tight hold on all the dwarves on both sides."

"But it is not impossible," Yuan said casually. "Otherwise, we wouldn't exist."

Botta nodded. "I will do all I can. But may I ask, what suddenly gave you this change of heart?"

Yuan closed his eyes and lowered his head. "A friend asked for my help."

Botta didn't need to ask anything more as he gave a short nod. "We will begin the search now." He then left the room and Yuan to his thoughts.

For the next two months, the Renegades devoted all its resources to finding a dwarf. Yuan kept himself busy with his Cruxis duties and kept his ears opened for any reports about Kratos or Kvar. So far everything had been quiet and calm on both fronts. Even Mithos was unusually calm on the subject. Then again with the entire Chosen's journey only a few years away, he had other things to prepare for. It was something to be thankful for, since Mithos' attention was diverted and that gave him less time to order Yuan around.

Nonetheless, Yuan was starting to get worried. Anna did not have that much time left and they still were unable to locate a dwarf. Maybe Mithos' arrogance had not been misplaced in this case. He knew Kratos would eventually need a dwarf and covered all his bases. At this moment, Cruxis had the advantage.

The stalemate, however, appeared to had ended when he got a call from Botta. Mithos was so busy with his own duties that Yuan was able to fly down to Sylvarant without coming up with a convincing excuse.

To assure he was not followed, however, he met Botta on the Ossa Trail. Given that it was close to winter now, few people dare to travel that road. The area was narrow and steep, which made it a death trap when ice formed. Even the Desians would be settling in by this time.

Yuan landed gracefully as he looked around the road. The gray winter clouds blocked the sun, given the area a forbidding feeling. He could see his breath in the air.

"Over here, Lord Yuan," Botta called. He was hidden within a mine entrance and he slowly stepped out of the shadows. He was not wearing his traditional short sleeve armor. He was now wearing a somewhat thick brown winter coat with long white pants. It was easy for Yuan to forget that this type of weather affected others.

"Did you find one?" Yuan questioned.

Botta nodded. "We have been able to confirm a location of a dwarf just twenty-four hours ago. It has really been by luck that our sources found him."

"Where is this dwarf located?" Yuan asked

"He is found within a forest right next to Iselia," Botta said.

Yuan flinched in surprise. "Near Iselia? Are you serious?"

Botta chuckled. "Wish I wasn't. He has been literally hiding under Cruxis' nose. He actually does work for the people of that town and maintains the temple."

"I find it hard to believe that Cruxis is unaware of him," Yuan said in disbelief.

"We had our spies checked Forcystus' records and there is no mention of this dwarf in his data banks. It could be that Forcystus does not keep track of too many actives within Iselia because of the treaty," Botta said.

Yuan shook his head. "Unbelievable. What is this dwarf's name?"

"Dirk," Botta answered. "We have been unable to find anything else about him."

"That name doesn't ring any bells, so he never worked for Cruxis," Yuan said. "Most likely he emerged from the underground fairly recently, which is why there is no record of him."

"What do you want to do?" Botta asked. "The only other dwarf that we know of is Altessa and he is working for Rodyle."

"Altessa is too risky," Yuan said dismissively. "Not to mention trying to sneak them into Tethe'alla has its own difficulties."

"Then we send them to Dirk," Botta concluded.

"I will tell them," Yuan said. "We need to get back our focus on our own mission. Especially if we are forced to destroy the Chosen."

"Understood," Botta said.

Yuan opened up his wings and took flight towards the city of Triet. The flight was not too long considering that the Ossa Trail was only a couple miles from it. What Yuan never got used to was the fact that Triet was not even a fraction of the size it used to be at its peak.

As he had predicted millennia ago, the once-great city never recovered from Efreet's attack. What was once only the first-third of the city was now the entire city. The shrine they once had worshipped was not even part of the city anymore. It was now a near-forgotten relic of the past that only those who cared about the Chosen's journey knew about. It was a real tragedy, but nothing lasted forever. All great civilizations were destined to someday fall and have another rise in their place. It was just the way nature worked, but it was something else to actually see it happening before your eyes.

He landed a little outside the city and casually walked in. Even during the winter, the desert was still very hot, although the weather was more bearable since it didn't reached into the hundreds. He opened up his senses to see if Kratos had arrived here. He really was not in the mood to wait days for them to arrive.

Luckily, he could sense Kratos' mana in the distance. At least something was easy around here. He made his way towards the mana and was able to quickly find Kratos standing by a stall with several horses. Kratos' shoulders stiffened as he turned around to face his former friend.

"I take it you were able to find a dwarf?" Kratos asked neutrally, although Yuan could hear the faint excitement in his voice.

"Just a little while ago," Yuan said.

Kratos nodded. "Who is this dwarf?"

"His name is Dirk," Yuan said casually. "He doesn't appear in any of Cruxis' data banks so we know nothing of him. However, my sources have been able to pinpoint his location to a forest next to Iselia."

Kratos' eyes widened. "Iselia?"

Yuan smirked in amusement. "Indeed, just a couple miles away from Forcystus' Ranch."

Kratos shook his head. "That is only a couple days' walk from here. It would seem fate has finally sided with us."

"Fate has nothing to do with it," Yuan snorted.

"We will leave at first light," Kratos said. "Once Anna has her key crest, I will fulfill my end of the bargain."

Yuan still had mixed feelings about this deal. He still had not figured out how to resolve it without taking Kratos' life. It was best not to think about it until the moment came.

"Do whatever you wish," were what Yuan chose as his words as he left.

Kratos could barely contain himself as he practically ran to his room to see Anna. He had feared that Yuan might not make it in time, but there was finally a light at the end of this darkness. She would be saved.

He went up the stairs and walked quietly into the hotel room. Lloyd was playing with a stack of blocks and beamed happily when he saw Kratos.

"Daddy!" Lloyd exclaimed as he ran to his father's arms. Kratos happily picked up his son and swung him around.

Lloyd had managed to completely physically recover from his ordeal at the Ranch. He still, however, had mental scars from the incident. He had waking nightmares that would hunt him at night and he couldn't stand to sleep by himself. His father prayed that Lloyd would be able to overcome his fears someday. He would hate for Kvar's cruelty to haunt Lloyd for the rest of his life.

Anna looked over from the desk she was sitting at and gave Kratos a weak smile. Her health had greatly deteriorated over the last couple of months. Her eyes and cheeks were sunken in, her skin was pallid, and even her hair was thinner. She had cut it again since it broke so easily.

Kratos put Lloyd down and walked over to his wife. "I have news. We have found a dwarf."

Anna did not look happy by the news. He supposed she wouldn't be since she knew of the deal he struck with Yuan. He didn't want to tell her originally, but she knew something had happened that night. It took almost two weeks, but she managed to get the truth out of him. She somehow had that effect on him.

"Once I am saved, then what?" Anna asked almost bitterly.

"You know what will happen next," Kratos said slowly.

"So, that's it?" Anna asked with heat. "You are just going to go and die?"

Kratos sighed. "I made a promise to Yuan. The only way for him to make a pact with Origin is to break his seal. The seal I placed over him can only be broken with my life. There is no other way around it."

"There must be another way. Otherwise, what have we been working for all these years?" Anna questioned.

"With my death, Yuan will use the Eternal Sword to defeat Cruxis and free both worlds. That has been our main goal the entire time."

"Our main goal was to defeat Cruxis so we can live happily as a family," Anna corrected him.

"And you will," Kratos argued.

"That means all of us!" Anna all but yelled. "We will never be a complete family again without you. How can you make such a deal without thinking of us?"

"I was thinking of you. Which is why I am willing to give up everything so you can live," Kratos said. "Lloyd needs you far more than me."

Anna shook her head. "He needs both his parents."

"I am tainted, Anna," Kratos said as he looked at Lloyd. "Look at what has happened to Lloyd because of my sins. With my death, I will serve a higher purpose than I would staying alive."

Anna shook her head. "No, you're taking the easy way out. There has to be another way."

"Sometimes there is no other way," Kratos said. "Anna, you have to accept that there are no easy answers in this life. You have to sacrifice something in order to achieve the greater good."

"Funny, didn't you say it was that way of thinking that created Cruxis in the first place?" Anna shot back.

Kratos paused as he heard those words. The ends justified the means. Weren't those his words to Mithos that he took to heart? Now he was once again repeating them in ordered to justify his own death.

"It is too late now. I made the deal with Yuan already," Kratos chose to say instead.

"Then I won't go," Anna said stubbornly.

Kratos' eyes narrowed. "Then you are choosing death yourself to prove a point."

Anna glared at Kratos. "Well, you chose to die yourself. Then I have the right to make the same choice."

"Stop acting childish," Kratos said harshly.

Anna stood up so fast from her chair that she knocked it over. "No, I am making a stand. I refused to let you die over some stupid deal you've made!"

"Mommy, daddy, please don't fight," a voice whimpered. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at their son, who was near tears. "Please don't fight anymore." He began to sniffle and tears began to come down his wide eyes.

Anna ran towards her son and embraced him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He began to kiss his tears away. "Don't cry, we weren't fighting." She rocked him back and forward to calm Lloyd down.

Kratos stared at the scene and put a shaky hand on the desk. He hated himself for causing them such pain. He was hurting everything he held dear. But what other choice did he have?

"Anna, Lloyd needs you," Kratos all but whispered. "You have to go to Iselia in order to get well again. If not for your sake, then for Lloyd's."

Anna stared down at her son who was slowly calming down. She knew Kratos was right. She was being incredibly selfish with her remarks. But, she couldn't stand the thought of losing Kratos. There had to be another way. She would be damned if she allowed Yuan to take Kratos' life. But she had to think about herself for the moment.

"You're right," Anna said slowly. "When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning," Kratos answered. "It would take at least three days to reach Iselia."

Anna nodded. "All right then."

The day passed slowly as they prepared for their journey. It took over three years, but Anna would soon be free of her exsphere and the grip of Cruxis. Kratos patted Noishe as he stood out his stall.

"This is the moment we have been working for," Kratos said to his old friend. "I don't know how all this will end, but if anything happens to me, please look after Anna and Lloyd."

"Whine, bark," Noishe said.

"I can't be too sure Yuan would be that generous. He has been working towards his own ends for a long time too."

"Bark, whine, whine," Noishe said.

Kratos sighed. "Although you maybe old, I think you maybe wrong on this. Friendship does not conquer over everything. Otherwise things would have never ended up this way."

"Hi, daddy!" Lloyd exclaimed as he stepped outside.

Kratos turned towards his son. "Lloyd, why are you out?" Obviously, Anna had falling asleep and his energetic son took it as his time to escape.

"I wanted to see the stars," Lloyd said as he looked up into the open sky. The clouds had parted and the stars could be clearly seen.

Kratos gave a small smile. One of the few things Lloyd had inherited from him was his love for astronomy. Since the day Lloyd had learned to talk, he always loved going out star-watching. This had caused Anna quite a bit of grief since it made Lloyd stay up past his bedtime.

He walked over towards Lloyd and lifted him up to his shoulders. This caused the young boy to giggle. Although he should punished Lloyd for sneaking off, moments like this were far and few in-between. Especially since this maybe the last time he would get a chance to do this.

"Look daddy, that the star of Sylph!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That's right, Lloyd. Those who are born under that star are said to be swift and as fast as the wind. They also represent change and independence. They are also flighty and kind of clumsy," Kratos said, causing Lloyd to giggle. He had to thank Yuan for letting him read all his books on spirit symbols. It had some similarities to his own faith.

He didn't want, however, to push Lloyd into his own beliefs like his father tried to do with him. He wanted Lloyd to find his own path in the world and his own beliefs. Even if he did believed destiny was unchangeable, it didn't mean Lloyd had to think the same way.

"What star was I born under, daddy?" Lloyd suddenly asked.

"You were born under the mighty star of Efreet just as I was," Kratos answered. "The star of Efreet represents power and courage. Those who are born under that star are said to carry the flame of courage. It can also mean destruction and chaos if not properly controlled."

Sadly, the latter appeared to apply to him more and more. He had done nothing in his life but spread destruction and chaos by allowing Cruxis to exist. Not to mention the role he played in the Kharlan War.

"What about mommy?" Lloyd continued to ask.

Kratos could feel a lump formed in his throat. "Your mommy was born under the sign of Aska. Those born under Aska are said to bring order and fight against injustice. They are destined to protect the world." He paused for a second before he could continue. There was a part that Martel never told them. "However, they can also become blinded by their light and become misguided. The light of Aska represents order."

"But they fight against evil, right?" Lloyd asked in a childish voice. "That sounds like mommy."

Kratos gave a small smile. "It does indeed, Lloyd." It would also describe Mithos perfectly, especially the last part.

"You and mommy are alike," Lloyd added. "You both are light."

The funny thing about that statement was that was the reason why Aska and Efreet go together. Both were light and fire. After all, Aska was the sun, which was the hottest fire.

"Indeed Lloyd, indeed," Kratos said as they both continue to star into the sky.

* * *

Yuan was more than a little annoyed that Mithos decided to call a meeting. He was in the middle in some other business and didn't have the patience to deal with the little man-child. However he really couldn't refuse, since he had to stay on Mithos' good side for the time being.

He transported into the throne room and was surprised to see Kvar there. Usually none of the Desians, not even the Grand Cardinals, were allowed to come to Derris-Kharlan. Pronyma was the one exception.

"Lord Yuan, it is good to see you again," Kvar greeted him.

Yuan decided to ignore the narrow-eyed man. "What is going on?"

Mithos smiled. "Kvar had located Kratos. From what he said, Kratos is heading towards Iselia to reach a dwarf."

Yuan felt his heart stall in his chest. He was, however, able to keep a neutral face. "And how does he know that?"

Kvar chuckled. "A couple months ago before I was able to capture that Angelus, I got a message from Forcystus. He was able to locate a dwarf that was not registered in the Cruxis' data bank. It was only by accident that Forcystus even came across him."

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "And he told you?"

"As a personal favor." Kvar waved his hand. "I told him not to register that dwarf and instead float a rumor about his existence."

"Why would you even do something like this?" Yuan asked. Although he could guess the answer.

"I knew Kratos had some kind of connection with the Renegades, which is how he managed to escape me so many times. The fact that they knew so much about where their son was and the Renegades happen to appear to help proves it. So I knew that eventually the Renegades' network would find the location of that dwarf and leak it to Kratos," Kvar explained.

"Is that why you let them escape the Ranch?" Yuan asked.

"Exactly," Kvar laughed. "The entire reason for the kidnapping was to lure them to the Ranch and forced that host body to used her seal to remove that boy's faulty exsphere. Once that seal was gone, the exsphere was allowed to finally drained the remainder energy from her body."

Mithos laughed. "A nearly perfect plan. I must give you credit for your ruthlessness"

Yuan couldn't believe how foolish he had been. How could he not have seen through Kvar's plan? Kvar had played both Kratos and him for fools.

"The Angelus Project should be near completion now," Kvar said. "And Kratos is heading straight towards my trap. I am here to ask for permission to have temporary control of Forcystus' Ranch."

Mithos tapped his fingers. "Usually I don't take such requests. Especially when you have had so many chances in the past."

"This is a sure win, Lord Yggdrasill," Kvar said. "I can promise you that I will have Kratos, the Angelus Project, and the Angelus all within your hand in the next couple of days."

A few minutes went by before Mithos nodded. "Very well, Kvar. But, this is your very last chance. If you fail this time, nothing will save you from my wrath."

Kvar bowed. "You have my word, Lord Yggdrasill." He then turned and walked away.

"It would seem my investment has paid off," Mithos said. "Although I don't know how deep Kratos' connections with the Renegades are, we will find out once we have captured him."

Yuan could feel his hand tighten into a ball. There was nothing he could do to help Kratos. If he tipped him off now, he would give himself away and everything he had been working for would be destroyed. He couldn't afford to do that and sacrifice the Renegades for a former friend.

He could only pray that Kratos would find a way out of this. Although a deep part of him told him that they won't be so lucky this time. Martel, please protect them.

* * *

**Things really don't look good for Anna and Kratos. They just can't help but being played by Kvar. On a brighter note, the star scene was inspire by a panel from the Tales of Symphonia manga. It was just so touching that I had to put it into my story.**

**Anyway, until next time.**


	45. Caged

**Sorry for the week delay. Oursolemnhour49 was out last week and I wanted to make sure this chapter was checked. This last couple of chapters will be the turning point and I want everything to be together for your enjoyment.**

**With that said, thank you to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter as well as all of you for clicking on this story. Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Caged**

* * *

The walk across the cold barren land was anything but comfortable for Anna. Although the temperature was warmer around this area then Luin, she found the chill to be nearly unbearable. Especially once they left the warmth of the desert.

Lloyd on the other hand didn't mind the weather at all. Instead of riding Noishe like her, he preferred to run away and play with the insects he saw. The only thing keeping him warm was a red sweater and long pants. Like his father, Lloyd only became bothered with the cold when it was freezing. Must be some kind of family trait.

"We should reach the forest by nightfall," Kratos said, breaking her thoughts. "We can camp there for the night and moved on to Dirk in the morning."

"How can you be so sure that he will help us?" Anna questioned. "Just because he never worked for Cruxis doesn't mean he doesn't know about them."

"Dwarves have a group of vows that they follow as commandments. To them, keeping those vows are more important than life," Kratos said. "One of them is helping anyone in need."

"You sound so sure," Anna said in a deadpan voice.

"I have worked with dwarves for most of my life," Kratos said. "Even those who have been tainted by Cruxis still uphold the Dwarven Vows to the best of their abilities. They are not something they will discard on a whim."

Anna gave a short sigh. She knew she would have to trust Kratos on this. He would never put her danger, or at the very least not lie about it. He also knew the dwarves, while she had never even seen one in her life. She read about them in school and saw pictures, but that was as far as her knowledge went.

"Mommy, what's a dwarf?" Lloyd suddenly asked.

"A dwarf is a little man who usually lives underground," Kratos answered.

Lloyd's eyes widen in awe. "Underground, like an ant."

Noishe appeared to chuckle at that statement.

"Something similar," Kratos said as he attempted to hide his own smile. "They have an entire underground kingdom that is separate from us. Only a few chose to live above ground."

"Wow, what's the underground kingdom like!" Lloyd asked excitedly.

"I've never seen it," Kratos admitted. "Only the dwarves know where it lies. The only thing I know of it is that they worship Origin as the Lost King of the Dwarves."

"Origin, the king of all the spirits?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos nodded. "The same."

Anna smiled as she listened to their conversation. Although she didn't care too much about how Kratos chose to speak to Lloyd like he was an adult, especially on matters about the stars and the summon spirits, it was something that has grown on her. Kratos had refused to baby talk their son. He called it an insult to a child's intellects. He believed if you used simple enough words, a child would eventually understand you, even during complex matters.

It appeared to have worked since Lloyd did not talk in a normal three-year-old's dialect. He didn't use baby words to ask his questions and seemed to somewhat understand simple conversations. She briefly wondered if this was the kind of training Kratos underwent growing up.

Although Kratos rarely talked about his past, he did mention now and again about the harsh training he underwent during the Kharlan War. He was trained to be a soldier and there were certain things that were expected of him. One was most likely not being childish, even when one was a child.

"I want to see the underground kingdom, Daddy," Lloyd said.

Kratos smiled. "You might one day."

"Sounds like the dwarves are even more secretive than the elves," Anna noted.

"The dwarves are more secretive because they didn't develop with the rest of the world," Kratos said. "They have their own customs and culture that is completely different from the other races. Dwarves also tend to be loners by nature."

"But they believe in the spirits," Anna pointed out.

"Their beliefs in the spirits are a little different than others, however," Kratos explained. "They believe Origin is the ultimate spirit and the others are more or less pieces of Origin's power. Their faith tells them that Origin split his power in order to maintain the world and that the Origin that we know is not the true version of him. They also believe that Origin was the one who created the dwarves out of matter like rocks and mud."

Anna nodded. "That is different."

"Did Origin create us too, daddy?" Lloyd asked.

"It depends on what you chose to believe," Kratos said.

"But I don't know what to believe," Lloyd answered.

"As you grow older, Lloyd, you will eventually find your own answers," Kratos said. "No one knows all the secrets of this world."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Not even you and mommy?"

"No, we are both human," Kratos said. "We only know as much as we have experience."

"Well, I'm going to know all the answers one day," Lloyd said with confidence.

Anna half-expected Kratos to correct their son, but was surprised that Kratos just chuckled. Apparently he didn't mind babying Lloyd every once in a while. Besides, why shattered such a beautiful, if not misguided dream? Life was more than willing to do that without their help.

* * *

Kvar looked over the monitors as he waited patiently for Kratos to arrive. The moment that he had waited over three years for was finally at hand. He would make Kratos pay for insulting him. The torture that he had planned for that miserable human made the wait all the sweeter. He also could not wait to get his hands back on that Angelus. He had big plans for it, some which didn't include Yggdrasill.

"They appeared to be late," a half-elf beside him said. "Are you certain they are coming?"

Kvar chuckled. "More than sure, Forcystus."

Forcystus was a man little taller than him with short light bluish green hair and one eye. He wore a red-uniformed armor with black pants and steel boots. Other than his one robotic eye, the thing that really stood out on him was his golden arm cannon that was built into his left arm.

Unlike the other Grand Cardinals, Forcystus was very different from the rest of them. He was not born into nobility or in the folds of the Desians. Instead, he was once a simple half-elf that lived in the boondocks. He had not have amounted to anything in his life until a group of humans destroyed his home. It was in his bloody vengeance that he had gotten the attention of Cruxis itself. It was a good thing too, since Cruxis saved him after he lost his arm and eye in a fierce battle with a bunch of human mercenaries.

From there, he quickly climbed the ranks until he became one of the Grand Cardinals. After that witch, Pronyma, he was next in line to become the leader of the Desians. He was far too kind to lead them in Kvar's opinion. He actually treated some humans with respect, like making that mockery treaty with the people of Iselia. He even treated his human prisoners better. Then again, he somehow had the highest production of exspheres next to himself. He was indeed his biggest challenge in moving up the ranks. Which was why it was fitting that Forcystus was under his command at the moment.

"I hope so for your sake," Forcystus warned. "Lord Yggdrasill is not known for his patience."

Kvar just chuckled. Although he was aware his life was on the line on his mission, nothing could spoil his mood. Especially when he had such a perfect plan.

Forcystus looked over some date in his computer. "Well, this is not good."

"What is it?" Kvar questioned.

"Looks like we're in for a major storm today," Forcystus stated. "It is not usual for this area to get several winter rainstorms around this time of year, but this is the first time I have seen one so big. It may actually be dangerous to send your men out there."

Kvar waved his hand. "Nonsense, this all works out better for us. The rainstorm would severely limit Kratos' field of vision."

"But, it would do the same for your men," Forcystus shot back.

"They are disposable," Kvar chuckled when he saw the look on Forcystus' face. "Your kindness for your men is a weakness you should rid yourself of. Nothing is gained without blood."

"That's your philosophy, not mine," Forcystus said casually.

A beep came in through the computer and got their attention. Kvar pressed a button to answer the call.

"Lord Kvar, Kratos has arrived."

"Good." Kvar smirked. "It is time to let the fun begin." He proceeded out of the room. "Make sure you seal the southern exit. I don't want them to have any chance to escape."

Forcystus gave a short nod. "I wish you luck."

"Save your good luck for the humans," Kvar sneered as he left.

* * *

Kratos frowned as he felt the air pressure dropped. It was the same feeling he had felt on that ship several years ago. There was a storm coming, and a big one at that. As much as he didn't want to push Anna, he had no choice. The forest was a dangerous place to be during a storm, especially if it was low lands.

"I don't like the look of those clouds," Anna said. The sky was slowly turning darker as they got closer to Iselia. Instead of the light gray clouds that had filled the sky for the last couple of days, they were now a deep black. She could also feel the air growing chillier.

"Mommy, is it going to rain?" Lloyd asked. He was now riding with her on Noishe.

"It seems so, honey," Anna said as she comforted her son.

"We have to keep moving until we reach Dirk," Kratos concluded. "It would be too dangerous to camp in this type of weather."

The trip was quiet for the rest of the way. The wind, however, was picking up and Anna huddled deeper into her coat. She thought she was chilled before, but now she was freezing. She was really starting to miss Triet.

It seemed to take forever before they reached the entrance to the forest. The trees were tall and thick, but it didn't look as nearly as bad as Gaoracchia Forest, although it was going up on the scale of creepiness with the foreboding clouds.

Even with the current situation, however, it still amazed Anna that she was just a couple miles away from the Chosen's birthplace. This was by far the most sacred area in all of Sylvarant. She had to fight the temptation to ask Kratos to visit the town since they were so near. Even though she knew Cruxis and the entire Chosen system was all a lie, it was still hard to get rid of a lifetime's worth of beliefs. Especially when it has been ingrained into you that one person would save the world.

Anna was knocked out of her thoughts when Kratos suddenly stopped. Noishe also paused and began to sniff around.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Even Lloyd began to shiver.

"Someone is here," Kratos whispered.

"Very good, _Lord_ Kratos," a voice mocked. A man casually stepped out of the forest and had a wide smirk on his face. "You're late. We expected you nearly an hour ago."

Anna held Lloyd closer. "You were part of that group that attacked Hima and kidnapped Lloyd."

The Desian chuckled. "Glad you remember me, human."

Kratos removed his sword. "So it was a trap." Did Yuan betray him? No, that didn't make any sense.

"You may think you can best me, you inferior being. But, I am stronger than I was before thanks to Kvar," the Desian laughed. He closed his eyes and wings appeared on his back. His wings were a strange mix of the solid wings that the lesser angels had and the wings made of mana like Kratos'.

"Surprised?" the man laughed when he saw Kratos' expression.

"How is that possible?" Kratos whispered. He looked over the man and saw no Cruxis Crystal. All he had was a normal exsphere.

The Desian stepped closer towards now. "Now, I will have your head."

Kratos turned quickly to face Noishe. "Get Anna and Lloyd out of here!"

Noishe didn't question the command and ran into the forest.

The Desian made no effort to stop them. He continued to stare at Kratos. "Foolish human, your effects will all end in vain."

Kratos turned his eyes when he saw another man coming from his left side. He had been hiding in the bushes the entire time. He had been so distracted by the other Desian that he had failed to sense them.

"Every is going just as Kvar planned," the other Desian mocked.

Kratos quickly began to realize that he had sent his family right into an open trap. Even worse, he could do nothing to help them until he dealt with these two. How could he be so careless?

"Louge, lets take Kratos back to the Ranch," the first Desian said.

"My pleasure, Roger," Louge smiled as he released his own wings. They were the same as Roger.

Kratos' eyes narrowed as he threw caution to the wind. Cruxis knew of his location, so there was no point in holding back. "I will show you no mercy!" he yelled as he released his own wings. He would show these Desians the true power of Cruxis.

Roger gave a loud growl as he charged in. He pulled out a whip and launched his attack. Kratos easily sidestepped the attack, but was taken off-guard by the sudden shock wave. The wave knocked him off his feet and caused him to fall forward a little.

Louge used this opportunity to start a spell. Kratos was suddenly launched into the air and flew straight into a cross-made of golden light. It took Kratos a moment to realize that he was struck by a Grand Cross. He never would have guessed that these two were capable of such a high-level angelic spell. He had to be more careful in the future.

Thankfully it was not nearly as powerful as the version Mithos used when he was a child, and Kratos was able to shrug off most of the attack. He flew away from the spell and began his own chant.

"_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners! _Judgment!" Kratos yelled. Several beams of light rained from the sky, hitting Roger and Louge. They both flinched in pain, which gave Kratos an opening to fly in and attempt to gut Louge. The Desian was able to react at the last second, however, and pulled his staff up in defense. He then decked Kratos with his steel arm, sending Kratos flying back. He quickly recovered and sent several demon fangs in Louge's direction, who easily deflected the attack by performing Guardian.

Roger used that time to run in to Kratos' side and used his whip to wrap around Kratos' sword arm. He attempted to pull the sword out of his hand, but the plan backfired when Roger learned the hard way that Kratos was much stronger than him.

Kratos pulled the smaller man forward and slashed into his body. Kratos only managed to hit his wing, which passed harmlessly through the beams of mana. However, Roger screamed like he was set on fire and fell to his knees. Kratos was about to finish the Desian, but was halted when Louge charged another spell.

"Atlas!" Louge screamed. A mini-typhoon of water and wind charged at Kratos and managed to cut him in several places. He was forced to back away and use his shield to prevent further damage.

Roger and Louge were tough, but they were still severally inexperienced with using their angelic powers. They made up for it, however, by using good teamwork, which was unusual for the Desians. If he wanted to win this, he had to take one of them out. Afterwards, the other one should fall easily.

"Damn, I didn't expect that to hurt so much," Roger muttered in a shaky voice as he stood up.

"Keep it together, we have him," Louge encouraged.

Roger glared at Kratos. "I will make you pay for that, human." They both began to chant and a circle of runes surrounded them.

Kratos was not willing to give that chance as he charged in with his sword bared. He didn't reach them in time as Roger made his own charge. His body was blazing with fire. "Fiery Beast!" He slammed into Kratos with all his strength.

Kratos held back his grunt of pain, and Roger smiled wolfishly at him. The flames that surrounded him made him appear like a demon from the depths of hell. "This is it, human. This is for all half-elves you and your kind has murdered. For my family and friends. For the new age of half-elves, I sentence you to hell!"

Kratos pushed back against the attack. He was prepared to cut the man in half, until something else happened. Without warning, the fire that surrounded Roger began to engulf him. He screamed in pain and surprise as the fire began to eat away at him.

Taking off-guard, Kratos backed away from the man and watched in horror as he stumble around.

"Roger!" Louge screamed. He could do nothing as his ally fell lifelessly to the ground, the fire still burning brightly. It didn't stop until there was nothing left. Only his pure white wings remained, somehow untouched by the fire.

Kratos stared at the remains with empty eyes. Much like that man's entire life, he had allowed the flames of hatred to consume him.

"Roger," Louge growled as he shook in rage. "Damn you, human! I don't know what you have done, but you will pay for this."

"I have done nothing," Kratos said calmly. "Whatever Kvar has done to you have caused this."

"LIAR!" Louge screamed. "I will avenge his death. I will avenge all my comrades' death by your hand!" A spell built into his hand. "_It's over! Try to resist the holy chains_, Shining Bind!"

A large seal of light formed on the ground around Kratos. He took to the air before the spell could throw him into the seal. He didn't completely succeed and was hit by the edge of the spell.

Nonetheless, he was still able to float down and then charged forward. Before Louge realized what was going on, Kratos was on top of him. With one swift and graceful motion, he took Louge's head with no fanfare. He landed some ways from the body as it collapsed on the cold ground.

With both of his opponents vanquished, he sheathed his sword and put his shield up. He then realized how hurt he was from the battle. He cast a quick First Aid on himself to close all the open wounds, but he still was not one-hundred percent recovered.

He stretched his muscles and saw that he was still in good fighting condition. Which was good since he knew that there would be more fighting ahead. Despite how hard those two fought, in the end they were just pawns. Kvar knew they couldn't win, especially with the faulty enhancements he gave them to wield angel powers. They were no doubt made to keep him busy while Anna and Lloyd ran right into Kvar's clutches.

He had to reach them before it was too late. Without another thought, he ran into the forest. Thunder filled the air as the dark clouds blocked the last of the sunlight and the first drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

**That was a nice little fight. The main event happens next week.**


	46. Reckoning

**Thanks again for oursolemnhour49 for reviewing this chapter and thank all of you for continuing to read.**

**Now, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Reckoning**

* * *

Anna held on for dear life as Noishe ran through the forest. She was certain that Kratos would be able to handle any Desian, but she was still scared. How were they able to track them? Had Yuan, the person who had been their ally for these past three years, betrayed them? But he hatred Cruxis and helped them to free Lloyd from the Ranch. Why would he suddenly turn them in?

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Lloyd asked.

Anna gave a small smile. "He will be fine, honey. No one can beat your Daddy."

"There she is!" a voice yelled. Noishe suddenly stopped as several Desians stood in front of them.

"Looks like that fool Kratos took the bait," one of the Desians sneered.

A Desians smiled as he stepped forward. "Come with us willingly and we won't hurt the boy."

"Not a chance in hell!" Anna yelled.

Noishe agreed and took off in the opposite direction.

"After them!" a Desian ordered.

Noishe didn't stop as he jumped along cliffs and over rocks to escape their pursuers. The rain was beginning to fall by this time and it fall heavily. Within seconds, Anna and Lloyd were drenched in water. Thunder rang across the cliffs.

The fear in Anna's heart rang louder than any thunder. She hugged Lloyd tightly as they rode the Protozoan to safety. Several arrows and spells flew in their direction, but Noishe was able to gracefully dodge them.

However Noishe could not run as fast as he wanted to. The rain blinded him and the ground was now slippery. Every now and then, Noishe would slip in a puddle of water or on a hidden rock. Each time that happened he would immediately stand back up and run. They lost a lot of time, however, when it happened.

"Be careful, Noishe," Anna whispered. "We can't afford for you to be hurt."

"Bark, whine," Noishe answered.

They kept running like this for Goddess knew how long. Soon they couldn't see any Desian in sight. All they could see was rain and shadows of the cliff. Anna wondered if they were close to Dirk's place. He had to be near. They had run for so long. If they reached him, maybe they would be saved.

Before Anna could think any further, she and Lloyd was suddenly thrown off of Noishe. A loud bang filled her ears and they hit the muddy ground. Lloyd began to cry as he lay in the dirt.

Anna slowly stood up as she looked around to see what had happened. Noishe was lying in place with small whimpers coming from him. On his back was a large black mark that had smoke coming out of it.

"Noishe!" Anna screamed.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that beast," a familiar voice said.

Anna felt everything freeze in place as she turned to the source of the voice. Before her stood Kvar with an army of Desians besides him. "You."

"We finally meet again, host body A012," Kvar smiled. "It has been awhile."

Anna stood up to face the half-elf. "Not long enough, you monster. And I have a name. My name is Anna, not host body A012!"

"Now, now, be nice." Kvar smiled. "Otherwise I cannot promise the safety of your son."

A cry got Anna's attention and she turned to see a Desian grab Lloyd. "No, no, put me down!"

Anna turned angrily towards Kvar. "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!"

Kvar laughed. "That is where you're wrong, my dear. Lord Yggdrasill has big plans for your son." His eyes lit up with a dark light. "As do I."

"You bastard!" Anna pulled out her knife and attempted to charge the half-elf. Her effects proved to be futile as several Desians grabbed her before she could get close enough to Kvar.

"You humans are so barbaric," Kvar said casually. "Honestly, you should be honored that Lord Yggdrasill has taken a special interest in that boy. Think, he could bring in a new age of super-soldiers, or be used to create the most powerful Cruxis Crystal in history. He may even become a new ally for our lord. The possibilities are endless."

"I would never allow my son to be used that way!" Anna yelled.

Kvar chuckled. "How unfortunate for you that you won't be with us much longer. You see, Lord Yggdrasill is not interested in you. The only thing that makes you of any value is your exsphere."

He then stepped forward and forcibly grabbed her hand. Anna attempted to pull back, but Kvar's grip was too strong. He stared at her exsphere with a critical eye and gently touched it, sending a wave of pain through her body. She gritted her teeth and refused to scream. She was not going to let this bastard have the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"Beautiful, it came out better than I could ever have dreamed," Kvar purred happily. "You may not appreciate this, host body, but your body has created a near-perfect crystal. With a little more processing, it will become the greatest Cruxis Crystal. You see, A012, this was the reason why you were even born."

"No one is born to become one of your products," Anna muttered.

"That is where you're wrong, host body." Kvar smirked. "All you humans are nothing more than material to be used and discarded. What other reason is there for you inferior beings to exist?"

"Leave mommy alone!" Lloyd yelled as he attempted to kick his way out of the Desian's grip.

"Hold still, you little brat," the Desian said as he tightened his grip, causing Lloyd to scream in pain.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Anna screamed. If only she still had her knife, she would cut Kvar's black heart out.

"As interesting as this drama is, it is time end this," Kvar said. "How far is Kratos is from here? He should have defeated my two lackeys by now."

A Desian opened a communicator and called up the Ranch. "Lord Forcystus, can you give us the current location of Kratos?"

There was a slight pause. "The rain is blocking our sensors, but he should not be far."

"Excellent," Kvar snickered. "Then we'll just wait patiently for him here. After that, the real fun can start." He eyes seemed to glow as he looked at Anna and Lloyd.

* * *

Kratos ran through the forest, ignoring the rain that blinded his path. He instead relied on his ability to sense mana to locate his family. Normally, he would fly over the forest, but that was too dangerous. The closer he was to the sky, the more chances there was that he could be struck with lighting. As much as he wanted to reach his family as soon as possible, he would be useless to them if he allowed himself to be injured.

So he only used his wings to glide safely down the cliffs. It was still dangerous since the mud made everything slick. There were also areas that were beginning to flood. He hoped Anna, Lloyd, and Noishe were able to make it through safely. He hoped the storm would blind the Desians and give them a chance to escape.

His hopes proved to be in vain as he finally picked up the mana of his wife and son. He also felt the presence of a man that he could never forget.

"Kvar," Kratos growled. He would make him pay for the hell he had put his family through. He ran faster as he followed the pulse of Anna's mana.

He stopped when he saw a group of Desians surrounding the area. In front of them was Kvar, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Welcome, Lord Kratos," Kvar said mockingly.

Kratos unsheathed his sword. He looked around and froze when he saw Noishe lying still on the ground. He looked dead, but Kratos knew he was still alive by his steady breathing and his weak mana. There was a large black mark on his back, which he knew was caused by a lightning strike.

"Your beast is still alive," Kvar said neutrally. "It was Lord Yggdrasill's pet at one time, so I am certain that he would want it back."

Kratos turned his attention back to Kvar. He could not worry about Noishe at the moment. "Where are Anna and Lloyd?"

Without a word, Kvar snapped his fingers and Lloyd was brought up in front of him. He was being held tightly by a Desian. Anna was also made to stand beside Kvar, except she was being held by two Desians.

"Kratos, get Lloyd and get out of here!" Anna yelled. "Don't worry about me!"

Kvar laughed. "How touching. A mother sacrificing herself to save her baby."

Kratos stepped forward in anger. "Don't you dare mock her."

Kvar causally ran his hand through his hair, which was soaked. "I am afraid it is over, Kratos; you've lost. However, you have made a fool out of me these last couple of years."

"It was not too difficult," Kratos said coldly.

Kvar chose to ignore him. "So I have thought of a fitting punishment for you." He then reached over and grabbed Anna's exsphere.

Kratos felt the cold hand of fear gripped his heart. "Don't!" He yelled.

Kvar smirked. "What, are you going to beg for her life like the worthless worm that you are? Being around humans has made you weak. Then again, once a human, always a human."

Kratos ran forward, determined to stop Kvar. He was met by several Desians, but they fell quickly to his blade. They didn't fall fast enough, however, and Kvar viciously tore off the exsphere.

Kvar smirked in satisfaction as he looked at the crystal in his hand. "Finally, I have no need for this worthless host body. You can have it back."

The Desians threw Anna forward and into Kratos' arms. "Anna." He whispered.

"Kratos..." Anna whispered back. Her body began to spasm and she screamed in pain.

"Anna, hang on!" Kratos yelled desperately. There had to be a way to reverse this. He couldn't lose Anna like this. Not after all they've been through.

"MOMMY!" Lloyd yelled in horror as he watched his mother writhed in pain.

Kvar laughed as the scene unfolded before him.

Anna's body began to grow, tearing through her clothes like they were made of paper. Her skin became discolored as it turned to a greenish brown and it began to have an oily appearance. Her eyes turned red and then merged into one in the middle of her head.

Kratos was forced to move away as Anna's body became too big for him to hold. He watched the rest of the transformation, frozen in place, as Anna became a full monster. It was just like the monsters he had seen at the Farm millennia ago.

"Anna..." Kratos voice was barely audible. How could he have allowed this to happen to her? He had failed her. He had failed everything he had fought for. Kratos felt physically sick. He could barely stand to look at her.

Kvar's laughter tore through his mind. "How pitiful. The great angel on his knees before a monster. Oh, how the mighty has fallen."

Anna let out a loud roar as she walked towards Kratos. He barely had enough time to compose himself before Anna attempted to sink her claws into his head.

"Anna, I know you're in there!" Kratos screamed. "Get control of yourself!"

Anna paid no heed to him and attempted to gut him. Kratos easily deflected the sloppy attack, but didn't have the heart to counter. How could he harm his wife and best friend? There had to be another way.

"Mommy, mommy!" Lloyd screamed. "Why you're hurting daddy!"

"Kvar, stops this!" Kratos yelled. "Turn her back!"

Kvar smiled. "Why would I do something like that? Besides, once the demon seed is released, not even I can reverse it."

"Liar!" Kratos yelled as he dodged another attack.

"It's no lie," Kvar said casually. "Once a human's mana goes out of control, there is no saving them. The only release they have is death."

Kratos parried Anna's claws with his sword. "You sadistic beast."

"You brought this all on yourself," Kvar said. "If she had never met you, she would have had a far less painless death at the Ranch. Then again, your efforts did give us an Angelus, so maybe I should thank you."

Kratos lowered his guard for a second, which proved to be a huge mistake. Anna was able to claw him in his right arm, causing Kratos to grunt in pain as he pulled back. Blood spilled from the wound, but it was quickly washed away from the rain.

"Mommy, please stop!" Lloyd continued to scream as he fought against his captive's hold. Kvar was having far too much fun watching the battle to pay him any mind.

Kvar's distraction proved to be a big mistake since he failed to notice to Noishe slowly standing back up. The Protozoan growled fiercely as he ran towards the Desian holding Lloyd and bit deeply into his arm.

The Desian gave a cry of pain as he let go of the boy, who then fell ungracefully into the mud.

"What now!" Kvar yelled as he turned around to see what was causing the commotion. The last thing he expected to see a streak of white and green charging towards him at amazing speed. He didn't have time to get on guard before Noishe tackled him.

Kvar's head slammed into a rock that was on the forest's floor, which knocked him out instantly.

"Lord Kvar!" the Desians screamed as they ran towards their leader.

Lloyd looked around in confusion and then glanced up to see his mommy and daddy still fighting. Why had Mommy turned into a monster? It had happened when that bad man took off Mommy's crystal.

He began to look around for the crystal and caught a glint of it in the dirt. He reached over for it and grasped it in his tiny hand. He could feel the warmth of the crystal flow through his body. It was just like mommy.

"That kid has the exsphere!" a Desian exclaimed.

"Lord Kvar will have our heads if we lose it!" another one yelled.

"Get him!" a third Desian ordered.

Lloyd took off, and the Desians were right behind him. The stopped short, however, when they saw Lloyd was running straight into the battle.

"Damn, we can't go near that Exbelua," a Desians cursed. "It will kill us too."

"Stupid kid," one of the Desians growled. "Does he want to die?"

Lloyd kept running until he stood directly behind Anna. "Mommy, I have your crystal! Now, you can go back to normal!"

Anna suddenly stopped her attack against Kratos and slowly turned around to face Lloyd. He refused to be scared of her. This was his mommy. She was just sick, that was all. With her crystal back, she would turn back to normal and they could leave this place with all the bad men.

Anna stared at Lloyd for a long minute. Only her breathing and the sounds of falling rain broke the silence. Kratos lowered his sword and prayed to every spirit that Anna was about to come back to her senses.

The spell finally broke and Anna lifted up her claws, ready to stab Lloyd.

"ANNA, NO!" Kratos screamed.

It came too late and Anna descended on her only child. Lloyd screamed in terror of what was about to happen to him.

Before Anna could hit Lloyd, Noishe came to his rescue again. He jumped in front of the boy and took the hit. Anna buried her claws deep within Noishe's shoulders. Noishe gave a howl of pain as he was knocked aside and flung to a nearby cliff. Thankfully, he didn't fall down, but he lay in place, not moving.

"Noishe!" Lloyd cried as he ran towards his friend.

Kratos stood there wide-mouthed. "Anna, how could you?" he whispered.

Causing harm to him was one thing, but attacking their son, their blood, was something completely different. Kratos had to fight the urge not to cry as he shook in place. The wife he loved was truly dead.

Anna, however, caught the soft whisper and began to shake in place. She began to cry and mourn in place as she fell to her knees.

Kratos stood there, not sure how he should react. He briefly wondered if he should used this moment to put Anna out of her misery. But he couldn't go through with it. Monster or not, that was still his wife and he had made a vow to protect her. He was unable to save Martel and help Mithos, but he would be damned if he failed her too.

"Kratos..." Anna's strained voice whimpered from the monster.

"Anna, are you there?" Kratos said hopefully. Maybe they would get through this after all.

"Kratos...kill...me," Anna whispered.

Kratos felt his entire world collapse when he heard those words. How could Anna ask him to do such a thing? "I can't."

"Pl...ease...kill me." Anna begged again. "I...don't...want to...harm Lloyd..."

Kratos shook his head. "I can't."

The Desians took this moment to come forward. "Damn, this Exbelua is defective. No matter, we can just kill it and take the boy and Kratos back to the Ranch."

Anna gave a bloodthirsty roar before she turned around and disembowel the man with one clean sweep of her claws.

"Get back!" one of them ordered.

It came too late when Anna impaled the man through his throat and then threw his lifeless body back towards his colleagues. Another Desian was literally split in half by the sheer force of Anna's power. Several Desians had to cast spells just to get her to back off.

Anna then turned back to face Kratos. "Please...Kratos."

Kratos just mutely shook his head. He couldn't do it.

Anna turned her head around and began to glare at Lloyd and Noishe. Lloyd was crying over Noishe and was trying to find a way to close his wound.

Kratos could see the murderous thoughts going through Anna's head. "Don't!"

Anna paid him no heed and began to charge Lloyd and Noishe, determine to finish what she started. Acting on instant, Kratos ran forward and managed to intercept Anna.

"By the spirits, forgive me," Kratos prayed. He then charged towards Anna and had his sword ready at his side. With one swift motion, he buried his blade deep into Anna's chest. Yellow blood of pus and infection fell onto the soak ground and Anna froze in place.

She stared down at Kratos with her one red eye before her arms fall limply by her side. Her body began to shrink as it turned back to its original size and her blood turned red again. Soon, she was back to her full human form, with Kratos' sword sticking out of her back.

"Anna." Kratos whispered as he released the handle of his blade. Anna gave a small smile as she fell limply into Kratos' open arms. "Anna please, hang on."

He had stabbed her. Even worst, he had done it with the sword that Anna had made for him out of love. He had used her gift as a weapon to murder her. No, she couldn't die. Not like this. He could still heal her with his spell and maybe get her help from the nearby village. There was still a chance.

Anna appeared to have read her thoughts and gently put her hand over the silver blade. "Don't, Kratos. It is over for me."

Kratos shook his head. "There is still a chance I can save you."

Anna gave a sad smile. "You already know there is no hope. You are far too good at killing to be that sloppy."

Although Anna hadn't meant for them to, those words cut deeper than any sword. When he attacked Anna, he had acted on pure killer instinct. The instinct that had been ingrained into him since he was a child. The wound was mortal. It would take a healer of Martel or Malachite's status to save her. He was neither.

"Don't cry, my dear husband," Anna smiled weakly as she wiped some unshed tears from Kratos' eyes, although, it could be just the water from the rain. "I have no regrets about my life. I have no regrets about finding you."

"Mommy," Lloyd's soft voice said as he walked towards his dying mother.

Anna embraced Lloyd into a tight hug. "Lloyd, please forgive me. I never would have brought harm to you if I could help it. I am sorry for hurting you and Noishe."

Lloyd began to sniffle. "You were sick. You're better now."

Anna had to hold back her own tears now. "Lloyd, I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow up. To see the wonderful man I know you will become someday."

"What do you mean you won't see me?" Lloyd asked.

Anna turned her eyes to Kratos. "Please...take care of our son."

Kratos controlled his breathing as he stared down at his dying wife. "I promise."

"How touching, you inferior beings!" The voice of Kvar broke the poignant moment.

Kratos turned around to see the enraged half-elf glaring down at them. Blood came running down the side of his head and mana pulsed through his entire body. He had taken out his scepter and three Energy Stones encircled him.

"To hell with Yggdrasill's orders!" Kvar declared as he began to glow a bright blue. "I will kill you all!" The mana flowed through his body and the lightening in the sky seemed to heed to his command. "Guardian Shield!"

Kvar then hovered into the air and he thrust the scepter down into the wet ground. The ground broke apart from the impact and several waves of lightening shot towards the family.

Kratos attempted to cover his family from the attack, but it was no prevail. They all were hit by the lightening attack. Several screams of pain erupted from both Anna and Lloyd. Kratos attempted to stay strong, but he then felt the earth beneath them began to shift. The entire edge they were on broke off and Anna was ripped from his grip. Lloyd also fell with her and he let out a cry of surprise as they fall into the darkness below.

"ANNA, LLOYD!" Kratos screamed as he attempted to reach for them. He grabbed nothing and almost ending up falling off the cliff himself. He also saw several Desian's corpses follow his family towards their demise.

"No!" Kratos exclaimed as he looked over the pitch-black valley below. Even with his angelic sight, he saw nothing. Not even the flashes of lightening could make the darkness give way.

"Damn, my Angelus Project!" Kvar cursed. "I didn't expect the ground to be that unstable."

Kratos took off to see if he could find his family below. He had to find them. They could still be alive.

Kvar turned towards his men. "Don't just stand there, after him. We can't let him have my Angelus Project."

"Yes, Lord Kvar!" the Desians exclaimed as they ran after Kratos.

Once everyone was gone, Kvar took the time to look over the edge of the cliff. "One thing for sure, that host body is finished. With luck, we may still be able to retrieve that Angelus' body along with the Angelus Project."

He then began to casually make his way down the cliff.

* * *

**There isn't much to say except, until next time.**


	47. Lost and Found

**Sorry for the week break. Thanks again to oursolemnhour49 for reviewing this chapter and hope you all enjoy.**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Lost and Found**

* * *

Kratos rushed down the mountainside, his muscles aching and pulsing with pain. Kvar's last attack had taking more out of him than he originally thought. Even though he was stronger than Kvar, the spell the Desian had cast was one of the strongest lightening spells in the world, even rivaling Indignation in terms of pure power; and he had been helpless to fend against it because he could not summon Guardian without a weapon.

He held back tears at the thought of why he didn't have a weapon. He had to find them. Anna could not be dead yet. She couldn't leave him like this, along with their precious son.

"There he is, after him!" one of the Desians chasing him yelled. They shot several arrows at him to slow him down. One of them managed to sink deeply into Kratos' leg, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. He slid downwards a little since he was on a steep slope.

"Got him!" the Desians cheered as they ran to capture their prize.

They got the surprise of their lives, however, when Kratos suddenly stood up. His crimson eyes burnt into them like hellfire. "Judgment!" he yelled. He had chanted the spell quietly as he lay in the mud.

The light of Judgment rained from the sky and hit all of them. Soon all the Desians crumpled to the ground. Kratos had no time to check if they were all dead, although he doubted it given how weak he currently was. He had to find his family before his strength completely gave out.

He stumbled once again to his feet and slid the rest of the way down the slope. He wanted to fly, but he was too unstable to trust himself. Even now, he could see his wings flicker back and forward. Even with a Cruxis Crystal, it did nothing to hide his exhaustion. But he couldn't give up now.

He finally made it to the bottom of the cliff only to get another unwelcome surprise. The lowest part of the valley was completely flooded. Where the water was only up to his ankles going up the cliff, it was now passed his waist and rising. If he was not careful, he could actually drown.

Even given the high waters, however, that hardly slowed Kratos down. He marched his way through the darkened water and used his enhanced senses to try to locate Anna or the white coat of Noishe's fur. He saw nothing except more darkness and he began to stumble more. At one point, he tripped on something and he was sent crashing into the waves. He quickly regained his footing and pulled himself up to the surface.

The waters were getting near his chest the further he went and the waves were becoming worse. The rain was just as relentless as ever, completely blocking all his senses. Kratos took several gasping breaths to regain himself and tried to once again move. The waves were proving to be too powerful and he was reaching his physical limit. Even using his wings just to hover would do him little good without getting completely out of the water's range.

Kratos also began to notice through his numbed senses that he was freezing. He could tell by the blue tips of his fingers and his violent shivering that he was suffering from hypothermia. It was a feeling that he had not experience in centuries. Well, walking in a winter rainstorm would do that. If it weren't for his Cruxis Crystal, a normal man would have succumbed to this type of weather by now.

He was not sure how far he traveled, but he had to be close to the cliff they had fallen from. His heart froze in fear as he looked around and saw nothing. Could Anna and Lloyd have already drowned? Neither one could have possibly fought against the cruel waves and could have been sucked to the bottom of the forest's floor. He could have stepped over their bodies and not had known. He felt physically sick at just the thought.

"ANNA, LLOYD!" Kratos yelled, not caring if the Desians heard him. "ANSWER ME!"

Damn, he couldn't believe that he had lost the only family he had left. The fates couldn't possibly be that cruel. He felt himself falter again and fell into the cold water. This time, however, he couldn't pull himself out of the waves. He was far too weak and the water was much stronger than before. His muscles burned as he attempted to swim to safety.

He could his becoming desperate as he attempted to reach a nearby cliff. It was for naught as he was cruelly dragged away by the waves.

"ANNA, LLOYD!" Kratos screamed one last time, but was only met with silences. Soon, he was dragged under the surface of the water. This time, however, he didn't come back up.

* * *

Kvar looked over the slope where Kratos was last seen. By this time, the entire slope was filled with water. It looked like they were standing over a riverbed.

"Lord Kvar, the water is too deep to enter now," one of the Desians told him. "It would be suicidal to enter now."

Kvar glared coldly at his lackey. "Really?"

The Desian back away slowly from him. "Sir?"

Before he knew what happened, Kvar casually knocked him into the water below. The Desian floundered in the water and called for help as he was swiftly dragged away. He soon disappeared beneath the waves.

"It would appear he was right," Kvar said neutrally. The other Desians quickly back away from him, not wanting to share in their comrade's fate.

Finally one of them got enough nerve to speak. "What do we do now, Lord Kvar?"

Kvar glanced at the man, who looked ready to wet himself. He decided to ignore the man for acting like a coward in his presence, for now.

He had asked a good question, regardless. Although he didn't mind losing a few men, he doubted any of them would live long enough to find Kratos. He also lacked the proper equipment to safely cross the flooded area and he had no desire to ask for Forcystus' assistance. Like it or not, he was stuck at the moment.

Regardless, he could afford to wait. He could tell by Kratos' mana that he was on his last legs and doubted that he had gotten too far. Even if he did, he would soon be caught since this forest led to a dead end.

He was more concerned about that Angelus' body decomposing too quickly or being washed away by the rain. Well, he was certain that Lord Yggdrasill would not be too upset if he managed to get Kratos and the Angelus Project back. The data needed to recreate an Angelus was in Lord Yggdrasill's hands. It was difficult, but Cruxis was more than resourceful enough to get the job done.

"Return back to the Ranch," Kvar ordered. "We continue the search in the morning."

The rest of the Desians sighed in relief. "Yes, Lord Kvar!"

* * *

The darkness slowly faded around Anna as she slowly regained consciousness. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened. She was surprised that she had even woke up. Although the pain was not as bad as before, she could still feel the sword sticking out of her chest.

"Lloyd?" Anna whispered as she attempted to sit up. That turned out to be a bad move. Hot pain shot up through her chest and she doubled over. She coughed up some blood and her entire body shook violently. That was really stupid. There was a sword, after all, coming out of her middle area.

She sat up again, this time very slowly, and began to look around for her son. The relief she felt made her forget about the pain when she saw Lloyd laying some distance away. She knew he was still alive by his steady breathing.

Anna than began the slow and painful task of crawling towards her son's prone body. She was not sure how long it took her, but grabbed Lloyd into a big hug when she finally reached him. He appeared to be unharmed, just unconscious. Then again, he could have internal damage from that last attack. Damn Kvar for hurting her son.

She looked around to get a better idea where she was at, but couldn't see much except trees and rain. They were lying in a puddle of water that was growing deeper. They couldn't stay here much longer or they ran the risk of drowning. But there was no way they could move. Any movement would tear her guts and make her death happen even quicker. Although her death was now unavoidable, she could not die before she got Lloyd to safety.

A low whimper got her attention and she turned to see Noishe limping towards them. His left shoulder was covered in blood and it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain, although even Anna could see the fire in his eyes.

"Noishe," Anna whispered. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. You save our lives and I..."

"Bark, bark," Noishe said, cutting her off.

She didn't know what he said, but it sounded like he didn't blame her for what had happened. Nonetheless, she still felt guilty.

Noishe walked up to them and then gently lowered his head. Anna at first thought Noishe wanted to be patted, but then he used his head to carefully lift Anna onto his back. Anna was taken off-guard by the move and soon Lloyd and herself were on his back.

"Noishe," Anna said in worry. "You're injured. You can't carry us both."

Noishe ignored her and began to slowly walk to safety. Anna was not sure where he was going, but trusted the 'dog' to know where to go. She was more concerned about Noishe's condition.

"Please don't overdo it," Anna told him.

"Bark," was all Noishe said as he limped his way across the forest. It was slow moving, but the floodwaters were not nearly as bad here and only came up to Noishe's ankles.

Anna took the time to look up and see where they fall. The cliff was so high that she couldn't even see it. How did they survive that fall? They all should have been killed or at least badly injured. No, she especially should be dead given how mortally she was wounded.

She attempted to remember what had happened after the cliff broke. It had happened so fast and so suddenly that she couldn't keep up. Her last clear memory was of falling and a bright flash of blue light.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the exsphere. Normally, she would not care about that cursed thing, but after everything she didn't want it to fall into Kvar's hands. She looked into Lloyd's hand and saw he had a death grip on something. It didn't take her long to realize that it was her exsphere. Somehow, Lloyd managed to hang on to it. A part of her wondered if Lloyd had something to do with their survival. That flash of light couldn't have been lightening.

It was getting too hard to think. She could feel herself being dragged into the abyss. She had to fight death as long as possible. Lloyd was depending on her now. She couldn't leave this world like this.

Where was Kratos? Was he safe, did Kvar capture him, was he... No, he couldn't have died. The goddess couldn't be that cruel to take a child away from both his mother and father. Lloyd had done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve to lose everything. Kratos, please find them, she thought.

Noishe began to slow as the last of his own energy faded. She was not sure how far they had traveled, but the water was not as high here. Instead the ground was just extremely muddy. They must have somehow reached higher land. At least she didn't have to worry about them drowning.

Anna coughed up more blood and she began to lose all feeling in her body. She wouldn't last much longer. It was at this moment that Noishe himself reached his limit. The Protozoan swayed back and forward before his legs completely gave out and he fell face-forward into the dirt. Despite being in pain and completely exhausted Noishe kept dragging them until he reached a rock that overhung one of the cliffs, sheltering them for the rain. Noishe gasped for air and he was shaking badly.

Anna gently patted him and gave a weak smile. "Good boy, you saved us so many times today. There is no way I could ever repay you."

"Whine, bark, bark," Noishe muttered and licked Anna's hand, ignoring the blood that stained them.

Anna allowed her eyes to close, but refused to fall asleep. She knew if she did, she wouldn't wake up. Noishe's breathing slowed until it was even, showing that he had fallen asleep. Anna was the only one awake.

Although she knew Martel was a false goddess, she found herself praying to her for the first time in years. "Martel, although I know what you really are, please help us. Please, this let our child die or grow up alone in this world. I beg of you, Martel. If there is any mercy in you, save us."

She looked into the sky looking for any sign that her prayer had been heard. Maybe it was a stroke of luck, or maybe Martel or some entity heard her. The rain began to slow and within an hour, eventually stop. Maybe that was some sign of hope.

* * *

The storm was much worse than he had thought it would be. It was by far the worst winter storm in the last fifteen years. Thankfully, his home was able to withstand Mother Nature's worst. Good thing he built his floodgate extra high, otherwise he would had drowned in his cave. Even when living on higher ground, flash floods were nothing to scoff at.

A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties slowly stepped out of a hole that was built in the mountain side. His skin was a mild shade of brown, which showed out his muscular build. His hair was a dark brown that came out as a short mohawk, which complimented his long shabby beard and mustache. Despite his build, however, he was a small man, standing at only 4'11''. Which was to be expected since he was a dwarf.

His kind was extremely rare for this area. In fact, he had been here for over fifteen years and had not seen another dwarf. It was lonely at times, but he had no regrets leaving the underground. He preferred to live out of the open instead of spending his entire life under the earth. The dwarves' ways of living could also be dull at times since he did the same kind of work everyday. At least working for the humans gave some diversity. Although it was not nearly as challenging as he would have liked.

He actually would have liked to improved his craft and put his skills to the test, but the only way for a dwarf to do that was to joined the organization known as Cruxis. Unlike the humans and half-elves who believed Cruxis to be a holy organization led by the Goddess Martel, all dwarves knew the truth. Cruxis ruled this world with an iron fist and used the technology of both elves and dwarves to maintain its power.

The kingdom of the dwarves looked down upon Cruxis and anyone who became a part of it. It was, however, very tempting to join since Cruxis gave dwarves nearly unlimited amount of resources to do what they wanted, especially when dealing with exspheres and Cruxis Crystals. It came at a price, since any dwarf that joined Cruxis for any reason was forever banished from the kingdom.

For some, the price was worth it, but he never got the appeal. Although he left home willingly, he would like to return there someday. Not to mention that working for Cruxis goes against the very nature of the Dwarven Vows. Even power has it limits.

He wondered why he began to think about Cruxis again. He usually gave no thought to them, even though he lived next to the Village of Oracles and did work for the church. It was best not to think about the people who ruled over them, but for some reason the state of the world has been bothering him more and more lately.

Maybe it was Origin was whispering in his ear. Whatever it was, it was best not to think too much about it. Things happened when they happen regardless how one might worry about it. Besides, it was time to go hunting.

The monsters would be out in full today since they did not have a chance to feast because of the storm. It was a good time to restock his supplies. Maybe if he were lucky, he would find a rare monster. They always made the best material for crafting.

He casually put his giant stone hammer over his shoulders and began to walk down the muddy trail. The weather was not too cool and was actually fairly warm for this time of the year. However, he still had not gotten used to the weather above ground. It was always warm underground and the weather never changed. Since Iselia was near a desert, the weather did not got freezing cold like most places and stayed modestly warm all year. It was still cooler than underground, but one couldn't be too picky.

After about several minutes of walking, he saw something on the ground. He leaned forward to get a closer look and saw a trail of blood that dragged on for quite a ways. He picked up some of the blood from the dirt and smelled it. It was not monster's blood. He actually was not sure what it was.

On guard, he brought his hammer forward and began to track the trail to its source. At this level of bleeding, whoever this creature was either badly hurt or dead. Nonetheless, one could never be too careful. Monsters were at their worst when they were near death and trapped.

He stopped when he saw something lying under a rock over a cliff. From what he could see, it was white and had hints of green. He ran through his memory to think of what kind of creature was it, but nothing came to mind. It couldn't be native to this area. It could have washed in from the storm.

He took a couple steps closer before he noticed the creature moved. He raised his hammer, ready to strike if the creature charged him. No such thing happened. Instead a low moan came from the creature, almost like it was calling for help. He narrowed his eyes, not sure if he should help it. Some monsters faked being injured to lure their prey in for the kill. But, the moans sounded too sincere.

Deciding it was best to at least check out the situation, he walked closer and finally got a good look. It appeared to be some type of dog-like creature. It was bleeding heavily from its left shoulder and was panting hard. It also had blood all over its back, but it should be dead if it all belonged to it. Whatever this beast ran into was a real monster.

What caught his attention, however, was what was with the creature. Lying at the creature's side was a woman with brown hair. Through her chest was a long silver sword. The poor lass, who did this to her?

He lowered down his weapon, knowing none of them could harm him and went to the young woman. To his eternal surprise, she began to stir. How could she be alive?

"Lass, are you alright?" He asked. The question sounded completely stupid to his ears. There was no way she could be okay.

The woman looked at him with unseeing eyes. Blood was coming out of her mouth. It looks like she kept herself alive by pure will. "He...help us. My son..."

"Your son?" he repeated in shock. He finally noticed a young boy cuddled in her arms. He looked unharmed, but he was still unconscious.

"Pl...please take care...of...my...son," she whispered. "Until...his dad...comes."

He shook his head. "What happened to you?"

She took several breaths. "We...were...attack...by the Desians."

The Desians, he should have known. A bunch of bloodthirsty savages, the lot of them. "You escaped the Ranch?"

She shook her head. "They were...after my...exsphere. I was able...to keep them from having it..."

"Where?" he questioned further.

"My...my son...has it," she said.

He looked at the boy's hand and saw something glowing in it. He knew from first glance that it was indeed an exsphere. But, he had never seen one like this one before. What could it mean?

"Pl...please...I don't...have much time..." she continued. "Take my...son and care...for him. I don't...want him to be...alone. At least...not until...his father...returns."

He nodded. "You have my word, lass. On my name as Dirk, second son of Lessic, I will care for your child like my own."

The woman's widen for a second. "You're Dirk?"

Dirk nodded. "Do you know me, lass?"

She began to laugh humorlessly. "It...it doesn't...matter...anymore." She reached up and put her son into Dirk's hands.

"His name is Lloyd...Lloyd Irving," she said slowly.

"Lloyd, a fine name," Dirk whispered. The boy didn't move an inch in his arms and he felt so light. Yet, he could feel the boy's inner strength despite how frail he looked. That was something about him that he could not pinpoint.

The woman gave a sad smile. "Lloyd...I sorry...but...I won't be...by you after all." Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Before you enter the next world lass, what is your name?" Dirk asked.

She opened her eyes one last time and stared into Dirk's pale brown eyes. "It is Anna." That was the last thing she said before she completely faded. Her breath ceased and her body fully relaxed.

Dirk turned his eyes away as tears built in his own eyes. He had seen many lives ruined by the Desians and even buried the dead who had managed to escape from the Ranch in their final moments, but this death had stuck him in a way the others didn't. Maybe it was because he actually was the one chosen to see her final moments. It was a burden he would not take lightly.

He looked at the boy in his arms and shook his head. It was best that he took him home. Once the boy was settled, he would return to bury the mother. He didn't want her remains to be ravaged by monsters.

"Whine, bark, bark," the strange creature said. He licked the fallen woman and appeared to be crying as well. It was unnerving how human it was acting.

"I suppose you are their pet?" Dirk concluded.

The creature looked up at him. "Bark, bark."

Dirk sighed. "Come on. I better get you patch up before you bleed to death."

He turned around and began to make his way back to his cave. The creature followed shortly behind him. Despite its limp walk, it still managed to keep up with him.

The day was just beginning and he felt mentally drained by the turn of events. It would seem Origin had more planned for him than he could ever imagine.

* * *

**Alas, poor Anna. I hoped I gave her death the proper justice. It is really hard to kill a character you have developed for over a year. We're getting close to the end. So keep reading.**

**Until next time.**


	48. Futility

**Once again, thank you to oursolemnhour49 for checking this chapter even when she had midterms this week. Also, thanks for all of you for continuing to read.**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Futility**

* * *

The sun mercilessly pounded into Kratos' eyes as he slowly regained consciousness. His entire body was sore and it was hard to breathe. He slowly sat up and stretched to relieve some of the tension in his arms and back.

He snapped into awareness as he remembered what had happened. "Anna."

Kratos forced himself upright and balanced himself on his unstable legs. He felt better than he had earlier, but he was still in bad condition. If he ran into any Desians, he was not sure if he would be able to dispatch them. However, that hardly mattered at the moment. The most important issue was to find Anna and Lloyd. He refused to believe that he had lost both of them.

He once again made his way up the muddy road, trying to find his way back to the mountainside. He was unsure how far he had been dragged by the current, but it was hopefully not too far.

To his dismay, it was much further than he originally thought. It took him nearly an hour to find the place he had been before he had been swept away, and even then he was just assuming. The forest looked completely different when it was no longer pitch black and covered in water. It was almost like a completely different place.

Regardless, he made his away across the mountain side, his senses opened for signs of any life. He couldn't sense far, but it should be enough to find them. Both Anna and Lloyd had very unique mana signatures, which was why they were so desirable to Cruxis.

After another thirty minutes of walking, he finally found the cliff where they had fallen. He knew it was the place when he saw the scattered Desian uniforms that littered the ground. The sight, however, was everything that he had feared. The fallen copses of the Desians were torn apart and half-eaten. The smell of rot and blood hovered strongly in the air. It would make an inexperienced person sick, but it hardly fazed Kratos.

Instead, his heart sunk at what he didn't see. His wife and son were nowhere to be found. Because of Lloyd's small body, he could have been eaten in one sitting by monsters. Anna's remains would be scattered like the Desians, but he saw nothing of her so far. Not even her exsphere was in sight, but it could had been easily eaten or swallowed by a beast.

He turned over everything looking for any signs that maybe, by some twist of fate, they were not among those who had died here. He found nothing, but this was doubtlessly where they had fallen. Anna had been too injured to move alone and he saw no signs of Noishe. Sure, if the protozoan had been able, he would have dragged them to safety, but he found no sign of his blood. There was only the trail of monsters.

"No, please, no," Kratos whispered. He didn't want to believe it. They all couldn't be gone. Anna, Lloyd, even Noishe who had been a dear friend to him for millennia. The creature who was created to be a great hero, who was already one for saving Anna and himself more time than he could count. It all couldn't end like this.

He fell to his knees in despair and balled the earth beneath him into his fists. "Tell me this isn't true. Tell me the fate has not completely abandoned me." He them slammed his fist hard into the soft ground. "Dammit, give them back! Give them back!"

"How moving," the cold voice that Kratos would always remember cooed behind him.

He turned around with dead eyes to see Kvar standing behind him with his eternal smirk. Behind him was an army of Desians, but he paid no heed to them. "You..."

Kvar shook his head. "What a mess. You inferior beings have caused me a lot of trouble. If you had just died willingly, we wouldn't have to be here."

Something within Kratos snapped. Seeing that cocky half-elf standing before him, on the bones of his family, was the final straw. He didn't care if he had no weapon; he was going to send this bastard to hell.

He stood up quicker than Kvar could blink and charged the half-elf in full fury. The Desians behind Kvar ran in to protect their leader, but Kratos threw them aside, ignoring the cuts and stings of their weapons. Only Kvar was within his sights.

Kvar never wavered, however, as he brought up his scepter and swiftly brought it down. "Lightning Strike!" Three quick lightning bolts struck in succession of each other and hit Kratos head on. He fell back like a doll and hit the ground hard.

Kratos lay in place, unable and unwilling to move. His rage was spent and he had lost the will to take vengeance. What was the point, his family was dead. Spilling Kvar's blood would not bring them back. Nothing could bring them back.

Kvar slowly walked over to the fallen angel and gave him a vicious kick to the ribs. "You stupid human. Have you forgotten your place?" he said as he lifted his scepter to Kratos' throat. "Even with wings and a Cruxis Crystal, a human will always be a human. You were a fool to go against the rule of us superior half-elves."

Kratos only half listened to Kvar, but he was right about one thing. He was a fool. He was a fool for thinking he could have challenged the power of Cruxis. Because of his arrogance, he has allowed the people he cared for the most in the world to die. If he had remained at his place by Mithos' side, none of this would have happened.

His thoughts returned to that night so long ago in Palmacosta when Mithos had offered him that deal. How stupid of him not to take that offer. Mithos might have become a tyrant, but he had never broken his word. If Kratos had accepted his offer, Anna and Lloyd would still be here. Anna may not have been happy, but she would be alive. She wouldn't have had to die by his hand and by the sword she forged.

Kvar stared into Kratos' tortured face for several long moments. He then began to smile wider, his face beaming with triumph. "I was going to kill you and come up with some excuse to tell Yggdrasill, but this is much better. Killing you now would be a mercy and I want you to live with your guilt. Live with it for all eternity."

He then pulled his scepter away and put it up. He then turned to face his men. "Did you find the Angelus Project yet?"

One of the Desians broke away from the search and approached his commander. "Sorry sir, we can't find any sign of it. We also can't find the remains of that Angelus."

Kvar sighed in frustration. "One of those monsters must have eaten it. Spread out and cut open any monster within two miles of here. Also try look for any remains of the Angelus. If he is not too badly digested, we may still be able to get some samples out of it."

The Desian bowed. "Yes, Lord Kvar!" He ran off to fulfill his orders.

It was at this moment that Yuan appeared before Kvar, taking the younger half-elf off-guard. "Lord Yuan, I was not expecting you to be here."

"I was sent by Lord Yggdrasill to check on your progress since you didn't report yesterday," Yuan said casually as he looked around. He frowned deeply on what he saw. "What the hell happened here?"

Kvar cleared his throat. "Well, we ran into some unforeseen problems last night."

"Like what?" Yuan questioned.

"We had a small rainstorm that flooded the area and kept us from retrieving the Angelus Project and the Angelus." Kvar paused for a second before continuing. "Unfortunately, the Angelus is lost to us."

"Lost? How did you lose it?" Yuan demanded.

"When we removed the host body's exsphere, it turned into a monster." Kvar explained carefully. "Kratos killed it, but not before it fell off the cliff with both the Angelus Project and the Angelus. We believe after the rain stopped, monsters came and devoured both the Angelus' corpse and the Angelus Project. We are looking for both now by slaying the all the monsters in the area."

Yuan gave Kvar a suspicious look. Something told him that he was not being completely truthful in his story. Nonetheless, that was not something he particularly cared about at the moment. "So Anna is dead," he said in a neutral voice, hiding his sadness.

Kvar was a little surprise to hear Yuan addressed the host body by its birth name, but he decided it was unwise to bring that up. "Yes, there is nothing left of her."

Yuan finally looked down and noticed Kratos. He stared blankly into the sky, not even bothering to move. He knew that feeling all too well. It was the same pain, emptiness, and anger he had felt when Martel was murdered.

Even given what had happened, Yuan still had Kratos and Mithos to give him support. Kratos had no one since the bonds that had held them together in the past has long since broken. He was now alone in the world.

"Leave Kratos to me," Yuan ordered. "I will give Lord Yggdrasill your report. He will be the one to decide if you are to be punished for your failure."

Kvar said nothing as he gave a slight bow and left.

Once Yuan was sure that Kvar was out of sight, he walked forward and leaned towards his fallen friend. "If it means anything, I am truly sorry for your loss." He then looked away in shame. "I honestly didn't know. Kvar used my information network against me and caused me to lure you into this trap. Know that I would have never wanted this to happen."

Kratos said nothing for a moment. "Anna, Lloyd, I failed you."

Yuan sighed in defeat. There was no point to talking to Kratos now. He was now in his own world. In a world he knew all too well himself.

Knowing that there was no point in delaying it any longer, he put his hand on Kratos' shoulder and they both transported away.

* * *

Dirk wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished his somber task. Normally, he would bury the dead deep within the forest to ensure that the Desians or casual travelers would not find them. This, however, was different. Since this woman's child was going to be living with him, it only seemed right to have her near. Even if the body was just a soulless shell now, it might bring the boy some comfort.

He looked towards his cave, but knew the boy was still sleeping. He has obviously been through a lot and he didn't have the heart to wake the boy. Besides, it was best for him to believe he still had a family before he woke. There was no point in rushing tragic news.

Dirk looked over the pile of dirt and gave a deep frown. This didn't look right. He couldn't just leave the grave unmarked, especially when he knew the lass' name. He stroked his beard in thought. Making a wooden grave would not be good enough since it would rot and decay away in a matter of weeks in the warm and moist weather around this area.

Just plopping a stone or rock in place was still not enough to honor the woman. It had to be something special and done with care. He looked towards his workshop and made his decision. He would make a proper gravestone himself. The grave might go unmarked for a couple of days, but it was the least he could do for the poor woman.

He had a problem, however. Making a tombstone would require him to go into the forest and find a proper stone. Such a task could take all day and he didn't want to leave the boy alone. It would be terrible for him to wake up scared and alone. It wouldn't leave the best impression of himself.

"Whine, bark, whine," that strange creature howled. It had been watching him ever since he had brought the body back. Its shoulder was now wrapped in several wrappings to control the bleeding. It still walked with a limp, as it would for weeks to come.

"What is it?" Dirk asked. He felt partly foolish since he was talking to this dog-like creature like it was a person that understood him. Although some beasts could be very smart, they didn't understand the common tongue.

The creature then swung its head towards his cave and barked.

"You'll keep an eye on the boy while I get a stone?" Dirk questioned. How ridiculous was he being? Like this creature could understand his question.

To his surprise, however, the creature shook its head. He had seen many things in his life and this was one of the strangest. Should he really trust their pet to look after things while he was gone? He would provide the boy comfort in a way Dirk could never do.

Dirk finally sighed in defeat. "Very well. I will return as soon as possible."

"Whine," Noishe said.

Dirk shook his head as he made his way into the woods. What had he gotten himself into with this bunch?

* * *

Mithos tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for any news from Kvar. What was taking so long? He should had reported over twelve hours ago. He swore that he would have Kvar's head if the Desian messed this up.

Before he could go too far into thoughts of murder, Yuan appeared before him. To Mithos' delight, he had brought Kratos with him. His former master looked to have had better days. He armor and cape were filthy, worn, and damaged in many places. Kratos' hair and face was also covered in dry mud.

What really caught Mithos' attention were his eyes. The once bright fire that burnt behind them were gone. Instead, they were cold and blank like those of dead man. Kratos was nothing like the proud warrior that he remembered. Whatever happened, his will had been completely destroyed. The mutinous aura he had sensed around him back in Palmacosta was completely gone.

He should have been happy to see Kratos returned to him with his fighting spirit broken, but instead he felt the twitch of something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. An emotion he thought he had long since got ridden of. It was regret mixed with pity. "What happened?"

"Kvar will be coming here soon to give his report," Yuan informed with in a cold voice. "He had failed to recapture both the Angelus Project and the Angelus." He paused for a moment. "He killed Anna, Lloyd, and even Noishe."

Mithos stood stone-faced in front of Yuan, although he felt like his insides had been stabbed. Noishe was dead? The one destined to become a great hero of the world. He couldn't be dead. He was a legendary Protozoan. He was a dear friend; no one under him could have killed him.

Mithos began to shake. "Noishe."

Yuan lowered his head, but said nothing.

Mithos quickly pulled himself together. He could mourn for his friend later. Right now, he had to get back to business. "He also killed our Angelus, that damn fool." He then looked down at Kratos. "What's wrong with him anyway?"

Yuan narrowed his eyes. "Not even you could become that cold-hearted, _Mithos_."

Mithos was caught off-guard by the cold tone. It was also the first time that Yuan had used his first name in centuries.

"His wife and child were just brutally murdered," Yuan continued. "Even you should understand that."

Mithos could feel his face turning red. "It wasn't my fault! I gave him the opportunity to return to Cruxis with his wife and child, but he had to be stubborn. I told him that day that once I left he would face the full wrath of Cruxis."

Yuan shook his head. "Is that your excuse for taking an entire man's life?"

Mithos stood silent, unable to think of a way to counter that.

"But you got what you really wanted," Yuan said, not even bothering to hide his disgust. "You have your precious Origin's Seal back. The Angelus and the Angelus Project were just a bonus."

Mithos felt ready to blast Yuan into the next room, but didn't have the heart to do it. Maybe because he was aware on some level that Yuan was right. Origin's Seal was the most important thing and it was safely back in his hands. Still, it was a shallow victory.

"Take Kratos to the infirmary," Mithos said casually.

Yuan glared at Mithos for a second before he heeded his command. He didn't bother to bow before Mithos as he dragged Kratos out of the room. Despite being dead weight in his arms, Kratos was never a burden to him. It was the least he could do since he was partly responsible for what had happened.

It didn't take long to reach the infirmary and there was currently no one in the room except the soulless angels that acted as the doctors. The turned their blank eyes to look at him.

"Tend to his wounds," Yuan ordered.

Several angels flew towards him and roughly took Kratos out of his armor. Yuan watched as he was laid on a nearby table and his armor was slowly peeled off of him until he was down to his undergarments. They then began the task of healing Kratos' wounds.

The bruises and cuts were easy enough for the experience healers, but he had also broken several bones, which could be clearly seen from the discoloring of his skin. Yuan cringed as they broke several bones that had healed incorrectly and reset them back in place.

Throughout the entire thing, Kratos didn't make any noise. Not even a grunt of pain. He was in his own world and not even pain could reach him.

It took nearly an hour for the angels to complete the repairs. They flew away from Kratos and the main medic approached Yuan.

"He suffered no permanent damage," the angel said in a monotone voice. "He will still need to stay here for a couple of days. His Cruxis Crystal was allowed to become unstable and must reconfigure itself."

Yuan nodded. "You are dismissed."

The angels gave short nods and flew away to do its other duties.

Yuan stared at Kratos for a moment before he decided to finally speak. "It may not seem like it now, but it does become better with time. Take comfort in the fact that you met Anna and had happiness together, however brief. Despite everything, Anna died as a free woman and not as a tool of Cruxis."

He wanted several minutes for Kratos to say something, but Kratos continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

Sighing in defeat, Yuan prepared to leave.

"Futile," Kratos hoarse voice said just above a whisper.

Yuan turned to look at him.

"It was all futile to fight against Cruxis," Kratos continued in a cold and far off voice. "I thought I could break the cycle of the worlds with my own hands and end Cruxis' rule. I was such a fool."

Yuan shook his head. "It was not futile, Kratos. Cruxis can be defeated; we just suffered a big blow. It happens in war."

Kratos shook his head. "You speak the words of the naive child I once was. I tried to fight against fate and forge my own destiny, but it has only led to death and more suffering. It was foolish to think I could change fate's plan and Mithos' destiny."

Yuan's eyes narrowed. "So, just like that, you're giving up?"

"What is there left to fight for?" Kratos asked in a hollow tone.

"Two worlds," Yuan answered with heat. "Anna was not the only one suffering in those Ranches. What about the Chosens who will continue to die for a false peace as long as this system remains in place? Dammit Kratos, stop being so selfish. You're not the only one who has lost something."

"But you didn't lose everything at once," Kratos said. "And Martel still exists in this plane. Anna and Lloyd are gone from me forever. There is no light at the end of this tunnel." He then sighed. "Besides, I am not as strong as you."

Yuan said nothing as he stared at his friend. He was right; his will to fight was completely gone. Kratos no longer wanted to fight Cruxis. He was completely defeated.

He was angry at Kratos for turning back now after they had come so far. But, he couldn't completely blame the man. His entire family was murdered before his eyes. No, he was actually forced to kill his own wife. Her blood would forever stain his hands and haunt his dreams.

In some ways, maybe it was all futile what he was doing. Maybe in the end, they were all destined to remain servants of the machine they have created. The machine known as Cruxis that now ran their lives and controlled their futures. Even Mithos had become a slave to his own creation.

He, however, refused to give up the fight. Even if it all ended in tragedy, he would rather die fighting for his beliefs and Martel's true dream, then to live as another one of Mithos' drones. He owned it to Martel, to Spiritua, and the many others who had died. Whatever choice Kratos chose to make at this point was his business. He had to fight his own demons.

"Whatever," Yuan said to Kratos. "Do as you please." He then stalked out of the room. Before he had gotten too far from the infirmary, he was confronted by his old adherent, Remiel.

"So it's true," Remiel said without asking. "Lord Kratos has been returned to us."

"More or less," Yuan answered. He couldn't stand to see what Remiel had become. If only he had never brought him here, then Mithos would have never twisted him to this state.

Remiel shook his head. "To think the people of the lower worlds managed to twist someone like Lord Kratos so badly. Perhaps the human blood that still flows through his veins is too strong."

Yuan glared at him for a second. "It is not a sin to have a heart. I thought I taught you better."

Remiel shook his head. "You taught me many things, Lord Yuan, and I am forever grateful to you. But you were wrong about us being equal to the humans. We are all superior beings. Even more superior than the half-elves we have evolve from. With Lord Yggdrasill's guidance, all we see our way as the truth and embrace the New Age of Half-elves."

Apparently Mithos had never told Remiel what the New Age of Half-elves looked like. If Mithos had his ways all species would become mindless drones under Mithos' control. Then again, Remiel could know and just not care, or even embrace the idea. He supposed it didn't really matter now.

"I wonder what Lord Yggdrasill is going to do to Lord Kratos?" Remiel mostly asked himself.

Yuan honestly had no answer. Mithos would not kill Kratos, but as Kratos had once again shown, there were worse things in the world than death.

"That is up to Lord Yggdrasill to decide." That was the only thing he could think to say as he walked away. He had enough of this lifeless rock for the day.

* * *

**Poor Kratos, I've really broken his spirit and it won't be recovery anytime soon. I also hoped you liked Mithos' moment of humanity. I did this because I really couldn't imagine Mithos being a complete bastard given the fate of his own sister. Also Kvar is a dick and I was sick writing his dialog. Shame he won't get what's coming to him until many years later, but that just the moment even sweeter.  
**

**Only one more chapter left, so keep your eyes peels.**


	49. Separate Ways

**It has been along time, but here is the final chapter. Thank you all, especially oursolemnhour49, for your support. I hope this story have been enjoyable to read. Hard to believe that I have been posting this story for over a year, but I am so ready to move on.**

**Anyway, onward to the finale.**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Separate Ways**

* * *

Dirk's eyes narrowed in concentration as he carefully smoothed the stone before him with several towels of sand paper. He had lucked out and found a beautiful blue tone stone out in the forest. Although he hadn't known the woman long, it just seemed to fit for her. He wanted to make the best tombstone his skills could offer for the lass.

From the corner of his eye, he looked over to see the remains of the sword that had been buried in that woman's chest. Although it didn't look that old, the steel around the blade was eaten and brittle like it was dunk in acid. The handle, thankfully, had survived, but the sword was unusable as it was now.

Whoever had made had done it with love and care. It was not a Desian blade and he wondered how a sword laced with only positive emotions could do such an evil deed. Something told him that there was more to the story that the lass hadn't had the chance to tell him.

He supposed it mattered little in the end. At the same time, however, he couldn't find it in his heart to destroy the sword or even bury it with the woman. He was not sure what he would do with it at the moment, but he knew something would come to him eventually.

His musing was broken when that strange creature began to bark. Dirk turned towards his cave and saw the boy slowly walking out of it. He was shaky on his legs and his eyes still looked exhausted. He had cleaned the boy off as best as he could, but his hair and face were still dirty. He needed to get him into a bath later tonight. But there was more important issue at hand.

"Are you feeling all right, lad?" Dirk asked as he approached Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped when he got too close. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dirk," Dirk introduced himself. He gave a slight smile to help put Lloyd at ease.

Lloyd stared at him for a few moments. "You're a dwarf?"

"Indeed I am," Dirk confirmed.

Lloyd relaxed a little. "We were looking for a dwarf, my mommy and daddy."

"Really?" Dirk said in mild surprise.

Then again, that woman had recognized his name. They could have been on their way here to get help for her exsphere when the Desians found them. It actually made perfect sense.

"What happened to your dad, lad?" Dirk asked. He knew he was stalling, but he knew he would get next to no answers from Lloyd once he learned of his mother.

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm not sure. Me and mommy fall off a cliff and we lost him."

Dirk's eyes widen in shock. "You fell off a cliff!"

How in Origin he was still alive? The smallest cliff in these parts was at least ten feet. His mother could have absorbed the landing, which would explain why the boy was unharmed. However, that woman should have been dead a long time ago, especially with her injuries.

Lloyd began to look around frantically. "Where is Mommy?"

Dirk sighed. He had known it would happen eventually. No point in mincing words. "She's over there, lad." He pointed to the mound of dirt near the mountainside.

Lloyd looked to where Dirk was pointing and froze. His mind couldn't quite understand what he was seeing. He had seen people buried in dirt before, but his parents never really explained why they were buried. Daddy said their bodies no longer had souls and their bodies were just shells. Mommy then said that they went to heaven. Had Mommy gone to heaven?

"Mommy!" Lloyd yelled as he ran to the gravesite. He stopped just a couple inches from the grave and fall to his knees. "Mommy, you can't be in heaven! I still need you!" He then began to try to dig up the gravesite.

Dirk rushed over to stop him. "No lad, she's gone." He grabbed Lloyd's tiny hands.

"She can't," Lloyd whimpered. "What about me? What about daddy?"

Dirk shook his head. "She can't be with you any longer. Her soul is now a part of Origin."

"NO!" Lloyd screamed as he tried to kick Dirk away, but he was far too weak.

Not sure what to do, Dirk brought Lloyd into his embrace. Dwarves were normally not affectionate, not even to their own kin. However, this boy needed comfort. He needed to be in the arms of someone who cared for him. But he was the only one here at the moment.

"Mommy..." Lloyd sobbed. He pulled away long enough to look at Dirk. "Where's Daddy? Is...is he in heaven too?"

Dirk turned his eyes away, unable to look at him. "I don't know. I haven't seen your father since I found ya. I am truly sorry, lad."

Lloyd went back into his embrace and continued to cry. "Mommy and Daddy left me. I'm all alone."

"You're not alone, child," Dirk said adamantly.

That strange creature chose now to make its appearance known and approached the grieving boy. It began to gently lick Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd turned to look at his friend. "Noishe, you still here."

_"Noishe, so that was the creature's name,"_ Dirk thought.

Lloyd then broke his grip on Dirk and hugged Noishe.

Noishe made smoothing whimpers as he licked Lloyd's face, drying his tears. Sobs continued to rack Lloyd's body and he hugged the only friend he had left in the world.

Dirk could do nothing as he stared at the heartbreaking scene. He made a vow to look after the child, at least until they could find his father, although realistically thinking, his father had probably also murdered by the Desians.

Whether he liked it or not, this boy's world was no more. Now it was up to him to helped build him a new one.

* * *

He was not sure how long he lay there. Was it a day, was it two days, or an entire month- he really didn't care. Time meant nothing to him now. His life was nearly eternal and he had no family to return to. No child to go feed and play with. No child to teach the myth of the stars to and comfort when he became sick. No child to watch grow up, get married, and live in a world free of Cruxis and the Desians. It was all gone now. There was no future to look to or to hope for.

Fate had cruelly taken everything from here. He couldn't imagine life without Anna, but he had never even considered he would lose Lloyd. He was still a baby in the dawn of life. His life shouldn't have ended in such a manner. It shouldn't have ended at the hands of a madman who was once under him. He should have been the one to die, not his entire family.

Was this punishment for helping to create Cruxis? To live forever with only pain and suffering to keep him company. By Fate's hand, he wanted to die. He didn't want to live in this mortal plain without the ones he loved. Although he would not be able to join them on the other side, he would at least be rid of this cursed existence. Even the tortures of hell could not be worse than the pain he was going through now.

He attempted to force himself out of bed, but an angel held him down. Normally, a lower angel would never have been able to bind him. But, he was still very weak.

"Your Cruxis Crystal is still unstable," it informed him dispassionately. "You need to lay still and allow your body to recover."

"Let me go," Kratos said as he tried to break the angel's grip.

"I cannot do that," the angel said. "Your rights as one of the Seraphim have been revoked until further notice by Lord Yggdrasill."

Kratos struggled harder. The last thing he wanted to hear was Yggdrasill's name.

The angel quickly realized that Kratos was unreasonable at this stage. So the angel quickly strapped him to the bed and then flew away.

Kratos struggled a little longer before he finally gave up. It would seem fate wouldn't even allow him the chance to kill himself. He was trapped here, now and for all eternity.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into unconsciousness. Maybe he would find some measure of peace there, or maybe even a dream of his family.

He was not sure how long he was out, but he slowly regained awareness when he heard voices above him.

"He is about eighty-five percent recovered, sir," the robotic voice of an angel said. "At this rate, he can leave here in the next day or two."

"Good," a voice he recognized as that of Mithos said. "Looks like he is finally waking up."

Knowing there was no point in faking sleep, he slowly opened his eyes. Mithos was staring down at him with a neutral look on his face.

"Leave us," Mithos ordered the angel.

The angel simply nodded and flew away. It didn't take long for Kratos to realize that Mithos had cleared the entire room. It was just Mithos and himself now.

They both stared at each other in silence before Kratos decided to break the ice. "What do you want, Yggdrasill?"

Mithos physically flinched at the use of his formal name, but said nothing for a couple of seconds. "Kvar told me what happened. However, I would like to hear your side of the story."

"What's the point?" Kratos asked in a dead tone.

Mithos sighed. "Is it true that you killed that...your wife, Anna?"

Kratos turned away from Mithos.

"What a cruel thing to do," Mithos said with a hint of disgust. "Although I didn't care if she lived or died, I never ordered Kvar to murder her in such a heartless way."

"Like it makes things better," Kratos said bitterly. "Anna is still dead. Along with Lloyd."

"Kvar has been discipline for his actions and sent back to his Ranch," Mithos said. "I wanted your son alive."

"Because you wanted to use him," Kratos answered.

"This is not about motives," Mithos said with heat. "Regardless of why I wanted your son, he would still be alive if Kvar had followed my orders."

Kratos said nothing.

Mithos sighed before he transformed. He had turned back to his childish form, but didn't withdraw his wings. "Let me speak to you not as Yggdrasill of Cruxis, but as Mithos, your former student."

"That Mithos no longer exists," Kratos said. "He died a long time ago, because that Mithos would had never ordered the death of another man's family."

"Have you forgotten that I also lost a loved one fighting for this world?" Mithos asked with anger. "Did you forget that I held Martel in my arms as she died from wounds inflicted by those I devoted my life to? That I saw the life drained from her eyes and her body go limp? That I watched as her mortal shell was destroyed in a fire and vanished from this world? Don't act so high and mighty with me!"

Kratos turned around to say something, but Mithos cut him off.

"Maybe now you understand the pain I have carried for over four thousand years," Mithos said coldly. "That you understand what it is like to have something you love most in the world ripped from you by the hands of death. To be abandoned by the spirits and left to wither in grief. Do you understand my agonies now, Kratos?"

Kratos froze. Whether he liked it or not, he could understand Mithos' pain. He had been devastated by Martel's murder, but the pain had not cut as deep as it did when he lost Anna and Lloyd. It was as though he had lost his very soul. Was this what Mithos had to live with the entire time? This unbearable pain that now seemed so ingrained into his very being?

Mithos' eyes softened. "That is something we now have in common. A bound that not even Yuan can fully understand. We both lost our loved ones that made up our entire lives. But we have a chance to make at least a part of it right again."

"You mean the Journey of Regeneration," Kratos concluded.

"This is the one, Kratos," Mithos said. "This is the one we have been searching for the entire time. This Chosen is the closest match we ever had to Martel's mana signature. She is the one who will save Martel."

Kratos stared at Mithos, unable to think of anything to say.

"Kratos, don't you understand," Mithos said, barely hiding his excitement. "Once Martel is revived, we can finally proceed with the next part of our plan. We can plant the Great Seed and make Martel the name giver. With her wisdom and guidance, she will help create a world free of discrimination and bring forward the Age of Lifeless Beings."

"The Chosen's journey is not absolute," Kratos said. "She could be killed like the others."

"Which is why I need you at my side," Mithos said. "I want you to guide the Chosen on her journey."

Kratos' eyes widen in shock. "Me?"

"You are the only one I can truly trust with this task," Mithos continued. "Yuan is not one I can trust and may even deliver the Chosen to her death. You and I also both know that Sylvarant will die if this Chosen fails."

"Why?" Kratos questioned. "I turned my back on Cruxis and actively fought against you."

"I am still annoyed by that, but I'm willing to forgive your sin," Mithos said with a slight smile. "You know what is at stake and you understand how Martel's resurrection will benefit the worlds."

Kratos turned his eyes away from Mithos. This boy had taken everything from him, yet he still felt compelled by his words. Maybe it was because they did now share this common bond. He also knew Mithos was right. Sylvarant would die if this Chosen failed. They could, of course, always reverse the mana themselves and save that world. He knew, however, that Mithos would never allow that.

This Chosen was also a close match with Martel. If Martel was really brought back, the Chosen system would naturally end and no more would have to die. The Great Seed would finally be planted and neither world would have to fight for mana. Wasn't that what Anna and he had fought so long and hard for?

Maybe this was fate's plan the entire time. That Mithos was the one destined to bring order back to this world. Perhaps the only way to regain order was with a little destruction. In either case, he had learned the futility of fighting against Cruxis. He was a part of this until the very end. He was of Cruxis.

"I will guide the Chosen on her journey when the time comes," Kratos answered.

Mithos smiled. "Welcome back, Kratos." He then released Kratos from his bonds. "As of this moment, I reinstate all your powers as one of the Seraphim."

Kratos said nothing as he lay back into bed.

"I expect you to return to your duties as soon as you leave here," Mithos informed him. He turned back to his adult form and flew out of the room, proud that he had regained Origin's Seal and his old ally.

However, he had to keep an eye on Kratos for now on. Once a dog bite once, that dog could never be fully trusted again.

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Kratos returned to work almost as though nothing had happened. It was as if the last four years never existed to him. There was now coldness and sadness in his eyes and demeanor; however, he was all but back to normal. Yuan was not pleased by this, but said nothing.

Mithos leaned back on his throne, glad that things were back together again. Soon Martel would be brought back to them and things would be like they once were. He would also be a step closer to his Age of Lifeless Beings. For the first time in millennia, things were coming to fruition.

Although, he was still upset that he had failed to require the Angelus Project and the Angelus. It might take another hundred years to find a perfect test subject again. Whether he liked it or not, Kvar was still the closest person to recreating the Angelus Project, which was why he didn't downright execute him for his failures. Kvar, however, was still in hot water. As far as Mithos was concerned, he would never advance past a Grand Cardinal. He also would not get any of the perks he had been enjoying in the past.

Even more annoying was that it would be extremely hard to recreate that Angelus, even if the new Angelus Project was successful. Even with the data Kvar had collected, it was still incomplete. If only they had at least retrieved the corpse.

"Lord Yggdrasill," Pronyma said as she bowed before him.

"This had better be important," Mithos said. He hated being interrupted from his thoughts.

Pronyma gave a mysterious smile. "I have a surprise for you, Lord Yggdrasill."

This got Mithos' attention. "A surprise?"

"Please come with me, my Lord," Pronyma said.

With his curiosity piqued, he hovered down until he was right next to Pronyma. She put a hand on his shoulder and they transported away.

Soon they were standing in the middle of a wooded area. He could tell by the strong mana and the thick air that he was near the Chosen's birthplace.

"Why have you brought me here?" Mithos questioned.

"This is the area where Kvar lost both the Angelus and the Angelus Project," Pronyma said. "I have been searching the area with some of my own spies and I managed to find the Angelus."

Mithos eyes widened in shock. "What!"

"Looked down, my Lord," Pronyma said.

Mithos looked down and to his amazement, he saw a young boy with brown hair and a red sweater. He knew from both his appearance and mana that this was indeed Kratos' boy. By some divine luck, he had managed to somehow survive that day. He could see Noishe too, kneeling by the child. They had both lived to see another day.

"Well, I'll be damned," Mithos muttered.

"Give the order, Lord Yggdrasill, and I will have my people take that boy," Pronyma said with a hint of excitement.

Mithos thought about his options. This was his chance to have that Angelus. He could easily hide it from Kratos and raised it as his own. The secrets that it held were immeasurable. He could even pave the way to a new generation of angels. Not to mention he would have another strong loyal warrior in his fold.

Then why was he hesitating? That feeling of regret came back in full force. Why should he feel regret? Kratos had brought all this misery onto himself. If he had never left and had remained loyal, no one would have had to die. Nonetheless, the regret remained along with another emotion he thought he had rid himself of: guilt.

He couldn't let the child be, however. He was far too dangerous. But he was right next to the Chosen, the most loyal servant of all of Cruxis. With such exposure to both her and the Church, he would surely feel compelled to follow in their beliefs. Also, if his theory proved to be correct, that Angelus would also be lured to join the Journey of Regeneration. After all, an angel would always find itself connected to another of its kind.

Mithos began to smile as he warmed up to the idea. Yes, like the Chosen, the Angelus would grow stronger on the journey and begin to awaken his own hidden power, especially if he still had the Angelus Project. Then he would eventually come to him through the Tower of Salvation.

What made it even more perfect was that Kratos would surely realize who the boy was and train his son himself. He had no need to fear betrayal. Kratos had already vowed to guide the Chosen on her journey and would not back down from his promise. And if the boy was anything like his father, not even Kratos would be able to sway him from joining.

"Lord Yggdrasill?" Pronyma questioned.

"Leave the boy be," Mithos said. "Also tell no one of your discovery."

Pronyma was stunned by the order. "My Lord?"

"You are not to interfer with this boy's life," Mithos continued. "I have other plans for him."

Not fully understanding, Pronyma nodded. "As you wish." She then disappeared.

Mithos stared down at Lloyd for a moment longer. "Enjoy yourself while you can, my little Angelus. I look forward to seeing how much you will grow."

Without another word, Mithos transported back to Derris-Kharlan. He had many things to plans before the Day of Prophecy arrived and it was fast approaching.

* * *

**Final Author's Notes**

* * *

That officially concludes Cruxis Chronicles. I hope you enjoyed the second book in my Chronicle series. I put allot of heart and work behind it and I do really enjoy making both of these stories.

Like with Kharlan Chronicles, there is a few points I wanted to talk about before I completely wrap this up.

**Mithos**- It was fairly hard making Mithos into Yggdrasill, especially in the early part of this story. I wanted to stay true to the character I introduced in Kharlan Chronicles and make his development seems natural and seamless.

At the same time, however, I didn't want to make Mithos into a complete monster. Although Mithos goes completely insane by the end of Tales of Symphonia, I think he still have some shards of who he was before Cruxis throughout the entire game. I try to balance the cruel leader who would stop at nothing to further his needs and the boy who wants things to go back to they way they once were.

I also wanted to emphasize more of Mithos' calm, clever, and swift thinking ruler side and not so much on his bratty aspects. He was a brat and had a terrible temper, but I think some fanfics tend to over do it. Mithos didn't rule over two worlds for thousands of years and kept Kratos and Yuan in line by always acting like a spoil child. He was also able to outsmart Lloyd's entire party, Kratos, and Yuan with very little effect. So, this was a very clever and may even say charming person.

**Kratos**- He remained fairly unchanged from my first story at the beginning, except he is even more subdued until he met Anna. I wanted to show his evolution from being Mithos' equal, to his servant, to a rebel, back to being Mithos' servant. So even though he started out the same from my first story, he ended up in a completely different place by the end.

It was also hard to make any kind of romance work with him and not feel force. Kratos is not a touché feely person and is not as opened with his emotions as Yuan. So, having him fall in love with Anna and start a family was anything but easy. I am not sure I completely succeeded, but I hope a natural romance was formed.

**Yuan**- He got allot more development in this story then I originally planned. I wanted him to be the one who questioned Mithos' plan and ideals, but in time he eventually wrote himself during most of Act I. Which is why he reached the point to actually raising his sword against Mithos, although it was doomed to failure.

It also explained why Mithos never really seemed to trust Yuan in Tales of Symphonia, despite not doing anything to actively raised his suspicion. It is highly doubtful that Kratos would tell Mithos anything and Yuan couldn't had been caught doing anything too outraged in later years. Given that Mithos nearly killed Yuan when he learned of his betrayal and even voiced surprise when he learned that Yuan was the traitor and not Kratos.

I also wanted to make it a point to show readers that if Kratos and Yuan had just worked together from the beginning, they could have stopped Mithos. This was something I kind of noticed from the game. Yuan had the manpower and the willingness to fight against Cruxis, but not the means and the information to actually do it. Kratos had the information and the means, being Origin's Seal, but not the willingness or even the trust. I wanted readers to get kind of frustrated with the two since they both had the keys to each other success. Which is why Mithos purposely divide the two to keep them from completely trusting one another.

**Anna**- I would be lying if I said that I was looking forward to writing this character. For reasons I cannot fully explain, I never really liked any characterization of Anna in fanfiction. The only two versions of Anna I thought were good was Kasan Soulblade's version from "Double Edged Sword" and oursolemnhour49's Anna. Most authors tend to make Anna a female version of Lloyd except far less charming. They also tend to give her vicious mood swings and she yells far too much for my taste. I honestly wondered how Kratos could fall in love with this characterization of his wife since she tend to be annoying.

Because I went in with this kind of negative bias, I was not sure how I was going to make my versions of Anna both likable and realistic. I even deliberated about only showing some scenes of Kratos and Anna's romance like I did with Yuan and Martel so I wouldn't have to write so much about her. She was even harder to write then Martel because we have no examples at all on what she was like as a character, making her closer to an OC then a canon character.

After much thought, I made her a mixture of parts of Anna I did like from other fanfictions along with traits from the kind of woman I thought Kratos would be attractive to, namely a strong independence woman who was able to call out Kratos on his crap.

I also wanted to give Anna a strong faith base background because I think you need a strong foundation in ordered to survive something like the Ranch. It also acted as a prototype to how people would react if they found out their entire belief system was fake. Anna's personality kept her from having a complete melt down, but you can see that she never completely recovered once she learned the truth.

**Noishe**- I was able to keep my promise and give this character the screen time he deserves. I actually think I may have overdone it in some parts, but I think it balance off well.

**Lloyd**- I don't want to spoil too much since I have big plans for this character in the future. As for the whole Angelus' angle, that was a personal theory I had about Lloyd for a long time. It doesn't help that the games does not go into too much detail, or any at all, about what Lloyd exactly is, especially if you have seen the end of Tales of Symphonia or even just the Tower of Salvation scene. You have my word, however, that Lloyd won't turn into any kind of God Mode Sue or Canon Sue. I hate these types of characters as much as you all do.

Hopefully, I can explain my theory in better detail later and I hope the whole scientific explanation didn't lose you.

**Kvar**- You know, I can completely understand why this character is so popular among fanfiction despite the short role he actually played in the game. This character is a lot of fun to write. In both of my stories I mostly wrote about villains who were not completely evil or have noble motives. The closest I came to writing someone truly bad was Ratto. This guy, however, is just pure evil.

He came out even more creeper and sadistic then I planned and he kind of stole the entire third Act. It also helps he is very clever and knows his worth. He also came out even more evil since I can't kill him, yet.

**Cruxis**- Much like the Kharlan War, Cruxis kind of became its own entity in the story. It grew and grew until it had gotten to the point that it more or less controlled everyone in it. Even Mithos seemed more interested in growing Cruxis and spreading his control even more than the actually reason why he made it.

I mean honestly, what did the Angelus Project have to do with the Age of Lifeless Beings? Especially if he was going on the theory that everyone would be equal. The entire Angelus Project kind of spits in the face of that since it is suppose to create an even more powerful Cruxis Crystal. I am also sure the Desians did other experiments too with Mithos' blessing.

There was also the fact that Cruxis was not made under an everyone is equal system. Then again, Mithos probably wasn't talking about government during his 'if everyone was the same' speech. Although, it kind of missed the point if you think about it: see Dawn of the New World. Even without the complexities of government, wouldn't discrimination continued to exist under the context; I am Cruxis Crystal and you're a lowly exsphere.

This was why the characters kept saying that wanted to defeat Cruxis more than saying they wanted to stop Yggdrasill. Because I think almost everyone saw Cruxis itself as the main problem and Mithos kind of got stuck in his own creation.


End file.
